Daughter of Destruction
by tophersmommy06
Summary: She grew up her whole life with a drug addicate mother, who was abusive and blamed her for her farther not being there, so what happens when her mother passes away from a drug overdose and her farther takes her and she finds love where she least excepts i
1. Chapter 1

Daughter of Destruction

I remember my life as I sit back and think sometimes I get emotional and sometimes I get extremely angry, I was never supposed to be born, my mother reminded me that every day of my life, I ruined her's and my fathers relationship, according to her.

I looked out the living window in the shity run down house we lived in and saw my mother after four days had deiced to come home, Gee how thoughtful of her.

I got up and grabbed my binder and stuff and walked into my room, I sat down on my mattress and couinted drawing, I heard the living room door slam shut and my mother stumble across the living room, I knew there was nothing and the floor this shit hole was spotless, I knew this because I cleaned it because my case worked was coming today, I had gotten taken away from my mom about six months ago, I'm sixteen years old, I heard my mom screaming and sighed setting down the pen and paper on my mattress, I just had a full size mattress that laid on the floor, hell I was lucky to get that.

I walked out into the living and grunted.

"What are you yelling about?" I asked my mother seeing her sitting on the couch, she looked like shit, she glared up at me.

"None of your Damn business" she told me coldly, most people would be bother by their mother treating them like this, but I guess when it's been like this for you're whole life you get used to it, it doesn't bother me any more, I sighed.

"Mom you might want to shower and look decent Peggy is coming out today" I told her, she looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"No shit I know that" she said standing up, I sighed as she walked past me to her bedroom and slammed the door, I bit my lip shaking my head, two more years and I was out of this hell whole.

I watched my mom laugh and smiled and hug on me while Mrs. Hart was at our house, Peggy looked at me and smiled a little I smiled and leaned back so my mother would stop touching me, I hated when she would act like we were a happy family and things were just great.

"Alright well Mrs.Mitchelle I think we will probably have one more family visit, then I need a one on one with Jenna and one on one with you Angelina" Peggy said as my mother nodded her head, I looked at Peggy and just nodded with a straight face as we all stood up, Peggy left and my mom looked at me waiting until she heard Peggy's car gone and knew she wasn't coming back.

"You know you little bitch you could at least act like your happy here! Do you want to go back to a group home again?" my mom yelled at me, I rolled my eyes and went to go to my room when my mom grabbed my arm turning me around, I rolled my eyes.

"Mother I don't care, I hate it here I count down the days until I can live and you can stay here and rot" I told her calmly, I felt the sting of her slap connect as she roughly let go of my arm and grabbed her purse storming out of the house, I really didn't care, I grabbed the phone and walked into my room laying down and falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Daughter of Destruction

_This chapter contains adult content._

I sat back watching a movie, I was supposed to work but called off, I was to tired to go in a deal with their shit tonight, I heard a Harley pull up I smiled jumping up to the door and swung it open, I saw my mother on the back I rolled my eyes but then smiled when I saw Harley my moms friend for a long time, I loved him, he smiled and got off of his bike and came up hugging me, my mom stood behind him glaring at me as we walked in.

"So when did you get back into town?" I asked him

"Just a little bit ago, I hit town went to the bar and bam there was your mom right where I left her" he said smiling sitting down on the couch my mom quickly sat down and gave me her famous get out of her I want to get some look, I sighed and hugged Harley.

"I got to get going I'll talk to you later" I told him grabbing my jacket, I heard my mom ask him what and him grunt as I shut the door I sighed not sure were to go, most of my friends where at work my work, so I cant go up there, I deiced to go to the park and just kick it there for a little bit.

A few hours later I was about to leave when my buddy D came walking up to me, him and I have messed around in the past we had a relationship , I smiled at him as he walked up to me, he leaned down and kissed my cheek putting his hand on my hip.

"What'cha up to?" he asked me

"Wishing I didn't call off work, I kinda got kicked out of my house so my mom could get laid" I told him, he smiled at me.

"Well you can always come a kick it with me at my house" he told me looking me up and down, I smiled at the thought.

"Let's get out of here" I told him he smiled putting his arm around my shoulder.

Okay so please don't see me as a slut because im not, D and I have never had sex pretty close to it but I always stop it before it goes that far, im not that fucking stupid, I don't want to be left with a kid or std or something, I mean shit happens in life, and plus I know this sounds lame and shit but I want to be in love with the person I give it up to.

When we walked into D's apartment for some reason part of me wants to jump him but I decided to control myself I sat down on his couch he sat down next to me and offered me a cigarette I smiled taking it I leaned over so he could lit it for me, and took a deep drag, damn I really need to quit this habit.

I leaned back against his couch and D just stared at me, I looked at him and smiled "What?" I asked him, he shook his head leaning back.

"Nothing baby, you wanna watch TV?" he asked, I shrugged my shoulders not really caring what we did he smirked turning on the TV and pulling me to him I smiled handing him my cigarette he bent forward putting mine and his out he leaned back down putting his arm around my shoulders, I smiled laying my head on his shoulders taking in his smell.

We sat there watching that 70's show, I was cracking up when D pulled me to him and slowly kissed me, I moaned as he laid me down laying on top of me, I felt his hand place it's self on my stomach, I moaned getting shivers all down my body as D started moving his hand down south, I bent my legs up to where my knee's where by his hips, he moved down to my neck making me moan and become instantly wet, I felt him slid his finger inside of me moving it up and down, I moved my hand down to underneath his pants and started moving my hand up an down his HUGE erriction, okay confession time, I love D with all my heart we broke up because he kept cheating on me, I'm afraid of it hurting, and getting hurt, I know it sounds the same I mean physically hurting and emotionally and mentally hurt, I deal with enough shit from my mom I don't need to add to it.

D pulled away from me staring at me, I stared into his eyes and smiled, he smiled kissing my forehead and sitting up, see that was the thing about him, he already knew and now he didn't try, but for some reason I didn't want him to stop, I just shrugged my shoulders as he stood up and walked into his kitchen.

"Ay you wanna a beer?" he yelled.

"Um yea sure" I told him pulling my hair back and on top of my head in a messy pony tail, he walked out and handed me a beer, I smiled at him and took a drink sighing.

"What's on yo mind baby?" he asked me, I shrugged.

"Not much" I told him taking another drink which made my beer half full, D laughed and shook his head.

"Man I member when I met yo ass I thought you was this preppy little bitch that couldn't hold her liquor, and come to find out you drank Sean underneath the table" he said smiling, I smiled and nodded my head.

"Yea that was a fun night, you were a dick though" I told him taking another drink of my beer and setting it on the coffee table I sighed looking at the table.

"D I hate to do this but I got to go, I'll call you sometime okay?" I told him standing up D stood up and sighed nodding his head hugging me.

"hey I'll walk you home" he told me walking me to his door I nodded as we walked out and started to walk home, it was getting dark I bent down and pulled out the knife I always kept in my shoe, we lived in a bad neiborhood mostly Mexicans and even though my mom is Mexican I look mostly white, I had somewhat dark skin but it just looks like I have a tan not to mention I bleach my hair.

I sighed walking up my street noticing all the girls glaring at me I put my hand in my hoody pocket and counted to walk, I wasn't well liked with these girls, especially the big one glaring at me cami I kicked her ass up and down this street over D, I smirked when D put his arms around my waist, she started getting pissed.

"Hey bitch what the fuck you think you doing?" she yelled I sighed turning around with D's arms still around my waist, I rolled my eyes fucking Christ it's been a year already.

"Im fuckign walking home what does it look like? Or did I beat you sight out of you to?" I told her smirking, she walked to me with all her friends behind her, she looked at d and smiled.

"Hey D baby how ya been?" she asked him, D smirked.

"Been great chillin with my girl Jenna, and I aint yo baby" he told her as he bent down and kissed my cheek "Come on baby lets get you home" he said I smiled nodding my head as we turned around leaving Cami and her friends.

I laughed as D and I walked up my drive way, Maybe I should introduce D better, his a wrestler well somewhat his in the indys but I know someday he'll go pro, his from new York came down here with his brother to get his brother out of trouble, his 22 don't think less of him over me he aint like that infact every other girl his fucked around with has been older then him, his Porto Rican and his real name is nelson wrestling name Homicide, but everyone calls him D I don't really know why.

But anyways back to the present, I smiled at D "You wanna come in?"

He looked a bit uneasy at first, see my mom called the cops on him over me, but not because she was worried about me, because she wanted him and he wouldn't touch her, I laughed.

"Its okay D Harleys in town she aint going to do shit" I told him, he nodded his head as we walked in, I saw my mom sitting on the couch and opened my bedroom door as D and I walked into my room, he smiled, he had never been in my room before.

"Well this is unknown territory for me" he told me, I laughed as I flopped down on my bed.

"Yea well maybe you should get to know it" I told him, he smirked and sat down next to me leaning down to kiss me when we heard banging on my door, I sighed.

"No matter what stay in here" I told him, he just nodded his head as I got up and walked out to the living room shutting my bedroom door looking at my mom.

"What is he doing here?" my mom asked glaring at me

"Um hanging out with me" I told her with an attitude

"I don't want some child molesting asshole in my house" my mom said, I glared at her.

"Mom the only reason you don't like D is because he wouldn't fuck you" I told her, I felt my head fling back after my mom punched me in my Jaw.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that again!" my mom yelled at me slapping me again and then shoving me against the wall, for the first time in my life I felt myself fighting back I hit my mom in her face as she grabbed my hair slamming me to the floor slapping me, I yelled in pain as I tried to get her off of me.

"You were nothing but a mistake! You ruined my life! You made your farther leave me he couldn't handle such a fucked up baby like you! He hated you before you were born and I hate you now" I felt my moms hits on me stop and felt her get pulled off of me I felt myself getting lifted up as Harley held my mom and D held me, I tasted the rusty taste of blood in my mouth that I was so familiar with.

"That's enough ANGILIA! You want to get her taken from you again! I don't want to see Jenna in another Foster home" I heard Harley yell, my mom yanked herself away from Harley and glared at all of us and then straight to me.

"I hate you" she told me with the coldest look in her eyes and on her face she turned to Harley "I wish you would've let me kill her off when I had the chance, now get me out of here before I do" she told him storming out, Harley looked at me symphatically and I rolled my eyes.

"Im sorry kid"

I wiped my lip which was bleeding "Not your fault, she's right you should've let her kill me off" I told him he looked at me with the saddest look.

"No she's dead ass wrong sweetie, about everything" he told me and then sighed when he heard my mom yelling for him he came to hug me and I pulled myself closer into D he sighed and walked out, I felt D lift me up and carry me into my room and lay me on my bed, he walked into the bathroom, I heard the sink running and I laid there just staring I jumped when I felt cold wetness on my lip I looked and saw D was cleaning my lip up he was bent down in front of me, when he was done he lightly kissed my lip and sat down next to me.

"Im sorry" I whispered to him

"For what baby, your mom being a cunt" he said looking at me, I bent down in between my legs crying, I felt D pull me to him and hold me, I pulled away wiping my eyes I pulled D's face down and kissed him I heard him moan and then pull away.

"We shouldn't do this I don't want to take advantage of you" he told me, I shook my head no

"D you wouldn't be, I sighed I love you so much, I'm just scared of getting hurt, I have enough pain in my life and my mom fucks with me emotionally and mentally along with physically enough, that I'm scared to let anyone in" D looked at me and smiled kissing me.

"I love you to baby, I wanna be with you, but only if I can have all of you, your heart and body" he told me, I sat there for a minute thinking, could I give him that? I bit my lip and then jumped back in pain, damnit! I looked at D as he stared at me.

"You're not going to cheat on me again?" I asked him, he looked down I knew he felt bad about constantly cheating on me, he looked up at me.

"I promise Jenna Jacobs I will never cheat on you again" he told me, I smiled and climbed on his lap kissing him, he put his hand on my lower back and then laid me down slowly kissing me he pulled away and slowly pulled off my shirt and pants leaving me in a black lacy bra, and matching thong.

He smiled at me "Goddamn girl your beautiful" he got up and completely undressed himself I looked at him damn his fucking fine I let my eyes wonder down….DAMN this is going to hurt me bad! He chuckled noticing the look on my face.

"Don't worry baby I'll take it slow" he told me moving back to the bed and kissing me slowly making me moan he put his arm around me to my back and un hooked my bra pulling it off, he moved down to my breasts and licked and kissed them making me moan.

"Mm D"

"Tell me what you want baby"

"I want you" I moaned

"What do you want me to do to you baby?" he said, I blushed embarrassed he chuckled as he pulled off my thong.

I put my hand on his chest "You got a condom?" I asked him, he smirked and got off of me going to his pants he pulled a condom out of his wallet and put it on, he climbed on top of me again and kissed me.

"Okay baby this is going to hurt, I promise if you want we will stop just let me know okay" he told me I nodded my head as he leaned down and kissed me passionately as he entered me I screamed out in pain as tears came to my eyes, he stayed still letting me adjust to his size.

"You want me to stop" he asked

"No don't" I told him

"You sure?"

"Im sure baby" I told him he nodded kissing my tears and started to move I gripped his back digging my nails in it until the pain eased up, D kissed me as we kept going.

An hour later D collapsed on top of me and kissed me he climbed off of me, and pulled me to him yawning.

"I love you" he said, I smiled.

"I love you to" I told him putting my hand over his falling asleep with him.

I woke up the next morning in a lot of pain, between my legs and on my face I turned over and smiled seeing D sleeping, I thought he would've left by now guess I was wrong I slid up pulling the blanket with me I leaned over D grabbing my cigarette and lighter along with my ashtray, I lit my cigarette and took a deep drag thinking.

What if I made a mistake with D, his just going to wind up hurt being with me, I mean before I was born I supposedly cause my mom and dad to spilt up, don't even know the bastered, you know if he was going to leave my mother he could've at least waited to take me with.

I sighed putting my cigarette out I climbed over D and winced in pain from standing up I walked to my dressed and put on a pair of shorts and a baggy t-shirt and walked out, I saw my mom passed out on the couch and on the coffee table a couple of needles and a pot pipe and crack pipe, I rolled my eyes walking into the kitchen, I put the coffee on and went to walk back to my room when something didn't seem right with my mother, I walked over to her and shook her, she felt a little cold I turned her over and saw her eyes were wide open and she still had the rubber band on her arm I un-tied it and nothing I slapped her and nothing, I felt her pulse nothing.

I started to scream, I ran to my room waking up D as Tears were pouring out of my face.

"Baby what's wrong?"

"My mom she's not breathing" I told him, he jumped up grabbing his boxers and we ran out to the living room he bent over my mom and started cpr he looked at me.

"Baby call 911" he told me I nodded running to the phone dialing.

"Hi I need an ambulance my mom isn't breathing, well there's a lot of drug paraphernalia, please hurry" I said hanging up as I watched D, I put my hand over my mouth crying, I hated my mom but I didn't want her to die.

I heard a knock on the door and ran opening it it was the paramedics D moved away letting them work he came to me and put his arms around me as I cried.

One of the paramedics came to my as they covered my mom up.

"Sweetie Im sorry to tell you, you mother has passed" he told me I started crying harder as D held onto me as they left, what was I going to do now?

A/n how did you guys like it? Well can you guess who her dad is? A LOT more to come in the next chapter, Jenna meets her dad, what will happen?


	3. Chapter 3

Daughter of Destruction

I sat in D's apartment staring off, I had no home, no mother, probably going back into foster care, and today I have to bury my mother, if it wasn't for Harley I don't know how I would've done this, d offered to have the after thing at his place, I put my head down between my legs putting my hands on my forehead, what the hell am I going to do now? I felt D pull me to him and hold me, I sighed I had to go to my house and get some clothes, D was making me stay with him.

"You okay?" he asked me looking at me concerned

"Yea I'm fine, Thank you D" I told him looking at him serious

"For what?" he asked me

"Letting me stay here, it means a lot to me" I told him

"Baby I told you its fine no need to thank me" he told me and lightly kissed my lips he pulled away and smiled pulling me to him turning on the TV we laid there watching it until someone knocked on his door, we both sat up and D got up answering it we saw my friend Angel and his friend Sean.

Angel and I grew up together see if I let my hair go to its natural color which is an auburn color you can see the Mexican come out in me, Angel is 100 percent Mexican so she kept most of the other girls from trying to kick my ass once I started bleaching my hair, its not that im not proud to be who I am and my heritage, im just not proud it came from my mother is all, I try to change anything about my self that has anything about my mom in me.

Angel came to me and hugged me sitting down next to me "How are you? Oh my god what happened to your face?" she asked me looking a my face which was bruised and my lip had a cut on it, I shrugged.

"My mother's farewell to me? Im alright stressing" I told her as I sat back, she looked at what I was wearing and smirked over to D, I had on his blue Yankees shirt and a pair of his boxers, I looked at her and then to D.

"What?" I asked them

Angel shook her head "Nothing girl"

**I rolled my eyes as Sean and D walked into the kitchen.**

"**Angel you want a beer?" Sean asked she nodded her head yes as D came around and looked at me, I smiled.**

"**You want one?" he asked me **

"**Yes please" I told him he winked at me and walked back into the kitchen, angel looked at me and smirked.**

"**So what's up with you to?" she asked me**

"We're back together" I told her

"Yea I figured that, but what about how he broke your heart and constaly cheated on you?" she asked me, I sighed I knew this was going to happen.

"He promised he wouldn't ever do it again" I told her

"Yea like all the other times" she said, I sighed.

"its different this time Angel, I mean damn his letting me stay with him, you know for a fact six months ago D would've held me while I cried and then told me I needed to find a place to go" I told her, she sighed and hugged me.

"I just don't want to see you hurt anymore by anyone" she told me, I smiled at her.

"I wont I promise" I told her smiling as D and Sean walked out, Sean and Angel had been together for a good four years, they were cute Sean handed angel her beer and sat behind her as D came and handed me mine and sat beside me putting his hand on my inner thigh.

"So when did you two get back together?" Sean asked us but looking at D, Sean and I have a love hate relationship as long as im not with D he likes me.

"Last Monday" D told him sitting back and pulling me with him, I sighed taking a long drink of my beer and getting up.

"I have to go and get dressed" I told them and walked back to the room I was sharing with D, I only packed a few clothes well D only packed me a few clothes, I sighed going through them and it seems he pack mostly my sluttish clothes, Gee great I thought as I pulled out my black straight skirt that had to little slits on each side along with a pair of black panty hose and a black tank top I quickly got dressed and then walked into the bathroom, I pulled my hair down, god I hated my hair its so freaking thick! That's the Mexican in me, I brushed it out I smiled it had gotten long, right underneath my shoulders, I just had layers put in it to, I leaned over the sink and put my make up rolling my eyes, I hated getting all dressed up if I had it my way I would go to her funeral wearing a pair of sweats and a shirt, but Harley made me promise I wouldn't do that. I went and grabbed my black strappy high heel shoes; thankfully I remembered to grab them before D rushed me out of my house.

I walked out into the living room and saw Harley sitting there drinking a beer with everyone, I sighed sitting down next to D bending down to put my shoes on, D , Sean and angel were going with us, so Harley brought his truck, thank god! I wouldn't want to ride on the back of his bike wearing this skirt, which reminds me, I glared at D, he looked at me and smirked already knowing.

"What?" he said trying to sound like he didn't know, I just rolled my eyes and looked at Harley.

"Everyone ready?" I asked starting to feel moody everyone nodded as we all stood up and walked down to Harleys truck, I sighed having to sit in the middle of the front so D could sit next to me.

"Do I have to go Harley?" I asked him, he looked at me and put his arm around me.

"Kido I'm sorry you do, you need to do this for you otherwise you going to grew up to be a biter pissed off women" he told me, I smirked

"But im already bitter and pissed so what does it matter?" I asked him looking at him with a straight face; he just rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"I love you kid-o" he told me I just leaned my head against D's chest as D put his arm around me; I felt him kiss the top of my head and smiled.

We were all at D's place everyone sitting and talking having fun I was sitting on the couch, I heard a knock on the door and sighed standing up, I answered it and saw Mrs. hart. FUCK!!!!

"Hello Mrs. Hart" I told her, she smiled at me as I moved to let her in; she sighed turning to look at me.

"Can we go talk in private please?" she said, I nodded and could feel knots in my stomach as I walked her into D's room, thank god I had put all my stuff in his closet so it didn't look like I was sleeping in here with him.

We sat down on the bed and Peggy sighed "sweetie I know with your mom just passing you have a lot to deal with and I hate to do this to you today, but I have to take you into foster care"

I looked at her and stood up "No im not going I have a place right here I can stay" I told her, she sighed.

"Jenna you can't stay with a twenty two year old man who's not related to you" she told me, I shook my head.

"What about Harley?" I asked begging her with my eyes

"I'm sorry sweetie Harley wouldn't be proven fit"

"What about emancipation, I mean I could do it I've had my job for six months and I still go to school and get good grades"

"Sweetie that would take at least six months if not longer now with no parent's" she told me as she stood up.

"If you have any information on your farther and if we could find him to either sighn the papers or take you it'd be a different story I'll give you until after this is done so you can be with people you care about and I'll be back around six to get you" she told me, I felt tears coming as I glared at her, she sighed and walked out, I sat on the bed thinking for a minute, I refuse to go to a foster home, why when I have at least two people willing to take me, I feel like one those ugly puppies people look at and you know the kids want but the parents don't want it because they want one of those cute fluffy puppy's, so this poor little puppy gets stuck with the mean kid.

I sighed changing into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, I bit the inside of my lip as I walked out into the living room, and D looked at me and walked to me hugging me.

D grabbed my hand and pulled me to him.

"So what did Mrs. Hart want?" Harley asked me, I sighed looking at my feet.

"To let me know im going back in foster care as of six pm tonight" I told him.

"WHAT?!" both D and Harley yelled making everyone look at us, I sighed.

"What about you living with me?" Harley asked, I sighed

"She said you wouldn't be found fit, and I cant live with a twenty two year old man who's not related to me, and it would take at least six months if not longer to emancipate me seeing as my mother's dead and my farther well who knows where or who that asshole is, so im screwed" I said Harley sighed and looked to d and then back to me.

"Kido can we talk in private?" I looked at Harley and had never seen him so serious I just nodded my head yes as D bent down and kissed me and me and Harley went back to the bedroom, I sighed sitting on the bed looking at Harley, he rubbed his forehead and looked at me.

"Please Jenna don't hate me for this, but I know your farther and I know where he is, infact I have his number, and his in town" Harley said I stared at him in disbielf.

"How long?" I asked quietly

"Your whole life" Harley said looking down I jumped up as my blood started to boil and I could feel myself shaking.

"MY WHOLE LIFE! MY WHOLE FUCKING LIFE, THE WHOLE TIME THAT THAT WOMEN! WAS BEATING ME YOU HAD THE NUMBER TO SOMEONE THAT MIGHT HAVE SAVED ME!" I yelled at him I saw D open the door and glared at him "Do not come here and shut the damn door" I told him he looked at me and slammed the door, I sighed putting my hand on my head and shook my head "So why are you telling me this? Why now?" I asked him, he looked at me.

"So you wont go into foster care" he told me, I nodded my head and slapped the wall as tears started to fall.

"Why not last time HARELY!" I yelled at him as the tears came running down my face Harley came to hug me and I pulled away from him.

"Jenna last time I knew your mom would get you back and I could keep an eye out on you, now I know we wont ever see you again and I cant stand that thought" he told me, I shook my head.

"Your right YOU will never see me again, you purposely kept me in HELL you have no ideal how horrible my life is and the whole time you had the phone number to the one person who could maybe put a stop to it" I told him

"Jenna im sorry" Harley said, I sighed.

"Please just leave me alone Harley" I told him, he sighed and walked out of the room, I sat on my bed in complete shock, this whole situation just sucked ass, I couldn't believe this was happening, I heard the door open and D walked in, I couldn't tell if he was mad or not he leaned against the door and looked at me I sighed.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, Harley told me my whole life he has had my fathers number" I told him he looked at me and his face dropped, he walked to me and hugged me.

"I just got so mad D, I mean damn why not last time?" I told him I felt myself being picked up and laid down on D's bed and D lay on top of me he slowly kissed me and pulled away, I put my arms around his neck.

"What's something you want most in this world?" D asked me, I looked at him embarrassed.

"I don't know why?"

"Yes you do tell me" he told me, I sighed.

"Okay don't freak out but to get married and have a couple babies and be thousand times better then my mother" I told him, he looked at me and I knew I should've lied when he got off of me and sat at the foot of the bed I sighed scooting down to him sitting behind him, I put my legs around him and wrapped my arms around him and kissed his shoulder.

"Im sorry D I didn't mean to freak you out, im not saying I want that now" I told him as I felt him reaching in his pocket, and sighed moving away to the edge of the bed, I felt D put his hand on my lower back and I looked at him, he had a straight face holding a jewelry box, I looked at him with a questioning look.

He pulled me to him.

"Jenna I fucked up the first year I had you, I fucked up bad and you was willing to give me a second chance, which shows you truly for reals love me, and I love you, I know io don't want another female only you, will you marry me?" D asked me as he opened the box to show a princess cut pink diamond ring, I wiped my face as more tears came down my face I looked at D.

"D Im going into foster care" I told him, he nodded looking at me.

"I know and I'm still willing to do this still" he told me looking at me with a puppy dog look I laughed wiping my eyes.

"Yes D I will then" I told him he smiled and put the ring on my finger and then kissed me, I smiled smiling kissing him back as he pulled away I looked at the ring.

"How long have you had this?" I asked him seeing as we have only been back together for a week

"I don't know about what six months" he told me looking at me, I smiled six months ago was around the time I broke up with him.

"And you kept it?" I asked him shocked, he looked at me and just shook his head yes I smiled and climbed onto his lap kissing him passionately putting my hand on his stomach making him moan into my mouth, we heard a knock on the door and I groaned pulling away looking at him and to the clock it was five fifty five I sighed figuring that Peggy was here I looked at D and got Tears in my eyes.

"D I don't want to go" I told him, he sighed pulling me to him kissing me.

"Hey it'll be okay" he told me as he stood up and opened the door seeing angel and behind her was Peggy hart and Harley, I sighed glaring at both of them as I got up off of the bed and walked out, damn I couldn't even get to celebrate my engagement with D Peggy sighed as we all sat down, D stood against the wall next to the door with his arms crossed.

"Well Harley here informs me that he has gotten a hold of your farther, he says your farther is taking you tomorrow morning, from here, so I am in a dilemma, I have to wait to talk to your farther and make sure this is true" she told me, I glared at Harley and looked at D.

"Okay and?" I told her

"Well you will not be going into forester care tonight BUT Jenna if I do not meet you Farther tomorrow you will get taken to foster care" she told me standing up I sighed glaring at her as she walked out and then looked at Harley.

"Why did you do that?" I asked him

"I was trying to do the right thing" he told me sounding offended I saw D step forward and I stood up.

"Harley I know you are, but do you really thinks this is a good idea?" I asked him, he looked at me.

"Yes Jenna I do, I know your farther his a good man, and I know he'll do what's right, I got to get going I will see you in the morning im bringing your farther here" Harley said walking out, I sighed sitting down on the couch, for the first time I noticed everyone was gone.

D came and sat down next to me.

"What's so bad with meeting your farther? It has to be better then a foster home right?" d asked me I sighed looking D right in his eyes.

"That's the problem D I know what foster care is like, I don't know what this man is like, what if his worse then my mom? Or some perverted asshole, I don't know him and i h aver to go live with him" I told d hugged me and then pulled away from me.

"You want to get fucked up tonight?" D asked me, I smiled and laughed.

"Yea"

"Alright I'll call Angel and Sean and some other peoples and we can all chill tonight" he said getting p and walking to the phone I smiled watching him.

A/N Alright I know I said this chapter but sorry! I promise within the next two chapters she will meet her dad, how did you guys like it? I had a hard time doing this one; I might have another chapter up tonight!


	4. Chapter 4

Daughter of Destruction

"I'm sorry D" I said sloppily as he held my hair back, to say I was drunk would be an understatement, I was fucking gone! And I had thrown up all over him, I heard him chuckle and rub my back.

"Its okay baby you want some water?" he asked me, I groaned feeling my stomach turn which made him laugh as he handed me my mouth wash I had asked for.

"It's not funny" I said as I tried to stand up I almost fell by tripping over my feet d laughed as he caught me.

"Yo right baby it aint funny its hilarious!" he told me as he walked me to our bed, he laid me down and then laid down next to me, it was four in the morning, I had to be up at eight, god that was going to suck.

I smiled at D as I put my hand on his face "I love you baby" I told him, he yawned and kissed my forehead.

"I love you to" he said as he pulled me closer to him wrapping his arm around my waist I felt when I tried to move his grip get tighter, I smiled that was D letting me know I wasn't going any where, I smiled scooching down to where are faces where right next to each other, I smiled kissing d, I felt his hand go underneath my shirt as he deepened the kiss and caressed my breast I moaned as he climbed on top of me he pulled away from me and quickly undressed both of us, I pulled him down to me kissing him roughly as he maneuvered into me making me moan out loudly as I gripped his back. I ran my hands up and down D's chest, I then pushed D on his back I then climbed on top of D and began hungrily kissing and sucking his neck and chest, leaving a few marks in some places. I started slowly moving up and down. I leaned down and kissed D before moving faster. D looked up and grabbed me pulling me down to him before rolling himself and me over so that he was on top again. D leaned down and kissed me as he moved in and out of me roughly making me moan out loudly.

"Oh my god D" I yelled out as I matched all of his thrusts

D thrusted inside of me a few more times before we came. D got off of me and laid next to me pulling me to him as we both drifted off to sleep.

Beep Beep Beep, I groaned peeking my eye open as my alarm went off it was 7:30, I grunted hitting the snooze button and laying there, I sighed realizing why I was waking up so early, god my head is killing me! I looked underneath the blanket and noticed I was still naked I smiled and got little flutters in my stomach thinking of me and D last night, I groan sitting up pulling the blanket it to me, I grabbed D's pack of cigarettes liting one and taking a deep drag, Harley would be here to pick me up in thirty minutes and I still needed to shower and get ready, I smiled feeling D wrap his arms around me and pulled me into him kissing my neck, I moaned out as he started to suck on it and he flipped me around to where I was facing him as he kissed me laying me back, I giggled. I felt his thumb make soft circles on my swollen nub. My hips bucked on instinct matching his rhythm, trying to ride out my orgasm.

"Not yet." He whispered I maneuvered my self on top and started to slowly go down on him. I teased his penis with my tongue only licking at the sides not placing the whole thing in my mouth just yet.

"Fuck baby." D moaned out gripping onto my hair with one hand with the other reaching down to my breasts massaging it. I lightly suck on the tip; slowly the whole thing makes its way in my mouth, my head bobbing up and down on it. As much as I wanted him to come I wasn't going to let him. He flipped me over and balanced himself on top of me. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He started kissing me and I guided him into my center. "D." I moaned.

I closed my eyes and roamed my hands around his back and shoulders grasping for something, anything that I could hold onto. He moved gently back and forth inside me before it turned into a violent pounding.

"D D D!" I screamed going over the edge clawing at his back

He slammed inside me a few more times before I watched his eyes roll back in his head as he filled me.

His sweaty body collapsed next to mine. I placed small kisses on the scratches I had left. I moved out from underneath him wrapping the sheet around me as D lit a cigarette, I walked into the bathroom and started the shower, and I looked at the mirror and saw at least four HUGE hickys on my neck.

"Nelson!" I yelled he came in with a look and then laughed looking at my neck

"Oh yea baby your farther is going to love me" he said laughing, I rolled my eyes and turned on the stereo then climbing into the shower as d started to get dressed, I closed my eyes listing to the song on the radio as I let the steaming hot water run down my achy body.

_Hang matchbox20_

_She grabs her magazines she packs her thing and she goes_

_She leave the pictures hanging on the wall, she burns all her notes_

_She knows she's been here two few years to feel this old_

_He smokes his cigarette he stays outside till it's gone_

_If anyone ever had a heart well he wouldn't be alone_

_He knows his been two few years to be gone_

I lather the shampoo in my air messaging my scalp and started to rinse it out closing my eyes tightly

and we always say, it would be good to go away, someday  
But if there's nothing there to make things change  
If it's the same for you I'll just hang

I finished rinsing the conditioner out of my hair and let the water run down the front of my body.

_And still its much to long to let her go And your always say it'll be good to go away someday but if there's nothing to make things change if it's the same to you I'll just hang the same to you I'll always hang._

I moaned getting out of the shower and wrapping the huge white towel around my tiny body, I heard Harley and d talking I sighed walking to D's closet bending down into my bag, god I need new clothes I grabbed a red tank top and a pair of black jeans that were a little tight on me seeing as I have had them since I was fourteen and the had rips in the knees and the bottoms were completely ripped up from walking on them, I grabbed a red thong and black bra and quickly got dressed it was 8:05 I smiled a little enjoying I knew how much Harley hated being late for any thing.

I grabbed my blow dryer and started to dry my hair and turned up the radio I smiled at the song playing.

By the end of the song my hair was dry and my make up was done

I sighed walking out of the bathroom and took a deep breath walking out to the living room seeing Harley and D, D smiled at me and stood up walking to me wrapping his arms around me as Harley stood up grabbing his hat.

"Alright we're late lets go" he said walking towards the door, I sighed hugging D

"It's okay baby I'll be right here waiting for you when you come home" he told me as he kissed my forehead I smiled and kissed him as we walked out I smiled a little seeing Harley brought his Harley, he looked at me and smiled.

"Least I could do" he said knowing how much I loved to ride, I watched him get on his bike and then climbed on the back wrapping my arms and legs around his waist as we speed off I thanked god I deiced just to put my hair up in a ponytail.

Thirty minutes later we arrived at Harleys house I saw Peggy's car and a huge black truck sitting in his drive way and nobody outside.

"I was still here when they got here I let them in" he told me I just nodded as I could feel knots in my tummy as Harley put his arm around my shoulders and we walked into his house, I stopped walking when we got to the door and Harley stopped to I had tears in my eyes and I turned around looking at the road, I could run from this I really could and I know no one not even D could find me, I turned and looked at Harleys front door, or I could meet him.

I sighed walking to the door, damn me and always having to do shit right Harley smile and walked in behind me I walked in to his living room and froze making Harley run into me, a huge man who's bald stood up nervously I assumed he might be my farther but then there was another man with long reddish brown hair and looked bikerish Harley moved around me shaking the bald mans hand.

"Glen how you doing?" Harley asked this man, okay so his name is glen I went and sat down in the recliner.

"I've had better days" he said, I rolled my eyes yea me to asshole! Peggy looked at me.

"Jenna are you okay?" she asked making everyone looking at me I looked around and just nodded my head yes as she nodded her head and everyone sat down, Peggy heart starting getting my files out along with the pictures of me when cps took custody of me, I closed my eyes and opened them again by the time I opened my eyes, the glen guy was looking at them, okay he must be my farther, I sighed rubbing my forehead bringing my feet up into my chest.

"Okay Mr. Jacobs you have seen everything now we must decided what is the best for Jenna and her living arrangements" Peggy said getting straight to business

"Well what can I do sign over my daughter to you? No I'll take her" the glen guy said to Peggy great I have to deal with the evil I don't know instead of the one I do know.

Two hours later everything was signed and I was officially glens I guess Peggy stood up and walked out with out saying a word to me, I rolled my eyes as everyone looked at me, I had been silent this whole time, Harley and the other guy said they were thirsty and left to the kitchen, I rolled my eyes knowing it was full of shit.

"So uh hi" glen said looking at me not knowing what to say I just nodded my head, he sighed "Jenna I am so sorry if I had known I would've came sooner" he told me I just nodded my head and stood up walking into the kitchen, Harley smiled putting his arms around my shoulders.

"You thirsty sweetie?" he asked me I nodded as he went to the fridge and tossed me a dr.peper, I smiled opening it as I sat on his counter, I really just wanted to go be with D, seeing as tomorrow I wont be able to.

"So we better get going to your house so you can start to pack huh?" Harley said, I just quietly nodded my head as I looked at my ring Harley walked to me noticing it the first time.

"Whoa what's this?" he said, I smiled for the first time thinking of D

"D gave it to me" I told him, he smiled.

"I think you and D have a great future, what does he do again?" Harley asked.

"Well his a part time mechanic and trying to break into um well wrestling" I told them Harley smiled looking at mark and glen who went to say something until mark shook his head at him not to I smirked a little yea mother fucker say something and you wont like what you hear.

Two hours later here I am in D's apartment finally packing, D had to go to work and left a note for me, I sighed as I stood up from the closet and looked at D's clothes I grabbed his Yankees shirt and stuffed it into my duffel bag, hey I need something to have of his.

I sat down thinking of the night D and I really met, he doesn't claim this as our offiaclly meeting but I do, well we didn't talk and later that night we met at Sean's party.

It all started one night when angel and Sean got me tickets to wrestling for my birthday. It was a pretty selfish gift considering they loved it and I'd never seen it in my life. I wasn't so sure what the big deal was a bunch of sweaty guys rolling around half naked with each other. That was until I saw him D. He flashed a smile ah that smile im going to miss that smile. The smile that could get him away with murder or accused for it one of the two. I was instantly infatuated. The rest is history I guess.

I heard the door open and wiped the tears I didn't realize were coming down my face I sighed stuffing his shirt into my bag and zipping it up I stood up and walked out into the living room, I smiled seeing Angel and Sean along with D Angel ran up to me hugging me tightly I laughed.

"Angel I can't breath" I said as she let go I saw she was crying.

"Why are you crying?" I asked her

"Cause your not going to be here anymore" she replied I looked at her shocked that she knew D didn't even really know, D looked at me.

"Harley came to the garage for me and Sean to look at his truck, told us your dad lives in Memphis" he said looking at me I sighed nodding my head.

"Yea he does" I said in almost a whisper I didn't want to admit it, one I was living D and I didn't want to at all, two I was living Houston my home the only place I have ever called home and I wont be here anymore I felt tears coming down my face as D came and hugged me, I let it all go years worth of tears and pain go in D's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Daughter of Destruction

I sighed impatiently sitting in the smelly locker room, I had to go on the road with my farther, laterally had to or go into foster car via threat from his wife after I beat the shit out of my stepsister, preppy bitch, I kicked my feet out stretching them crossing my arms over my chest, I don't know why I love watching D wrestle but this I get bored probably cause I didn't want to be here, I was miserable.

Yea I know what your thinking poor little girl who's farther is a professional wrestler right? Why are you bitching? I know I shouldn't I should suck up to him and get my ass spoiled but I cant bring myself to do it I know I would be betraying my true feelings, I mean he knew about me and knew how my mom was and he still left, but fuck that lets change the subject.

I jumped hearing the door slam open and saw a tall dark man staring at me I looked up at him, I hadn't met him yet.

"Where's glen?" he asked courius, I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know he dipped out an hour ago" I said

"And you are?" he asked staring at me.

"I'm Jenna" I said

"And why are you in his locker room his married" he said, I rolled my eyes okay this guy's a fucking dolt!

"I'm his daughter stupid" I said with an attuide rolling his eyes.

"You aren't Claire" he said I rolled my eyes standing up

"His real life got the dna test to prove it daughter not some preppy princess bitch of a step daughter" I told him being a bitch, god this guy was retarded DER I'm not Claire stupid ass.

"You know little girl if I was you farther you'd be over my knee already" he told me I glared at him oh asshole I would love to see you try fucker.

"Yea well your not so I would just love to see you or my dad try it" I told him cockily he went to say something when Glen walked into the room looking at both me and this jackass who you could tell was obviously pissed, I smirked sitting back down as glen tossed me his phone.

"Your Boyfriend called" he said I smiled walking out to the hall dialing D's number; I leaned against the wall listing to the phone ring.

"Ello?" I head D say breathless, I smiled

"Hey baby" I said

"Hey baby what's up?" he said

"Not much calling you back" I told him

"Yea I needed to hear your voice, I'm wrestling tonight" he told me

"Be careful D not to much crazy shit" I told him now getting worried I heard him chuckle.

"I promise baby I won't" he told me I nodded wiping tears from my face.

"Alright I should get going I miss you" I said trying to hide the sound of crying from him.

"Hey hey now none of that shit J alright I miss you to I love you call me tonight" he said, I smiled wiping the tears away.

"I love you to bye" I said hanging up I sighed walking back into the locker room I saw my dad and that guy talking I sighed sitting down I tossed my farther his phone and wiped the last bit of tears away, I heard my farther grunt.

"You hungry?" he asked, I shrugged my shoulders I really didn't care either way.

"Dave you want to talk about this over lunch?" my dad asked the guy I was just arguing with he nodded as we all stood up and I grabbed my hoodie well actually D's hoodie and put it on as we walked out of the arena into my father's rental.

We were sitting at the restraint as my farther and this Dave guy were talking I was picking at my chicken bored as hell when I heard a deep voice over me telling me not to pick at my food, I smirked looking up it was Mark also aka the Undertaker, Okay confession time if I wasn't with D I so would try to jump marks bones and also if he wasn't you know married.

I smiled watching him sit next to me putting his huge tattooed arm around me.

"So little girl you being good?" Mark asked me I smirked looking at him.

"Always I told him" I heard Dave laugh and glared up at him "Well besides getting into an argument with him because he thought I was some ring rat in my fathers locker room I've been good hell its noon and my farther and I haven't argued yet" I told mark glen and I usually fight daily but usually in the morning but we haven't yet.

Mark looked at Dave "Hey man when you get back?"

"This morning to find out im either going up against you or your little brother here" Dave said smiling a little sitting back I rolled my eyes sitting back eating my food a little more.

"So when do you find out who?" mark asked

"Next week in Houston" Dave said my head shot up as my dad sighed looking at me.

"Why do you like Houston so much?" he asked me I rolled my eyes

"Because its my home, my fiancé is there, my friends are there my life is there" I told him getting ready for the argument that's was going to happen.

"One you shouldn't be engaged you're sixteen and him his to old for you Jenna I don't know why you insist on keeping that relationship he only wants one thing from you, and Memphis is now your home you need to get used to it" he said glaring at me this is why I cant like him he wont let me!

"You know what Glen first of I love D and I know that stupid to you and probably everyone else, but I love D because he was there cleaning my bloody lips up and putting ice on my swollen black eyes and if I needed taking me to the hospital for x-rays or stitches, secondly hell no Memphis is not my home, Houston is my home get used to it and now I am going to wait out in the truck" I said storming out of the restraint, Let's get something clear,

I'm not a bitch. I'm not a spoiled little brat throwing a fit I'm not any of the insults you would throw at me if saw that. I'm just a person. I have needs; desires, fantasies...and I don't need to be put down whenever they come out around people. Who cares if he isn't my age? So what if when you really come down to it, I'm jailbait to him. I've never considered throwing that in his I would never dream of it being done to him. Jesus, he's only just there for me in more ways then any body in my life has ever been! I should know. I was there, glen thinks D's just with me because I am young and its not like that its pisses me off truthfully.Yeah, those insults are on the tip of your tongue aren't they?

I heard the truck door open and saw mark I sighed looking at him as he put his arm around me.

"His trying girly" he told me I snorted rolling my eyes

"If his trying so hard mark then why does he always picks a fight with me" I asked him wiping my eyes that had tears forming.

"Because he doesn't know how to do this Jenna" mark told me I rolled my eyes.

"Mark his not trying okay? I said getting sick of mark defending glen to me he would never ever change in my eyes, his the one who left me with that women.

Mark handed me a to go box and I smiled seeing it was my chicken "You need to it darlin" I smiled at him as he pulled me to him hugging me and I got a anxious happy feeling in my stomach just by his touch, what the hell?


	6. Chapter 6

Daughter of Destruction

I sighed sitting in marks house in his overstuff chair, it was comfy, its just damn I want to see D bad and glen wont let me, I rolled my eyes crossing my arm as glen and mark came into the living room mark sat on the arm of the chair and handed me a set of keys and forty dollars, I heard glen huff angry and mark shot him a look that would make me shut up.

"Go get some pizza but before you get pizza go and hang out with your friends for a few hours" I looked up at mark shocked and jumped up hugging him he laughed as I ran out, I heard my dad start to yell at mark and for mark to tell him to shut the fuck up, I smiled at that and jumped into marks big ass Chevy truck, I laterally had to jump.

I hate driving in traffic. I'm headed towards D's work to see him, I love having the chance to see him, but I hate fucking traffic. I've been stuck in the same lane for the past twenty minutes and I have used every curse word known to man since then. To add insult to injury, I'm stuck in a fucking tunnel.

30 minutes,3 cigarettes, and 2 middle fingers later, I arrive at the shop, I smile at "Red" real name Robert a wanna be biker, but really his just a bible thumping dork, any ways Red tells me D already left for the day said he had some shit to do, I sigh irrated that now I have to go ACROSS town and get in fucking traffic AGAIN! Did I tell you I hate traffic I sigh walking out and lighting a cigarette climbing into marks truck again turning on the radio listing to the song on it I smirked blowing the smoke out the window, I had to buy something to make marks truck not smell like cigarettes he would kill me if he knew I was smoking in his truck! But I guess its better then , I start to bob my head to the song on the radio as I hit the stop and go traffic again, I FUCKING HATE TRAFFIC!

[50 Cent  
New York City!  
You are now rapping...with 50 Cent  
You gotta love it...  
I just wanna chill and twist a lot  
Catch suns in my 7-45  
You drive me crazy shorty I  
Need to see you and feel you next to me  
I provide everything you need and I  
Like your smile I dont wanna see you cry  
Got some questions that I got to ask and I  
Hope you can come up with the answers babe  
I think about D while listing to this song.

[Nate Dogg  
Girl...Its easy to love me now  
Would you love me if I was down and out  
Would you still have love for me  
Girl...Its easy to love me now  
Would you love me if I was down and out  
Would you still have love for me  
Girl...

[50 Cent  
If I feel off tomorrow would you still love me  
If I didnt smell so good would you still hug me  
If I got locked up and sentenced to a quarter century,  
Could I count on you to be there to support me mentally  
If I went back to a hoopty from a Benz, would you poof and disappear like  
some of my friends  
If I was hit and I was hurt would you be by my side  
If it was time to put in work would you be down to ride  
Id get out and peel a nigga cap and chill and drive  
Im asking questions to find out how you feel inside  
If I aint rap cause I flipped burgers at Burger King  
would you be ashamed to tell your friends you feelin me  
And in bed if I used to my tongue, would you like that  
If I wrote you a love letter would you write back  
Now we can have a lil drink you know a nightcap  
And we could go do what you like, I know you like that

[Nate Dogg  
Girl...Its easy to love me now  
Would you love me if I was down and out  
Would you still have love for me  
Girl...Its easy to love me now (Woo!)  
Would you love me if I was down and out  
Would you still have love for me  
Girl...

[50 Cent  
Now would you leave me if youre father found out I wasthuggin  
Do you believe me when I tell you, you the one Im loving  
Are you mad cause Im asking you 21 questions  
Are you my soulmate Cause if so, girl you a blessing  
Do you trust me enough, to tell me your dreams  
Im staring at ya trying to figure how you got in them jeans  
If I was down would you say things to make me smile  
I treat you how you want to be treated just teach me how  
If I was with some other chick and someone happened to see  
And when you asked me about it I said it wasnt me  
Would you believe me Or up and leave me  
How deep is our bond if thats all it takes for you to be gone  
We only human girl we make mistakes, to make it up I do whateverit take

That part it me hard, I mean how many times has D cheated on me? What if he does again? The only way I'll know is if someone tells me, would I automatically believe them or D?

I love you like a fat kid love cake  
You know my style I say anything to make you smile

[Nate Dogg  
Girl...Its easy to love me now  
Would you love me if I was down and out  
Would you still have love for me  
Girl...Its easy to love me now  
Would you love me if I was down and out  
Would you still have love for me   
Girl...

Could you love me in the Bentley  
Could you love me on a bus  
Ill ask 21 questions, and they're all about us  
Could you love me in the Bentley  
Could you love me on a bus   
Ill ask 21 questions, and they're all about us

I sighed pulling into D's apartment parking lot, believe it or not he does live in a nice nieborhood its actually like five miles away from where I used to live, I pulled into a parking spot and sighed jumping out I locked up marks truck and looked around I didn't see D's car yet so I just started to walk into the lobby to go up to his apartment.

I walk through the hotel lobby with a purpose. I see how every man stares in my direction but I'm focused on making it upstairs. I need to freshen up before he gets here. I finally make it to the elevator and get in I sighed leaning against the rail as some fool stares at me I could tell his girlfriend was getting pissed I just smirked I couldn't blame him if I was lesbian or a guy I would stare at me to I have on a pair of SHORT short's I mean my ass is almost hanging out of them and a black tank top that I had cut to go above my belly button. After what seems like forever and almost a fight I'm finally stepping off of the elevator onto D's floor I smile walking into his apartment, I step into the living room. I roll my eyes at the horrible mess that surrounds me. It truly is an eye sore to get undressed and try to take a quick shower.

Stepping in the shower, I let the water slide down my body and release my tension. I'm excited for tonight. I haven't seen him since my last night in Houston almost three months ago and truth be told I've missed him like hell I wrap a towel around me and head towards the bedroom. I start to lotion my legs as I think of what I am going to wear tonight. I smirked grabbing my shorts I was wearing I knew he would love these so I slipped them back on without any underwear on I grab my bra and walk into the closet I left some clothes here and was looking throw them I deiced on a red halter top that tied around my neck and goes just above my belly button I grab a pair of socks I left and slip them on along with my new adidas I put the finishing touches on my make up and walk out into the living room I sat down and look around I look at the clock and notice its only 2:30, knowing I had at least till six before I had to leave made me feel good, I noticed a note on D's coffee table and I picked up deciding what the hell and started to read, part of me wishes I didn't.

I hear the keys jingle in the door and I don't even bother to look up from this letter cause I know who it is. The smell of cool water cologne and oil mixed together hits my nose and I close my eyes as I take in the smell and then stand up I looked behind D and see some little blonde bitch behind him I glare at her and then look at D I hear foot steps and look again to see Sean and angel, my anger is about to get the best of me as I hold up this letter looking at D.

"Someone want to tell me what the fuck is this shit?" I ask everyone looks at each other as if they scared to tell me. I know one thing, someone better start talking soon before I turn this whole room apart as well as everyone in it, D went to put his hand on my hip and I yanked away from him.

"What the fuck is this shit D?"

"its nothing baby I promise" he told me I saw the out of the corner of my eye as angel grabbed a hold of the girl and I looked at her.

"What puta you fuckign got something to say" I said, I felt D dragging me into his room before that bitch could resound, I smirked hearing her start to talk shit when the door shut, and angel tell her to shut up before she got her ass handed to her, I looked at D and he looked into my eyes.

"Why did you read that letter?"

"No D don't fucking twist this around on me, why the fuck is that bitch writing you a love letter?!" I yelled trying to fight the tears, D tried to touch me and I shoved "Don't fucking touch me D don't, you promised when we got back together that you wouldn't do this to me ever again , I promise you Jenna Jacobs I will never cheat on you again (I said in a mocking tone) what shit" I said wiping the tears away from my face, D turned around and then hit the wall making me jump he turned around bending down grabbing me making me look at him.

"J I swear to you im not cheating on you with her, she's that girl I told I was training, I trained her and then she sent me this letter telling she has feeling for me, I told her im happily engaged to my lady, and I am j but if you cant fucking trust me or believe me then fine" he told me moving away I sighed watching D he sat down on the foot of his bed , I leaned against the wall for a moment and then walked to him bending down in between his legs he looked at me and I saw tears trickling down his nose.

"D what would you do if you saw a letter like that for me?" I asked him he looked at me.

"I wouldn't of talked I would've hit the fool, but I swear baby I aint cheating on you I love you so much" He said lifting my chin so his lips could meet mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck allowing him to kiss me. I wanted him to kiss me felt like I needed it until I pulled away and looked at D he stared at me and I stood up looking at his clock it was now four, I sighed looking at him.

"We okay?" he asked me, I wanted to tell him no we're not something still wanted to be mad but I just wiped my tears and smiled.

"Yea D we okay, but get that hooker out of your apartment now" I told him, he laughed and nodded his head as we walked out of his room he was behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist.

"ay lizzy why don't you go so I can spend time with my women?" D said trying to polite I rolled my eyes as she looked at him I smirked leaning against D's chest and putting my hands over his, letting her know his mine, she just nodded and walked out I smirked as we sat down angel started laughing I looked at her.

"What?"

"Nothang just thought I might see some of the j I know come out" she said laughing sitting on seans lap, I rolled my eyes angel thinks I've changed a little since being with my dad, I don't think I have.

I was driving home with D running through my mind, something told me something wasn't right, I thought what if he was lying to me, how the fuck would I know? I wiped the tears away from my face I sighed at the smell of the pizza as I pulled into marks drive way, it was 7:45 I grabbed the pizza and sprayed marks truck with the auto febreeze I got and walked into his house, his wife was home I haven't got o meet her yet, I sighed setting the pizza on the counter as mark looked at me he walked closer to me as I put my head down he lifted it up and I saw a look of concern on his face, I pulled my face away state I wasn't hungry and walked up to the room mark was letting me use, I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes.

I heard the door open and shut I opened my eyes and saw mark leaning against the wall.

"What's the matter little girl?" he asked me

"nothing mark" I said my voice cracking

I felt the mattress sink and I sat up looking at mark I sighed "Have you ever went against you gut feeling with someone you love because you just cant bare the thought of them leaving?" I asked mark he sighed looking at me and to the door.

"All the time kido why? What happened with your boyfriend?" mark asked

I sighed "Well I got there before he got home and since I have a key to his apartment so I go in there and im waiting for him and there's this note from this girl saying how much she liked him and enjoyed hanging out with him and if his women is ever out the picture to call her" I told him

"And you think?" Mark asked me

"D used to cheat on me all the time mark all the time, and something is nagging at me that he might be again"

"Well either your paranoid, or its your gut telling you he is, you just need to figure out what it is" mark said, I looked at him and smiled.

"So who do you get that feeling about mark?" I asked him, he looked at me and frowned his green eyes telling me already I didn't want to know now.

"Sara" he told me

"I doubt it you can tell she loves you" I told him, he laughed at me putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Love has nothing to do with it sweetie, im gone A LOT she gets lonely, I know she is though, Im just for now looking the other way" mark said, I looked at him and without saying a word we both leaned in and our lips meet, I felt the kiss get more passionate and mark yanked away jumping up.

"Im sorry Jenna"

"Mark its okay" I told him standing up

"No its not you're a six teen year old little girl and im an old man im sorry" he said before running out of the room, I sighed laying down closing my eyes drifting off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Daughter of Destruction

a/n I deiced just now that I want in my story that everyone works on both raw and smack down and Kane n taker are still in the whole brothers of destruction with taker still the bad ass biker, I love that taker! N-e ways please read and review thank you for all the reviews I have received please check out my other stories as well!

I sighed sitting in marks truck in the backseat; we were heading to the arena

Mark had barely spoke to me since last night, and it was only when he had to speak to me, I felt bad I didn't want mark to feel uncomfortable, I mean don't get me wrong, I liked the kiss and all, I really liked the kiss wish it could've gone farther, damnit Jenna stop thinking like that! I felt the truck stop and looked up.

"We're here" mark said and then quickly jumped out of the truck I sighed getting out I put my hoody over my arms but not on my body, I trailed behind mark and my dad staying quiet as we walked into their locker room, they were doing a whole brothers of destruction thing so they shared a locker room, I sighed sitting down on the couch as mark and my dad sat down getting their stuff out for the night my dad tossed me something and I barely caught it before it hit the floor.

I looked at it was a cell phone a pink black berry pearl I looked up at him.

"Well what mark told me last night got me thinking, you do deserve your privacy and so um (he coughed uncomfortable) so yea here it is" he told me, I just nodded at him shocked a little.

"Um thanks" I said a little shocked, my dad just nodded as he got up and walked out leaving just me and mark, we sat there in salience for a few minutes, it was really uncomfortable.

"Mark im sorry" I said to him looking at him, he sighed looking at me.

"Its okay it's my fault" he told me his green eyes looking at me.

"Its no one's fault it just happened" I told him before he could answer my dad walked in with Dave and randy, I smirked at randy him and I had a little flirty thing going on, he looked at me and smirked as I just smiled blushing slightly laughing.

"What's the matter Jenna?" randy asked sitting down next to me.

"Oh nothing randy" I said still smirking

"Oh its something, you miss me?" he asked putting his arm around me as I rolled my eyes.

"Like a headache babe" I told him trying not to smile.

He just smirked rolling his eyes "babe you know you missed me it hurt you, you was looking at your man yesterday and was like damn randy is so much hotter then him" he said I got quiet thinking about D, it still bothered me, randy looked at me and I smirked rolling my eyes putting on a show

"Maybe in your dreams Orton" I told him as Vince walked in, he smiled nodding at all of us.

"Well since most of my big stars are in here, I just signed on a few new wrestlers and a couple divas, hoping you guys would come down to the ring in thirty minutes to watch them as we decide who stays here and who goes to ovw" Vince said looking around the room as they all nodded their heads.

"Jenna if you like you can join to" Vince said as I just nodded and he exited the room, I stood up looking at my dad.

"Im going to go and find mickie" I told him as he nodded I had my phone in my hands and I walked out of the room, I sighed mickie James and I were pretty close actually I think she was one of the few divas I liked here.

I found mickie down by the ring and smiled walking up to her hugging her.

"Hey!" mickie said all excitedly I laughed sitting down next to her.

"Hey mickie whatcha doing?" I asked her

"Not much need to be down here in a few anyways" she said I nodded.

"yea Vince came to my dads locker room letting them know, said I could come down as well" I told her shrugging, I was sorta curious but didn't really care.

I looked down as my phone started ringing, I got confused, oh great his using this to keep a leash on me, I rolled my eyes answering.

"You know if you got me this phone to try and keep a leash on me I will throw it over a fucking bridge" I said annoyed as micke laughed.

I heard a fimareler chuckle "Damn baby" I heard d and smiled looking down at my ring and then up to the ring.

"Oh I thought you were my dad how did you get my number?" I asked him

"I called your dad and his so kindly gave me this number and then you kindly answer it" he said as I laughed a little.

"Im sorry baby" I said as I saw the guys heading down the ramp and over to me and mickie, I smirked at randy winking at him, he walked over to me sitting next to me, he kept trying to tickle me.

"Well there's a reason im calling you baby" d said while I was slapping Randy's hand trying not to laugh.

"Yea what's up baby?" I asked as randy rolled his eyes, getting my ribs "Oh my god babe I got to go and kick someone ass tell me later I love you" I said quickly hanging up and tickling Orton back in his ribs this time he grabbed me up and sat me on his lap firmly I wiggled around trying to get off laughing making everyone look at us including the people in the ring that randy was supposed to be watching mark looked behind his shoulders glaring at randy I slowly got off of randy and tried not to laugh feeling like I just got caught goofing off in class.

I smirked and looked to the ring shocked at what I was looking at, it was D and Sean in the ring, I stood up and sat in-between my dad and mark watching them, why in they hell didn't he tell me? How the hell did this happen? I can feel my blood boil as I stormed up in the middle of the match walking up the ramp I sighed, shit that was what he wanted to tell me when he called me, he must've been right where im standing, I sighed leaning against the wall as I saw a tall figure leaning over me I looked up to see mark leaning against the wall across me with his arms crossed over his chest, mmm that huge chest that I could just kiss all over, damnit Jenna knock it off.

"Hm?" I said looking at him.

"One what the hell is up with you and Orton" mark asked me I looked up him swearing I could've heard jealously in his voice.

"Nothang we're just friends" I said knowing though if he was younger and I didn't have D oh it would be a lot more, I looked up at mark smiling.

"Why mark you jealous?" I asked, as he just looked down at me.

"Continue to talk like that little girl and I'll put you over my knee" he said growling down at me, I smirked up at him.

"Oh daddy make it sting" I said trying not to laugh at marks facial expression, we heard someone clear their voice as we looked over I saw D all sweaty as mark looked at me raising his eye brow pointing his finger at me as we walked out back to the ring area D looked at me and I smiled.

"Hey!" I said as I stepped closer to him.

"What the fuck Jenna, last night you damn near went crazy at the thought of me being with Liz, and here I am finding you flirting with not one but two men, one of them is old enough to be your farther Jenna" D said, I sighed.

"No I was trying to get mark to stop being mad, D and Randy yes there's a little flirting there but he hasn't wrote me a love letter" I said trying not to yell at him he just rolled his eyes as he walked back out to the ring with Sean, I rolled my eyes going back out there sitting away from everyone else, damnit I needed a cigarette, I started to shake my leg up and down watching angel and that fucking Liz girl that was going by the ring name of valintina, fuck her I thought to myself, I looked down at D seeing him and Sean talking and Sean look up at me, oh mother fucker say something randy will pumple your ass over me, randy came and sat next to me looking down to where I was looking.

"So I take it that's the fiancé" he asked me looking at D and smirking I nodded my head yes, he slipped something into my lap and I looked down it was a pack of Marlboro reds and a lighter, I smiled.

"Thanks" I said standing up and walking out of the ring area to the outside where all the behind staff was smoking, randy I think is the only wrestler who smoked, I smiled leaning against the wall lighting the cigarette taking a deep drag, god this tasted good.

A few minutes I walked back to the ring area and saw everyone was standing around talking, I smiled at angel as she waved me over, I sighed cause of mine and D's agurement, I walked over quietly holding Randy's cigarettes still as angel hugged me I smiled hugging her.

"Hey ill be right back I have to give randy his light and cigarettes back" I told her and D grunted I rolled my eyes as I jogged over to randy pulling him to the side; I smiled handing them to him.

"Thanks I really needed one" I told him

"Not a problem you can keep them" randy said smiling at me I smiled

"Alright im going to get back to my fiancé" I said a little more calm now randy nodded as I walked away he yelled my name I turned my head stopping

"What" I said

"Enjoy the cigarettes" he said I just laughed nodding my head walking back over to D and them, I stopped looking at D I really did hate fighting with him; I saw Liz glare at me and smirked.

"D can we go talk?" I asked him, he looked up at me and nodded as I took his hand and we walked up the ramp I walked into what I knew was an empty locker room, it was a little scary how well I was getting to know arenas, D leaned against the wall looking at me.

"Can we not fight" I said

"Can you stop flirting with those guys" D said, I smiled walking up to him wrapping my arms around his neck kissing him lightly on his lips.

"Baby you're the only one I have eyes for" I said he smiled and kissed me again.

"I better be" he said kissing me again

"So is that what you were calling me for?" I asked talking about the wrestling, D nodded his head yes.

"You get a contract?" I asked him, he smiled nodding his head yes, I smiled kissing him.

"good job baby" I said as I opened the door and we walked out, and back to the ring, Vince smiled at me walking to me shaking D's hand.

"Nelson" Vince said as he shook his hand and looked at me "So Jenna what was that with you and randy?" Vince asked

I shrugged my shoulders smiling "he wouldn't stop messing with me" I told Vince and he just laughed "Well I got to get going we'll see you Jenna, nelson" Vince said walking away, I looked over at randy and now saw john and him talking and glancing at me, fuck what are these two up to now? See me and john has this little trick playing game on and now it's his turn, I felt D pull me into him and smiled as he kissed me lightly on my cheek, I looked up at him and smiled turning my back to John and Randy.

"You wanna go out and celebrate tonight?" D asked me I smiled.

"Yea babe I'd" I didn't get to finish my sentence as I felt myself getting lifted up into the air and over someone's shoulder and them start to run, I screamed and realized it was randy.

"Randy what in they hell are you doing?" I yelled he just laughed setting me down I looked around seeing john and rolled my eyes.

"What cena?" I asked trying to act cocky like I wasn't going to sweat it he just smirked at me, I rolled my eyes putting my hands on my hips, and he just smirked walking away as I followed him.

"Cena" I said as we walked back towards the ring and then I got hit in the face with a tratuntla, I fucking screamed bloody murder punching john in face and running down the ramp, I ran straight to fucking D as John and randy out laughing john holding his mouth as my dad and mark looked up from their practice match as john and randy walked over to me and I slapped randy on his arm.

"Fuckers that's not funny!" I yelled as d Sean angel and Liz watched us, and mark climbed out of the ring with my dad walking to me as john and randy were choking laughing.

"Well' is all john could get out before he started laughing again I glared at them

"What is going on here?" My dad grumbled to us as john and randy stopped laughing, I was still shaking some, I hate spiders when I was three as form of punishment my mom made me sit on a room filled with trancluas and one black widow.

I felt D walk over to me and put his hand on my lower back trying to calm me down knowing why I was so terrified of them.

"We throw a rubber spider on her" randy said my dad looked at me

"And your yelling because?" he asked me, I glared at me now anger taking a hold

"Because I am deathly afraid of spiders" I told him as he chuckled alright asshole "You know what dickweed, if you didn't run away you would know why Im afraid of spiders! Try being locked in a room with nothing but tranluchlas and one black widow when your only three years old as punishment!" I yelled at him making all of them look at me and it get suddenly quit I sighed storming up the ramp hearing my farther call my name I kept walking until he grabbed my arm I flipped around hitting him in the chest, I felt the tears coming down as I kept punching him as hard as I could, he just stood there not even affected letting me do it I felt tears streaming down my face as I kept hitting him until I couldn't any more and I slipped down a wall putting my hand in my heads crying, my dad leaned down in front of me.

"Why did you leave me with her? I understand leaving her, but what did I do to you?" I told him in between sobs as I wiped my eyes and nose with the back of my hand.

"Is that what you think? Is that why you hate me? Jenna I promise you I didn't even know about you until Harley called me when she passed and told me the situation and I came running, baby girl if I knew about you I would've gladly took you with me and away from her" he told me I looked up at him not sure to believe him or not

"She told me that you hated me because it ruined yours and hers relationship and you never wanted me" I told him, he sat down next to me putting his arm around me pulling me to him.

"Kid if I didn't want you, I wouldn't of walked out on a show to come and get you that day Harley called me, I never knew about you" he told me as I just laid my head on my father's chest as I closed my eyes finding a little peace in myself and finally finding some one I felt I could trust, and ay you know the saying the only man a girl can trust is her daddy, and I finally got one.


	8. Chapter 8

Daughter of Destruction

Pain is an amazing and fucked up thing. It can make you say and do things that you never imagined were possible, pain makes me want to make someone else hurt I want to hurt the person or people in this case who has hurt me, maybe I should catch you up huh?

Well its been three months since that day with my dad and truthfully up until this moment I thought nothing could bring me down, me and my dad were getting close we moved to Houston, he caught his wife in bed with another guy one night when we came home, mark is living with us, he caught Sara but his handling it better then my dad, he says he excepted it, I thought D and I were doing great until this, this interview Angel did

That mother fucka! He has been fucking Liz well that's fine by me little fucker, I print the interview out and walked into my walk in closet I turn on the light I grab a white tank top, if I make this bitch bleed I want her blood stained on my shirt, I grab my brand new lug boots and a pair of ripped up jeans I throw them on throwing my clothes onto the floor I walked into my bathroom brushing my hair and throwing it up, fuck putting on make up I wasn't going to the arena to make an impression I was going to fuck some bitchs up! Including my so called best friend, I grabbed my purse and keys to my dads mustang, hey he told me when I was ready to come down in the mustang, it was bright red.

An hour later I'm walking into the arena with a purpose to each step I nod my head at each wrestler in the hall way I stop at randy and he already knows.

"The ring, J baby don't do any thing stupid" he said following me down the ramp I threw my purse and keys to him Once I get there I'm stopped in my tracks. It would be convent for the two of them to be together. I make it over to them. I grab a fistful of hair and send her flying backwards. I hear her scream and I hear D yell my name.

I place my knees on her arms to pin them down and start wailing on her ass. She keeps screaming so I keep hitting her in an effort to just shut her the fuck up stupid bitch you going to fuck a man you know is taken best make sure it aint by this btich!

I'm picked up off her as my boots are now kicking her at any available angle.

"God damn it Jenna, stop it." I heard D yell at me as I stop and turn around to face him

"Fuck you D what the fuck? What was that bullshit lies for? The I love you the I regret mistreating you the fucking proposal if you was just going to do this to me again!" I told him glaring at him trying not to cry in front of him fuck this fool won't ever get any emotion out of me again!

"J I swear I didn't touch her, angel is fucking lyieing, baby" I shoved him and started punching him as the tears flowed down my face.

"Stop fucking lying to me D, you know what you aint shit just an ex fucking gang banger! That's IT but you know what I do love you but I love me more, so im done I cant do this any more im done" I take my ring off and throw it at him "DONE" I wiped my face climbing out of the ring, I saw angel at the end of the ramp and walked up to her getting nose to nose.

Her face looked scared as I punched tackling her to the ground this time I felt myself actually getting lifted off of her I tried to fight the person off until I heard his voice.

"J, get off her baby." I look behind me to see randy staring at me. I release my grip on her hair and she falls to the ground Randy lets go of me as my dad and mark come running down the ramp, I turned a round looking at D and I felt my whole heart breaking right there, I wiped my face and walked back to the ring to him pointing to Liz wiping her bloody face.

"That's what you fucking want, asshole, have her. I don't need this shit. I let my guard down for you I would've done anything for you and you still showed me that men ain't shit. I'm not fucking doing this, D. I'm fucking done."

Fuck me this hurts I sit in my dads and marks locker room just staring at the wall I throw the ice pack at, the trainer thinks I broke my knuckle, I wish that was what hurt on me I can handle a broke bone better then a broken heart again, I stare at my hand that just a few hours ago proudly wore my engagement ring, I felt the tears come down again as someone walked in, I wiped my face sitting back as I saw mark pick up the ice pack and sit down next to me.

"How are you holding in kido?" he asked me, I sighed looking at him biting my lip trying not to cry.

"How in they hell do people do this all the time?" I asked him, he looked at me confused.

"Do what darling?"

"Get they're heart broke, how can someone look at you one moment and swear they love you and ask you to spend the rest of your life with them, and then turn around and do something that they know is going to shatter you?" towards they end my voice started cracking as mark pulled me to him hugging me as I let myself cry.

"I don't know darling" I pulled away wiping my eyes just for more tears to come down, I shook my head,

"God mark I hate this I just want to hit shit so the tears will stop" I yelled this time, as I stood up grabbing my purse I sighed "Can you just tell my dad I went home and I'll see you guys there" I asked him, he just nodded as I walked out of the room, as I walked down the hall way I felt all eyes on me like I was a freak show or something, I got to the end of the hall way towards the exit for the garage and just barely saw Liz leaving as randy came jogging up to me holding his bag.

"D's out there you want me to come with you?" he asked me, I just nodded my head yes as I walked out to see Liz speeding off and D sitting on the hood of my dads mustang I tried to walk up to him as confedltly as I could but wasn't much I glared at him as my heart started pounding and my whole body started shaking from adnaerline

"get off my fathers car, I don't want your ass ruining anything else" I said trying to move around him as he grabbed the side of my arms, I looked up at his I thought I saw that he might have been crying probably not.

"Please just listen to me" he asked I looked at him sighing.

"You got three minutes" I told him

"J baby I swear I didn't sleep with Liz Angel is starting shit for I don't know why, but I swear why would I want Liz when I got you?" he asked looking down at me, I looked up I at him and it took everything in me not just to hold onto him, I want to believe him but all the other times come to mind and my anger comes in again.

I shook my head "yea d that's what you said with cami, chauntel, Melisa, Sara and grace and every time I kicked they're ass's like an idiot and took you back like an idiot, well im not playing a fool any more, I hope she was worth it D, now please move out of my way so I can go home" I told him d stared at me and sighed walking away I sighed running my hands throw my hair blowing out air.

I felt licking on my face as I opened my eye to see my dog I sighed, I wish my whole night was just a dream; the only good part was a dream. I sighed getting up walking out to the living room where my dog ran to the doggy door I smiled and then jumped hearing a deep chuckle; I looked over seeing mark sitting on the couch.

I smiled sitting down next to him he was pretty drunk, he held up papers I looked at them and gave him a smile.

"Im sorry mark" I told him seeing it was his divorcee papers

"It's alright kid, you wanna beer?" he asked me pulling one out of the twelve pack he had I took it as he opened it for me I smiled.

"So how are you?" mark asked me looking at my knuckle which I could now start to feel the pain.

"Im alright, how are you?" I asked him taking a drink of the beer

"Im alright darling" he said in a thick Texan drawl looking over at me up and down my body, he quickly turned his head and took a deep drink of his beer as I took a drink of mine.

We sat there in silence for a moment, when I saw mark looking at me again, I looked back at him god this must be a dream again.

"You know you should take up boxing or something for that temper of yours" he told me, I laughed a little nodding my head finishing my beer off.

"Yea I would love to do that but one im always with you guys and two I don't know any one who would teach me" I told him as he stumbled up.

"Come here little girl" he said I laughed standing up as he grabbed my hands holding them up I smiled as he showed me some jabs and how to hold my hands and all of that, I smiled up at mark.

"Thanks mark" I told him he smiled rubbing his hand on the top of my head messing up my hair making me laugh as we sat back down mark sighed I smiled at him as he opened me another beer, I grabbed it from him.

"Thanks" I told him again he laughed

"Yea just don't tell your dad" he told me I just nodded sitting back propping my feet on the coffee table, I looked up at mark and bit my lip as he looked down at me, he leaned down and kissed me, this time he didn't quickly pull away and its not a dream, oh my god mark is kissing me, I felt him deepen the kiss as this time I pulled away looking at him.

"Im sorry Jenna I don't know why I keep doing that to you, its just you don't look like or act like a normal 16 year old little girl, im sorry" he told me I smiled and climbing on his lap, he started to protest as put my hand on his lips.

"Shh don't say anything mark" I told him kissing him again,


	9. Chapter 9

Daughter of Destruction

It'd been three weeks since me and d broke up and then me and mark kissed, and then mark told me it was wrong, he was drunk and it meant nothing, I sighed standing up seeing their plane come in, I stayed home while my dad and mark went out on the road, I told my dad I couldn't handle being around d and Liz, when it was really mark I didn't want to be around.

Most of the guys were coming back seeing as my birthday was in two days and my dad wanted to do something for me, I told him not to, my birthday was never a big deal with my mother so im used to it.

I looked up seeing my dad, mark, randy, john, Paul (hhh), Stephanie, and quiet a few others, I looked up at mark as he just walked by me, whatever, I smiled hugging my dad tightly as we all walked out to the truck and I tossed the keys to my dad, who refuses to drive with me, he says teenagers and the road doesn't mix.

I climbed next to my dad not knowing mark would be sitting on my other side, I sighed annoyed, I don't know why his being so mean towards me, hey is it my fault the man is hot? Maybe I shouldn't of kissed him but damn with all I just went through that day and him getting his divorce papers, it just felt right, I looked up and noticed mark looking at me from the corner of his eye, which made me remember what I was wearing a black muscle shirt that I had cut to go above my belly ring and a pair of short shorts and flip flops, I looked back at randy and john smiling as I looked forward again as my cell phone vibrated I sat up a little to pull it out of my pocket I frowned sighing closing my phone, D has tried to get a hold of me for the past few weeks as we pulled home, I climbed out behind mark I almost fell out of the truck and felt someone grip onto my elbow I looked up seeing mark, I lightly smiled at him.

"Thanks" I told him very quietly walking inside with everyone else I smiled walking into my room shutting the door I sat down on the floor where I had a bunch of my laundry sitting I turned on my TV turning on the music channel, I sighed standing up and walking to my closet pulling out my luggage I was going back on the road with my dad so I figure why not start to pack now instead of waiting around till last minute, I heard a knock on my door and sighed.

"Come in" I yelled dragging my suitcase and a duffle bag out of my room I sat down hearing the door shut I looked up to see mark and I sighed going back to folding my clothes deciding on what to take mark turned off my TV as I looked up at him.

"Can I help you?" I asked him

"How are ya?" he asked me I sighed tossing a pair of my underwear in a pile.

"Im fine mark" I said folding some of my tank tops putting them in the duffel bag, I heard mark sigh fuck this Im not making it easy on him after the way he treated me.

"You've heard from D?" he asked me

"Uh yea he keeps calling my cell or texting me I hang up on him or don't responds" I told him getting up walking back to my closet grabbing a smaller bag walking back into the room I had to sit next to mark to go through my under wear.

I'm very picky about my underwear, mark went to say something when my phone rang, it was god smack I fucking hate you, which is what I made D's new ring tone as I sighed going to answer it until mark snatched the phone out of my hand.

"Hello" he said in a deep voice "Don't matter who this is boy, but you best stop calling this number" and with that mark hung up the phone I dropped my thong that was in my hand shocked mark would do that for me.

"Thanks" I said looking at him as he pulled me to him kissing me lightly, I felt butter flies in my stomach as he pulled away and I slapped him standing up he looked at me shocked and a little pissed off.

"God damnit mark William calaway, you cant keep doing this to me, you kiss me take it back, kiss me take it back, I kiss you and you take it back and don't speak to me, and then you come back and kiss me so you can what take it back?" I asked him mark stood up walking to me putting his hands on my hips bending down kissing me lightly on my nose.

"little girl I've been doin nothing but thinking of you, and I relized there's something about you that just keeps making me come back to you, the age is what's bothering me" he told me as I smiled at him

"Mark we'll keep it on the down low then when im legal we'll just go from there" I told him putting my hands over his looking at him "But its up to whether you want to or not mark" I told him, he leaned down kissing me lightly as he pulled away I smiled sitting back down on my floor packing mark chuckled sitting down next to me with his hand on my inner thigh.

"So why are you packing now?" he asked me looking down at my underwear I was sorting through.

"Cuz I know I'll be dicking around with the guys and don't like packing last minute" I told him as he just nodded his head he leaned in kissing me again as he stood up.

"I better get out there before your dad notices I've been in here for this long" I smiled standing up.

"He won't mind its you now if it was randy" I said as mark gave me a look making me laugh "what?"

"Now darling randy better not be in this room or I will tan ya hide ya got me?" he told me as I just smirked as he walked out of my room, I smiled happily as I walked out to the kitchen I smiled as I hugged Paul and Stephanie, mark was leaning against the counter with his arms crossed, I walked to the fridge I grabbed the gallon of milk and chocolate syrup I made some chocolate milk and just took a drink when I heard Harley yell coming in.

Glen stood up looking behind him, I smiled screeching setting my milk on the counter shoving Harley aside on jumping on the older man behind him, he was Joey he was around 50 He had graying long hair tied back in a pony tail a long scraggily beard and twinkling blue eyes, he laughed wrapping his arms around my waist as he set me down my dad and mark stood there as he nodded to them.

"Mark, glen, how are ya boys?" he asked them mark smirked walking up to him shaking his hand.

"Hells bells haven't seen you in damn near seventeen years" mark said as Joey put his arm around my shoulders.

"Yea mark I know I just got back in town been gone for a good five years, come to find out should've came home awhile ago" he said looking at me which made me nervous I wonder what Harley told him I went back to my milk as Joey was introduced to everyone and they sat down getting caught up.

A few hours later we went up to the arena since there was a show tonight, I smiled as mark kept finding ways to touch me put his arm over the back of the seat or his leg touch my knee, we brought Harley and Joey who kept eyeing me, oh yea and the cast on my hand I wasn't sure if Harley told him the story, but he was about to find out I saw Shawn walking up to me and sighed.

"What?" I asked him rudely, he sighed.

"Look Jenna I know you and I never liked each other, but I want you to know I broke up with angel, that was kinda fucking wrong what she did, I don't know if d and Liz did sleep together or not, but if they did then his fucking wrong, but if they didn't they didn't, I do think maybe you should talk to him just you and him, but I understand" Shawn told me I felt tears building up in my eyes god damnit I hate crying, Shawn hugged me as he let go I smiled.

"Thanks Shawn" I told him as mark came around the corner to me to make sure everything was okay.

"Its cool girl" he told me nodding and leaving, I sighed as we all walked into the locker room, I sat down next to mark putting my legs on his lap which was nothing new I did it to who ever sat next to me I was thinking about what Shawn had said, maybe I should listen to D, let him explain.

I stood up looking at my dad "I um im going to go find mickie" I told him, he nodded.

"You know the rule little one" he told me I smiled nodding my head I smiled at mark and walked out, I sighed walking down the hall looking at names, aw there it is should I just walk in or knock, I sighed knock aint like his mine any more, I sighed knocking.

"Come in" I heard him yell as I took a deep breath walking in, I slowly closed the door behind me as d jumped up looking at me putting his hand in his pockets looking at me I sighed.

"Hey" I said quietly, he smiled

"That just made my day j" he told me, I looked down as he walked to me putting his hand on my hip I pulled away trying to control the tears I looked up at d and saw him looking at the cast on my hand.

"How did you do that?" he asked me stupidly

"I hit a bitch in her face hard enough to break my knuckle" I told him glaring up at him as he sighed.

"J Im sorry for all that" he told me sitting down, I sighed leaning against the wall

"D just tell me the truth did you sleep with her?" I asked him, his head shot up

"j I did, but not while we were together, I swear this time I was a hundred percent faithful to you, which is why I gave you this ring" he told me pulling the ring out of his pocket, I smiled looking at it remembering the night he proposed to me, he handed it to me.

"D Im sorry right now I just need some me time, ive gone through so much shit lately, look I shouldn't of reacted that way but damn d look at your past history, and ive seen the way she looks at you, it was like I felt I had to fight for you with her, when your were mine to begin with" I told him as I felt more tears coming down he sighed standing up wiping the tears away from my face as he kissed my forehead, I smiled a little knowing there was nothing left to say, I hugged him tightly though, I heard him clear his voice.

"Friends at least?" he asked me

"Yea friends" I told him as I let go and walked out of his locker room I looked and saw mark and Joey walking my way aw fuck me hard.

I smiled wiping away tears as mark looked down at me obviously pissed to see me coming out of D's locker room.

"What are you doing in there with him?' he asked me forgetting Joey was right there, I sighed smiling at Joey.

"Hey there Joey, and mark its fine we were just talking" I told him as mark just nodded at me.

"Well do you want to go get something to eat with us" Joey asked

"No its okay I ate to much at home" I told him

"Little girl since I have gotten home I haven't seen you eat one thing, so come on your coming with us" mark told me I sighed following along truthfully after the ass I made out of myself I didn't want to be around everyone just yet, we walked into the catering room where we saw, angel and Liz sitting next to each other eating, I smirked looking at her all fucked up she stood up and I stopped dead in my tracks, waiting for her to say something, I felt mark lightly push me to go I smirked sitting down as mark when and got me and him something to eat.

Joey and mark came and sat down next to me as mark handed me a plate, I sighed nothing but grease and fat I sighed knowing they would make me eat I picked around listing to them talk, so from what I get Harley and my dad were buddies and mark and Joey were buddies, Joey turned to me and smiled.

"So sweetie how are you?" he asked me as I looked up smiling

"Im doing better" I told him

"So what's up with the cast" Joey said looking towards Liz I smirked looking at her

"Well the Mexican over there did an interview and she was asked uh would you fuck your trainer, and she replied im not valintina, valintina real name Liz was trained by my ex D, you member D, any ways yea he trained her, so I get an email from someone with this interview, I drive down to the arena beat her ass in the middle of the ring, dump D in front of everyone, I guess I broke her nose and my knuckle over her nose" I told him, mark looked at me shocked he didn't even know the whole story as Joey started to get mad.

"Damn Jenna raised you good though, I never liked D always thought you could do better them some punk ass thug" Joey said as I smiled over at mark "D was never your type" Joey couitned on as I laughed.

"Oh yea Joe and who is my type?" I asked making eye contact with mark now and then looking at Joey.

"Well with what you was raised around I could see with a guy like mark" Joey said as mark started coughing, I laughed taking a sip of my water.

"I guess I could see that to" I said.

A few hours later I was standing peeking from the curtain watching my dad and mark wrestler, I winced watching mark get hit in the head with a chair by randy I sighed seeing mark was bleeding, I went to turn around and came face to face with Liz she smirked at me I rolled my eyes trying to walk past her as she grabbed my arm pulling me back.

"Now where are you going?" she asked me I rolled my eyes yanking my arm out of her grip as I walked away.

"You know D and I have been sleeping together since you broke up with him, said he needed a real women." She yelled which stopped me, I smirked I rolled my eyes flipping around, I pulled the ring out putting it back on my hand walking up to her.

"Yea that's why today he gave me this back" I said holding up my hand smirking, showing her my ring "That's why when I said hi to him he told me it made his fucking day just a hello from me, see Liz I bet your thinking you got him cause he comes and fucks your brains out every night right, has you screaming and yelling moaning all night long, yea I know the feeling, but let me tell you something bitch I have had that's boys heart since I was 15 years old, If I wanted him I could have him right now, so while your standing there all cocky thinking you got him, just remember all you got is his dick, ho" I said smirking and walking off.

……………………….

I smiled watching mark, my dad, Joey and Harley talk about the old days I was sitting at the table smiling, I never got to see this side of Harley and I missed Joey so much.

"Man I cant believes seven teen years missy" Joey said looking at me as I smiled nodding my head sipping on my soda.

"You know im glad Harley stuck around, unless im sure you would've turned out to be some punk kid" he told me as I smiled Joey looked at my dad

"Man dude this girl had a mouth on her bigger then Texas and an attuided to go with" he told him as I laughed rolling my eyes

"Hell she still does" my dad said smiling at me proud of it thought "One thing about my step daughter Claire I always worried about her, well with my daughter I know she can take care of her own" my dad said as I smiled looking down at my cast.

"Y'all make it sound like im a bad kid or something" I said as mark walked to me putting his arm around my shoulders smirking.

"No just a mouthy little girl" mark said as I rolled my eyes.

"I wasn't that bad" I told him

Mark laughed "As I recall little girl the first words to me was to go fuck myself" I smiled at that memory

"Well my mother had just died and all of a sudden once again im being uprooted and your big ass was being mean to me" I told him, mark just chuckled.

I heard the front door open and smirked seeing randy and john I leaned more towards mark

"Hey" randy and john said to everyone

"Whoa Jenna that hurts" randy said putting his hand to his heart as I looked around confused.

"What did I do?" I asked him

"Wrapped up in another mans arms" randy said as I smirked.

"Well randy babe you haven't spoke to me since you guys got here" I told him trying to sound hurt

"You know how it is babe autographs wrestling girls" he said smirking I put my hand to my heart

"You broke my heart" I said trying not to laugh at Joey and Harley expressions as randy walked up to me bending down and kissing me on the cheek. I smiled hugging him as I pulled away I smiled.

"Well I'll talk to you guys later im going to finish packing" I told them as I glanced a look at mark god I hope he got the hint and would come in my room.

I walked in my room turning on the light, my window was open, that's weird I don't remember opening it, I walked over shutting it and closed my blinds, I heard a knock on my door and smiled yelling come in as I walked into my bathroom, we were leaving in two days, I bent down grabbing my traveling stuff throwing it into my room and grabbing the bag that I put it all in.

I walked out seeing mark and smiled.

"Hey you" I told him sitting down on my bed where I had a bunch of clothes thrown on the bed

"Your still packing?" mark asked sitting behind me putting his hand on my hip as I folded clothes.

"Half packing half doing laundry" I told him throwing my maroon Tinkerbelle hoody shirt in my bag as mark pulled me back into him and bent down kissing my neck, I smiled moaning.

"Shh baby" mark said looking at the door, I smiled as he kissed my neck again and stood up.

"Im was supposed to come in here and see if you're going to the house show tomorrow with us" mark said looking at me

I sighed "you know before I have no more privacy again I think im going to stay here for that" I told him as he nodded standing up kissing me lightly on the lips.

"Alright hunny I got to get back out there" mark told me as I just nodded just the light kisses from him was amazing he smiled and walked out of my room as I laid down on my bed smiling.


	10. Chapter 10

Daughter of Destruction

I smiled into the kiss I was receiving, its three am and im outside in the middle of a field in marks truck as his hand roamed up my shirt resting on my ribs, I moaned getting goose bumps just from his touch.

"_Jenna wake up" I heard marks voice whisper as I opened my eyes and groaned looking at the clock its two in the morning._

"_What sweetie?' I said_

"_Lets go for a ride" mark said I smiled sitting up nodding my head I grabbed my hoody slipping it on and walked outside with mark, see my room also led outside to a patio._

I felt marks lips leave mine and I smiled looking at him, god what a difference from d mark is I mean personality looks everything.

Mark pulled me to him turning on his truck "we better get you home and tucked into bed darlin" mark said I looked down, okay that was weird we went from a hot heavy make out session to his taking me home? Did I do something wrong I sighed folding my arms over my chest, as we drove home, mark put his hand on my thigh and I yanked it away as we pulled into the drive way, I climbed out of marks truck and walked into my room with mark behind me, he quietly shut the door as I laid down in my bed underneath the blanket's.

"Not uh girl you aint getting away that easy" I heard mark say and I rolled my eyes looking at him.

"Why are yer pissed at me?" he asked

"hm I wonder why you were pretty much all over me and then just stopped like im gross or something" I said in a pissy tone mark chuckled scooting me over as he sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Darlin trust me if I had it my way I would rip all of them clothes off of ya and have my way with you, I don't want our first time to be in the backseat of my truck im not some punk ass kid that wont make this special for yer, when it happens I want it to be right, so we're going to take this part of the relationship nice and slow" he told me I looked up at him and smiled as I brought him down kissing him on the lips as he slid down putting his hand on my stomach as he pulled away.

"Now little girl you need to go to sleep" mark said starting to get up I pulled on his arm.

"Just lay with me until I fall asleep" I told him he smiled and laid down next to me putting his arm around my waist as I drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I woke up to the smell of pancakes and smiled, Harley, today is my birthday, I froze, as I felt someone's arm still around me, I turned my head to see mark laying there peacefully sleeping, I smiled a little tracing his tattoos with my finger and that's when it dawned on me how are we going to get out of this perdicumate?

I lightly shook mark as he slowly opened his eyes; he sat up quickly looking around as I sat up mark rubbed his hand on his forehead I smiled.

"Jenna this isn't funny" he told me as I tried not to laugh.

"Yea it kinda is, are we forgetting I have a door that leads outside?" I asked him as he stood up stretching.

I stood up stretching out I smiled.

"Well I smell pancakes see ya" I told him he looked at me and grabbed me pulling me back to him I looked up at him "what are you doin?' I asked him smiling as he looked down at me bending down to give me a kiss he pulled away I smiled,

"What was that for?" I asked him

"What I can't give you a good morning kiss?" mark asked

"Yea you can do that anytime you want" I told him, he bent down to kiss me again as we heard a knock on the door, FUCK!!!!!,

"Yea" I yelled putting my hand on marks stomach but looking at the door

"Hey you up?" I heard my dad yell

"Um yea I'll be out in a minute" I yelled hoping he wouldn't come in

"Alright" he said as I heard him walk away, oh thank you lord, I looked at mark as he slipped out of the door I smiled grabbing my pink playboy throw blanket wrapping it around me and walking out I saw everyone but mark, he probably slipped in his room to change n stuff, I felt myself getting lifted up in the air as I screamed laughing as I wrapped my legs around Randy's waist trying not to fall.

He sat down with me sitting on his lap, I laughed as Harley set pancakes in front of me that had strawberry's and whipped cream all over them, I smiled Harley did this for me ever year.

"Thank you Harley" I told him he smiled nodding his head as I started to eat still sitting on Randy's lap, I felt randy put his hands on my hips but didn't think anything of it, its just how randy and I always are. I looked up seeing mark walking out of his room, I smiled at him until he looked at randy and me and I thought I saw anger in his eyes, I shrugged my shoulders, Randy's just my friend I went back to eating as mark got a cup of coffee and leaned against the counter looking at me and randy I smiled finishing my pancakes sitting up as I walked to the sink, I smiled hugging Harley and then leaned my head against him

"So are you going to the arena with us?" my dad asked

"Naw I figure before I go back on the road I'll get one more night to myself" I told him as he nodded.

"Alright" he said as he got another cup of coffee, truthfully I didn't want to deal with lizs shit before I have to. I looked over at mark and smiled but he didn't smile back.

My dad walked into his room and a few minutes later came back out holding a small box handing it to me, I smiled taking it from him I never got a birthday present that I could remember I smiled opening it but then got a weird face seeing a key.

"Um thanks dad" I said looking around as everyone chuckled my dad pulled me up and walked me outside as he covered my eyes, when he pulled his hands away I almost fainted when I saw a black escalade sitting in front of me I turned around smiling and hugged my dad.

"Thank you dad" I said excitedly looking at it, oh my god this thing was awesome!

"There's rules to it though, no hot Roding only you, me, or an adult can drive it none of your friends and that does include mr.cena and Mr. Orton" my dad said looking at them as they looked with hurt expressions as I giggled, I looked at mark and seen he still had somewhat of a scowl on his face I smirked.

"Hey mark wanna go for a ride?" I asked him smiling, he just nodded his head as my dad hugged me and I climbed into the car with mark in the passenger seat I started it and drove out to the highway I looked at mark who smiled at me putting his hand on my leg.

"Happy birthday darling, you'll get my present later" he said as I looked at him quickly and smiled.

"Mark you didn't have to get me anything trust me im used to it" I told him

"Yea well you better get used to being treated like a princess between me and your dad and all the other guys you have wrapped around your finger" mark said smiling at me "espachlly Orton" he said as I sighed okay here it goes.

"Don't start with me and randy mark I had to deal with it from D yes I will admit there is an attraction but both of us know we are better off as friends and that's it" I told him defensively mark chuckled.

"Little girl I'm not some immature little boy who's going to get pissed seeing you mess around with some other guy as long as that's all it is" mark looked at my cocking his eye brow as I laughed.

"Mark baby that all it is between me and Orton I swear" I told him smiling as we headed back home I was in love, with my car. Mark put his hand on my inner thigh, I felt myself heating up just from his touch, oh lord am I'm in trouble with this man!

I smiled walking pulling into the drive way, I saw a black rental in the drive way, what the hell? I looked at mark confused as we both got out of my car I walked infornt of mark inside the house and what I saw my blood boiled.

"What the fuck is she doing in this house?" I almost yelled at my farther.


	11. Chapter 11

Daughter of Destruction

My farther stood up walking to me "Jenna she just came to talk to me" I nodded glaring at her as I tossed my keys up on the counter glaring out at her.

"About what how many other men she cheated on you with?" I said as she stood up my dad shot his head towards her with a warning look as I smirked putting my hand on my hip.

"you know what Jenna this is grown up business so why don't you run along and play with one of your little dolls like a good girl" Carrie said, I rolled my eyes.

"Carrie why don't you go and do what you do best go to the middle of the road and lie flat on your back" I told her smirking as mark started laughing, my dad looked down at me shocked.

"Jenna Rose Jacobs! I don't care what she's done you cannot talk to people like that" my dad said I rolled my eyes turning around walking to my bedroom I heard my dad call my name before I could answer I saw Claire walking out of my room I flipped around glaring at him.

"What the fuck is she doing in my room?" I said feeling anger rise in me

"Jenna watch your tongue one, two I told her she could look around the house so Carrie and I would have a chance to talk" my dad said, I shook my head.

"That doesn't mean she can go in my room, go in the living room the dining room, the family room the guest room the guest bath room, but not mine, marks or yours bedrooms there's no reason for it" I told him as I grabbed my keys.

"Im going to the arena" I told him

"I thought you were staying here tonight?" my dad said.

"Yea well now that my home has been evaded with slut one and slut two I don't want to be here now" I said as I grabbed my purse and I stormed out getting in my SUV before anyone could stop me I peeled out not caring if my dad was going to yell at me later tonight I sighed grabbing my cigarettes shit im still in my Jammies I sighed lighting a cigarette, I swear to go if my dad takes them back I will run away I refuse to live with those women girls what ever.

An hour and a half later Im walking into the arena still pissed off, I smile at the security guard, as I walked down the hall to Orton's locker room I smiled knocking on the door I heard him yell come in and I walked in, I smirked seeing him in his boxers.

"What did you know I was coming?" I said putting my hands on my hips looking his body up and down.

"Oh yea J you know it, wanted you to see this body" he said smirking slipping a pair of track pants on, I frowned.

"Aw see now you're just covering it up" I told him as he laughed I smiled sitting down as he sat down next to me

"So what are you doing here?" he asked

"Well when I got home from riding in my pimp ass Escalade I saw Carrie and Claire and it just pissed me off that she would have the balls to come here after what she did to my farther" I told him looking down as randy smiled pulling me to him.

"You know I never thought I would see you protective of your farther with the way you were towards him when you first got here" randy said as I smiled

"yea well I had a different view of my dad then, now I know my dad is a great guy and doesn't deserve that trampling ass bitch" I told randy as he chuckled we heard a knock on the door and randy yelled to come in I looked up to see my dad standing there with his arms crossed over his chest I sighed standing up.

"I'll talk to you later Randy" I said as randy just nodded sitting back as my dad and I walked out to the hall I sighed knowing he was mad.

"Why are you so mad?" my dad asked I sighed leaning against the wall

"Because dad when I first got here I was so mad at you that I probably wouldn't of blamed Carrie for cheating on you, but then I found out the whole story and the truth and you and you don't deserve it and I don't want you back together with her dad" I told him looking up at him my dad smiled and came and hugged me.

"Baby im not taking her back, I promise" he said kissing the top of my head as I hugged him back.

"Good cause I know some of the divas here thinks your hot" I told him as he pulled away giving me a weird look as I laughed and we walked down to his locker room I smiled walking in the room to see mark he crocked his eye brow at me and I smiled sitting down.

"So where are they?" I asked my dad and he smiled.

"Well after you left I told Carrie her and Claire needed to go" I smiled hearing that I stood up.

"Well Im going to go and find some of the girls, I'll see you guys later" I told them hugging my dad I walked out of the room I smiled walking around I couldn't seem to find any one I knew, I was heading back to my dads locker room when I bumped into some one.

"Oh im sorry" I said looking at the guy he had a black hat he covered his eyes and was wearing all black, I smiled but got this weary feeling from this guy.

"Oh not a problem Jenna" this man said my head shot up

"How did you know my name?" I asked him

"People have told me about you I just assume from the apprence" this man said as I nodded.

"Um well im sorry for bumping into you, I need to get back to my dad" I told him wanting to book it from this man I couldn't see his eyes but I could feel them looking at my body.

"Yes Jenna stay close to your dad around here" this man said as I quickly walked away from this man and quickly to my dad's locker room.

A/N Okay do you guys think the thing with Jenna and Mark is bad for the the undertaker? I dont want taker to be seen in a bad light in this story also im thinking of doing the whole sara stalkign sotryline but with jenna mark and glen tell me what you think thank you every for the awesome reviews!


	12. Chapter 12

Daughter of Destruction

I walked into my dads locker room seeing him and mark I smiled relived a little sitting down on the couch I smiled at my dad maybe it was just some security guard or something nothing to worry about right?

I stood up grabbing my purse and keys "Im going to go home I'll see you guys there" I told my dad and mark as they both stood up and nodded I hugged both of them as I walked out I smiled waving bye to the security and everyone, I walked out seeing randy and smiled as he walked to me hugging me he put his arm around my shoulder as I walked to my car.

"So everything better now?" randy asked as I nodded

"Yea im going to go home take a bubble bath" I told him unlocking my door as I turned around randy smirked.

"Damn wish I could go with you" he smirked putting his hand on my hip, I smiled

"Well I knew it randy" I told him smiling as he leaned forward.

"Knew what sweetie?"

"That you were gay" I said climbing into my car as I laughed smiling as randy started yelling no he wasn't gay, I smiled waving bye driving off.

Glens POV

I sat back pulling my mask down over my face about ready to go out there for mine and marks promo when there was a knock on the door, I sighed standing up and opening it .

"Can I help you?" I asked the man 

"Are you Glen Jacobs?" the man asked me as I nodded fuck what did Carrie do now? 

"Sir Im officer Brandon Cozad Can I speak to you?" he asked as I nodded letting him in seeing a camera crew watching this.

I shut the door sitting down as the man sat across from me as I looked at him sliding my mask up.

"What can I help you with?" 

"Sir I just gotten a report that you daughter Jenna Jacobs was just in a car accident in a vehicle register to you a 2006 black escalade" Brandon told me as I jumped up sliding my mask down grabbing my bags and running out of the room past Jonathan coach men who was yelling for me.

Jenna POV

I smiled getting home I walking inside I turned on the living room light and walked to my bedroom and into my bathroom I started the hot bath water and put my bubbles and bath beads in their, I walked out of my bathroom and into my bedroom going to my closet, I grabbed a pair of black cotton shorts along with a bra and thong, I couldn't find a shirt I wanted to wear, I frowned and then smiled shrugging walking out of my room and into marks room I took a deep breath taking in his deep smell, I smiled walking to his dresser going through his draws until I could find his t-shirt draw, I smiled grabbing one of his huge white tap out shirts and walked out going back into my bathroom and fully undressing, I looked down at the scar in between my legs and shuddered stepping into the tub I smiled sinking into the hot water turning it off with my toes.

Marks POv

I grabbed up my bag and ran out the door going towards the exit fuck we shouldn't of let her left we should've made her stay here, I know what type of people drive on these roads right now I heard Vince yelling my name as I stopped looking at him.

"What Vince" I asked him as I saw camera crews around us.

"Now taker I know your upset over kanes daughter but we got a show to do, I already have one of my biggest stars gone I don't need two of them now if you leave I will suspend you and your brother and banned Jenna from any arena!" Vince said as I threw my bag punching the brick wall.

"You're an heartless ass hole!" I yelled at him storming off to my locker room grabbing my cell I'll call her, I sighed sitting down putting my hand in my heads as it went straight to her voice mail.

"Hey darling its mark baby call me back as soon as you can I need to know your okay" I said hanging up and calling glen.

"Hey man how is she?" I asked him when he answered

"I don't know man im heading to the house she's not answering her cell or the house phones hopefully she's home or it happened close to home" glen responded 

"Alright man call me when you know something, Vince won't let me leave" I told him

"Alright man bye" glen said as I hung up 

I leaned back against the wall.

Jenna Pov

I smiled wrapping my huge white towel around me brushing my hair out as I brushed my teeth, I rinsed my mouth out and a started rinsing my mouth out with my mouth wash as I started getting dressed I spit it out and jumped as I heard the front door slammed shut I grabbed the base ball bat I had in my room and 

"JENNA!" I heard my dad yell I sighed putting my hand to my heart trying to calm down as I dropped the bat down and went out to the living room to see my dad standing he ran to me hugging me tightly as I coughed for air as he checked my arms.

"I thought you were in an accident" he said his voice full of worry

"What made you think that?" I asked laughing a little

"An officer came to my locker room telling me and you weren't answering the house phones or your cell phone" he said as he sat down I smiled

"Dad my cell is dead and the house phones never rang" I told him laughing as he nodded standing up walking to the kitchen grabbing a beer, I laughed as he looked at me.

"What?"

"You, in our kitchen drinking a beer and in your Kane costume" I said laughing as he looked down laughing.

"Yea well I was getting ready for my match when the cop came and told me that you were in a accident, I ran out of the arena I was scared as hell for you" he said taking a drink of his beer as I smiled trying to hold back tears he took his mask off and titled his head "Why are you about to cry?" he asked me as I shook my head.

"It's just im not used to being cared about other then by D or Angel" I told him as I wiped tears and he pulled me into a hug.

"Your loved little girl more then you know it you just have a way of stealing hearts" he said as the front door slammed open I looked up to see mark concerned he dropped his bag quickly walking to the kitchen as my dad let go of me and mark grabbed a hold of me hugging me tightly putting his head on my head.

"Are you okay?" he asked me pulling away 

I laughed "Yes Im fine im just wondering why the cops would say I was an accident" I said looking between them as they just looked at each as mark sighed pulling me into him.

"We'll find that out later" mark said as he slowly let go of me I nodded my head and yawned.

"Well we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow im going to go lay down" I said as I walked to my room I could feel something bad was about to happen right in the bottom of my stomach I rolled my eyes pulling my blanket down and crawling in my bed slowly drifting off to sleep.

�

a/n I decied Im going to do a mix of the udnertaker abducting stephanie storyline and the undertaker ddp sara storyline, so mostly the stalking but the same stuff i guess, what did you guys think? thank you everyone for the awesoem reviews keep em coming! thxs!�


	13. Chapter 13

Daughter of Destruction

Warning contents of mature natures thanks for reading

I smiled pulling the rest of my bags out we would be on the road for a grand two months straight before we could come home again, YAY! Im rolling my eyes right now, I smiled as mark looked at the bags and groaned.

"Damn females and all their stuff" he said and winked at me as I laughed following him my dad and Harley to Harleys truck as they put the last bit of stuff I put my black hoody on and climbed in the back seat where mark climbed in beside me I smiled at him as I pushed play on my ipod as we headed off to the airport which was a two hour drive to begin with I felt mark grabbed my leg scooting me to him as he leaned down as I took off one of my head phones.

"Whatcha listing to?" he asked as I smiled.

"Just music" I told him look up at him as I handed him on of the ear pieces as he stuck it in his ear and smiled as Ac/DC played I leaned my head on his chest as we both just sat there and listened to the music and I drifted off to sleep.

"Jenna wake up" I heard marks deep voice "Jenna baby" he said as I popped my eyes open looking for my dad as mark laughed as I smack him in his chest.

"That's not funny" I told him getting out of the truck seeing my dad and Harley already inside with the luggage I smiled hugging Harley tightly as we all left to board the plane, argh I hate plane rides.

"I'm stuffed I cant eat anymore" I said looking down at the pizza I was hanging out with mark sitting in between his legs on his bed as he wrapped his arms around my waist kissing my cheek, I smiled laying my head on his chest yawning.

"God im so sleepy mark" I said as we heard a knock on the door mark smiled kissing my forehead and he got up as I lay down.

"Mark we have a situation" I heard my dad say as I looked up quickly seeing my dad hand mark and yellow manila envelope mark looked inside I heard him curse underneath his breath as my dad looked at me I sat up walking to them.

"What's going on" I asked trying to look inside the envelope as my dad sighed 

"Sweetie sit down okay" my dad said as I sat down in the chair that was in the corner of the room my dad and mark sat in front of me handing me the envelope, I opened it to take six 8 x10 photos of me out, I looked through them some of them were just recent and some of them was from the last night I spent with D, I looked up feeling sick.

"What is this?" I asked my dad shakily

"I don't know sweetie but we're going to find out okay?" my dad asked as I just nodded looking at mark who had fire in his eyes, he smiled at me and patted my knee as we all stood up I grabbed my hoody as mark and my dad shook hands and mark hugged me.

"It'll be okay darlin" mark whispered in my ear as I just nodded not wanting to let go of him.

"We'll see you in the morning man" my dad said as me and him left and went to our hotel room.

I sighed grabbing a pair of boxer shorts and a t-shirt and changing real quick before my dad came out of the bathroom, I crawled into my bed underneath the blanket's and closed my eyes drifting off to sleep.

Glens POV

I walked out of the bathroom in my sweats to see Jenna already sleeping; I get this feeling that the same person who pulled the stunt that she was in an accident is the same one who took these pictures.

I walked over to cover her up and kissed her forehead "Night Jenna girl love you" I told her as I sat on the edge of my bed, I wish I got her childhood with her, I bet she was an awesome little kid probably real fun to be around.

I sighed laying down myself and slowly drifting off to sleep myself.

Marks POV

I looked out the window I wish Jenna was here thankfully she's with her farther were she's safe, what kind of pervert would take pictures of her like that? I keep looking at the one of her and D with each other, this man must've of been pretty close to get this shot I throw it down.

We can't let her out of our sights now.

I lay down thinking of her poor kid been throw so much in such a short time of life.

Jenna's POV

The next morning I woke up to see mark and my dad sitting drinking coffee, I looked at mark and smiled sitting up.

"Well good morning lazy bones we thought you were going to sleep your life away" my dad said as I rolled my eyes getting up I walked over my bag and grabbing a pair of tight ripped up jeans and a black tank top I walked into the bathroom starting the water making it as hot as possible I let the water run over my body as I washed my hair and body.

An hour later I emerged from the bathroom dressed and ready to go I throw my clothes in my bag I grabbed my purse as we left.

Later that night I was sitting in the gorilla with Paul as we watched my dad and mark go out to the ring it was smack down and they were going to answer questions about me, Paul put his huge arm around me and pulled me to him, I looked around trying to see if there was anyone that I didn't know, I sighed looking at D and then back to the screen when I heard my dads and marks music start and watched them walk down to the ring and climb in it.

Mark grabbed the mic seeing as my dad don't really talk much on screen I guess they cant break character to much.

"Now I aint in much of a talking mood tonight so im going to make this short and sweet" mark said as he paced around the ring like a wild animal as my dad did the same thing.

"Monday night some sorry ass called the Houston pd saying the kanes daughter had been in a car wreck, well come to find out there was no wreck Kanes daughter is fine" mark said continuing pacing around as my dad did the same this time I noticed he had a chain in his hand he was clutching.

"But me and Kane will tell you what when we find out who made that phone call they're going to wish they were in a car wreck because when Kane and I are done a car wreck will sound like the easier way out" mark said as my dad nodded clutching the chain more as the fans went crazy at this comment.

"see the pain and worry that Kane and I felt on Monday this person is going to feel that pain so many times over that they wont even be able to imagine what im going to put them throw so that brings me to the question, who did it?" mark asked in a dead serious tone and looked at my dad nodding his head.

"now im not a betting man but if I had to put money on it I would guess it was someone from the back who has a problem with Kane" mark said as I looked around "so if it is some one in the back I got some questions for you guys and you better have the right damn answers because when every single person gets here tonight all of your ass's is mine" mark said as the crowd went wild.

"So to everyone in the back that talked about deformed faces, if I don't get the right answers tonight, it will be your face mangled" mark said as their music hit and they walked up the ramp.

I watched as they came throw and smiled as mark and my dad walked up to us.

"You okay?" mark asked me as I looked up at him feeling sick 

"Yea why do you ask?" I asked him as he looked at me concerned.

"You look pale little girl" he told me I just nodded standing up but fell back down as mark caught me I felt really dizzy.

"I think I should lie down" I told him as he nodded and put his arm around me supporting me as he told my dad since he didn't have a match he was going to take me to the hotel, I sighed seeing a camera crew on us as mark just walked with me and I laid my head on his chest walking with him out to the garage he helped me in the car and got in and we drove off.

I looked at him trying not to cry as we pulled into the hotel parking lot and got out I sighed as we walked to my hotel room to get me some clothes I saw a note taped on the door and grabbed it before mark could I opened it reading it.

"_Turn on your TV"_

I looked up at mark as he pulled me behind him as we walked into the hotel room he turned on the light and clung to my hand as he looked around I sighed relived as I sat on the bed and turned on the TV seeing it was on the channel raw came on I looked at mark as he sat down next to me pulling me to him, I sighed as it came back showing Jr and King

"King Im still baffled about the events tonight, first we find out that some one called the Houston Pd last week stating kanes daughter was an accident, then we see Taker leaving with her, and then during the break I get a letter stating we're going to meet her tonight" 

I looked up at mark confused as he got the fire in his eyes again.

It showed king getting caught off to a video tape.

"this is Kanes daughter Jenna" a voice said showing me at home in my bathroom in my robe brushing my hair " in the privacy of her home, combing her blonde hair" it shows a sound where I drop my brush and head to the window looking out the window "Did you hear something? Jenna you'll never see me, but I I will always see you" the voice said as Harley walked in behind me talking to me and I left.

I looked up at mark as he cursed slightly "Grab yer bag" he said as I quickly grabbed my bag and we left the room and went to his.

"You need to take a shower or something?" mark asked looking at me as I shook my head no still shocked over this whole thing who would want to do this to me?

Mark bent down in front of me lightly kissing my lips "you okay darlin" he asked me as I tried not to cry.

"Yea Im fine" I told him as he nodded I knew he didn't buy it but he wasn't going to push it right now.

"I need to call your dad" mark said as I looked up at him

"I wanna go home" I told him trying not to sound like a baby

Mark chuckled "Alright sweetie let me talk to you dad baby and we'll see what we can do" mark said as he picked up the hotel phone and dialed what I assume my dad cell phone number.

I got up and grabbed some pajamas out of my bag walking to the bathroom changing I sighed walking out seeing mark off of the phone I went and sat down next to him.

"Your dad is talking to Vince right now" mark said as I nodded 

"Why would some one do this to me mark?" I asked him as he pulled me closer to him 

"I don't know darling but your safe with me and your dad" mark said as I looked up into those green eyes I put my hand on the side of his face and pulled him to me kissing him I deepened the kiss and climbed on his lap putting my hands underneath his shirt on his chest I heard him moan as he pulled away.

"Darlin before this countines I should tell you about me and how I am once I reach this point in a relationship, you are my women I will protect you im not possive or controlling but it can be portrayed that way" mark said looking at me as I bit my lip taking that all in I looked at him.

"Mark will you cheat on me?"

"No darlin" he said looking at me weirdly

"Will you abuse me?" I asked him

"Of course not" mark said defensively as I put my hand to his lip

"Then I can handle anything else mark I want you please I need you" I told him as he nodded his head and bent down kissing me I pulled away from him and smirked.

"I have a surprise for you." I told him.

"Oh really?" Mark asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. But first call my dad see what he says and just tell him I passed out and im staying here with you tonight, I will be back in a few minutes." I told him as I placed a kiss on Mark's lips before grabbing her bag and disappearing into the bathroom.

I smiled pulling out the white baby doll set the front tied and flared out showing of my stomach and had a matching white lacy thong I smiled touching up my make up as I heard mark get off the phone I smirked walking out leaning against the wall and cleared my throat as mark looked up his eyes getting huge as he stood up walking to me I smiled.

"You ready for me?" I asked him smirking as he looked by body up and down

"Hell yea Darlin, I've been ready." Mark said.

. "Come here darling." Mark said and I happily obliged.

I walked slowly over to the bed and stood in front of Mark. Mark grabbed my breast making me moan a little "I can't wait to taste them." He said as he started sucking on my breast through the fabric.

"Mmmm Mark." I moaned.

"Feel good baby?"

"Yes. "I moaned

He released my breast long enough to lay me down on the bed. He stood over me and watched me

. "You're so damn beautiful Jenna." Mark said as he lowered himself over me.

He kissed me passionately as I moaned in his mouth, as his hand slid slowly up my thigh until he found my wet wanting center through her panties.

"You're all nice and wet for daddy aren't you baby?" he said as I giggled a little bit this was way different then with D but better

"Yes baby I want you so bad!" I moaned

"I'm gonna give you what you want in just a minute baby I want to taste you first." Mark said as he slowly peeled my panties off.

He kissed me from my neck to my breasts stopping at each one to suck my nipples making them rock hard before continuing to my belly until his face was at my pussy.

"Mmmm Jenna you taste so sweet darling." Mark said after licking my wet slit.

"Ooooooh Markkkkkk!" I gasped.

Mark continued to lick at my pussy and suck my clit

. "Markkkkkk Ohhhhh Yeaaaaaa!" I Screamed.

"That's it baby cum for me." Mark said. He kept licking until I stopped trembling.

"I want you inside me Mark, Please." I begged.

"What my baby wants my baby gets." Mark said as he stood to take off his shirt and jeans. As I starred at his huge cock fuck me im in trouble.

He positioned himself in between my legs. He slipped his cock halfway in causing me to tense a little. "Don't tense up baby." He told me. I relaxed and Mark continued. He pulled out and in one quick thrust was deep inside me. He was still for a minute

"You ok?" Mark asked looking down at me.

I nodded my head looking into his eyes.

"Damn baby you're so tight." Mark said as he thrusted in and out of me making me moan and scream I moved my hips with his rhythm.

"Oh my god, Yes Mark!" I screamed feeling myself about to explode as I arched my back up a little to let him in more; I gripped his back with my nails scratching him a little as I exploded 

"Oh Jenna!" Mark screamed as he came and collapsed still on top of me both of us still moving a little panting both sweaty.

"Oh my god" I said smiling

"I agree." Mark said bending down and kissing me. He laid on his side pulling me to him wrapping his huge arm around my waist making me smile.

Oh HOLY HELL no it cannot be her, wait yup its her, my mothers mother, I hate to say this but I hate this women I looked at my dad as he sighed putting his hands on my shoulders as she got out and seeing Scott her son I glared at both of them starting to shake you know after the week I have had Vince only gave my dad and mark the weekend off and she has to find me?

"Why didn't I know you were here!" she cried as I rolled my eyes.

:"How did you find me?" I asked her glaring at her and her precious son her stepped closer looking me up and down creeping me out as I stepped closer into my dad 

"I have my ways Jenna Im you grandmother, why didn't I get contacted about your mother?" she asked "And how did this this man get custody of you!" she exclaimed as mark walked out to the deck looking as he grunted.

"This man is my farther that's how and why the fuck do you care" I asked my voice full of hatred towards her and this man.

"Oh yes Jenna great farther you know I happen to turn on my TV and see war or raw or whatever the hell it is and see this video clipping of my grand daughter being watched by some some pervert!" she said as I glared at her.

"Why don't you go fuck yourself" I said glaring at her

"Young lady" Scott started until my dad interrupted him.

"Do not discipline my daughter" my dad said quite rudely 

"Well can we come in" my grandmother asked before I could protest my dad said yes as we wall walked in mark behind him and I could feel his eyes on me as I put my hand on marks bottom of his shirt like a child mark looked behind me and pulled me up to him sensing something wasn't right.

We all sat down in the living well everyone but me as I stood in the entrance of the kitchen with my arms across my chest.

"Glen I want my grand daughter" I heard Helen say my "grandmother" I looked at my dad worried what if he says ok, what if his deiced he doesn't want the hassle of me anymore especially after last night

"Abouslty not Helen! This is my daughter I was screwed out of sixteen years of her life thanks to your daughter!" my dad beamed as I smiled a little bit.

"Then simple I will go to court you career and life style is not suitable for you to finish raising her obvislouly you cant even keep her out of danger!" she simply stated I rolled my eyes stepping in the living room.

"You know what no, I have dealt with enough of your family's bullshit in my life, my dad is a great dad and my life is a thousand times better now" I said freaking out that maybe she did have a chance "And Im seven teen years old" I told her as scott started getting mad

"You know what little girl you have been a sarcastic mouthy little bitch your whole life and right now wouldn't be a good itme to be one!" Scott said and my dad jumped up looking at the man as I felt anger consume me walking up to him.

"No Scott I haven't, I spoke up for myself I defended myself because besides Harley I had no one ELSE I HAD TO BE A MOUTHY LITTLE BITCH, (I pointed to Helen) BETWEEN HER WHIPPING ME WITH BELTS ALL OVER MY BODY, MY MOTHER JUST TOURMENTING ME ANY WAY SHE COULD AND BEATING ME AS WELL, AND YOU, WELL SCOTT I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL FOR WHAT YOU DID" I said as I shoved him hard as tears flung down my face.

"I didn't do any thing your just a little girl with a wild imagination" mark said nervously looking at Mark and My dad. I hit him in his mouth hitting him until I felt myself getting pulled away and arms tighten around my waist as I tried to get lose.

I felt tears coming down my face hard "DON'T YOU FUCKING TALK TO ME LIKE THATI DON'T HAVE A WILD IMAGINTION YOUR JUST A CHILD MOLESTING PIECE OF SHIT" I yelled getting lose and running out the door grabbing my keys off the wall and getting into my car before anyone could stop me as I took off still crying.

I looked at his door sighing nervously as I knocked I tried to wipe my puffy eyes as he answered the door, I looked up at him as he pulled me in hugging me I started crying as we sat down and he rubbed his hand through my hair.

"Shh what's wrong J" I heard D's voice as I tried to stop crying

"My grandmother and uncle mark showed up at my dads and I went off" I told him as he just nodded 

"Why did you go off sweetie?" D asked me as I started heaving D rubbed my back "Hey now calm down" he told me as I clung onto him

"My uncle Mark on my moms side, when I was little he, he" I started crying harder "He molested me, I told my mom but she just slapped me and told me to stop lying" I told him trying to stop crying but I couldn't why did they have to show up? I heard D cuss lightly as he just held me as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

I heard deep voices talking as I opened my eyes I looked up and saw mark and my dad along with D talking I sat up and mark ran over to me hugging me.

"Are you okay?" he asked me as I just nodded embarrassed my dad came and sat down next to me hugging me to him.

"Jenna girl I am so sorry I wasn't there to save you from that, I should have been I should have known something was up when your mother just up and despaired on me" my dad said as more tears came down my face

"No dad don't blame yourself, just promise me you wont let them get me please dad, I cant go back to that family they'll kill me before im 18" I cried clinging to him as he just held me.

"Shh baby girl I promise I wont let them get to you ever again" my dad said as I cried into his chest years of pain being held came out in one moment.

A/N Thanks for the awesome reviews! what did you guys think? did i get to carried away? any ways let me know! thanks


	14. Chapter 14

Daughter of Destruction

Daughter of Destruction

I sighed walking into the arena with everyone sympathy eyes on me, I rolled my eyes as mark shocked me and put his arm around my shoulders pulling me to him I smiled a little as we got to the locker room area and into marks locker room I smiled as he pulled me to him kissing me passionately since that night in the hotel room it was so hard to keep it under wraps with him I groaned hearing some one knock on marks door and sighed as mark pulled away from me smirked as I pouted he opened the door.

"Hells bells" mark roared as I looked seeing some old man standing there with a tooth pick he walked in and looked at me and then to mark smirking.

"Who's this foxy looking lady" he said looking at my black dickie shorts and Dead man Inc tank top that got made for me, I rolled my eyes looking at mark who just chuckled

"Scott this is Glens daughter Jenna, Jenna this is one of our old wrestling buddies Scott Hall" mark said as I nodded sitting down on the couch, I sighed wanting to leave but wasn't sure if mark would let me.

"Hey mark Im going to find Mickie and hang with her for a bit k?" I said nervously

"Jenna let me talk to you in the bathroom please" mark said wanting to talk to me alone I sighed walking into the bathroom with him as I leaned against the sink.

"Jenna you cant go wondering around the arena not until we know what going on, I promised your dad I would keep an eye out for you tonight and start to get to the bottom of this and I cant do that worried about you" he said putting his hands on my hips.

"Mark I understand that but you and my dad cant keep me locked to your guys hips I cant hang out with you guys all the time I need some me and girl time" I told him as I put my hands on his hips biting my lip pouting as he chuckled.

"your farther is going to kill me but fine Jenna but be careful straight to the women's locker room if Mickie isn't there you get someone to walk you back here or call me I'll come get you you got it?" mark said as I smiled pulling him down lightly kissing him.

"I got it" I said as I walked out and smiled at Scott hall as I walked out hearing Scott call mark soft and mark tell him to shut up.

I looked behind me swearing I felt some one behind me I turned around and saw no one I sighed finally reaching the women's locker room I smiled at mickie as she walked up to me hugging me tightly.

"Are you okay?" she asked as I just smiled laughing a little.

"I'm fine mickie hey you wanna go get something to eat?" I asked her as she nodded and we walked out going to catering, I smiled at D who was eating with Shawn.

Me and mickie sat down with some fruit "So seriously are you okay?" she asked me again

"I'm fine now I was a little scared and shook up when it first happened, but now I'm okay" I said thinking of those pictures I shuddered a little

"So just besides the report of a false accident and that clipping is that all?" mickie asked me as I took a bite of fruit and shook my head no.

"No when we first got back here before the clipping of me showed I was at marks hotel room eating pizza with him and my dad shows up with this envelope that pictures of me, some of the m were recent one and then some of them was ones from the last night D and I were um together" I said as I heard some clear there throat I looked up to see D standing behind me I smiled at him as he nodded his head over to the other side of the room I smiled telling mickie I'd be right back I went and sat down with D at a table.

"How are ya?" he asked looking into my eyes

"I'm better mark and my dad has been saints to me truthfully" I said sighing "But thank you for that day, it was nice to be in arms of in old friend for once" I told him looking up at him and smiling.

He smiled "not a problem J" he told me

I looked up to see mark and Scott coming into catering and smiled at him

"I better get back to mickie" I told him standing up as I walked over where mark and Scott had now sat down I smiled at them as mickie smirked looking between me and mark.

"Hey Jenna I have an idea why don't you come and hang out with me tonight? We can have like a girls night" she said exicdtly

I smiled and then frowned a little seeing marks facial expression "Aw mark it's just in mickes hotel room please" I told him

Mickie smiled "How bout just from after the show until like I don't know eleven and then I will have her back to you safe and sound at your hotel room" mickie said smiling at him as he sighed.

"this is the deal Jenna you go to mickies when your done you call me do not step out of that door till I get there you understand?" mark said as I smiled hugging him

"Thank you mark"

Mark nodded his head smiling as Scott and mickie looked at us suspiscius.

"Well mark since your not babysitting for a few hours why don't we round up some of the guys and do a poker night?" Scott asked as mark shrugged.

"Yea that sounds good" mark said

A few hours later I was sitting with Todd the show had started I smiled watching them show a clip of mark arriving to the arena on a Harley, god he looked sexy he had his hair pulled back with a bandana around his head wearing a blue flannel shirt with the sleeves cut off and black jeans, mm mm mm.

I smiled as he walked down the ramp heading into the ring

I listened to Jr "undertaker does not look happy nor should he be someone has been tormenting his friend whom he calls his brothers daughter video taping her in their own home!"

Mark got into the ring a roughly grabbed the mic looking around the crowd as he took the wwe logo off of it "Alright lets cut right to the chase, some one has a death wish and they're wish is about to come true" mark said as the crowd went wild.

"So who ever in the hell is stalking kanes daughter but now they're trespassing on my property" mark said I looked up and smiled the only one knowing the true meaning of that.

"If you got a problem with me or Kane then I suggest you take it up with me and or Kane not with Jenna" mark said walking around the ring trying to control his anger.

"But this crap has gone on long enough and im in no mood for any more games or tapes or letters, enough is enough, I've warned people in the past don't mess with my family, hell I warned Austin don't mess with my family he knows what will happen if he does, so I don't think his stupid enough to play this game, I dotn think any one in the back is stupid enough to play this game with me and Kane so who the hell is it? I'll tell you I don't know but I can guarantee there will be hell to pay until I find the sick bastered and ill tell you what when I find the sick son of bitch doing this he'll die a thousand deaths before he ever video tapes someone in mine or kanes family again" mark said looking around and then to JR.

"Jr this all started with you " mark said pointing to him and walking down to him "You were the first one to get the letter and to get the tape, now I aint saying you neccsarly have something to do with it, but I am saying if you know something you better start talking" mark said as he walked right infront of JR

"Taker I swear to you I don't know anyting about it I got a letter dieliver VIA carrerr said we were going to meet kanes daughter that all I know" Jr says holding his hands up

"This aint the time to mess around JR" mark said as Jim held his hands up

"I'm with ya I understand but I don't know nothing about this so ever" Jim said Jr looked over at king "Are you going to help me out here?" Jim said as Jbl looked back and fourth from Jim and mark.

"Well to be honest with you if it was my daughter" Jbl started to say when mark smacked him in his ear.

"That's kanes daughter!" mark yelled at him

"Come on taker he aint got nothing to do with it" Jim said as mark walked back over to him "Why don't you go talk to Vince he knows everything around here he should know something" Jim said as mark nodded his head.

"Yea you know what Jim that sounds like a good idea" mark said tossing his mic down and started to head up the ramp when another clip showed

It was me outside with our dogs playing with them and on the phone "Well lookie here what we got its Jenna, where's your protector undertaker? Where's yours daddy Kane? Oh that's right they left home alone, who you talking to Jenna? Is it D?" the voice said

"Come on tough Lilly lets go inside" I saw myself saying smacking my thigh and whistling walking towards the door to go inside.

"its obvious Jenna loves animals, I love people that love animals, oh look Jenna's going inside, where she thinks she's safe, remember Jenna anytime I want you I can have you" the voice said as the screen fades to black and showed mark in the ring kicking the ropes and yelling.

Mark walked up the ramp and backstage straight Vince's office, I sighed knowing this wasn't going to be good, mark yelled at a gofer to get out and told Vince to start talking grabbing him up by his shirt.

Vince put his hands up yelling "I aint got anything to do with this I don't know any thing about this"

"Don't be jacking me man!" mark said through gritted teeth

"I swear I don't know anything about this listen I got an ego I admit it but i dont got nothing to do with this, but I know who might" Vince said as mark looked at him, I sucked my breath in watching this on the little monitor with Todd.

"This aint the time to screw with me man" mark said "you better start talking" mark said

"Shane Shane McMahon yea that's right, im not going to say on national TV why but he just might" Vince said as mark throw him down

"You better not be lying to me, because if you are, I'll take the whole damn WWE and stick it right up your ass! And that you can bet on, DON'T SCREW WITH ME VINCE!" mark said walking out of the office.

Mark walked up to me as I was messing around with the buttons for the pryos for Batista's entrance mark smiled as he watched me

"Hey you ready?" he asked quietly as I nodded

"Yea I am, see ya tomorrow Todd" I said as Todd nodded and we left I smiled at mark as we were driving putting my hand on is hand.

"You okay?" mark asked me

I sighed "I just wanna know why this person is doing this and who it is? You know" I told him

"Yea I know darlin and don't worry we'll find him" mark said as we pulled into the hotel parking lot I smiled at mark as he grabbed his small duffel bag and we headed up to the room I sighed sitting down on the bed yawning.

Mark chuckled as he sat down next to me "you tired?" he asked as I nodded

"I'm always tired lately" I told him

"Probably stress darlin" mark said as he wrapped his huge arm around me as I laid my head on his chest.

"Yea I'm sure it is" I said as I laid down on the bed yawning.

"Well darling the show aint over for another hour so why don't we just take a nap" mark said as I nodded my head feeling him put his arm around me pulling me into him I smiled as my eyes got heavier and I drifted off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Daughter of Destruction

Daughter of Destruction

I sighed squinting my eyes has I heard banging on the hotel room, I shook mark as he groaned.

"What darling?' he said but then sighed hearing banging on the door again "Hold on a second" mark yelled as I stiffened a giggle as he sat up and turned on the lights as I stood up stretching out as mark opened the door I smiled seeing Paul as he came and hugged me along with Shawn Michael's.

"How you doing little girl?" Shawn asked hugging me

"I'm good" I said looking around seeing other guys I hadn't met yet, I looked up at mark a puppy dog face as he laughed.

"Alright girl, guys I'll be back I have to walk her to Mickies room I'll be back set up" mark said as we headed out the door I smiled up at mark

We got to mickies door and mark bent down and lightly kissed me before knocking on the door mickie answered it smiling pulling me in it.

"Okay mark see you at eleven" mickie said as she shut the door.

I laughed sitting on the bed.

"Now that we got you away from mark, what is up with you two?" mickie asked

I tried to hide the smile on my face as I shrugged "Nothing really" I told her as micke rolled her eyes.

"Bullshit girl what's up with you and the dead man?" she asked as I smiled sighing

"You can't tell no one mic" I told her seriously as she nodded holding her hands up

"I swear" she said

"We're together" I told her smiling

"Oh my god have you to?" she asked raising her eye brows as I smiled

"Yea oh my god its amazing, I mean D was good but damn girl mark makes me scream every time and has my back feeling like its going to break by the time we're done" I told her as she smiled

"Damn you and the dead man I never would've imagined" I smiled

"Truthfully me either but it's just awesome" I told her.

The next few hours we just sat talking I smiled laughing, this was nice not worrying about some crazy guy.

I was starting to Miss Mark though, I sighed deciding he just needed some of his guy time.

"So do you love him?" micke asked as I smiled

"I think so, im not going to say it just yet" I told her

"Wow wonder what you're dad is going to say" mickie said

"Yea my dad wont find out till im at least eight teen and then we'll going to tell him it just happened" I told her as she nodded.

"Good idea"

Meanwhile back at marks poker game mark laughed shaking his head.

"So man truthfully I know Jenna has a crush on you" Paul said as mark just rolled his eyes throwing in a twenty chip

"So what?" mark said as the phone rang thank god saved by the phone mark got up and answered it "Hello? Yea this is him. How? What happened? Alright thank you" mark said and hung up the phone in shock

"You guys games over I need to go get Jenna" mark said as the guys griped about it not even being close to eleven

"You guys I have to go and tell that little girl that her best friend and some one she has loved and idolized since she was little is dead" mark said snatching his key card and walking out of the room.

There was a knock at the door I sighed looking at the clock wait a minute its 9:30 mickie looked at me weirdly and opened the door seeing mark there.

"Dude you said eleven" micke said giving him shit as I stood up I looked at his face and knew something wasn't right

"What's up mark" I asked him he sighed walking in

"Jenna baby you need to sit down" mark said I think forgetting we were in mickies room I sat down looking at him, something wasn't right I looked up at him as he bent down in front of me putting his hands on my knees.

"Mark what is it? You scaring me, is dad okay?" I asked him as he sighed

"Sweetie its Harley, his passed away" mark said as I shook my head.

"No mark he isn't dead I just talked to him this morning" I said shaking my head not believing mark

"Darlin im sorry" mark said as I shoved him hard

"You're fucking lying mark, you're a lair I just talked to him, and he and I made plans to go riding when we went home" I said standing up

Mark sighed looking at me as I shook my head realizing mark wasn't lying as tears came rushing down my face "no mark no" I said as I started to fall mark barely caught me before I hit the floor crying as he held me.

"No not Harley, I still need him" I said I felt sick as I kept crying mark picked me up and told mickie he'd call her later on and he carried me to our room he laid me on the bed holding me, I felt his arms remove themselves from me but couldn't care less I felt lifeless almost, how could my Harley be gone? My best friend?

You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down, but wait  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around, and say...

I felt my self being stripped of my clothing and then all of a sudden hot water hit my body a few minutes later I felt mark getting in the bath behind me and him pulling myself to him.

"Who told you?" I asked him my voice raw

"Joey" mark said

"How mark?" I asked him not wanting to know the answer but then I needed to.

"Jenna we'll talk about that tomorrow" mark said as I sighed already knowing

"No mark now" I told him as he sighed.

"You're a stubborn thing, baby it was a drug overdose" mark said as I closed my eyes, Harley was an ex heroin addict, I remember a year ago he had told me he wished he could do it one more time, I told him that it was crazy he didn't need, truthfully I knew if he did it again it would kill him, I guess I was right.

After about a good thirty minutes of sitting in the bath I got out wrapping a towel around me walking out, I felt myself already pulling away, Harley did his best to save me from my mom and from Scott, I would've been dead by now if it weren't for him my hero.

I slowly got dressed and sat on the bed as mark walked out, he went to hug me but I pulled away from him going and laying down I heard mark sigh as he turned off the light.

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

The next morning I woke up to hear mark talking on his cell phone "No man Vince said it was cool just need to be back next Monday, we'll meet you there, not good man, yea imagine if you were here, alright man see you there" mark hung up as I sat up blinking my eyes it was a night mare, his really gone and he aint coming back.

I stood up and looked at mark "So what's the plan today?" I asked him in almost a whisper.

"We're going to Huston today" mark said walking to me as I nodded and he hugged me I wrapped my arms around him

I sighed as mark told me we were ready to go as I stood up and we walked out the door and headed to the airport, Mark kept glancing at me constantly I knew his waiting for me to speak, finally I looked at him. "Where's my dad?" I asked him

Mark pulled me next to him and I instantly curled into his warmth." He's on his way baby, he'll meet us down there."

GLENS POV

I went to the hospital as soon as I landed, I went in the hospital room and shut the door and cried my eyes out. I had met Harley when I was twenty years old, I got up and washed my face, I couldn't do this in front of Jenna I need to be strong for her, I sighed wakling out of the hospital, I wish I could've been there when mark had told her, she needs me now, now is the time to prove to her that I am here for her I got in my rental and started towards Harely's house where I knew Jenna would go first.

Jenna POV

I used my key and walked taking a deep breath it smelt of him, oil, brut, and beer, I looked back to see mark just standing in the door way, god why did this have to happen now, I walked into his kitchen and leaned against the counter biting my bottom lip I felt like a lost little girl again, I looked at the table and heard giggling, I smiled just seeing me as a little girl and me and Harley coloring when I looked up at him with my busted lip I smiled and hugged him

"_Harley will you be my daddy?"_

"_Well sweetie some where you gots a daddy but I'll be you best friend, will you be my best friend?" Harley rugged voice echoed through out my head_

"_Okay you can be my best friend, I love you Harley" _

_:"I love you to button" _

I'd take another chance, take a fall  
Take a shot for you  
Apologize lyrics found on  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
But it's nothin new - yeah yeah  
I loved you with a fire red-  
Now it's turning blue, and you say...  
"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid...

I felt myself start to cry again and with on swift motion mark was in the kitchen holding me "Why mark? With this physco and now Harley? Why me?" I sobbed out to him unable to control my emotions I had.

"Im sorry darlin" mark said as he kissed the top of my head as I just nodded what else could I say its okay?

GLENS POV

I got in exhausted I saw the rental and figured Jenna was here. Mark walked up to me from the den. "She's in there laying on the couch." mark said as I nodded my head wanting to go to my little girl

. "How is she?" I asked mark looking at him

Mark shook his head. "Not good, crying a lot, she's been asking for you."

MARKS POV

I looked at glen, he didn't look so good himself, and he was probably hurting as bad as Jenna. "I'm going to go grab some food for us she needs you right now, some time alone." I said as glen nodded

"Thanks Mark, for everything, taking care of her." glen said looking me straight in they eye

GLENS POV

I walked toward the den, I was afraid to see her in pain, although God knows she had been through enough in her life time this was the last thing she needed damnit Harley I thought to myself

As soon as I walked into the den, she looked up at me her eyes puffy and red, Harley had been her only safe place in this world this fucked up world she lived in and now her safe place was just gone from her just like that I walked over to her and sat down pulling her to me as she tightly wrapped her arms around my neck clinging to me soaking my neck and shirt with tears, I rubbed the middle of her back trying to soothe her. "Daddy...I want my best friend." She cried god I felt horrible for this little girl, keep it together Glen you need to be strong for her she needs you more then ever right now.

I lifted her in my arms and onto my lap. "I know Jenna girl, I know ya do. I'm so sorry baby." I said as I rocked her in my arms.

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

I felt my own tears start again, tears for a pain I couldn't protect her from and tears for my friend I would never see again.

Back to Jenna's pov

Me mark and my dad stood in front of a river where Harley and I used to go fishing all the time when I was little, I knew he wouldn't like a big deal done for him and he love this place I looked up at the river trying to hold in the tears I closed my eyes breathing.

"You're my best friend right?"

"Right sugar now lets catch some fishy"

I opened my eyes and felt tears coming down and nodded my head as mark pulled me to him as my dad opened the urn and throw Harley in the river with the fishy, I smiled

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

"I'll always be you best friend" I said as I pulled away from mark and walked up to the truck wrapping my arms around myself.

It's too late to apologize, yeah

"Always" I whispered as I climbed into the truck.

I said it's too late to apologize, yeah-  
I'm holdin on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground...

A/N this Chapter is dedacted to my late friend who passed away because he wanted that one last chance to use, to any one out there that is an addict as much as it hurts you it also hurts the people around you please stop and get help don't let drugs run your life and don't let it kill you, thank you for the great chapter reviews so far you guys are awesome please keep reading and keep the positive reviews up as for my other stories well im kinda stumped on where to go with them but as soon as I get an idea I'll update those soon! If you have any ideas feel free to share them with me! Thanks!


	16. Chapter 16

Daughter of Destruction

Daughter of Destruction

I shuffled my way into the arena behind mark and my dad, a gofer came and told my dad that Vince would like to speak to him as he nodded hugging me as mark put his arm around me and we walked into the locker room, I sighed sitting down as mark sat down next to me he looked at me.

"You okay baby?" mark asked as I looked up at him a sudden urge of just needing him I leaned up kissing him passionately I felt him dart his tongue in my mouth as I moaned out god he tasted good.

Mark pulled away from me "Darlin if we don't stop im going to take you right here on this couch and that aint somethin you dad needs to walk in on" mark said as I sighed sitting back a little frustrated mark chuckled as he sat back putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Calm down little girl" mark said as I pulled away from him

"I'm not a little girl" I said with an attuide

"Don't get an attuided with me little girl or I'll put you over my knee" mark said as I stood up glaring at him

"you know what mark go fuck your self" I said and headed for the door slamming it behind me I walked down the hall hearing mark call my name and then cuss as I turned the corner, I sighed walking around the arena, I didn't mean to get snappy with mark its just I feel lost right now I looked up at where I ended up and chuckled at the irony as I knock on his door I bit my lip waiting for him to answer the door opened and there he stood in nothing but a pair of baggy blue jeans and a white muscle shirt I looked up at him and smiled

"Hey" I said quietly as he smiled and motioned for me to come in.

"So where's you body guard?" d asked sitting down as I rolled my eyes sitting down.

"You know im not some child I can take care of myself" I said

"J I know you upset over Harley and over this stalker but they just care bout you girl, no one wants to see anything bad happen, now what's up?" he asked looking at me

"How did you know something's wrong?" I asked him looking at him and he smiled

"I know you girl and you just told me I said what's up, so what's up?" he asked as he started to pull out his wrestling stuff.

"I don't know D its like I can't even go and chill with micke any more, I just fuck I wanna be able to do what I want to when I want to with out mark or my dad or a escort, you know while they weren't to they're meeting today they had cops stay with me! Fucking cops! When I went swimming there was a cop right there watching me" I shook my head as D came out of the bathroom trying to tie his bandana I smiled "come here" I said as he walked and bent down in front of me as I tied his bandana and pulled it down for him, he smiled.

"They just protecting you, shit J I wanna beat the shit out of this guy, imagine how you dad feels, look at this way J he neva knew about you and now there's some freak out there making videos of you his scared and mark well he just tryin to protect you that's it so take a chill pill let them do what they feel like they need to do ight? Please girl I couldn't lose you" D said looking me in the eyes I sighed going to says something when my phone went off I sighed knowing it was my dad.

"Hello?" I said

"Jenna Rosa Jacobs get your fucking ass back to this locker room and you have someone escort you!" my dad yelled and then hung up I sighed looking at D as he nodded standing up

"Show me the way" he said as I laughed standing up looking behind me to him

"Thanks D" I said as we started walking

"No problem J dog" he said smirking as I laughed smacking him in his chest.

"That's not funny D" I said as we rounded the corner and I saw my dad I sighed shaking my head looking at d.

"Thanks d" I told him as he nodded

"No problem j talk to you later" I nodded as I sighed heading up to my dad who walked into the locker room

"Jenna what the hell is wrong with you? There's some physco out and stalking you and you get mad at mark and leave?" my dad yelled as I sighed looking at him I didn't see mark in the room at all

"Dad im sorry but im used to being able to run around and now I have to have you or mark or a cop follow me its like I lost all of my privacy in the matter of minutes" I told him he sighed as we both sat down

"Jenna girl I know its hard on you but we just need and want to keep you safe until we know who is doing this and it stops I promise you mark and I are on it" my dad said as I nodded my head

"Im sorry" I told him

He nodded "yea well you need to apologize to mark" my dad said "But his busy right now and I need to take you to Todd cause the show is starting I nodded as I stood up and my dad hugged me

"I love you Jenna girl" my dad said

"I love you to daddy" I said as we walked out and my dad dropped me off with Todd I smiled.

A few hours later when the show was well on it's a way they showed a scene with me mark and my dad sitting in the locker room, what the hell? It showed mark pacing and my dad lacing up his boots this must've been right when we arrived right when the gofer came and got my dad.

My dad looked up at mark "man will you take it easy?" he said as mark hit he wall

"How can I and how the hell can you?" mark asked as my dad stood up

"Im just as pissed as you mark but let wait till Shane gets here and then he better have the right damn answer" my dad said as mark just nodded.

I looked around what the fuck? I sighed watching the match between johns and randy I missed hanging out with randy maybe one night my dad will let me.

The backstage showed mark and my dad storming into regal office "what the hell was that?' mark yelled

"I had nothing to do with it" regal said holding his hands up as mark hit the desk.

Later that night I was goofing with the pryos and shit helping the backstage...

When I looked up to see mark beating the shit out of Shane he threw him against the ice machine "You better start talking boy!" mark yelled slamming the back of his head repatly against the ice machine as my dad came and grabbed him

"Stop it his incconet! I can smell a lair a mile away and Shane here for once in his life is telling the truth man! Its not him" my dad yelled to get throw to mark, I know I haven't known him not that long but even when he caught Sara cheating I didn't see him get this mad.

Mark hit the ice machine and fell down in fraustion.

MUCH LATER THAT NIGHT

Mark was in the ring wrestling he got the pin and was celebrating his victory when there was a clip being shown mark looked up.

"undertaker last week you threatened me, I don't like being threatened" it showed a hotel door being opened "You and Kane are protecting Jenna, staying with her all time having her baby sat Jenna cant be happy with that" it showed a black leather glove going through my bags looking at my bras and thongs and such and then hit the manila envelop I carried with me.

It showed pictures of me and D through out our relation ship and letters we wrote "Who's this Jenna? Your boyfriend? Oh wait you dumped him" he walked around and into the bathroom where my make up "you can't protect her forever Mark, Glen, stop protecting her you'll make it easier" the man said as he left the room.

My dad came and got me as we all went back to the hotel, everyone was quiet, this man had gotten into mine and my dads room, he had gone through my personal belongs, touched my stuff. I looked at mark who hadn't spoken to me since our little tiff, I felt like a brat.

"Mark will you take her to you room? I need to go speak with Vince" my dad said as mark nodded his head yes, my dad hugged me and mark and I went to his room.

I sighed sitting on the bed quietly as mark sat in the chair his head in his hands.

"You hungry?" he asked not even looking at me

"No im fine" I said

"Jenna you need to eat, I know you didn't eat breakfast or lunch" mark said now looking at me "You want a cheese burger and some fries?" mark asked as I nodded my head yes.

"And a cherry coke please" I asked quietly as he nodded picking up the phone placing the order for me and him he sat back down as I stood up walking to him.

"Mark im sorry for acting like that I was acting like a brat" I told him as he looked up

"No sweetie you weren't you were acting how you should I mean in a matter of what almost two months you have had you privacy ripped away from you, its okay" mark said as I leaned forward and kissed him which started out as a light kiss which turned passionate I moaned wrapping my arms around his neck as he broke the kiss long enough to pick me up and lay me down on the bed I moaned as he kissed me again.

mark's hand went underneath my shirt and laid right on my stomach until he moved it up to my breast massaging it he pulled away from the kiss and smiled when he felt I wasn't wearing a bra mark leaned back down kissing me again as I whimpered with need for him

"I want you Jenna." mark moaned as he put my hand down to his hard on

Mark pulled away from me and smiled standing up unzipping his pants and threw them off along with his shirt

"Let's get you undressed." Mark said huskily

I slow got undressed as mark watched me I turned around from him when I took of my bra and bent down taking off my thong I turned back around facing him and giggled as he pulled me to him smiling

"Jenna you're beautiful." mark siad

He continued to kiss me while his hands stayed busy with my breast and stomach Mark laid feathered kisses along my jaw and down my neck, taking much the same path as his fingers had, his fingers slid between my thighs as he started moving them in and out I moaned.

"Maarrrk!"

Mark lowered his head kissing down my stomach licking around my navel I moaned as he moved his head down and started licking and nibbling...

He moved up and settled between me legs and nudged at my wet opening.

Mark smiled and pulled back and then thrust into me hard causing me to yell out in pleasure, Mark grinned and started thrusting into me hard and fast

Mark bent and kissed me his tongue teasing my lips, I moaned as he lightly bit my lip making me open my mouth.

Mark kissed my forehead. "What is it ya want baby." He demanded

"Make me cum, oh god marrk harder" I groaned

Mark pulled out and me and thrust back in hard and fast and my hips began a steady rhythm, making me squirm beneath him. "Like that darlin...how's that feel?" he whispered as he nibbled my ear

"Markkkkk." I screamed out

"Cum for daddy baby scream baby." He said roughly

I screamed out as I felt my climax release and moments later mark release his he collapsed on top of me and put his arm around my waist pulling me to him I smiled as he rubbed his thumb over my stomach, there was a knock on the door as yelled hold on and got up throwing his clothes back on quickly as I gather mine up and ran to the bathroom real quick, ,I quickly got dressed and then found marks hairbrush I figured he wouldn't mind I ran a brush through my hair damn I need to re-die it, I walked out and smiled seeing food and my dad I sat down as mark handed me the my food a drink I set it on his night stand as I started to eat.

"So what did Vince say?" mark asked my dad

"The videos aren't being played from our production truck" my dad said as mark sighed

"Then where the fuck how they coming from? How the fuck are they getting played then?" mark said

"The guys breaking through from an outside source then" I said as mark and my dad looked at me I smiled "Computers was my favorite class in school I learned a bunch of shit from it, and if you know what your doing you can break through any connection of any device and do what ever you want, so if Vince is telling the truth, this guy is breaking in from an outside source, but he has to be at least 100 feet to the connection source to do it" I said looking at them and then took a bite out of my burger.

"Well damn Jenna girl you might have it, but the problem is we aren't in some small town we're always in huge city's 100 feet is A LOT" my dad said

"This guy will slip up" I said "Or come out, I get the feeling he doesn't really want me has to do something with you or mark or both of you" I said shrugging as my dad shook his head and him and mark went back talking, I was watching scar face when my dad wanted to leave.

"Come on dad I wanna finish this its one of my favorites" I whined

"Glen she can stay here tonight it's cool" mark said as my dad nodded

"Alright but you stay in this room you got it?' he asked me as I rolled my eyes

"I got it dad" I told him laying back on my stomach watching the movie as my dad chuckled telling mark bye and left, mark locked the door and came laying down at the head of the bed crossing his legs over each other.

Thirty minutes later the movie was over I looked up at mark to see him still sleeping, I smiled as I climbed up next to him putting my head in the crook of his neck turning of the TV and the light then laying down again in the crook of his neck, drifting off to sleep,


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning I woke up with mark against my back and one arm holding onto my waist, I smiled stretching a bit as I turned my head back to see mark still peacefully sleeping, I kissed the tip of his nose and carefully climbed out of bed walking to my bag as I opened it not feeling well I sighed feeling fat which meant it was almost that time of the month.

I grabbed a pair of black and red basketball shorts and a white baggy t-shirt as I walked into the bathroom jumping in the shower real quick, I smiled thirty minutes later walking out of the bathroom dressed I walked to my make up bag grabbing my lotion sitting on the other bed, I looked over seeing mark still sleeping and smiled finishing lotioning my legs and walked to the little coffee pot starting the coffee as I grabbed my make up bag and walked to the bathroom brushing my hair and putting my make up on, by the time I was done, the coffee was done, I poured a cup and walked over to mark sitting on the edge of the bed smiling as I shook him lightly.

"Babe" I whispered as he groaned opening his eyes slightly I smiled holding the coffee out to him as he slowly sat up taking it, taking a sip.

"Thank you angel" mark said taking my hand

"Yea well I figured I'd bring back up" I told him laughing mark is hard to wake up in the morning.

"God I love you girl" mark said as he laughed I looked up at him as he realized what he said I went to say something when there was a knock on the door I got up and opened the door seeing my dad I smiled.

"Hey dad" I said as he walked in to see mark slipping his basket ball shorts on

"Hey man you just waken up?" my dad asked

"Yea" mark said taking a drink of the coffee again.

I smiled quietly walking out of the room, oh my god this is huge I have to tell, fuck no one, cause I cant I sighed walking out to the bed sitting down on it.

"Um dad?" I said quietly as my dad looked at me

"Yea Jenna girl?"

"I know you gonna say no but fuck I need a day away from you guys can I please hang out with randy and mickie?" I said as my dad sighed mark looked at him and back to me knowing why I wanted to get away.

"Glen she'll be with some one else, she just needs some time with her friends" mark said

"Alright but first have breakfast with us" my dad said as I nodded grabbing my phone calling micke, first her and I would go the mall and then I would call randy, I cant girl talk with randy there.

I I took a bite of my pan cakes as my dad looked at me "You've been quiet" he said with a questioning look

"Huh? I'm fine" I said quietly as my dad just nodded as mickie hopped into the restraunt, I smiled at my dad as he justl laughed pulling out his wallet handing me his credit card

"Go have fun be careful any funny business and you call me or mark we will be there quicker then you can blink" my dad said as I nodded hugging my dad and leaving the restaurant with mickie I sighed getting in her car.

We talked small talk just catching up randy was going to meet us for lunch I sighed walking around k-momo I thought I would be happy to be out and about but I couldn't get what mark said out of my head.

I grabbed a few shirts I saw that I liked and looked at the pants and stuff, mickie came to me smirking, one thing I've gotten use to spend my dads money, now don't get me wrong I don't do it all the time and I only spend one major amount at a store and that's it.

"So girl what's up with you?" mickie asked

"What not much" I said she rolled her eyes as I grabbed a pink dickies beanie and a black dickies tank top, mark would like these I walked to the cashier as she rang everything up I paid and we walked out, I sighed feeling I spend way to much.

"Bullshit girl you've small talk and don't say its this stalker thing, its something what's up?" she said as we went and sat down I sighed.

"Okay can I tell you and it has to stay between us?" I asked her serious, she nodded and I blew out air "Okay mark and I are together" I told her as her jaw dropped.

"Holy shit no way Jenna" mickie said

"I'm serious and this morning I brought him coffee and was joking around with him and he told me he loved me, well I think he did" I told her

She nodded "Okay how did he say it?" she asked

"Alright I brought him coffee to wake him up he smiled took the cup said thank you sugar, I said yea well I figured I should bring back up we both laughed and he said god I love you" I told her as she smiled at me.

"What did you say?" she asked

"Nothing, first I don't know what to say and then my dad knocked on the door" I said

"Oh damn girl do you?" she asked as we went and got a pretzel

I sighed sitting back down "I don't know I like him a lot but I don't want to say something I don't know if I feel" I told her as she nodded

"His not D sweetie" she said as I looked up at her

"I know his not D I just want to protect myself for now" I told her as I looked up and grunted seeing liz,Sean and angel, I take it Sean and Angel got back together Sean smiled and walked up to me.

"Hey how are ya?" he asked bending down hugging me

"I'm alright just enjoying my free day" I said laughing a little, until I saw D walk in and sit next to Liz, I looked up at Sean.

"I'm sorry J if it makes you feel better they just barely got together" he said as I rolled my eyes standing up walking to the trash throwing the rest of my pretzel away looking at my watch where the fuck is randy I felt myself getting picked up and yelled hitting the arms until they put my down I flipped around ready to clock this fucker until I saw randy I smiled jumping on him hugging him, he laughed.

"What's up buttercup?" randy said as he put me down and we walked back over to micke

"Not much reeses" I said smiling as we all sat down, I looked and saw D looking at me watching me and randy I smiled at randy just happy to hang out with my two friends.

"You girls eat?" randy asked as we shook our heads no "Alright well come on I'll pay for lunch and then im stealing Jenna, I owe her a birthday gift" randy said as I laughed standing up following randy and micke to the subway they had, I smiled getting something to eat and walking back.

I spent the rest of the after noon with randy and micke for some of it before she had to go to a photo shoot

I smiled at randy as we walked out of the mall and two his car as I looked at the bracelet he gave me it was silver and on the back was engraved to my buttercup love randy.

"So how are you?" randy asked as we started heading towards the arena, I smiled.

"Im good just needed a break from my body guards" I sad

" Aw they love ya"Randy said with that famous smirked of his as I rolled my eyes yes I know my dad loves me and apparently mark to stop reminding me! I wanted to scream at him but then I would have to tell him, not that I don't love randy in a friend way or trust him I just felt un easy about mickie knowing.

"Yea I know its just frustrating" I said

"Well you know I can help you relive some of that fraustrion" randy said smirking at me as I rolled my eyes

"Really randy? I've always wanted to go there with you" I said looking at him seriously as he looked over at me shocked

"Jenna I uh really?" he said in a squkey voice

"Oh yea let me call my dad right now and let him know that we're going to do it" I said

"Oh my god Jenna know your dad would kill me" randy said flipping out

"No he wouldn't he already gave me a license" I said trying not to smile

"A license for this?" randy said as I laughed

"Yea I've wanted to relive my fruastion that way and my dad went and got me a license for it, I wonder if they have a shooting range here though?" I said smirking as randy slapped my arm

"Damnit Jenna you got my hopes up for that" randy said trying to hide the fact he was freaking out I laughed

"What ever randy you should've seen you face especially when I said I would call my dad and tell him" I said laughing as randy rolled his eyes shaking his head as we pulled into the arena, I smiled getting out grabbing my bags and purse and we walked into the arena I smiled seeing my dad and mark I bit my lip as my dad hugged me

"Hey sweetie you have fun?" he asked as I nodded my head suddenly feeling uncomfortable around mark, why? He didn't do anything wrong.

I hugged randy bye and we headed to the locker room I saw my dad keeping a close eye on mark and I.

Mark went to talk to Vince about tonight's show and it was just me and my dad in the room, my dad sighed looking at me.

"Jenna girl, is there something going on with you and mark?" my dad asked sounding stressed, I looked at him what the fuck?

"No dad why would you say that" I said

"Just a feeling Jenna girl, you know you can tell me right?" my dad said as I nodded my head.

, Later that night I was sitting with Todd, I had avoided mark all day long, I know I shouldn't but damn the last person to say they love me broke my heart and maybe it was just in the moment type of deal, maybe just maybe mark doesn't mean it right?

What the hell? I was looking at myself on the screen, normally this wouldn't be anything new but right now its me and mark last night.

"tisk tisk tisk undertaker, you know I have sitting here wondering why you're the way you are with little miss Jenna, well after watching this tape I know now" the voice said as the video showed me and mark kissing and him laying me down on the bed. I felt the room spinning as I felt sick to my stomach.

I heard the sick voice do a sicking chuckle "Well Taker I wont show the rest, but I wonder how daddy dearest is going to take this" the voice said as I heard my dad yelling yup that sounds about right as people scattered out of the truck.

"YOU SAT RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME AND LIED TO MY FUCKING FACE JENNA, GET YOU SHIT AND GET TO THE CAR NOW!" my dad bellowed at me as I jumped quickly right now nots the time to be a smart ass I gather my stuff up and we headed to the car my dad with a tight grip on my arm and my head down.

A/N do you guys think that was to fast of glen finding out? also i might not be able to update for a while, thanks all for the awesome reviews, please read and review i love checking my mail n seeign reviews for my story! thxs


	18. Chapter 18

I felt the hot water running down my body, all I have done since we left the arena was cry, my dad wouldn't speak to me I wonder how mark is? God he must be livid over this, I just fucked up his reputation nation wide, I should've just let Peggy take me to foster home.

I slowly turned off the water stepping out of the shower grabbing one of the huge fluffy towels, I wiped the mirror looking at myself trying to stop crying my eyes were red and puffy, I heard slamming and new my dad was slamming shit around.

I bent down grabbing my clothes setting them on the counter I realized they were marks boxers and his black baggy t-shirt I stole from him when I spent the night with him.

I slowly slipped them on and walked out to the room I saw my dad sitting in the corner as I grabbed my brush sitting down on my bed brushing my hair slowly lightly crying.

I heard my dad sigh and stand up he started pacing again as I looked down and he finally sat down next to me.

I looked up at him and busted out crying again I felt my dad pull me to him wrapping his huge arms around me.

"Shh Jenna girl don't cry" he said trying to calm me down

"I'm so sorry dad" I choked out as he rubbed my back lightly

"Its okay we need to talk about it though Jenna girl" my dad said

I sighed looking at him "How long?" he asked me

"I don't know a couple of month's" I said

"Why did you lie to me today?" he asked

"Cause dad what was I going to say? Yes I'm seeing you best friend?" I said quietly as I looked down.

"What am I supposed to do? I wont be a good farther if I let this continue" my dad said

"Dad I love him" I told him now admitting it firstly to myself

"Jenna girl you don't know what love is" he told me as I shot my head up

"I do know what love is, fuck I went damn near seventeen years with out that I should know this feeling when I get it" I yelled as my dad stood up he went to say something when I covered my mouth and ran to the bathroom I slammed the door shut before I flopped down in front of the toilet puking.

I heaved one last time as I wiped my mouth standing up running the water from the sink and rinsing my mouth out when I heard yelling I turned off the water and opened the door and saw my dad and mark standing up facing each other.

"you cant do that mark?" my dad said through gritted teeth nether of them noticed me yet.

"No glen I cant I love that girl, I know its wrong to a degree but I cant help it, I wish I could man but I cant I love her" mark said and then my dad hit him, I yelled seeing mark hit my dad back I ran to them yelling.

"Stop it! Stop it now both of ya!" I screamed trying to grab one of them that's when I felt myself getting hit in the face and I feel against the table my lower back hitting the edge of the table, I cried out in pain as they both stopped both of them ran over to me mark got to me first.

"Baby are you okay?" he asked as I just pushed both him and my dad away from me I stood up holding my back as they both looked at me, I fought the tears as I ran out of the room I heard my dad and mark both calling my name I walked to the front and sighed I must've looked like shit.

"Excuse me sir, do you know what room nelson Erazo is in?" I asked him as he went to his computer.

"Yes his in room 204" the man said as I nodded going back to the elevator.

I knocked on his door lightly as he opened it , I looked at him in just a pair of basketball shorts, I was still holding my back I started crying as he pulled me to him.

"Shh J its okay what the fuck happened?" he said as we walked into his room, I sighed seeing Sean, I knew what they were doing.

D sat me down and stared at me as I wiped my face "J baby what happened?" d asked me as I sighed.

"My dad flipped out and I don't know mark showed up to talk to him and my dad hit him and mark hit my dad I tried to separate it and just got an elbow in the eye and I hit my back pretty hard on the table" I said as I felt cramping in my stomach I sighed bending down fuck this hurts.

D nodded standing up walking to his bag grabbing a shirt and sock he sat back down putting them on "I'm going to take you to the hospital" d said I started shaking my head no.

"No I'm fine I just needed some air" I told him trying to stand up but the pain was to much.

"J baby your not fine" D said bending down in front of me "You promised you wouldn't let anything happen to you" he said as I sighed nodding my head

"Fine okay lets go" I told him as he nodded and helped me stand up

I sighed standing outside my dads door it was three in the morning, I got an x-ray and just servaly bruised my back, but there something else, something im not quiet ready to admit to myself yet, I sighed I tried to go to marks room first but he wasn't there, I knocked, since I left my key card.

My dad flung the door open he looked horrible he pulled me to him hugging me tightly.

"Are you okay? Where the hell were you?" he said worriedly as I just went and sat I saw mark in the corner of the room he jumped up and came bending down in front of me.

"Im fine, I was at the hospital, D took me well he made me go" I told them as I stared off.

"Are you ok?" mark asked quietly looking at me, it was his elbow that hit me, I knew he must've felt guilty.

"Im fine mark" I said

My dad came and sat down next to me "What the hospital say?" he asked calmly

"Um I just serve bruised my back and stuff" I said quietly looking down playing with my hands mark put his hand over mine I looked up at him.

"Darlin what else?" he asked knowing that when I play with my hands there was something more, I felt more tears run down my face as I looked at mark his beautiful green eyes that I love.

"mark im sorry" I said quietly as he looked at me confused

"For what darlin, me and your dad we cool now" he said as my dad nodded his head I shook my head.

"I'm sorry if I didn't pursway you in this relationship then no one would think of you like the way I know they are you and my dad would've never fought and this would've never happened" I told him as I felt more tears and my dad bent down in front of me.

"What would've never happen Jenna girl" my dad asked I glared at him angrily this is all his fault, if he never hit mark.

"Nothing just forget it" I told him as there was a knock on the door my dad sighed as he stood up mark stayed by me but moved in between my legs looking at me as I ran my hand through his hair I looked up to see D holding up my pain medication.

"Here you go J you forgot em in the car" he said as I nodded grabbing them from him he just looked at me concerned.

"Im fine d really thanks" I told him quietly as he nodded.

"If you need me you know where im at ight" he said as he left my dad looked at me.

Sighed I have to admit it to myself, and at least to mark he deserves to know.

"I didn't just hurt my back tonight, I sighed scared of what mark and my dad would say I mark I was pregnant" I said so quietly I could barely hear myself mark looked at me shocked.

"What?" he said

"I was pregnant about six weeks along, I lost it tonight" I told him as I closed my eyes, how could losing something I never knew I had hurt so bad?

A/N Thanks for the reviews I hope you liked this, im still trying to figure out who i should have the stalker be, I've been toying with a few people some wrestlers some not but im not sure yet……


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning I woke up in the bed by myself, I sighed wondering where mark was, I looked at the clock it was eight in the morning I only slept for four hours, I sighed turning over on my side looking at my dads bed seeing it empty I sat up and saw my dad sitting at the little table drinking coffee he smiled at me.

"Hey sleepy head how'da sleep?" he asked me as I sat up and winced in pain.

"alright, my back hurts, where's mark?" I asked him as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know I woke up this morning around seven and he was gone" my dad said as I sighed feeling a little sad.

"Well you'll be happy we got the next two days off and smack down is in Austin this week, so we get to go home for almost a week" my dad said as I smiled slightly.

"Yea that'd be nice" I said getting up wincing as I held my back my dad stood up and walked to the sink getting my some water and handed my pills I smiled.

"Thanks dad" I said quietly I took them and sighed I looked at my dad

"so with mark and you?" I asked with out saying to much

My dad sighed "Jenna I know if I tell you not to see him you will and I'll lose you, I missed out on your whole life pretty much, I don't want to miss out more time with you, this is strange but its fine" he said as I hugged him we heard a knock on the door as I stood up walking to the bathroom.

Glens Pov

I opened the door to see mark there I moved aside for him to come in "hey man" I said as he nodded sitting down

"Glen about last night" mark started

"Don't worry about it man, like I said I know if I tell Jenna no she cant see you she will and ill end up losing her, this is strange for me but I'll learn to deal with it" I told him as he nodded his head.

"where is she?" mark asked as I pointed to the bathroom where the sink was running "How is she?" mark asked concern in his eyes.

"She's alright in pain but she just took a pain pill" I told him "Go talk to her she seemed upset when you weren't here when she woke up" I told him "Besides I need to go get some ice" I told him standing up.

Marks Pov

I watched glen walk out of the door and sighed, I woke up around five to see her peacefully sleeping and needed some air, last night was rough on me, I cant believe she was pregnant with my child and I cause her to lose it, she must hate me.

I stood up and walked to the bathroom where the door was cracked I saw her bending over the sink rinsing her mouth out, I smiled seeing her in my shirt and boxers, man she's beautiful, most women I've been with I thought were hot sexy not beautiful but her she's all of that and more, I lightly knocked on the door and she looked up and then down real quick.

"Hey" she muttered quietly

"Hey darlin" I said smiling at her she walked past me quickly as I followed her

"Where's my dad?" she asked her back to me as she put her toothbrush and tooth paste in her bathroom bag

"he went to get some ice I guess" I told her as I walked up to her grabbing her arm I turned her around to see her crying I pulled her into me "darlin why are you crying?" I asked her

"You hate me" she said sniffling a little as I chuckled

"I outta put you over my knee for that comment little girl, why on earth would you think that I hate you"

"Because I fell asleep in your arms and woke up with you gone, this whole mess I got you in" she told me as I looked down at her.

"Darlin (I sighed) I don't hate you, damnit girl I love ya" I told her as I looked at waiting to see her flip out again.

Jenna's POV

I stared up at mark this time my head wasn't spinning he didn't say where I thought it might be a joke I looked up at him and smiled finally "You love me?" I asked stupidly as he chuckled

"Of course I do girl" he said

"I love you to mark" I told him smiling as I leaned up to lightly kiss him I felt him slip his tongue in my mouth as I moaned feeling my stomach do flips I pulled away.

"So you excited about going home?" mark said

"yea you?"

"oh yea darlin" mark said while winking at me I laughed

"you freak"

"That's fine by me darlin, but when we get home your sleeping with me in my bed where you belong" he told me as I smiled.

"your not mad about the baby thing? I swear mark I didn't know and I didn't do it on purpose" I told him as he chuckled

"darlin to put this frank it takes two to fuck so it would've been as much as my fault as it would've yours, im not mad last night was an accident on everyone's part" mark said running his hand over my eye that was a little swollen and black and blue, I smiled at him as we heard someone clear there voice, I looked behind me to see my dad standing there.

"hey dad' I said moving away from marks hand as he nodded setting the ice on the counter.

I smiled as we walked into our home, mmm our home I miss home so much I set my purse down as my dad and mark got the rest of the bags they wouldn't let me carry anything with my back.

The rest of the guys were supposed to be here later on I smiled as my dad and mark walked in mark took my bags and his straight to his room I looked at my dad who just smiled at me.

"Dad why don't we go get steaks tonight? And bbq" I asked him as mark walked out of his room.

"that sounds good Jenna girl" my dad said as mark nodded

"yea it does why don't we all go to the store" mark said

Three hours later we got back home from the store my back was killing me I smiled setting the stuff out to cook with.

I heard voices and knew the guys where here, even D was staying here his apartment was being painted, I sighed everyone was staying here including Liz and angel I shrugged looking at all the groceries for tonight we just spent close to three hundred dollars just for tonight.

I walked out to the living room where everyone was I was in one of marks tap out shirts everyone noticed my black eye..

"What?" I said

Randy walked up to me looking at my eye "What the hell happened to your eye?" he asked

"Oh yea that its nothing, I got in the middle of a fight last night" I said as my dad walked in the room and everyone looked at him

"what happened?" Paul asked as mark walked in from starting the bbq

"My elbow hit her in the eye last night, she also has a servialy bruised back, glen and I were acting like idiots and started fighting and she tried to separate it" mark said walking in the room, I smiled.

"Are you ok?" Stephanie asked me as I smiled

"Yea Im good" I said as D walked in I smiled "Ay D" I said walking to him hugging him, he smiled hugging me back, everyone shrugged and went back to doing what they were doing.

"Jenna I bet I can kick your ass in smack down vs. raw 2008" I heard john say as I laughed rolling my eyes

"then come one cena I'll kick your ass playing you!" I told him hooking up our 360 I sat down in the middle of the floor as john and I started playing I laughed as I started getting the upper hand john started getting frustrated.

"Damn Jenna where did you learn to play like this" john asked as I chuckled shrugging looking up at D who smirked_._

"I used to go to D's and get high and we just play play station all day" I told him as I pinned him I tossed the controller to D "I'll be back keep my strick D" I told him as he nodded and I walked outside where Paul, my dad, mark, Stephanie, Dave and Randy where.

"Fine randy don't say hi to me" I sad as he looked at me funny

"I said hi to you" he told me

"No you didn't" I said as I sat down in one of the chairs.

"I did to"

"randy I would know if you said hi to me" I told him as he shrugged his shoulders coming and sitting down next to me.

"Well hello Jenna how are you today" he asked me as I laughed

"hell Mr. Orton, I am good today how are you?" I said smirking

"I am great got a night off sitting next to a sexy lady, in which I mean Stephanie" randy said as Stephanie just sat down I laughed at pauls expression

"Boy you want me to kick your ass?" Paul growled as randy smirked putting his arm around me and steph.

"Aint my fault I got two beautiful women next to me" he said this time mark looked over at him as I laughed.

"Boy I will kick yer ass" mark growled as we all laughed except for mark and Paul steph looked at Paul

"Aw honey you know I love you" she said "But randy's young and new" she said as even I dropped my mouth.

"Oh damn Paul, that's okay I'll make you feel better" I said as I laughed at mark expression.

"darlin im about to put you over this knee" he said as I looked at him and winked laughing, my dad cleared his voice as so did Vince who just arrived.

"These girl's fathers are present" my dad said as I smiled at my dad he just shook his head Vince and Linda just showed up and I have to say im amazed I've never seen them out of suits but they're both in jeans and t-shirts.

I stood up smiling "Well Im going to start on the potato's and stuff" I told them as Linda and Stephanie followed me.

"You need help?" they asked

"Um sure you guys want to get the salad stuff started?" I asked as they nodded I started peeling potato's for home made potato's

"So Jenna that thing about you and mark?" Stephanie asked as Linda looked up at her.

"Stephanie!" she exclaimed

"What we're all women here we can talk" Stephanie said as she looked at me I smiled and turned around.

"What about it steph?" I asked her

"Are you and mark really together?" she asked me

"Yes we are" I told her

"Oh don't be a shamed of it Jenna, you and mark are cute" Stephanie said as I throw the potato's in a huge pot and sat down at the table.

"I just don't want any one to look down on mark over us" I told them Linda smiled at me.

"Sweetie no one will Stephanie and Paul has an age gap, as do Vince and I maybe not as big as you and mark, but we all know mark and we all know mark is a good guy" Linda told me as I smiled

"Thanks, I just wish people could've found out in a better way" I told them as they nodded

"Do you guys have any clue who could be doing this?" Stephanie asked

"No I wish I could get an idea, hopefully this person will mess up soon" I told them taking a carrot and eating it, I grunted hearing lizs voice which cause Stephanie to laugh.

"Still don't like her much?" she asked as I smiled

"no not really" I said "I don't want her in my house but my dad told me I had to deal with it" I told them as Linda smiled

"So lets get to the juicy stuff" Stephanie said looking at me

"What do you mean?" I asked her

"How's your relationship with the dead man?" Stephanie asked

I smiled looking at the window at mark who was bbq'ing "Its awesome actually steph, his amazing" I told her "What about you and Paul?" I asked her

"Oh everyone says his only with me cause of my name, but I know better behind closes doors that tough man goes away and his a big teddy bear" steph said smiling I looked at Linda to dish about Vince

"Oh girls when your with somebody as long as Vince and I have been together you don't need to talk about it" she said as I rolled my eyes steal staring at her.

She smiled "Vince is a gentlemen, nothing like what he plays on TV, his never cheated in all these years, and he doesn't have to have his security go out and buy me flowers or gifts on birthdays and anniversary's he does them himself" she said as I smiled sitting back, I could get used to this life.

I smiled standing up walking to the stove turning it down and grabbing a huge bowel I dumped the water and smashed up the potato's putting my spices and butter in them I smiled seeing the guys coming in with the steaks I smiled at mark as he set them down next to me and lightly put his hand on my hip I couldn't help but get some stupid smile on my face.

I smiled as everyone finished eating I gathered up the dishes after putting the food away I started the water and put soap in it as mark walked up to me.

"Whatcha doin?" he asked

"The dishes" I said as I started them, he stood next to me turning on the hot water and started rinsing them, I smiled god he is so different from D, D would do what he is doing right now, he would be sitting with his friend playing games not helping me with the dishes I smiled as we got done rinsing the soap off of my hands yawning.

As we walked out to the living room where everyone was John sighed still playing with D I smirked "John you want me to help you?" I said as he sighed losing again

"Yea Jenna" he said as I got up and sat down on the floor handing me hit controller I smirked at D as he sighed I let him have the upper hand in the game and then started kicking his eyes I laughed as he started to get frustrated.

"Damnit Jenna!" d said laughing as he lost I smirked doing the pimp shoulder thing.

"D I have always kicked your ass in games its me" I said smiling

"Yea yea" he said shaking his head

"how did you get good at games then Jenna?" john asked as I shrugged

"When Harley would be out of town and my mom wanted to get high or something she would just stick me in the room with a Nintendo which Harley bought for me, so I would just put in Mario brothers and play once you learn the buttons its easy" I said I saw mark looking at me out of the corner of my eyes I smiled handing john the controllers.

"you know until you I was undeafted" john said as I laughed shrugging standing up walking into my room I sighed laying on the bed I miss Harley so much I heard my door open and lightly close I sat up to see mark I smiled at him as he walked over to me.

"you okay?" he asked as I yawned

"Yea just sleepy" I told him as I stood up and walked to my dressed I grabbed a pair of pink flannel pajama pants I took my jeans off tossing them in the closet as I slipped on my pajama pants I sighed sitting back down on the bed yawning.

Mark looked at me and pulled me to him I sighed "This is weird" I told him

"What's the darlin" he asked

"everyone knowing about us and its ok" I said looking up at him looking up at him .

"I didn't think would have to much of a problem he knows im a good guy" he said as I nodded lightly kissing him which turned into a much more passionate kiss as mark laid me down on the bed he got off of me and walked over to my dad locking it and turning off my light and then came laying back down on me kissing lightly. On my lips as I yawned in the kiss I felt horrible mark chuckled and got up taking his boots off and then his pants and his shirt and laid down next to me wrapping his arm around my waist as I turned to face him, I ran my hands through his hair kissing him on his nose.

"I love you" he said sleepily

"I love you to" I told him before drifting off to sleep.

a/n thanks for the awesome reviews! What did u guys think?


	20. Chapter 20

_I groaned waking up in the middel of the night I groaned sitting up I looked at mark sleeping and smiled as I walked out to the living room I walked into the kitchen I sighed getting a drink of water I heard something outside and sighed thinking someone let the dogs out I walked to the back door opening it steping out on the deck, I looked around for my dog and didn't see her, I heard something and turned around hearing it again, what the fuck. _

_I stepped off the deck and walked around the house when i felt someone grab my waist I started kicking and screaming I felt them cover my mouth and whispered against my ear. _

"_I got you now you little bitch" the voice said_

**I sat striaght up in my bed gasping for her , mark sat up and wrapped his arms around me as I cried.**

**"He was here mark he had me" I told him crying into his chest as mark lightly rubbed my back calming me down until I fell back asleep in his arms.**

**The next morning I woke up by myself and could hear people out in the living room talking I sighed sitting up last night sucked I had nightmares all night long **

**I heard my dad and mark along with a few other people talking and of course about me **

**"man this shit is getting to her she was up all night with nightmares and crying in her sleep" I heard mark tell my dad after yawning a bit.**

**"I know man but this guy hasn't slipped up we cant firgure anything out, maybe you and her should I don't know go hang out today get her away for a little bit" my dad said mark went to say something when I walked out, I smiled at everyone and walked to the coffee maker getting a cup of coffeee I put surgar and creame in it I went and sat down at the table and took a drink mark came over and sat next to me.**

**"Mornin" he said as I nodded**

**"Morning" I said queitly setting my coffee cup down when linda and stephanie came in smiling**

**"Glen my mom and I want to take Jenna out for a girls day get nails and hair done stuff like that" stephanie said **

**"Um sure I don't see a problem with it you guys just meet us at the arena then" my dad said as I sighed the arena meant in Austin today for smack downs taping it blows and then back here and a couple days break which would be nice mark put his hand on my inner thigh which made me smile a little bit.**

**"Jenna would you like to do that?" stephanie asked as she sat on pauls lap**

**"Sure" I said as paul cleared his throat and stephanie looked at him.**

**"what?" she asked**

**"Whos money is paying for this?" paul asked as stephanie smirked**

**"Your's baby and im getting my hair done as well" she said smirking**

**"What?" paul said as everyone laughed paul looked at my dad and mark**

**"This is coming out of your wallet to" he said to them as they shrugged mark handed me his credit card I looked up at him shocked**

**"Don't be so shocked girl, I want you to enjoy yourself" he told me as I slowly took it taking the last drink out of my coffee, I walked to marks room where he put my bags that had most of my clothes in them.**

**I bent down infront of the bag going through it for a pair of shorts, I found a pair of light blue ANGEL shorts that had no pockette on the butt and two small front pockettes I sighed seeing all my baggy shirts were dirty which is what I wanted to wear, I walked to marks dresser and bent down to his t-shirt draw, he didn't have many shirts clean right now, im sure my dad didn't either which meant I would have to do laundry I grabbed a black t-shirt when something fell out I bent down looking at it when I saw mark a women and two boys mark holding the boys on each side of him and the women behind him mark had long black hair I heard him clear his vocie behind me and jumped**

**"Im sorry mark I wasn't snooping I just grabbed a shirt" I told him holding up the shirt as he chuckled taking the picture and sitting down smiling at it.**

**"Come here" he said as I walked to him and he put me on his lap**

**"Im not mad it isnt like I put this in a safe and you go in my dresser all the time so it doesn't matter much" mark said**

**"Mark who are those people?" I asked him but already sorta knowing the answer he smiled**

**"That's my bitch ex wife and those are my boys kevin and gunner" mark said **

**"Wow okay" I said confussed**

**Mark sighed taking a deep breath "her and I were young dumb and full of cum, we got married fought and agured a lot, she got pregant with kevin when I first started out with wwe or f back then any ways I came home when she had him for as long as vince would let me I left she started cheating on me, I was about to dirvoice her when she came up pregant again with gunner, I wasn't sure if he was mine until I saw him, but two years after he was born I did dirvocie her but once the dirvoce got rolling she clamied I beat her and the boys and im not allowed to see my boys now court order bullshit" mark told me I sighed as I hugged him, he slapped my ass and I squaled jumping**

**"Better get ready before I rip those clothes off of you and keep you in this bed all day" mark said as he stood up I smiled lightly kissing him.**

**"I love you" I told him smiling up at him my heart swelling with love**

**"I love you to darlin" he said as he walked out of the room I quikly got dressed and walked out to the living room where my shoes where I smiled at everyone as I slipped them on grabbing my keys**

**"Sorry ladys but my baby cant be left" I told them as my dad and mark chuckled I went and hugged my dad "Love you daddy" I told him as he kissed my head I walked to mark and hugged him "Love ya mark" I said as he kissed me lightly on my lips and we walked out I climbed in my car as we left.**

**Four hours later I stood infront of a mirror shocked I let stephanie and linda talk me into this my hair was brown well blondish brown but more brown my nails wasn't such a shocker for me, they were sport style with noen pink tips kidna cool I smiled at linda as we walked out of the salon she looked at the time **

**"Oh my we're going to be late if we don't leave now" linda said as we gathered our stuff up and rushed out of the salon we climbed in my esclade**

**I was thirty minutes from austin when my cell rang, I reached in my purse grabbing it "Hello" I said**

**"Hey babe where are ya?" mark asked from the other end I smiled**

**"Im about thirty minutes away from austin" I told him**

**"Alright you drivin?" he asked**

**"yea who else would be?" I asked him changing lanes as stephanies phone rang and lindas**

**" Well the producers want to do an interview with me you and your dad" mark told me with a sigh**

**"Alright what do you say about it?" I asked him**

**"I don't care its up to you" **

**"What does my dad say about it?"**

**"Same thing I do" **

**"Well I don't mind babe" I said**

**"Alright I got to go ill see you when you get here drive careful, I love you" mark said as I smiled**

**"I will I love you to later" I said hanging up the phone as soon as linda and stephanie did**

**"Who was that?" stephanie said in a knowing tone as I smiled**

**"mark, wanted to see where we were and I guess the producers want to do an interview with me him and my dad" I said**

**"Yea that's what vince just called about, are you going to?" linda asked**

**"Yea why not" I said**

**Stpehanie smiled "I remember when we did the whole mark stalking me storyline, it was kinda scray though mark back then was the lord of darkness, and working with him at first scared the crap out of me" steph said as I smiled**

**"I don't know I watched wrestling occsnally but not ofton" I said as we hit austin I smiled a little austin was where I stayed when I was in foster care the foster home I was in wasn't far from the arena.**

**I pulled into the arena and parked getting out after grabbing my purse I ran my hand through my hair nervous of what mark and my dad would say about it.**

**We walked in the arena as stepahnie and I coutnied talking after linda said she had to go.**

**"you know I admire you I'd be losing it if it was me I mean just fake being stalked was hard enough since we had to make it look real"**

**"Yea well marks made it easy a little I enjoyed today though, god I needed to get away for a little bit" I sad as we walked into someone I looked up smirking seeing randy.**

**"Sorry randy" I told him**

**"what you ring ra, holy shit jenna!" he said as I laughed stephanie lauged as paul came up and kissed her.**

**"Hey hunny" he said as he looked at me "holy shit jenna"**

**"Damn does it look that bad?" I asked **

**"No no not bad at all just a huge change" paul said and nodded behind me I turned around and saw mark and my dad they stopped in their tracks marks eyes looking up and down as they walked over to us.**

**"Jenna girl your not blonde" my dad said as everyone laughed **

**I looked at mark who smiled " damn baby" was all he said as I smiled**

**"So mark said you agrred to this interview" my dad said as I nodded**

**"Alright well then jan wants to see you cause its first thing of the show" my dad said as I nodded**

**"I'll take you I need to go there any ways" stephanie said as I nodded mark took my purse and keys from me and lightly kissed my lips as I walked away I heard him tell paul and randy to shut up.**

**An hour later I was sitting between mark and my dad nervous as Jr came into theroom he shook my dad and marks hand and then mine**

**"Jenna we havnt been propley intruduced im Jim Ross or JR I'll do the interview" he told me as I nodded as he sat down getting wired up.**

**I sighed as it started **

**"Kane undertaker, Jenna thank you taking the time out to talk to me" Jim said as mark nodded**

**"Jenna over the past month and a half you have been stalked and personal videos have been aired on tv for the world to see of you, last week the most personal vidoe clip of you was aired it was one showing the world that you and the undertaker are involved with each other so my question is how are you doing? How are you dealing?" Jim asked**

**"JR yes its been hard last week was the hardest my private realtionship with the undertaker shouldve stayed just that private, and how am I dealing? Im not dealing very well with my privacy and freedom being yanked away from me" I said a little bit angerly **

**"Kane undertaker how are you two dealing with this?" Jim asked them **

**Mark rolled his eyes and glared at Jim as he looked down "Alright Jenna is there any where you can feel safe right now?" Jim asked**

**"This person has gone through my personal private things vidoe taped me and took pictures of me, a normal person wouldn't feel safe and I don't unless im with my dad or mark" I said slipping up with calling mark by his real name.**

**Mark looked at Jim "is this over?" he asked pissed off as jim nodded and we all got up mark ripped the mic from his vest off and left as did my dad I followed slowly behind as mark looked at me and smiled nodding for me to come to him I walked over and he told my dad we would be right back.**

**We walked outside and sat down mark pulled me into his legs and kissed my head.**

**"You ok?" he asked me as I nodded**

**"Im alright tired" I told him as he nodded**

**"Well you tossing and turning all night last night, Jenna girl I don't think this guy is close to being done and your dad and I were talking about you coming down to the ring with us for now on, it wouldn't be tonight we have to talk to vince first" mark said as I thought for a moment**

**"Alright I'd be fine with that" I said as mark nodded his head as we got up mark bent down and kissed me I moaned as he pulled away.**

**"Come on" he said smriking as I pouted a little he smacked my ass lightly as I walked infront of him.**

**"Oh daddy make it sting" I said laughing at his face as we walked inside of the arena.**

**Later that evening I was sitting with paul and Stephanie they convicned my dad and mark to let me hang out in stepahnie locker room tonight I was watching mark in his match I smiled as he won until I heard that vocie that vocie that made me cringe.**

**"Yo Taker well I see Jenna had a rough night last night I wont reviel what, but she's probally going to need you by her side for a while I mean that must be hard for any women" it showed a clip of me in the hosptial with D I was leaning over and D was leaning over me rubbing my back "Maybe you should keep an eye out for her ex they seem to be getting close again, espahcally since he was the one to comofort her but then again he always has been the one to be there for her, when he mother beat her up, when she was in a foster home right her in Austin, or even when she was a little tweeker slut!"**

**I looked up at the tv shocked "Oh yes Jenna I told you I know everything Jenna I know that you just lost your and takers child last night thanks to your daddy and taker fighting, I know that you used to do a very bad drug, for a long time infact up until three months before you mother died you were doing it, oh and I know you would die if any of these new people in your life knew" It then showed a picture of me at a party right when I got done.**

**I jumped up out of the chair and out of the room not caring to see the rest of the clip there was only a handfull of people who knew and two of them are dead. **

**I barged striaght into Angels locker room where she jumped up and knocked into the coch punching her.**

**"Ill rip your fucking head off" I yelled at her as I felt people pulling me off **

**"You bitch, you were supposed to be my best friend" i said while i held angel down and beat the living daylights out of her. I felt shawn trying to pull me off of angel but now angel was fighting back**

**"You two stop right now!" shawn yelled as he pulled me off of her I pulled away from him**

**"Get the hell off me, I'm going to make her pay I know she's involved in this." I said glaring at her**

**"Jenna stop it now, I mean it." shawn snapped grabbing my arm**

**"Touch me again, I'll knock the hell out of you." I snapped at Shawn.**

**Angel reached out and slapped me. "Go to hell jenna, you don't know what the hell you're talking about." l launched at angel again tackling her to the floor punching her and we started rolling around the floor at that moment mark ran in.**

**"Help me get these two apart." shawn said.**

**Mark grabbed me as I struggled to get away from him but fuck this mother fucker is strong **

**. "Jenna!, you stop it right now, thats enough."mark yelled in a deep dark vocie I kept trying to get to angel who shawn had pushed against the wall trying to keep calm I felt mark grab me up and fling me over his shoulders **

**. "Keep it up and I'm going to bust your ass." Mark yelled, he was pissed.**

**.**

**"You wouldn't dare!" I snapped at him trying to get him to put me down "Fucking put me down now mark! I fucking mean it!" I yelled at him **

**"You going to stop and act like a fucking grow women or coutnie to act like a little girl?" mark said now calmly I sighed and stoped fighting as mark put me down but kept his arm around my waist**

**Angel started laughing. "I hope Mark beats your ass Bitch."**

**"why don't you go take it in the ass you fucking trampling ass skank ass bitch." I snapped.**

**Mark nodded at shawn and turned around and carried me back to the locker room where my dad paul vince linda and stephanie was I sighed as he tossed me down on the couch I glared at him as my dad looked at me.**

**"Don't you glare at him jenna girl what were thinking" he yelled as I sighed putting my head inbetween my legs wanting to hit something I looked up as everyone looked at me.**

**"I was fucking thinking it all clicks I beat angel and lizs ass infront of everyone they have to have something to do with this, theres only a handfull of people who knows that information about me my mother is dead and so is harely, D wouldn't say shit and I doubt Joey would either Angel is the only other person who fucking knows that" I said as everyone looked at me, I got up and ran my fingers through my hair knwoing I was about to lose it bad I sighed **

**"That gives you no right to go and hit her jenna!" my dad said as I sighed gritting my teeth**

**"I know dad I was wrong im sorry I lost controll of my tempar" **

**My dad sighed knowing to just drop it for now **

**"Fine jenna but when we get home you and i are talking one on one" he told me as we gathered our stuff up I threw my keys to mark knowing I shouldn't drive I looked at mark and knew he was mad at me**

**"Mark can we take a detour before we go home?" I asked him as he just nodded his head yes, theres only one place I think could calm me right now.**

**":lets go" he said with a little bit of a pissed of tone**

**I sighed hugging my dad and telling everyone I would see them back at our house and followed mark out to my car he unlocked my side and opened the door for me as i climbed in.**

**I sat in the passenager seat as we pulled up the long abanden house I wiped the tears that had fell down my face as i felt my car come to a stop mark sighed looking at me as i opened the door.**

**"Come on" i said as i climbed out of the car mark sighed and followed me walking up to the old adandmed house i touched the door a little putting my hand against it for a mintue i turned around to see mark leaning against the pourch railing his arms crossed over his chest staring at me i smiled a little and sat down on the steps.**

"Tonight a part of me came out that i have tried to bury since i was sixteen and a half years old, a part of me i never wanted you or my dad or any of you guys in my life now to know about me, (i took a deep breath and let it out running my fingers through my hair) I just turned fourteen Angel and I were out fucking around on the streets She was sixteen she's two years older then me, any ways We walked past this tattoo shop and Angel decied she wanted to get a tat so we walked in the fucking idiot there was to stone to even ID her, the guy who did her tat was rob or robbie what ever, he kept trying to get me to get a tattoo told me it'd be free i told him no not right now, i didnt want to get a tat at a shop that didnt even ID, any ways, he invited us to a party, we accepted and went, the whole night rob and i hung out and talked, he made me feel spechial and at that point in my life he was the coolest fucking guy ever to me, reminded me of joey you know biker bad ass type" i stopped and wiped my face mark walked over to me and sat down next to me i looked at him and lightly smiled.

" Rob and I hung out all the time, he was tweenty one need to tell you, he told me he did myth and smoked pot, i was fine with the pot hell i did that, but i would watch him and his buddies snort tha shit and i swore i would never touch the shit (i sighed feelig sick my back killing me) But one night my mom and I got into it bad really bad and i called my buddy Rob to come get me, he did of course and we went back to his house we Angel and Shawn was already we all hung out for a while when Rob took me to his room he brought out a glass mirror with white poweder on it, he asked me if i wanted some right now, i told him no and he told me it would calm me better then pot so i did, and i got hooked bad Mark and I am very ashamed of it, i dont want any one to know and now the whole world knows that i was an ex tweeker, Rob and i didnt really last long cause i wouldnt fuck him, i was willing to do other shit but i refused to sleep with him, we fought alot and then i met D and dropped rob like a bad habit, it just took me getting took away from D and Harely and people i loved to drop the real bad habit" I stood up putting my hands in my pockettes.

"This was my foster home, not the greatest home but the lady was really nice I feel bad for how much hell i put her through, I countied to do myth when i was here, and then i got to go home and i hit rock bottom I rember laying on my bath room floor i couldnt move, i was litarely dying mark Janet my forster mom had bought me some new clothes and wanted to bring them to me, she walked in when she heard me screaming on the floor, my body hurt so bad i was 89 IBS I couldnt move I remember her running into the bathroom and holding me as she called Peggy my case worker, i kept telling her help me help me im dying janet help me" i started to sob mark stood up and touched my arm as i wiped my face "And she did she brought me back her and for almost a month she feed me buttered bread and chicken broth and then Peggy took me from her and put me back with my mom, that idoit is a liar though I was clean for six months when my mother died, Thats why mark I flipped out something in my gut tells me Angel knows more then what shes letting on she knows she has to, I know it aint D or shawn, and mark you have nothing to worry about with D and I we're just friend I promise his always just been there for me" i told mark as mark hugged me tightly.

"Sweet heart, you have been through so much in your short life I amazed you can even smile Im shocked your alive truthfully, I love you and I love you even more I told you something today about me that only a handfull of people knows about, everyone has secrets, you over came a deadly addication your a fucking fighter girl i'll tell you that, I love you and Im not worried about D its my bed you sleep in isnt it?' mark asked as i looked up at him and smiled and he smiled kissing me.

"Now lets go home darlin" mark said as i nodded my head i was able to go deal with my dad now.

A/N I hope you guys enjoyed it I knwo the begging suck's i didnt know how to start it off with, and I know the spelling andstuff is wrong and messed up but my word prosscer is messing up and wont let me do spell check and the one on here wont do it, im sorry! any ways please read and review and thanks for all the awesome reviews!


	21. Chapter 21

I** sighed looking at mark when we pulled up to the house he smiled squazing my leg.**

**"just talk to him no body in that house will judge ya" mark said or they better not he thought I smiled lightly and got out of my escalde as we walked in I felt like dead man err women walked my dad was sitting on the couch and I sat down**

**"I would like everyone to stay in this room please I only want to say this once, I was wrong for attacking angel, im sorry I did that, and I want to explain what was said about me tonight yes I did drugs my main drug of chocie was myth and it damn near killed me Tonight a part of me came out that i have tried to bury since i was sixteen and a half years old, a part of me i never wanted you guys or my dad to know about me I just turned fourteen Angel and I were out fucking around on the streets She was sixteen she's two years older then me, any ways We walked past this tattoo shop and Angel decied she wanted to get a tat so we walked in the fucking idiot there was to stone to even ID her, the guy who did her tat was rob or robbie what ever, he kept trying to get me to get a tattoo told me it'd be free i told him no not right now, i didnt want to get a tat at a shop that didnt even ID, any ways, he invited us to a party, we accepted and went, the whole night rob and i hung out and talked, he made me feel spechial and at that point in my life he was the coolest fucking guy ever to me, reminded me of joey you know biker bad ass type Rob and I hung out all the time, he was tweenty one need to tell you, he told me he did myth and smoked pot, i was fine with the pot hell i did that, but i would watch him and his buddies snort that shit and i swore i would never touch the shit But one night my mom and I got into it bad really bad and i called my buddy Rob to come get me, he did of course and we went back to his house when Rob took me to his room he brought out a glass mirror with white poweder on it, he asked me if i wanted some right now, i told him no and he told me it would calm me better then pot so i did, See Joey moved then to califona and that was earth shattering to me, I fetl like once again I was being abandoned" I took a breath and felt mark put his hand on my shoudlers as I started to coutnine "there was so much anger I thought my dad didn't want me and I felt shitty about that and to have my joey leave me just made it worse so I got deeper into the drugs and drinking, I started off just one line a day just a pick me up and then it go to five to six lines then it became non stop to the point where my nose was hurting, rob showed me how to smoke it which was the worse thing he could do cause when you smoke myth it makes you want it so much more every five minutes you want it" I looked up and noticed d in the room the women in the room all looked like they could cry and all the guys looked piss I looked down again.**

**"And for my little heart I was a mess I couldn't eat I went from 130 to 85 ibs I couldn't move I got taken away and then cps did the stupidest thing and let me go home again and I started back up again my life was crumbling around me, and right when I hit rock bottom I walked into my house to see my naked mother ontop of my naked boyfriend, that's the day I just sat in my room crying and smoking speed, my mom left and I felt sick, I went and laid on the bathroom floor and I remember thinking this is it im going to die I heard janet my forster moms vocie and I cried harder" I started to cry " I looked at her and said janet im dieing please help me help me janet, she took me to her house, and I remember she called peggy and I remember telling peggy I could go to joeys for the summer I remember joey said he couldn't take me so I stayed with janet she looked at me and said baby girl you don't look to good, and I said im not im sick she put her arm around me and hugged me telling me she would make me all better, she fed me for weeks nothing but buttered bread and chicken broth" I looked down embrassed I felt my dad pulled me to him hugging me.**

**"jenna girl you have nothing to be ashamed of" he told me "I love you you are an amazing person and when we catch this fucker that's doing this I promise he will get the worse ass beating of his life" my dad said I just clung onto him I let myself relax as he rubbed my back and I slowly drifted off to sleep.**

**The next morning I woke up to mark holding onto to me tightly, god I love this man, I kissed his nose and got up walking to the living room I was in marks huge black deadman inc shirt and a pair of his basketball shorts I don't remember changing**

**I curled up on the couch as everyone started to wake up and come out of their rooms mark walked out and smiled walking over to me kissing me lightly on my nose I smiled.**

**"mornin beautiful" he said**

**"morning" he got up and walked to the kitchen and started coffee I smiled watching him god his perfect I smiled standing up walking into the kitchen I hugged my dad and sat down paul sat down infront of me **

**"I want you to know as far as im concerened you're an awesome person jenna theres been plenty of good people in this bussines that has done that doesn't make them bad" he said I nodded my head as he hugged me randy came and put his arm over my shoulders .**

**"I knew I made a good chocie choosing you as my future baby mama" he said as I laughed I looked over at mark glaring at randy who quikly took his arm off of me which made me laugh harder.**

**"thank you guys seriously" I said and stood up I grabbed my coffee cup mark made for me and kissed him lightly walking into marks room which has became mine I laid on the bed when I felt the other side sink in I smiled knowing it was mark.**

**"how ya holding up rocky?" he asked I laughed shaking my head**

**"im alright actually it feels good to talk about it" I said he smiled kissing my forehead.**

**"I got an idea before the show lets go out you and me" mark said I smiled standing up**

**"for reals?" I asked as mark shook his head**

**"darlin we need to get that slang talk out of you" he said as I laughed I grabbed some clothes and got dressed along with mark he grabbed his hat and I slipped my shoes on we walked out to the living room**

**"hey man im going to take her out for the day" mark said to my dad who nodded his head I hugged my dad.**

**"I love you" I said he smiled kissing the top of my head.**

**"I love you to jenna girl" mark and I walked out and got into marks truck I smiled as he opened the door for me.**

**"don't get used to it" he said smiling I smiled and leaned over opening his door for him smirking he kissed me lightly as we drove away.**

**I smiled walking through the woods with mark holding his hand I took a deep breath as we sat down on a couple of rocks mark smiled at me.**

**"you better?" he asked I smiled**

**"yea I am this is so relaxing" I told him **

**"that's good baby" he said wraping his arms around me I sighed notcing the time**

**"baby we gotta get going" I told him he looked at his watch and sighed helping me up I smiled as we walked to his truck I smiled laying my head back as mark got into the truck he smiled putting his hand on my inner thigh as we drove off to the arena.**

**Later on I was sitting actually for the first time in a while alone in marks and my dads locker room, there was supposed to be sercruty outside of the door I heard a knock and set my book down opening the door, I saw that man the one who knew my name, I looked at him confused.**

**"can I help you?" I asked worried where the sercruty?**

**"I thought I told you to stay next to your dad jenna girl" I heard him say it clicked this was him my stalker fuck! I tried to shut the door but the man slammed it open hitting the side of my head hard I felt the warm trickle of blood and the man picked me up as I started hitting him**

**"fucking put me down asshole!" I screamed I notcied WWE camreas and knew this was being viodeo taped, this was all in inside job but how?**

**I felt myself getting hit on the hard and I blacked out my last thoughts going to mark.**


	22. Chapter 22

I groaned opening my eyes to darkness, I sat up and felt my hands were tied behind my back and my feet tied with something over my mouth, this is it im going to die after all the shit I've done this is how im going to die.

I laid my head back on a cold concreat wall and groan, fuck my head hurts!

I heard mumbled vocies and tried to see if I couldn't regqunize them, but I couldn't I sighed sitting there waiting my stomach hurt I was so hungry I saw a T.V in the middle of the room I shook my head, damnit jenna girl how the hell you going to get yourself out of this one.

I heard the door open and someone walk to me I saw them turn on a light in the middel of the room I closed my eyes not wanting to see this freak.

"open your eyes jenna" I heard a familer vocie say I opened them and looked at eyes of a person I thought loved me I felt like puking I started to cry and gag he walked over to me, as I started to puke into a buket that was next to me,I got done and he wiped my mouth I yanked my head away from him.

"why?" I croaked out my throat dry and raw, I heard a rat and shivered.

"Jenna theres a lot about your mother you never new" he said

"so you fucking stalk me and kidnap me!" I yelled trying not to cry

"it wasn't my idea jenna!" he said I looked down not caring to listen I didn't want to listen to how he just betrrayed me, I heard a rat and groaned great just great, I heard the door open and looked over great im seeing shit cause I swear im looking at a ghost, it couldn't be, could it?

Marks POV

I paced back and forth like an animal. The police just left and they hadn't offered a lot of hope they gatherd some dna from the locker room that they were going to run in their lab. They had told glen to set tight and they would contact him if they found anything. I feel so fucking helpless why did we let her talk us into letting her stay in the locker room, should've just made her ass come with I looked over at glen man his a wreck I got up and stormed out, poor jenna she must be so scared or pissed off one of the two.

I got in my truck and drove to the woods where we were today just this after noon she was laughing and jumping on the rocks, and now we don't know if shes dead or alive, I sat on a rock remebering the little agurement we had before we left the locker room.

"_mark theres fucking secruty outside the door! I just need some me alone time I promise I wont go any where" she said_

"_I don't care jenna do you not get that there's some fucking physco stalker out there! Wanting to hurt you!" I yelled at her as she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes acting like a brat._

"_no shit mark I know that cause lets see yea your life stayed pretty much the same so did my dads and everyone around me, I need some alone time mark so either you guys can give it to me here or I will firgure out a way to get it!" she yelled as glen walked in_

"_whats going on?" he asked _

"_Jenna wants us to have securtiy outside the door so she can stay here in this locker room by herself, and watch your mouth jenna before I put you over my knee" I told her she rolled her eyes but didn't say anything._

"_Jenna girl I understand but you cant be by yourself" glen told her she sighed_

"_Dad, mark I need this please, im losing my mind I just want to read my book, relax on the couch you guys only have shit to do in the first part of the show so it wont be all night just an hour or so right?" she said glen sighed looking at me I sighed._

"_Fine jenna do what ever the hell you want to ya damn brat" I said and stormed out of the locker room._

I shook my head those could've been my last words to her, this physco has to slip up some where and then the footage we saw of jenna being carried away screaming and yelling trying to get free, that bastered had the balls to hit her hard enough to knock her out, I throw a peeple in the lake and sighed.

Glens POV

I watched mark storm out of the locker room, damnit how long does this take to get dna back there has to be something im sure jenna put up some sort of a fight, fuck my jenna girl could be dead for all we know and the cops are taking there sweet ass time.

Vince walked in I stood up.

"Glen how are you doing?" vince asked I shook my head I have always hated that question.

"Im holding up" I said sitting back down looking at the blocked off locker room

"Wheres mark?" Paul asked

"He took off, him and jenna had an agurment right before all of this" I told them as they nodded their heads understandingly

"I should've told her no, but I understood her agurment to much to say no" I told them

"Glen farther to farther this isn't your fault, you had no idea none of us did that this would happen to her" vince said as I nodded my head the detecative came in.

"Mr.Jacobs can we talk alone?" he asked

"No its ok this is family, what?" I said

"Well the blood on the door is Jenna's, how ever we did find a piece of hair who all was in the room?"

"Just me mark and jenna" I told them

"Well from the piece of hair we collected the dna of it isnt any of yours do any of you happen to know a Joesph Bohner?" he asked I felt sick Joey?

"Um yes his a family friend why?"

"Well its his Dna" I felt my anger boil I stormed out of the locker room and out of the arena I got in my truck and started driving hitting the staring, why would joey do this to her?

What did she fucking do to him? Not a damn thing she didn't a fucking damn thing to any of those sick-o's except be born and intterupt the party I pulled into the drive way of jeoys house and got out of my truck I banged through the door and saw the house was empty in one swift I throw everything off of the counter and then the walls destroying his house I walked into the hall way seeing a door with a lock on it I kicked in the door and felt sickened there was pictures of my Jenna every where her and mark together her and D together intamaly I backed out of the room and pulled out my cell phone.

"Detecive, this is Glen Jacobs you need to get to joeys house now, the address is 3325 w.sunny side drive" I told and ended the call I took a deep breath and dailed marks number.

"Mark man get to joeys now, just get here you'll see" I hung up and went outside to sit in my truck, how the fuck, he watched her grow up saw her as a baby I shook my head.

Jenna's POV

I looked at her and felt sick she walked over to joey

"Joey I told you I never break my promise's" she said as Joey nodded I kept fidting with my hands trying to loosen up the rope around my hands

"Angie baby you're a mastermind" he said as I felt sickened as he looked at me.

"See Jenna baby your mama promised you to me, for a life time supply of dope, well things started to slip up with Harley and CPS we came up with this plan of your mama faking her death" I shook my head

"No I saw her dead body she had no pulse I called 911" I said shaking my head

"Oh jenna you were always a stupid girl, Joey has money out of his ass, we got a women who looked just like me we paid the emt's off and the people at the hospital, see now that Glen knows you're his daughter, he will do anything to get you back, and then you helped us out by getting with mark, not bad my daughter, like mother like daughter right? So now we got two of the biggest wrestlers at our feet to get your back safe and sound, well you'll be safe" she said she looked at jeoy and smirked as they throw food and water down at me joey came up to me and untied my hands so I could eat.

"Eat up your going to need your strength" he said I felt sick, I watched him out walk out of the room and cried putting my knees to my chest this was it this was my time I started to untie the rope around my feet I jumped up and leaned again the wall my legs hurting I put my hand on my head and felt atleast two huge knots I stood up and looked around the room for an escape, I smacked the wall and cursed underneath my breath.

MARKS POV

I pulled up to joeys to see the cops there I walked up and paul and glen tried to stop me I looked at them confused joey was our friend.

"Mark, Joey is behind this and there's this room with pictures and video of Jenna very private ones" Paul said I shoved passed them and walked into the room feeling sick what the fuck? I looked around the room there was pictures of me and her together intamaly and pictures of her and D of the same kind what the fuck? Joey had been there for her since she was a baby.

I heard video tapes playing and turned around to the livign room that im asusming glen must've turn apart, to see me and jenna on there her screaming us having sex I felt sick and walked out of the house I looked at glen he looked sick and pissed off paul watched me closely.

"That's all we have he hasn't called or anything?" I said

"No the cops say that's the weird part useally with a kidnap like this the kidnapper calls with ransom by now" Paul said I ran my fingers through my hair I heard the tv I looked at Paul.

"Man tell them to turn that shit off her farther is right here" I said angerly I looked at glen.

"We'll find her man she's okay she's a fighter" I told him he looked at me

"What if she cant fight her way out of this situation man?" glen asked I heard his vocie scared and worried

"We'll find her" was all I said

Jenna's POV

I held onto a lead pipe I had found walking around this rat infested basement the bottom of my jeans were soked at the bottem I ripped the back leg of them along with my leg it hurt just standing here this was my only chance, I heard keys rattle and tightened my grip on the pipe as the door open I swang hitting my mother in her face making blood splatter everywhere I started to run and felt a arm go around my throat.

"Fistey little bitch arent you?" I heard jeoy whisper in my ear, I tried getting out of his grip and stopped dead in my tracks when I felt the cool blade on my stomach I whimpered closing my eyes.

"Now jenna don't fight this and everything will be okay" joey said his disgusting breath on my neck I tried to fight him some more and felt him hit me in my head what felt like the back of the knife I felt myself fade to black again.

GLENS POV

We sat at the kitchen table trying to figure out how to find where joey would've took her, I looked at the hole mark punched in the wall I sighed wanting to do the same thing.

Where was my girl? Was she alright? God she must be so scared, I wiped the tears that rolled down my cheeks and got up walking to my room I laid down on my bed and turned off the light.

"we'll find you jenna girl" I whispered and slowly drifted off to sleep.

JENNAS POV

I laid on a cold floor in a different room this room was an acualle room, I must be an a house that's a little helpful I was gagged and tied I rolled my eyes atleast im out of that basement, my head was killing me along with the back of my leg Im cold and wet I closed my eyes wanting to cry, all of a sudden the gag was pulled I bit my lip thinking if im in a house I must be in a nieborhood, I started screaming as loud as I could, I felt myself getting slapped hard until I stopped I looked up seeing joey he smirked.

"Always knew you were a stubborn brat" he said, brat that's what mark called me before he walked out of the locker room, he probably thinks that I derserve this for being so damn stubborn. I felt joeys hands start to roam my body and tried to twist away feeling sick to my stomach.

"Now stop that, I don't have time tonight, but tomorrow your going to do all the things for me you been doing for Mark" joey said sickngly I felt him untie my legs and then take off my jeans

"I know how you hate to sleep in your jeans" he said he bent down and I spit in his face I fellt him smack my mouth and felt blood

"You will get the fucking of your life tomorrow and like it." joey said he put a blind fold on me and walked out the room laughing, oh my god how could this happen to my why? I felt the tears finally fall down my face please lord help me let someone find me I thought before drifting off to sleep.

A.N how did you guys like this one? I hope you guys liked it! Please rnr


	23. Chapter 23

The next morning I woke up to kissing on my neck and felt sickened how the fuck am I going to get out of this one? Think Jenna think I felt the blind fold being took off of my eyes and saw joey there I noticed my legs we're untied I closed my eyes.

"Joey how can you do this to me?" I cried he slapped me roughly and I felt my cheek bone pop, I groaned I sighed feeling his hand go up to my breast and I wiggled away he grabbed my face squazing it

"Listen here you little spoiled bitch, you will lay here and you will like this!" he hissed in my ear his hand moving underneath my underwear touching me I closed my eyes and brought my knee up hitting him in his dick he rolled off of me and I kicked him repatly I grabbed a lead pipe that was laying on the floor and hit him in his head with it, I tied him up and kicked him in his head, I spit in his face.

"Fuck you you creep!" I said and quielty shut the door I heard two women talking and listened one of the vocie was my mother I rolled my eyes.

"What do you mean they know its joey?" my mom said

"They fucking got dna some how Angie I don't know about this maybe we should turn ourselves in" I heard Lizs vocie fucking bitch!

"No no you've done good Liz just stay calm does D think anything?" my mtoher asked it would just shatter me if d knew about this

"No he stayed at glens house last night, but Angie they went to Joeys house and found well pictures and video of jenna with mark and D, I mean Sexually" Liz said I put my hand over my mouth feeling sick

"Fuck I told Joey to hid those" angie said "I don't care what happens to her, infact I hope Joey is up there right now giving it to her good, little bitch cost me everything I had" my mother said I slowly and as quietly walked out the front door forgetting I was still in just a pair of boy short underwears and a tap out black and noen pink tank top bare foot.

I ran as far away from that house as I could letting the tears fall I heard a car stop behind me and I turned around seeing a man with emarald green eyes, god how I miss marks eyes, it was a teenage boy about six teen he got out he looked almost identical to mark.

"Are you ok?" he asked putting his hands

"You know where the arena is?" I asked him as he nodded

"Im sorry look could you take me there?" I asked the guy looked at me my shirt had gotten ripped he nodded walking to me I was shaking trying not to cry

"Get in the car darlin" he said I closed my eyes darlin god I miss mark, I miss my dad I nodded and walked to the car door this guy had opened.

"Are you ok maybe I should take you to the hospital" he said as we started to drive I shook my head no

"Just take me to the arena please tell em you got Jenna Jacobs with you and they will let you in" I told him he nodded

"Um I got some clothes in the back seat and theres some food if you want" he said I nodded and turned around fuck my ribs I grabbed t-shirt and basket ball shorts I sliped them on and finally looked at myself in the mirror, I started to cry my face was completely bruised up with a mix of dirt every where, my lip was fat and had a cut on it I leaned my head back as we hit the arena oh thank god.

Secruty let him in instaly and the guy helped me into the arena I walked in this man who saved me helping me with each step I saw D and he ran to me I started crying as he wrapped his arms around me him and the man who helped me walked back to D's locker room he handed his cell phone to the man.

"Call the number that says JJ's Boy his name is mark tell him Jenna is down at the arena with D please tell him to hurry" D said I clung to him not wanting to let him go.

Thirty minutes later mark and my dad came running into D's locker room I was alseep on the couch D mointed for them and the man who had to stay to talk to the police to go out of the room D sighed

"Look guys she's not a pretty sight she cried her self to sleep, so we didn't get anything cleaned up, she tried to tell me what happened, she said something about Angie and Liz being apart of it and her mom giving her to joey for a life time supply of dope I didn't get the rest, this is the man who brought Jenna here he said she was walking down the side of the road in just her underwear and a ripped up tank top" D explained to them.

Glens POV

I walked into D's locker room first to see her we had to wait for the cops to get here, I smiled seeing her asleep on the couch I looked up and smiled.

"Thank you lord" I whispered and bent down by her I looked her over and saw all the brusies and cuts and how drty she was my felt my blood boil who would want to do this to any human much less Jenna girl, she quikly jumped at my touch her eyes opened wide and fist drawn back.

"Whoa Jenna Girl its dad I'm here your safe" I told her I saw her drop her fist and fling herself onto me she started to cry I rubbed her back "Shhh baby its okay dad's here" I pulled away and saw her face covered in brusies her lip swollen and cut up dirt every where she wiped the tears from her eyes "you ok baby?" I asked her

"No I thought I would never see you again, dad my mom she's alive" she said

"are you sure?" I asked her before she could answer there was a knock on the door and the cops where here.

JENNA"S POV

I looked at officer Johnson as he chekced me over he felt the bumps on my head he pulled up my shirt and lightly touched my rips I sucked in a breath.

"Okay Jenna sweetie can you tell me exactly what happened?" he asked it was just me and him in the room I nodded my head as he got out a pen and paper.

"Well I woke up in a rat infested basement, I was tied up so I couldn't move I heard people talking outside of the room and I tried to make out there vocies but couldn't, um then that's when Joey walked into the room, he told me there was a lot about my mother I never knew and I yelled at him, then my mother walked into the room and explained to me how she faked her own death, and that she had promised me to Joey for a life time of dope, and that they had paid everyone involving in her death off, well they dropped food infront of me I didn't eat it I don't know if it was poisned or what, but joey untied me so I could eat, they left the room and I walked around trying to find an escape well I found a lead pipe, I stood at the door for god I don't know how long before my mother came in I smacked her in the face with the pipe and tried to run but Joey caught my arm and put his arm around my throat he then ran a knife to my stomach and called me a stubborn brat" I started to cry again

"Im sorry" I told the officer

"Its's all right" he told me I took a deep breath and let it out

"Um then Joey hit me in the head with I don't know what, and I woke up on a cold floor a bedroom floor, um Joey walked in and told me that tomrrow I would do all the things for him that I had been doing for my boyfriend he tried to touch me but I kept pulling away" I took another deep breath "Then this morning he huh came into and I woke up to him kissing me and touching me, I tried to move away and asked him why he just smacked me and put his hands um down my underwear touching me I kneed him in the croch with I then kicked him in his head and spit in his face I gagged him the way he had gagged me, I quielty walked out of the room, to hear my mom talking to Liz who works here about this and Liz telling her that the cops knew it was jeoy and about sex tapes of me and my boyfriend , that's when I ran out the door and the man who was outside when you got here, him he uh picked me up and drove me here" I told the officer.

"Well Jenna you are a brave women, you are very lucky to be alive right now, I got what I need here, but I need you to go to the hospital and get checked out" the officer said

"Um I can stay here and have Doc check me his pretty good" I told the officer he nodded his head as he walked out of the room I sat there for a minute all of this still feeling unreal to me, I looked up to see mark walk into the room and I lost it he walked over to me hugging me tightly as I cried on his shoulder.

MARKS POV

I walked into the room seeing her for the first time since the agurment between us I saw her start to cry and grabbed her holding her she wasn't going any where I looked at her seeing all the bruises and cuts, joey's a dead man. I took a deep breath getting my anger to sub side, she didn't need me to be all angrey right now.

"Are you okay darlin?" I asked her as she pulled away I saw her face and wanted to kiss her but I didn't want to hurt her.

"Im good now god mark I was so scared I thought I'd never see you or my dad again" she told me

"Darlin we aint goin no where" I told her "Now lets go get you cleaned up" she nodded her head standing up I notcied she was still barefoot and smiled a little we walked out of the room and to Doc.

JENNA"S POV

I got up sitting on the exam table as doc began his magic on me he cleaned my face and exmained my face to make sure there was no broken bones, he cleaned my lip I jumped back when he went to lift my shirt mark walked over to me and grabbed my hand I slowly let DOC lift my shirt up he started to wrap my ribs up.

"Jenna you got atleast three broken ribs Im going to precribe you some pain medcine for it, also you got a fractured cheek bone sweetie, that has to heal on its own , its just going to hurt for a while" he told me as he wrote out the prescribtion, I nodded my head as mark helped me down from the table

"Thanks Doc" mark said

"Not a problem take care of this girl" he said mark nodded and we head back to my dad's locker room mark helped me sit down on the couch I looked up at him.

"where's that guy?" I asked him

"What guy baby?" mark asked

"The guy who gave me a ride here" I said

"his talking to the cops right now" I nodded my head my dad walked in and sat down next to me.

"what did doc say?" he asked

"I got atleast three broken ribs and a fraucted cheek bone" I said I knew my dad and mark was livid about this or at least I knew my dad was mark was acting to calm.

I looked at my dad and sighed "Dad I wanna go home" I told him he nodded

"Mark I have to stay and talk to the cops you wanna take her home?" he asked mark nodded his head as I stood up.

"Dad that guy who drove me here" I started

"I already invited him over tonight for dinner if your up to it" my dad said as I nodded walking out of the locker room.

"Fuck" I said mark looked at me concerened

"What's wrong?" he asked

"I don't have any socks and the pavement is hot" I told him he chuckled and lightly lifted me up in his arms I smiled laying my head on his chest as he walked me out to his truck.

I fell asleep within five minutes of being in his truck I felt myself being lifted again and moaned seeing we were home I smiled home we walked in and mark lightly set me down I saw Paul, Stephanie, Randy, Dave Batista , John, and D sitting at the kitchen table I smiled walking in the kitchen.

Home I seriously thought I'd never see this place again I ran my hand over the counter top, I closed my eyes I wanted to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming and that I wasn't really stuck in that nasty house.

I opened my eyes to see everyone looking at me I smiled.

"Im going to go take a shower" I said as I walked past everyone and in my room, I stepped in my bath room and turned on the water as hot as I could stand it needing to wash this dirtyness off of me I stepped in and lightly moaned, I slowly washed myself and all the dirt off of me, I stepped out when I felt I was clean enough.

I wrapped a towel around myself walking out into my room and I put on a pair of blue fannel pajama short's and a black tank top, I looked around my room and saw the picture I had on my dresser of me and joey on my 13th birthday, this was to much for me I walked out of my room, I saw everyone even the guy who gave me a ride, I guess I need to find out his name huh? Anywas I didn't see mark.

"where's mark?" I asked

"he went to get your pain killers filled" my dad said as D got up and made me sit down I rolled my eyes, great now everyone is going to be weird around me I smiled I looked at the man who gave me a ride.

"What's your name?" I asked him he looked around a little nervous

"Um its Kevin" he said I nodded and all of a sudden it hit me like a ton of bricks Kevin and he looks just like mark, is it?

"so kevin are you from houstin or passing through?" I asked him

"Im was born in houstin and lived here till I was about four, and then my mother and dad got a dirvocie and my brother mother and I all moved to phoenix Arizona" he said I nodded my head yup this is the kevin.

"So what brings you back to houstin?" I asked him trying to make sure I was right

"um just some personal stuff" he said as mark walked into the house I nodded as mark came to me and bent down in front of me.

"Here's your pain killers its 300 MG of vicoden, so you need to eat before you take them or they're going to mess you up" he told me handing them to me I nodded my face and ribs killing me I got up and walked to the fridge, I looked at the wall next to the fridge to see a huge hole in the wall , I went searching in the fridge again and decied to make a salad Im not to hungry.

I made a salad and sat back down eating as we all started to talk everyone avodiong the only topic they wanted to talk about I could tell, kevin just kept looking and watching mark I knew it was himi finsihed eating and took my pain killer.

"Um kevin can you and I got outside and talk?" I asked him he nodded his head yes as I stood up letting my dad know I was going outside with keving real quick.

We went outside on the deck and I sat down and looked at him.

"Um thank you for the ride" I told him he nodded his head.

"Not a problem" he said I looked at him god his almost identacle to mark am I the only one to notice.

"You know makr would love to know you're here" I told him he looked at me shocked that I firgured it out.

"Im not ruining your day sweetie, im not being to nice to mark right now" he said I nodded my head standing up.

"Kevin I don't know if you know this, but mark wasn't around because he wasn't allowed to be" I told him he rolled his eyes.

"Im sorry Jenna I don't bielive that, what could be so horriable your nto allowed around your own kids"

"I understand your anger, but kevin, my dad wasn't around me the first six teen years of my life, because of my mom, she never told him and they she supposly died well she faked her death but yea anyways and my dad found out about me then he took me and we worked out our issues, but Mark wasn't allowed around you guys, the court ordered it" I told him "But anyways if you talk to mark he would tell you everything, but lets go see when the food is being made" I told him he nodded his head and we walked back into the house I was feeling sleepy again I yawned.

"Im going to go lay down" I told everyone I debated if I should go in my room or marks, I walked into marks room and laid down on his huge bed taking in his scent, I heard the door lightly close and felt the bed deepen I looked up at mark and smiled.

"God I thought I'd never get to sleep in this bed again" I told him my vocie cracking he smiled putting his arm around me.

"I love you darlin"

"I love you to mark, I didn't relize how much until this" I started to cry and groaned "God I didn't know I had so much tears in me, im turning into a whimp" I said mark chuckled

"No baby your not" he said as he pulled me into his chest and I cried harder I slowly felt myself drift off to sleep.

MARKS POV

I laid in my bed holding her while she slept, I looked at every brusied on her face he fat lip I felt every bump on her head, Joey;s a dead man, I lightly kissed her for the first time since seeing her , she had been sleeping soundly for the last 4 hours. I didn't eat or move not wanting to leave her . She had whimpered a few times and I had soothed her back to sleep

JENNA"S POV

I slowly woke up feeling marks arms around me I sighed n looked up at him.

"Good evening baby girl" he said I smiled a little mark sighed "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked I looked up at him at first not wanting to and then sighed

"I let him touch me mark" I told him as I wiped the tears that came down my cheeks

"Hold on Darlin don't blame your self joey is a sick twisted man, he is wrong not you, do you understand me?" he said sternly I sighed wiping the tears away from my eyes.

"I want to bielve that mark and I know that deep down inside but I feel so dirty like I should've done something more" I cried as mark pulled me into his chest.

"No baby girl, don't feel that way, ever." Mark said his heart breaking for her.

I sighed calming down all of a sudden feeling hungry "I love you mark" I told him he smiled kissing the tip of my nose lightly

"I love you darlin" he said I smiled a little as we both got up and walked out to the kitchen.


	24. Chapter 24

I stared watching everyone laugh and have a good time I sipped on my beer my dad and mark relcualty let me have, I laughed at D and John playing a racing game, I was feeling pretty buzzed with the mix of pain killers and the beer I have had kevin was still here and had gotten buzzed which meant my dad would make him stay here since everyone had been drinking.

D looked up at me "Jenna help me" he whined I laughed getting on the floor I grabbed the controller and started playing

"Hey that's not fair!" John whined I laughed ramming his car to get a head I helped D catch up and handed him the controller that's when we heard yelling outside I reqganized my dad's, kevin, and marks vocie but there was a women to I walked outside to see some women holding keving behind her to see her slap marks face oh hell naw my ghetto was about to come out, I walked over to mark.

"What the fuck is going on?" I asked my mexican accent coming out the women looked me up and down I had on a pair of grey shorts that barely covered my ass and a black tank top that I had cut to go underneath my chest

"Don't talk to me like that go get some clothes on little girl, what mark you been beating on her to?" this women said that's when it clicked I felt mark grab a hold of my wrist and pull me back to him.

"Jodi get the fuck off of my propetry" he said in a deadly calm vocie Kevin came around from his mom

"Kevin get your ass in the car now!" She said

"No mom I came here with questions I fucking want answered" he said as mark looked at him putting his hands in his pocketes.

"Look why don't we all go inside have some coffee and talk, jodie the boy derserves to talk to his farther" my dad said Jodie relcualty nodded her head staying behind kevin everyone went out side besides me,mark,kevin,jodie and my dad I sat down on the counter top being quiet as mark sat at the table with everyone else.

"So what do you want to know kevin?"Mark said

"Why werent you there?" he asked mark looked down and back to his son

"I wasn't allowed, trust me I wouldve been there every weekend if need be, but your mother, lied to the court and said I beat your boys and her, so the court deemed me unfit" mark said jodie huffed.

"That's bullshit Kevin I would never lie about that!" she said mark rolled his eyes

"Women I got court papers" he said I felt my blood boil

"That states you beat me and MY boys"she said

"OUR boys" he corrected her "And I never laid a finger on none of ya" mark said

Kevin looked at mark and to me I saw in his eyes he didn't know who to bielive I got off of the counter and winced in pain holding my ribs coughing a little my dad and mark looked at me concerned.

"Kevin you seem like a smart boy, and I know this is your mom but just by looking at her im sorry shes a lair" I said Jodie glared up me

"Little girl isnt it past your bedtime this is grown up time not ring rat time shoo" she said I glared at her

"Don't talk to jenna like that mom" kevin said

"You know what I aint a ring rat this is my house and if you don't watch your mouth towards me I'll make sure next time you speak to me you will" I said getting pissed off mark stood up walking to me putting his hands on my waist trying to calm me down.

"Mom I want to stay here with my dad if its okay with him him and I need to talk" Kevin said Jodie glared at him

"Kevin you're always welcomed in my home" mark said

"Kevin if you stay here don't come back and do not contact gunner" Jodie said standing up

"Well I guess that's a chocie I have to make" he said as she glared at all of us and stormed out of the house mark let go of me and I walked over getting a glass of milk and taking my pain killer as everyone came in shocked

"Man I didn't think she could any more evil but man" paul said I looked at everyone and shook my head.

"Um kevin if you want you can stay in my room" I told him

"And where would you sleep?" he asked I guess it hasn't clicked with him yet I looked at mark and he sighed.

"I know we just kinda re-met and this doesn't make me look any better but Jenna and I are together, she stays in my room with me" mark said kevin just shrugged his shoulders.

"That's cool" he said as I smiled yawning

"Ight ima go to bed im exhusted being kidnapped takes it out of a girl" I said as everyone stared at me "I guess its not funny yet" I said and walked into marks room, I laid down on the bed knwoing mark would talk to his son most of the night.

I hoped people could understand me joking about this cause that's how I handle this type of stuff I don't know any other way.

The next morning I woke up to people talking I could barely move my body hurt so bad I gritted my teeth sitting up in the bed I stood up and threw on one of marks t-shirts and walked out to the living room I saw every look up at me just as the officers got done talking I looked around.

"What's up?" I asked my dad stood up walking to me

"Jenna girl, they cant arrest Angie or Joey" he said I looked at them

"Why not?" I asked pissed off

"Im sorry Miss.jacobs we have no soild evidence and they all have albies" the officer said I looked at him closer requgnizing him, he used to come to my house al the time for a good high and fuck its all clicking joey and my mother has ties every where.

"No you just don't your good high and fuck to go to prison huh?" I said as my dad touched my elbow I pulled my arm away glaring at the officer

"Maime I am a police officer I protect the law not break it" he said I rolled my eyes

"What the fuck ever fucking pig" I said and walking into my room slamming the door I sat on the bed and heard the front door shut I looked at the picture's of me and joey and me and harly with joey before he left to cali, I got up throwing them all over my room I ripped the pictures I hung up off of my wall that had him in it I felt tears roll down my face as I felt arms wrap themselves around me I cried harder relzing it was my dad.

" I wish my mom wouldve just killed me off" I cried

"Hey Jenna Rose Jacobs I don't ever want to hear that come out of your mouth again" my dad said I looked up at him wiping my face and just nodded my head but not feeling any better about this whole situation, something in my gut told me it was about to get worse.

We flew into Mamie mark and my dad didn't have to do the last show in texas tonight I laid down on the bed in the hotel room I smiled watching mark look at pictures that kevin had of him and gunner man both of these boys could be mark's twins.

I stood up holding my ribs and walked over to my bag and bent down going through it getting my pain killers I took them quikly and laid back down I hadnt said much this morning, something in my gut told me this wasn't far from over.

Mark looked over at me "You feel up to going out to lunch darlin?" he asked I nodded my head slowly sitting up mark walked over to me holding out his hand as I stood up I took it and felt butterflies in my stomach, god I love this man my dad said he had to do somethings so we were meeting him for lunch.

We went to a little restruant by the beach I smiled and laughed feeling relaxed

The food came and I smiled at the waiter

We all talked about kevin and found out he had a girl friend back home

"So how does she feel about this?" I asked him as he shrugged his shoulders

"I don't know I mean shes great and all but I don't think we're going to last" he said as I nodded mark took my hand and kevin smiled

"So how serious are you two?" kevin asked us I looked at mark never really asked that question before I mean I know he loves me and I love him, but for the most part we just have fun.

"Well we lvoe each other, we just go with the flow" mark said as I went to say something until I heard my dad I smiled seeing micke behind him I smirked knowing what my dad had to do I stood up as micke hugged me .

"Hey girl" we all sat down and the waiter came and took their orders

"So guess whos coming back" my dad said to mark as he nodded

"Who man?" he asked

"Steve"

"That's cool, is debra coming with him?'

"yea they're both making their return" my dad said

I smiled shaking my head eating my pasta as mark looked at me "What?" he asked

"You guys are like girls gossiping" I told him

"We are not this is very manly talk" he said taking a drink from his beer I laughed shaking my head.

"Okay" I told him looking at micke "So why did you come into town early?" I asked her

"Well I didn't have anything on raw tonight so firgured I'd come spend an extra day on the beach and I don't know maybe go to a club" she said shrugging her shoulders I nodded my head.

"Hey we should all go to a club" Mickie said

"Um two seventeen year's old" my dad said

"Oh these clubs here let seven teen years old, just cant drink" she said I smiled that sounded fucking fun I looked at mark and smiled my sweetest smile as he chuckled.

"Fine" he said as my dad laughed making a whiped sound.

"Man shut up" mark said as I laughed

Mark was laying on the bed waiting for me he had been ready for an hour already

"Jenna get out here girl, lets go!" He shouted.

The bathroom door opened and Mark's mouth fell open. "No fucking way."

I looked at him looking over my outfit not seeing what wrong with it

"What?" I asked him

"Thats my shit and I don't a bunch of guys drooling all over it all night." mark said standing up I rolled my eyes I was actually happy to get most of the brusing covered up

"Mark, I'll be coming back to the hotel with you." I told him putting on my black high heels He eyed the little red dress that was well above my knees, it was a halter dress, letting him know im not wearing a bra

"You got panties on?" he asked standing up.

I smirked at his question "Maybe I do maybe I don't" I said as there was a knock on the door.

Mark sighed. "Yeah okay, lets go." He grumbled.I smiled walking over to him wraping my arms around his neck I kissed the tip of his nose,

"Baby I could have millons of men throwing themselves at me and your still the only man I'd ever want" I told him Mark smiled and bent down and lightly kissed me

"I know, I just don't like a bunch of perverts looking at you." he said as we opened the door I smiled seeing randy and john standing with paul and stephanie they all smiled as we headed out to the club.

I took his hand "C'mon, I'm sure the perverts have much better things to look at ."I told him smiling as we all headed to the elvator.

"You're dad is going to beat you" Paul said smirking I smiled leaning against Mark who put his hand on my ass I could tell he was trying to see if I had on any panties or not we got out of the elvator to see my dad standing with Dave Kevin and Mickie I smiled at him as he frowned.

"Uh huh get your ass back up to that room and put some damn clothes on" he said I smiled

"Aw come on dad you and mark and all these guys will be with me all night it's a club!" I said trying to reason.

"No abousltly not Jenna Rose! Move it!" he said pointing to the elavator.

"Glen its not that bad and here I have an extra jackete in my rental she can use if it gets to bad" Mickie spoke up I smiled seeing my dad look at her and sigh

"Fine" he grumbled as we all headed to the rentals.

Me mickie and Stephanie were on the dance floor dancing, that's one of the things I could do Randy came up behind me and him and I started dancing I smiled just having a good time.

Mark's pov

I watched Jenna dancing god damn, I felt my pants get a little tighter Paul smirked at me as Randy walked over.

"Hey man is it cool I dance with Jenna?" he asked, I knew they had gone to clubs before we got together just to dance.

"Yea man, just no touchy feely" I told him as he held his hands up and walked over to the dance floor I saw him and jenna start to dance and shook my head taking a drink from my beer

"You don't mind jenna grinding up on orton like that" Paul said

"Naw she's coming home with me isnt she?" I said taking a drink as glen and kevin walked back to the table

"Man your nuts" paul said shaking his head taking his beer "I'd flip if stephanie was dancing with another dude" paul said as jenna and the girls walked over to the table.

Jenna's POV

The song ended and I need a drink I walked over to the table and sat down on marks lap I grabbed the soda my dad got me and took a drink.

"Where'd you learn to dance like that?" kevin asked I smiled

"Kevin I grew up in the ghetto, the things us females that grow up in the ghetto now how to do is dance, fight, and drink" I told him

A few hours later everyone was ready to go, so was I I had already took off my heels as we walked out to the parking lot marks arms around me, my dad and Mickie had already left I smiled knwoing they were going to hook up.

Mark opened the car door for me and walked over to the driver said getting in the car I leaned over kissing him on his neck he moaned as he pulled me onto his lap, everyone had already drove off I smirked kissing him I grabbed his hand leading it underneath my dress I pulled out of the kiss and watched eyes get huge as he felt I wasn't wearing any panties he put me in the passagenr seat and started the car he quikly left the parking lot and drove to the hotel.

We made I up to our hotel room in record time stoping kissing long enough to open the door mark lightly picked me up kicking the door shut behind him as I wrapped my legs around him he laid me down on the bed and took my dress off he took off his boot quikly undressing him self he looked at me and I saw his eyes soften as he looked at the bruises he laid down ontop of me and started kissing the top of my head to my cheek bone all the way down to my knee kissing each and every bruise he looked up at me.

"Better baby?" he asked

"All better" I told him wanting to cry just from that he came up to me and wiped the tears that had fallen away.

"Hey beautiful why the tears?" he asked

"Just that's the sweetest thing anyone could've done for me" I told him he smiled and put a strand of hair behind my ear "Why don't I do one more sweet thing for you" he said climbing on top of me as he slowly entered me and slowly pumped into me leaning down to gave me light kisses on my lips he was making lvoe to me.


	25. Chapter 25

I smiled looking over at mark we were all watching Raw in my dad's locker room I laughed as everyone started yelling at the TV you would think these guy's are fans and not wrestlers.

My head popped back to the TV hearing mark's music hit I looked at mark as he grabbed my hand.

"Taker isn't here tonight!" JR exclaimed

"Maybe he deiced to show up tonight" King said as I shook my head what the fuck?

Someone came riding out on Mark's bike I instantly knew who it was but how? I just shook off my feeling as the person climbed into the ring and slowly took off the mask to revile yup Joey what the fuck?

"Many of you want to know who the hell am I? and why am I riding Taker's bike to the ring? Well as many of you know Kane's Daughter and Taker's little girlfriend was being stalked and kidnapped well I'm the guy who did it"

"Does this man have a death wish?" JR asked

"It was me my name is Joey now I know Taker and Kane and their little Bitch ain't here tonight their hiding out in the Hilton hotel in Mamie and I know their sitting there watching and want to know why I did it, well it's simple Taker you said a month or so ago when someone, I wonder who, called the police and said Jenna was in a car accident when she wasn't the next show you got in this very ring! And said do not mess with your family, well deadman you left quite an opening for me and my partner to start with our master plan, we want to be famous!"

I felt sickened mark protecivley put his arm around me and kissed the top of my head as I shook my head my dad turned off the TV and looked at me.

"you OK Jenna girl?" he asked as I nodded my head yes

"I just cant believe they used me to get on TV?" I said

"I know baby people are sick" Mark said

We flew out to North Carolina were Smack down is being taped the next morning with enough time to go straight to the arena mark kept a grip on me and wouldn't let me out of his sight, my bruises was actually fading and Jan got them all covered up Mark was bringing me on TV with him tonight.

I was leaning against mark outside we had been out here for hours now mark figured Joey would show up I don't think so not tonight joeys a physco apparently but his not dumb he knows exactly what his doing.

Mark sighed and grabbed my hand as we headed to the ring I gripped his hand as he pulled me to him he kissed me quickly and took my hand as we walked down the ramp we climbed into the ring and mark grabbed a mic.

"So as all of you are well aware my private life has been invaded by some punk So my question is Joey who the hell are you? You made this girls life a living hell because you want to be famous ? Joey you ain't famous because well you suck" Mark said I smiled a little "Well Joey Joey I will make a promise to you I will make you famous but not for reasons your wanting I will make you famous for giving you they worse ass beating you have ever got in yo life!" Mark said as the crowd went crazy thinking this was all an act.

"Taker Taker!" we heard Joey's voice I automatically grabbed the back of mark's shirt clutching to it marks arm went around behind him to my waist holding me.

"You there at Smack Down! Damn cause I'm here and where's you, you guy's place!" it then showed Joey walking through the house he went into our room and started going through stuff

"Now Jenna doll were you raised to wear stuff like this?" he asked holding up a lot of my lingerie "But not to bad" he said as he put the camera down facing the bed as he jumped on it "Well you guys have a great time in Carlina I'll be here oh but taker I will see you soon" and it clicked off

"Come on" mark said gruffly as we headed to the back I sighed following him as he went straight to Vince's office

"I want some answers now VINCE!" mark yelled even making me jump Vince held up his hands pointing to Shane who sighed

"Thanks dad, Mark listen I didn't know who he was until it was to late to get out of the contract I'm sorry his employed here him and his girlfriend" Shane said as mark grabbed my hand and stormed out dragging me behind.

"Mark stop your hurting me" I said as he stopped and looked at the death grip he had on my wrist he let go instantly

"I'm sorry baby, just this is bullshit you have to go through this crap" he said I walked over to him wrapping my arms around his neck laying my head on his chest.

"Just promise you wont dip out if shit gets to bad mark, I don't think I can handle all this with out" I told him as he kissed the top of my head

"I promise baby" he said

A/N Just wanted to let you guys know I updated lips of an angel and deadmans angel those story's probably only has a few chapters left in them and they're done also I have a new story called Walk the line check it out I'm sure you guys will like it!


	26. Chapter 26

Daughter Of Destruction

Daughter Of Destruction

I watched mark work out and moaned man this man is hot I love him so much mickie came over to me and smiled.

"You're just sitting there with this look like man I wanna tear his clothes off" she said as I laughed rolling my eyes

"I love him micke but his comment at lunch last week I don't know if he wants more then what we have" I said watching mark micke laughed.

"That man loves you more then anything you can tell with the way he looks at you I never seen him look at Sara that way" she said I just nodded as he walked over to us wiping his fore head he bent down kissing my lips and then fully bent down in between my legs.

"Hey darlin you want to go to lunch me and you?" mark asked I smiled nodding my head yes.

"Alright let me get changed and cleaned up and we'll go" mark said as he walked away I smiled shaking my head damn this man is fine I looked at mickie and smirked

"You and my dad?" I asked her she smiled

"It doesn't bother you?" she asked I smiled

"Aw maybe if I wasn't with mark it would've but naw it doesn't" I told her smiling as mark walked out he held out his hand and I took it standing up.

"I'll see ya" I told her as she smiled waving mark and I walked out to his truck he smiled as we got to my side of the truck mark leaned me against it putting his hands on my hips I smiled wrapping my arms around his neck smiling at him as he leaned down and kissed me I moaned as he pulled away.

"I love you girl you know that right?" he asked me I looked at him to see the most serious look on his face

"I know that mark I love you to" I said he smiled opening the door

"Just for that I'll be nice to you" he said as he helped me in the truck I laughed and leaned over opening his door I smirked.

"Don't get used to it" I said as mark rolled his eyes and started the truck.

I smiled over at mark as we talked "Jenna girl don't take this the wrong way but what do you plan on doing with your life darlin" mark said taking a bite of his I looked up and seen this was a serious question I sighed looking down truthfully I didn't want to him what I want to do for fear he'd get mad.

"Truthfully mark I wanna get my GED and go to collage for criminal physiology, I was thinking when all this crap is done with Joey and Angela I could stay home when you guys go on the road and do it, get a job and eventually get into my own place" I said looking at mark at first he looked shocked maybe a little hurt but he smiled.

"That's a good plan baby girl why don't we start getting you started on it now that way when this is over you can just do the job and collage thing maybe already be started with collage" mark said I looked up at him and smiled as the waiter brought the check as we stood up and mark went to pay it.

I walked out to his truck mark wasn't upset over me wanting to move into my own place I figured he would be I sighed getting in and laying my head back, okay maybe Sara fucked with him more then I thought, I put my seat belt on as mark got in the truck and started it.

We headed to the arena and I closed my eyes pretending to be asleep, I don't know why but it really bothers me mark doesn't care of me moving out on my own not being with me everyday and night, maybe his getting tired of me I felt the truck stop and slowly opened my eyes to see we were at the arena I looked over to see mark looking at me I smiled god I love this man but apparently he doesn't love me as much as I love him, he got out of the truck walking over to my side opening the door for me he held out his hand as I took it as he helped me out I went to walk away but mark grabbed me by my hips pushing me against the truck.

"Okay little girl talk" mark growled at me I looked up at him

"Um about what mark?" I said in a bitchy tone

"Why your being such a bitch you were fine at lunch until we started talking about your future then you got all quiet and pissed off" mark said I rolled my eyes trying to move out of his grip

"You know what mark if you cant figure it out then im not wasting my time to tell you" I said glaring up at him I yanked my arm from him and headed into the arena I sighed running my hands through my hair.

Maybe I shouldn't get so mad at him but damn I heard my name being called in a small voice I looked down the hall and smiled running towards it.

"Oh my god domeinq what are you doing here?" I asked bending down in front of him he grinned grabbing his daddies hand I looked up at d and smiled standing up lil D as I call him raised his hands I smiled picking him up d shook his head.

"I have him for two weeks and his to big for you to be holding Jenna" he said as I rolled my eyes

"His two D, so lil D you're here for two weeks that's awesome!" I said happily D looked down a little nervous I looked at him.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked D he shook his head

"nothing I just need to go find angel or Liz and see if they wont watch him tonight" d said I looked at him hurt, this is my baby, not really but I've had him since he was newborn I turned my head back to hear mark yell my name.

I rolled my eyes turning back with lil d still on my hip "what mark?" I asked pissy he looked at lil D who had now a death grip on me staring up at mark.

"Can we talk in private?" mark said looking at the kid who now dug his face in my neck.

"No day day no" lil d cried I looked at mark

"Later your scaring him" I said rubbing lil d's back mark looked at the kid and back at D he nodded even though I could see his jaw muscles tightened madly as he walked off I looked back to D.

"Why don't I watch him I haven't seen him in forever D" I said pouting a little bit D smiled

"Alright alright"

"Okay go back to your dad lil d I see you later tonight ok?" I said smiling at him he hugged me and went back to D as we said bye I started to walk back to the locker room I felt someone grab my arm and slam me against a wall I looked up and saw Joey.

"Let go of me now!" I demeaned trying to get free while Joey just laughed putting his hand on my throat I closed my eyes, I should've had D walk me back I looked him square in the eyes.

"Man mark and your dad are dumb letting you walk around here by yourself" I felt my eyes close wishing he would take his hands off of me please get them off of me, I felt him getting pulled away from I opened my eyes to see randy beating the shit out of Joey I yelled.

"Randy stop" I said trying to grab him Dave and Paul came around and saw what was happening running over Dave got randy off of Joey while Paul grabbed Joey up by his shirt hitting him, I threw my hands up in the air looking at Dave who smirked I looked to see Paul kicking Joey as we started to walk away I looked at randy who looked at me he stopped and pulled me to him hugging me at first I hugged him first until a wave of emotion ran over me and I started crying.

"Shh buttercup his not here he wont fucking touch you again you ok?" randy asked I just shook my head no terrified.

Randy picked me up and started walking with my neck in his chest I heard a door open and a deep voice I jumped out of Randy's arms right into marks holding onto him for dear life.

"What the fuck happened to her Orton?" mark boomed

"Joey I saw him with his hands around he throat mark, where the fuck where you man?" randy yelled I let go of mark to see his eyes fill up with rage he put me behind him walking to randy staring down at him.

"You wanna say that again?" he asked in a deadly calm voice I grabbed the back of marks shirt.

"fuck you mark what the fuck was she doing by herself last person she was supposed to be with was you, and then Joey gets her and your in here all fucking happy" randy said

"You better watch your mouth Orton" mark said I looked at Dave and Paul who both looked like they didn't know what to do.

"Randy thank you for your help I'll talk to you later" I said trying to avoid a fight randy looked at mark for a moment and then to me.

"See ya buttercup" randy said leaving with Paul and Dave behind him mark turned to me and all the anger fell from his face as he hugged me to him.

"You okay baby girl?" mark asked as I nodded hugging him back

"I am now I didn't know he was here mark it was just a shock I wasn't prepared for it" I said pulling back from him as I sat down.

"Mark about earlier im sorry I was being a bitch, I have no reason" I said he sat down next to me putting his arm around me pulling me to him.

"Little girl I know when your lying now tell me what was wrong?" he asked I sighed.

"it's just when we were at lunch with Kevin and he asked you bout us you just wrote off like this is all it ever will be, and then today you didn't even seem bother by the fact, that I wont be traveling with you any more or even living with you" I said trying not to cry mark sighed looking at me.

"Jenna I love you but I know your still young and you still need to spread your wings, I want nothing more then to a hundred percent make you mine, have babies with you, but darlin your still young and I want to wait for that till you live your life that way you don't resent me" mark said I looked at him and nodded my head, so im just to young for him to be serious with.

"I understand mark" I said nodding my head hoping he wouldn't push it.

Later that night I smiled looking at lil D coloring on the floor, Randy was in here with me I looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks for today randy it meant a lot to me, but don't take it out on mark it wasn't his fault I was having a moment today" I said looking at randy.

"I don't care Jenna no matter how much of a bitch your being there's some physco here working with us who wants to hurt you if you were my women I wouldn't let you be by yourself until this guy is gone" randy said

"I made mark leave me and when he did I was with D, I should've had D walk with me but I didn't" I said randy rolled his eyes

"So what was wrong? You ok?" randy asked I sighed looking at lil D

"Well the other day at lunch with Kevin he asked about me and mark, and mark made it seemed like we were just having fun and then today we were at lunch and talking about my future and I was talking about staying home when all this shit is done, going to collage and getting my own place and mark seemed too happy about it" I said

"Maybe you two shouldn't talk at lunch?" randy said we both laughed a little "No but seriously, Jenna mark loves you we can all see it just maybe did you ever think maybe his too old for you?" randy said looking at me

"I know mark is way older then me but randy I love him I really do" I said

"yea but think about when your finally old enough to go out and party his going to be thinking about retiring Jenna, you need someone to be with someone who's your age and can give you what you want and need" randy said I rolled my eyes

"I don't think anyone could make me as happy as mark does" I said just as randy leaned in and kissed me I pulled back quickly putting my hands to my lips.

"What the hell was that?" I asked looking at lil d who thankfully didn't see it.

"Jenna I like you a lot more then a friend I have tried to fight it but I cant any more" randy said I stood up when the door open and mark and d walked in I looked back and fourth from mark and randy.

"Well I need to go" randy said and left lil d came

"Day Day I go night night I dee you tomorrow" he said I smiled hugging him as D picked him up

"Thanks J see you later" he said as I nodded I looked at mark who was sitting on the couch putting ice to his knee I walked over sitting in between his legs I took the ice from him holding it he kissed the top of my head and laid back on the couch.

"God my body hurts so bad any more darling" mark said I nodded still thinking about Randy's kiss what am I going to do?

a/n sorry its taken so long to update you guys! What did you think I thought I might add a twist into it wit randy now….


	27. Chapter 27

Daughter Of Destruction

Daughter of Destruction

I sighed sitting in the room watching the guys play poker, I convinced my dad and mark to let me go out with mickie and some people I looked at the clock right when there was a knock on the door mark got up and answered it as I grabbed my purse I smiled at the guys hugging my dad I walked over to mark bending over him wrapping my arms around his neck kissing his cheek.

"Love you" I said

"Love you to darling" mark said throwing in a chip, we been up and down this week I sighed grabbing my purse and walking out with mickie who put her arm around my shoulders as we walked to the elevator.

"You tell him?" she asked I shook my head no trying not to cry, I felt like I was losing mark.

"No I mean do I have to it isn't like I did anything wrong" I said as we hit the floor

"No but he does need to know jen" micke said as I nodded my head.

A couple hours later I had convied some people to get me drinks and was feeling really buzzed; I was on the dance floor with D.

"Mark's going to kick your ass he sees you like this" d said as we entwined fingers and kept dancing I rolled my eyes.

"Mark aint going to do shit to me" I said hell he hasn't even touched me the same since Joey's shit

"hey j you know mark loves you" D said I rolled my eyes letting go of D's hands and walked to the table everyone else was dancing I sat down finishing off my drink and doing my shot randy left for me.

"What the hell was that?" D asked as he sat down in front of me

"D what the fuck do you know about love?" I asked him he looked down and sighed

"Jenna I know what love is, I know I love you but damn I fucked up im sorry, don't take it out on mark" D said

"Im not taking anything out on mark D damn you know what just focus on Liz and I'll focus on me ok?" I said standing up to walk over to Dave he smiled looking down at me as I leaned against him smiling.

"Wanna get me something else to drink?" I asked him he shook his head and walked up to the bar to get me something.

A few seconds later he came back with a mixed drink I smiled thanking him.

An hour later I felt my hair getting pulled back while we were on the side of the road I was puking I wiped my mouth.

"Any one got some water?" I asked as Dave handed me bottle water he was the dd now since I got drunk.

I put some in my mouth swishing it around and spitting it out I groaned as d and randy helped me back into the SUV mickie made a mention for me to be quiet.

"Yea babe she's fine, um I don't know she's kinda tired, alright" she handed me the phone and mouthed mark, I sighed fuck I knew I was going to get it randy pulled me to his chest as I took the phone.

"Ello?" I said quietly I heard nothing and then my dad

"Hey Jenna girl" my dad said

"Hi dad" I said just as quietly

"You're drunk aren't you?" he asked I tensed up

"No dad im just tired dancing took a lot out of me" I said hoping that would convince them

"What ever Jenna we will discuss this in the morning, put mickie back on the phone" my dad said sounding pissed, I guess it didn't work.

I handed the phone to mickie and laid my head back down on Randy's chest closing my eyes I knew I had to go see mark tonight get that over with now we pulled up to the parking lot I felt sick again randy got out and held his hand I took it to get out and almost tripped D ran over catching me I put my arm over his neck as we walked.

"What room j" he asked I closed my eyes

"Marks" I said quietly D nodded his head and headed to the elevator with me I leaned against the wall and groaned when the elevator took off

"Cant hang like you used to?" D asked I smiled shaking my head

"I can just not when im drinking pissed off like I was, im sorry D for how I acted towards you" I said looking down

"Its cool j I know you" he said as I smiled we got to marks floor and D walked behind me to make sure I got there I knocked lightly forgetting I had a key.

Mark opened the door and looked down at me I was clinging to D's shirt he sighed and stepped to the side allowing D to help me in.

"Alright you got her ok man?" D asked as mark nodded and D left mark shut the door as I sat in a chair with my head on the table mark walked past me to the bath room I heard water running and mark came out.

"go take yer self a hot bath then we need to talk" Mark said as I nodded and walked into the bath room mark laid out a pair of his boxers and one of his shirts, I climbed into the hot bath letting the water work its way I got out thirty minutes later getting dressed I walked out to see mark sitting there, god his just fuck my heart still skips a beat when I look at him. God I love him.

I went over and sat down across from him he sighed "im going to order some room service what do you want?" he asked

"I'm not hungry" I said quietly

"Your going to eat you need something to soak up that alcohol" mark said in a snappy tone I closed my eyes god make the room stop spinning.

Thirty minutes of just sitting in silence there was a knock at the door, mark got up and thanked a man who brought out food, I slowly started to eat I took a drink of the soda mark got for me.

"You know your in deep shit little girl" mark said as I nodded my head

"I know"

"Why did you drink? You're underage! Who the hell bought you the drinks? You know you could've gotten all of them in a lot of trouble little girl, what the hell is going on in your head Jenna!" mark yelled standing up and pacing I looked down trying not to cry

"Answer me god damnit!" mark bellowed that's when I jumped up

"Im not a fucking child mark!" I yelled back

"Watch your mouth Jenna, and that's how your acting so that's how im going to treat ya!" mark said I rolled my eyes

"So I can't cuss at you but you can me that's bullshit mark!" I said crossing my arms over my chest

"Fine lets sit and talk like adults think you can do that Jenna?" mark said as I glared at him as we both sat down

"Why did you drink Jenna?" mark asked as I shrugged still pissed

"Felt like it" I said looking him dead in the eyes

"Your headed for an ass whuppin little girl cool it" mark said

"Wow that'll probably turn me on better then you have lately" I snapped mark glared at me standing up

"Oh that's your problem, I've been to gentle with you in bed? That's why you been acting like a brat lately?" mark said

"You don't love me anymore mark I get it" I said finally wiping tears that came down my cheeks mark walked over to me bending in front of me.

"Little girl, I love your more then anything in this world, what the hell would make you think I don't?" mark said I looked down at his chest not wanting to meet his eyes he put his hand underneath my chin "eyes up here baby" he said I wiped the tears.

"your comment the other day mark, I understand but I want to be with you forever and have your babies I've lived a life on my own already it was no fun, I cant sleep unless your arms are around me holding me, I need you mark" I said mark smiled and kissed me he got up to his bag and got some thing out he bent down in front of me like he was in-between my legs.

MARKS POV

I've been waiting for the perfect timing to give this to her, I wasn't sure if she's ready to go here yet with me.

I grabbed her hand slipping something on it.

"I love you marry me" I said looking at her, the smiled on her face needed no words I slipped the ring fully on her finger and stood up swinging her around.

JENNA"S POV

I smiled as I saw the ring slip on my finger and mark swing me around I couldn't believe it! Mark sat me down and kissed me passionately we pulled away and smiled at each other.

"So am I still getting an butt busted?" I asked nervous mark sighed pulling me to him

Mark put his hand on his chin thinking he smiled.

"you lucked out with me this time, next time I will redden that cute little ass for you, your dad I cant tell you for him" mark said as I nodded my head he walked over to me putting his hands on my hips bending down kissing me, I moaned as he gently laid me on the bed and slowly took my clothes off and we made love all night long.

The next morning I woke up to banging on the door I jumped thinking I was still naked to feel clothes on me I laid my head back down as mark got the door and my dad walked in.

"Oh is the drunk still sleeping" he said loudly that statement pissed me off I shot up

"Im not a drunk don't call me a drunk" I said pissed off it to me put me in the same category as my mother.

"Get up we need to talk" my dad said as I sat up mark smiled at me and got me a cup of coffee I saw mickie behind him smiling I smiled at her and took the cup.

"Thank you baby" I said as mark nodded kissing my forehead.

"Why did you drink last night and don't give me some lame ass I felt like it bullshit" my dad said I sighed

"I just needed help getting this anger out, im so mad any more, and my anger was taking itself out on mark and mine's relationship I didn't know what else to do" I said looking down my dad sighed.

"Jenna girl if you need to talk talk to someone mark me mickie someone don't go a get shit faced again but you broke one of my rules Jenna I told you I would bust you ass if I caught you drinking" I didn't want him to do it in front of mark or micke I looked at mark who grabbed mickie and they stepped out.

My dad put me over his knee until I was crying he let go of me and I went to the bed crying and pissed off "You going to do that shit again?" he yelled I shook my head no as he left the room I sighed throwing the covers over me knowing I was lucky it wasn't mark.

Later that day mark and I were down at the gym mark deiced that maybe working out would help me with my anger from Joey.

Randy walked in as I just got done mark went into the means area while I just throw on a shirt of his I sat down drinking some water my ass still hurting.

Randy walked over to me smirking "you hung over?" he asked I shook my head no

"I don't get hung over randy" I said waiting for mark

"So you and mark better now?" randy asked I looked down nodding my head yes as mark walked out over to us randy just nodded and held out his hand to mark.

"Sorry man, I was just riled up over seeing that basterd hurt he like that" Randy said mark nodded shaking Randy's hand

"Its cool man thanks for helping her" he said I smiled standing up as mark took my hand randy looked down seeing the ring and nodded walking off I sighed I'll have to talk to him later.

"Ready to get ready for the arena?" mark asked as I nodded mark was taking me out to the ring tonight for his and my dads match.


	28. Chapter 28

Mark and I pulled up to the arena he looked at me and I smiled he got out opening my side for me as we waked into the arena hand and hand we got to the locker room and I sighed a little nervous mark bent down and kissed me.

"Its okay his not mad at you any more darlin" mark said as I nodded as we walked in I smiled at my dad as he stood up I walked over to him hugging him.

"I'm sorry I drank and lied to you dad" I said hugging him tightly I don't know why but I started to cry as my dad hugged me

"Its okay Jenna girl just don't do that shit again you got me?" he asked as I pulled away and laughed wiping my eyes.

"I want" I said as my dad grabbed my hand staring at the ring on my finger I bit my lip looking back at mark who leaned against the wall.

"I was wondering when you were going to do it man you asked me a month ago"

"You asked my dad?" I asked mark as he nodded

"it's the right thing to do" he said as he sat down getting his ring gear out my dad looked at me.

"We have a match tonight which means you'll be at ring side you up to it?" he asked as I nodded I know Joey is going to make a move tonight I just hope im ready for it.

I hit the mat getting into the match I couldn't believe how much fun this was mark looked down at me and smirked as my dad tagged him in.

A-train jumped in to attack mark so my dad went in and from their it was in all out brawl, I looked around nervous and that's when I saw already half way to me I ran around the ring trying to get a way from him, I felt him grab the back of my hair pulling me back I yelped out in pain feeling some of my hair come out.

MARKS POV

I hit Test in the mouth for his comment about Jenna in the ring I heard a yelp and looked up to see Joey with his hands on Jenna I choke slammed test and climbed out of the ring I hit Joey in the back of the head as h e fell down I hit him repeatedly until refs came down holding me back while he ran to the back good I hope the guys get him before he can sneak out.

JENNAS POV

I held the back of my head as mark bent down next to me my dad finally getting out of the ring a-train and test held him down while as this was going on.

"Is she okay ill kill that son of a bitch!" he yelled as I held the back of my head

"Im fine dad he just ripped some hair out that's it" I said as mark helped me up I was clutching to my ribs barely able to walk mark bent down over me.

"You okay?" he asked as I nodded holding my ribs we started to walk with me walking slow to ease the pain mark sighed picking me up as I laid my head on his chest as he walked me to docs.

Doc looked me over sighed "Looks like you just hurt them sweetie" he said taping them up I nodded my head as he wrote out another presbcrtion for pain by the time this is all said and done im going to be hooked to these damn things.

I got off holding my ribs walking out with doc behind mark and my dad both stood up.

"She's fine she just hurt her ribs is all nothing to do but keep em wrapped you boys know how to do that, I gave her more Vic den but only if she needs it I don't want her getting hooked and eating them like their candy" he said as mark nodded we left the arena.

a/n sorry i havnt updated and its so short been working like crazy trying to make that money haha ne ways let me know what you think and who you think it is...also if u havnt plz check out my new story gun powder and lead let me know what you think if i should countiue or not thanks for the aweseome reviews to all of u who have!

I laid my head down in the rental holding my ribs I closed my eyes breathing throw the pain, that's the only thing I will thank my mother for teaching me how to deal with pain.

Thirty minutes later we arrived at the hotel I sighed getting out of the car mark came over to me putting his arm around my waist again helping me walk we got into the lobby and I laid my head on his chest closing my eyes, which I shouldn't of done when I heard her voice

"MARK" She yelled I groaned looking up at mark he had the same look im sure I did what now!


	29. Chapter 29

We both turned around and I groaned yup there she was in the flesh

'What Sara" Mark said

"can we go and uh talk?" she asked looking at me I rolled my eyes

"No I got to take my fiancée up to our room she has broken ribs" Mark said rolling his eyes as the elevator opened and randy and D stepped off.

"Well that's what I needed to talk to you about mark" she said looking at me I stood up looking at her why would she need to talk to mark about me.

"what Sara" mark said as D came up putting his arm around my waist Sara looked down and to mark.

"Well this is kind of weird mark but last week I was at the arena just visiting and stuff and I went to your locker room after I heard about Jenna and well I saw her and randy kissing, I know you two are together I didn't know how to tell you" she said I opened my mouth in shock as mark looked back at me to Randy.

"This shit true?" he asked me

"mark I" I started but mark cut me off

"Wrong fucking answer Jenna" Mark yelled making me jump D gripped onto me as I held my ribs randy stepped up

"Man I kissed her she pushed me off" Randy said right then mark punched him I gasped going to get to mark but D pulled me back as they fought I glared at Sara as she smirked.

"Mark stop please stop it" I cried just as my dad with Kevin came in my dad ran over to mark grabbing him as randy stood up I looked at them wanting to break out in tears.

"What the fuck is going on?" my dad yelled

"Why don't you ask your daughter" Mark said my dad looked at me confused I glared at Sara shaking my head.

Sara smirked looking at my finger then she glared looking at mark "You gave her you mothers ring?" she yelled mark glared at her

"Sara get the fuck out of here now Jenna get over here" he said as randy stepped near me.

"Man why don't you let her make that decision" randy said wiping his mouth I looked between them both holding my ribs D still had a hold of me I couldn't move they hurt so bad.

"I cant I cant walk" I said holding my ribs mark walked towards me bending down.

"come on lets get you to the room" he said but still not looking at me he picked me glaring over at randy and Sara.

"Sara keep you nose out of my fucking business and this aint over boy not by a long shot" mark said as we stepped onto the elevator with my dad and Kevin.

"Mark you can put me down" I said quietly as mark lightly set me down he stood there completely silent which scared more then anything I leaned against the wall closing my eyes my dad got off on his floor with Kevin who was hanging out with him tonight I sighed as we went up to our room I sat on the bed wanting to cry I looked down at the ring, I hadn't even known this was his mother ring mark sighed sitting in the chair putting his hand over his eyes.

"Stop fidgeting with your hands Jenna" he growled at me as I just sat there

"Mark I'm sorry" I said in a low tone that I could barely hear

"Speak up Jenna" mark said looking at me I looked back down not wanting to look at him "Stop acting like some damn coward and look at me" he said as my eyes shot up to him

"I'm sorry mark" I said

"For what Jenna?" he asked I knew he was trying to figure this all out

"for not telling you that randy kissed me" I said

"Why didn't you tell me huh? Why the fuck did I have to hear from my bitch ex wife?" mark yelled throwing the chair which made me yell a little and jump back I started crying mark shook his head as he grabbed the keys and left I sat there crying for what seemed like forever before my phone rang I looked at the clock it reading two am

"Hello" I said in a scratchy voice from crying

"hey J I was seeing if you were okay, I take it no?" he asked I sighed

"Mark took off a couple of hours ago I meant to tell him D I really did" I said starting to cry

"I know baby" he said "Hey why don't you get some sleep and mark probably just went for I don't know a walk or something ight" he said

"Alright" I said hanging up my phone I laid back down and close my eyes.

MARKS POV

I took another swig of the jack I had down in the bar I couldn't believe this shit, I should go find Orton now and give him another ass whipping.

"Take it things aren't great with Jenna?" I heard Sara's voice asked I rolled my eyes.

"Why the fuck are you here?" I asked her turning to the side where she was sitting she sighed.

"Mark I've been watching raw lately, I cant believe your with her, I fucked up im sorry I think we were great together, mark you need a real women to keep up with you" she purred I closed my eyes and stood up throwing money on the counter I saw her smiled and shook my head.

"Women Jenna is more women then you, she does shit for me in the bedroom that you wouldn't even consider, think on that for a moment" I told her heading up to my room.

I came back around two that morning, to find her sleeping the bed I grabbed the chair I had thrown and sat it next to the bed, she cried herself to sleep I rubbed my hand over my forehead Im at a lost of how to deal with her, I seen the fear when I throw that chair that isn't my Jenna girl, she wouldn't of screamed, everything I do im worried it'll bring back that night, I looked at her ribs still bruised the rest have faded by now I got up and bent over kissing her gently "Wake up sleepy head"

Jenna's eyes opened and she instantly sat up holding her ribs I smiled pulling her into my lap.

"Im sorry baby" she murmured I pulled her to me holding her, I knew it wasn't her fault she didn't do anything I also know there's something bout my little girl that has me wrapped if this was Sara or Jodi I would be gone by now for not telling me, but I cant walk away from her.

"Its okay little girl" I said kissing her on top of her head "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked

'It was that week we were fighting so bad, I just got so focused on me and you it slipped my mind" she said I nodded my head, so randy took advantage of the situation.

"Well we're going to have a talk" Jenna nodded sitting up a bit to where I can see her.

"Honey you don't ever keep anything like that from me I know you've had a lot on your mind lately but that no excuse, I think you forgot who I am" I told her

JENNAS POV

I wrapped my legs around his waist as he picked me up walking to the wall and me into it, I gasped from the pain as I heard mark un-doing his belt buckle he leaned up kissing me I threw my head back as I felt him enter himself in to my wet passage

"I need you baby" He growled I scream as he roughly shoved his shaft deep in my womb, mark kept doing that but I really didn't care just needing him in me knowing he wasn't going to leave me I threw my head back arching my back needing more of him.

"Ah fuck baby" mark curse as I was about to cum

"Marrrrrrrrk!" I yelled scratching his back

"Fuckin yessssss." He growled as he reared back and slammed into me over and over

"who do you belong to?" mark growled out as I moaned

"You" I cried out

"That's who baby girl your mine" he growled out as he came he slowly let me down then took my hand pulling me to the bed with him.

'Baby we aint done not by a long shot" mark said as he laid me on the bed reclaimed what has always been his.

The next morning I woke up in more pain the I have ever felt I felt marks strong arm around me and smiled I slowly got up grabbing my bag and walking into the bathroom turning on the shower I stepped in and moaned as the hot water hit my back which im sure as bruises on it, mark and I went at all night last night, I smiled washing myself.

God that man is amazing I looked down at my ring smiling I felt an arm god around my waist and smirked as I felt lips on my neck.

"That ring looks beautiful on your hand baby" mark said as I turned around looking at him I wrapped my arms around his neck and smirked.

"You know what also looks good on me?" I asked

"What's that baby?" mark asked smirking

"You" I said as he nodded pushing me against the wall.

An hour later we got out of the shower I wrapped a towel around myself as mark got out doing the same.

"Save water shower with a wrestler" I said smirking as mark laughed rolling his eyes we heard a knock on the door and mark throw on boxers and basketball shorts shutting the bathroom door, I smiled sitting on the counter top grabbing my make up bag, I heard my dad

Mickie, D, John, Paul and a couple others I couldn't make out, I started my make up I grabbed a pair of orange sweats the pushed up to my knees and a white tank top putting them on I walked out of the bathroom smiling handing mark the ace bandage.

"Wrap me up?" I asked as he nodded I lifted my shirt and mickie gasped I looked behind me

"Huh?" I asked looking behind me

"Your back is all bruised up" she said as I looked at mark getting embarrassed mark looked at my dad as he just nodded.

"Yea that looks like make up sex to me" he said as my face went bright red mark chuckled and wrapped my ribs.

"hey I just better not become a grandpa unA/Ntil after you two are married" My dad said I closed my eyes not believing I was hearing this I pulled down my shirt when mark was finished and sat down on the edge of the bed

"I don't know why your so embarrassed marks back looks like he got attacked by an angry kitten" my dad said smirking

"Shut up" I said slipping my shoes on and standing up I went to grab my bag but mark stopped me winking at me I smiled walking to the bathroom getting everything else as we all left mark pulling me back to him.

"I love you" he said as he leaned down kissing me, I moaned wrapping my arms around his neck unknown to us four eyes watched us

"Damnit Sara I thought you said mark would leave her?" Angie growled at Sara she rolled her eyes.

"I don't know angie damn chill out" Sara said as she hit randy in the chest

"And what was that shit defending her last night?" she hissed randy rolled his eyes the only reason why he was doing this was to have Jenna

"Chill I thought it might look bad if she leaned on me or anything you know piss mark off" randy said

"Alright lets all just get out of here randy we'll regroup at the arena ill call you" Joey said as randy walked off……..

A/N Today is the marking of the seventh year of one of our countrys darkest hours, i just want to take a moment to close my eyes and thank thank all the troops in iraq or not even iraq just to the brave men and women who put their lives on the line just for our freedom thank you


	30. Chapter 30

I walked into the arena hand in hand with mark my dad behind me, we all sat and talked and deiced some how Sara's involved with this now, just how?

We walked to our locker room as we all sat down, my dad and mark had me in the gym teaching me some stuff, then took me shopping stating I needed ring clothes and street clothes, I rolled my eyes at that but grabbed one of my new out fits I sighed getting dressed I looked in the mirror and smiled deciding this biker look is for me, I had on a pair of ripped up jeans that had the American flag air brushed, a pair of black boots with a little chunk on them and a plain black tank top I walked out of the bathroom and smiled seeing marks jaw almost hit the floor

"hey that's my daughter your drooling over" My dad said as I smiled rolling my eyes mark smiled.

"Yea but she's my fiancé to droll over" mark said walking over to me and kissing me on the cheek I smiled as I sat down.

The show started off I sighed rubbing my forehead mark came over bending down in front of me.

"You okay darling?" he asked I nodded my head yes.

"Yea im alright"' I said as mark sat next to me pulling me to him "Hey lets go get something to eat, dad you wanna come?" I asked standing up my dad nodded as both him and mark stood up.

I laughed as I kept fucking with mark in catering I looked down giggling as the group came in they laughed at marks face just looking at me you could tell he wanted to be mad but was laughing.

"What do you keep doing to him?" John asked sitting down I laughed shaking my head.

"nothing" I said

Everyone got dead quiet as we looked at the TV in the ring was my mother and Joey but behind them was Sara I stood up quickly looking at the screen.

"As you all know I am Jenna's mother" She said as the crowd started to boo she rolled her eyes "You guys see Jenna as the victim but she isn't Jenna has always been hard to handle, so I needed to do something to open her eyes, and her farthers, see you beloved Kane left me three months pregnant to become a wrestler how lovely of him"

I rolled my eyes looking at my dad I could tell he was fuming he put down his mask just as we were going to head out Angie spoke again.

"And then my lovely daughter went and destroyed the marriage of the undertaker as you people know him and his lovely wife Sara, but what goes around comes around" Angie spoke handing the mic to mark.

"Jenna sweetie I liked you I thought you were a sweet girl, until I found you in bed with mark, I couldn't believe it I couldn't believe mark would touch you when he had me"

I didn't stop to listen to the rest I was heading out there with mark on my tail he grabbed me up he bent down kissing me he moved away looking at Joey to see him saying mark wouldn't accept his challenge cause he doesn't have a set mark grabbed my hand looked at my dad who nodded and we head to the stage mark grabbed his signature chain and put it around his next as we walked out, it took a lot for not to jump marks bones but I couldn't he had on a black muscle shirt with blue jeans and black boots and a bandanna man looked hot.

Mark grabbed the mic and looked up in the ring "I'll be damned if I don't think I heard you call me a coward. I'm not a coward, I'm just a man looking for somebody brave enough to fight me, and Sara your so full of crap your eyes are turning brown you cheated on me not the other way around" mark said putting his arm around my shoulders I smirked waving my hand with my ring on it Sara rolled her eyes and smirked putting her mic back to her lips.

"Jenna don't get to cocky see after I relived to mark about you little kiss with Orton, mark and I caught up in the bar last night" she said smirking I looked at mark as he shook his head no and brought the mic up to his lips.

"Women like I said last night Jenna is more of a women then you and Joey as for you challenge I gladly accept" mark said as mark grabbed my arm as we walked off I sighed walking into the back.

Mark put his arm around me and told my dad we'd meet up with him in a moment he pushed me against the wall putting his hands on my hips.

"you don't believe her do you little girl?" mark asked I smiled up at him whether I wanted to admit or not mark owned me im addicted to him.

"Hmm I don't know you might have to prove her wrong that I am the only women you want" I said smirking as mark smirked bending down kissing me I moaned feeling him slip his tongue in my mouth.

"Well Damn boy I never would've thought I would seen the great mark caloway in a make out session in the hallway" I heard a raspy male voice say mark groaned pulling away from me and smirked looking at the bald man

"Well I had to find the right women, how the hell are ya Steve?" mark asked as the two shook hands.

"im great I would ask how you are but I can see" Steve said looking at me I looked down blushing slightly

"Jenna this is Steve and his wife Debra this is my fiancé and glens daughter Jenna" Mark said as I shook their hands smiling

"Well hells bells this is the famous Jenna nice to meet you darlin" Steve said in Texas drawl much like marks I smiled

"Nice to meet you guys to" I said as we stood there mark and Steve started talking Debra smiled at me.

"So how do you like it here?" she asked as I smiled

"well at first I hated it but now I cant really picture myself any where else" I said smiling

"Well we need to get going good seeing ya Steve" mark said taking my hand as I said bye to Debra.

I smiled as we pulled up to the drive way I missed home I had my head laying on my dads chest as mark drove mickie talking with Kevin I felt the truck stop and lifted my head smiling home.

I got out of the truck grabbing two of my bags walking into marks and mine room I set them down and flopped down on the bed, Steve and Debra was supposed to come over tonight and im exhausted more then just jet lag, I slowly closed my eyes passing out.

I groaned opening my eyes the room dark I jumped up freaking out until I realized I was in marks room I sighed getting up and walked out to the living room I smiled at everyone seeing Steve and Debra was here

I held my ribs sitting down setting my legs out "Evening sunshine" mark said as I nodded still very tired.

"We got steak on, you okay Jenna girl?" my dad asked

"Im just tired" I croaked out rubbing my hands over my face

"Jet lag" mark said as I shrugged I smiled at Steve and Debra

"Hi, where's mickie and Kevin?" I asked

"Oh they went to the store to get some food" my dad said as I nodded standing up walking to the fridge grabbing my last soda

"I hope they know to get soda I don't wanna drive tonight" I said as everyone laughed

"This little girl is addicted to soda" mark said as I popped it open taking a drink I held my ribs

"stand up" mark said grabbing the ace bandage we didn't wrap them today and im now regretting that I stood up

I lifted my shirt I saw my dad face and smiled lightly the bruising was finally starting to fade but every time my dad saw it I could see the rage in his face, mark got done wrapping my ribs and put my shirt down, right when micke and Kevin walked with the food.

Micke came up to my putting her arm around me "Hey buddy how are ya?" she asked as I laughed

"Im good mickie what about you?' I said

"Im good" She said

We all sat down outside I listened to mark my dad and Steve talk about old time Debra looked at me and smiled

"They will be at this all night don't be surprised if mark and Steve don't get into some kind of contest" she said as I laughed rolling my eyes

"you wouldn't think wrestling would be they're contest" I said as they looked over at us I smiled at mark feeling my stomach flip he winked at me as I turned my head towards Debra.

MARKS POV

I heard Jenna's remark and looked at her man she's beautiful, I winked at her and smiled seeing her blush.

"So when's the big day?" Steve asked I looked at him confused until I realized what he meant I took a swig of my beer.

"I don't know man haven't really talked about that, whenever she wants though" I said as glen sat back down from getting another beer.

"When ever who wants what?" he asked as I laughed

"Steve wanted to know when the date was" I said standing up to go the grill I turned the steaks over thinking how nice it would be to call Jenna my wife.

"I just cant believe your doing it again and with glens long lost

daughter so to speak" Steve said

"Yea well I thought after Sara I wouldn't either but hey third times a charm" I said sitting down

"Yea just take care of her don't forget who her farther is" glen said as I chuckled.

JENNAS POV

I laughed at micke who was talking shit about Sara shaking my head I sat down taking a drink from my soda, everyone else but Kevin was drinking well and me.

"Dinners done" mark said I smiled standing up feeling like I haven't ate for two days.

I smiled watching mark hand me my plate which he already made up I sat down at the table next to Kevin as mark came and sat on the other side, we heard a knock on the door and I jumped up to get it I groaned holding my ribs, but hey I love answering the door I opened the door and looked confused there was an older women with four other guys who looked about marks age or close to it mark came behind me.

"who is it hunny?" he looked up and smiled "Mom what are you doing here?" he asked I looked up at him mom? This was his mom?


	31. Chapter 31

I groaned spilling the rest of my guts up in the toilet, his mother, his mother! Aw I don't do good with moms, I remember when I meet D's mom I split hot coffee all over her, I turned off the sink and grabbed my mouth wash swishing it around in my mouth I spit it out in the sink and took a deep breath and walked out of mine and marks room, I smiled politely at everyone seeing as everyone has now shown up I walked to the kitchen hearing some one follow me.

"keep hot liquids away from you and you'll be fine" I heard D say as he chuckled I rolled my eyes

"D go home" I said leaning against the counter he came over putting his arm around me

"And miss this? Not for the world plus I've had a beer so you know your dad wont let me drive home sweetie" D said as I rolled my eyes

"Sometimes I wish my dad still hated you" I said D looked over at me

"That one hurt j that one hurt" he said I smiled hearing Johns voice, I ran over to John and hugged him he smiled hugging me back

I sat down next to mark who put his hand on my inner thigh he leaned in and whispered in my ear

"You okay?" he asked as I smiled nodding my head

"Yea just nervous" I said looking into his green eyes which instantly calmed me down I smiled

"don't be" he said and leaned in kissing me I smiled as he pulled away.

"So have you two set a date yet?" Catharine asked I smiled looking at my ring that was hers mark smiled putting his arm around me

"Naw ma we haven't really talked about it that much" mark said

"Well that's good take it slow spend some more time together make sure you to are making the right decision" she said as she glanced at me

"I'm going to go take a shower and go to bed im exhausted" I said as I stood up

"I thought I heard the shower running when you went into the bathroom?" he asked

"Uh yea I wasn't feeling all that well, so I turned it on so no one could hear me get sick" I said as mark nodded

"Tiredness and feeling sick better not be giving me any more grand babies right now mark" Catharine said

Tiredness and feeling sick better not be giving me any more grand babies right now mark" Catharine said mark smiled he knew this was touchy subject for me.

"Not yet mom" he said smiling as I leaned down hugging him and went into our room, I grabbed a pair of his boxers and one of his t-shirts I walked to our bathroom tuning on the water I moaned feeling the hot steamy water working its way on my ribs I looked down at them seeing the purple and blue was fading I had one that was still popped out a bit thank god for vicoden that's probably why im sick and tired I've been taking more then I was with re breaking them it hurts to breath.

I washed my hair and body trying not to move around to much I stepped out of the shower wrapping a huge white towel around me I brushed my hair out and brushed my teeth I wiped the rest of my body down with the towel and got dressed I grabbed my vicoden and ace bandage and walked out to the living room I handed the wrap to mark as I lifted my shirt.

"Holy shit" marks brother Tim said I smiled as mark started to wrap my ribs "Im sorry but how did that happen?" he asked

"You don't watch the show?" I asked a little shocked

"Well yea but we figured that was all scripted you know" he said I smiled

"No I wanted to stay as far away from cameras and wrestling as I could and then my crazy mother and her boyfriend I guess deiced to stalk me kidnap me Joey deiced to bust my ribs my jaw and give me a concussion" I said as mark finished I smiled at him and walked to the kitchen taking my pain pills I walked back out to the living room and hugged my dad john d and then mark "Night I love you" I said as he smiled.

"I love you I'll be in a bit" he said as I nodded I looked at his brothers and mother

"IT was nice meeting all of you good night I'll see you guys in the morning" I said as I went to our room I smiled laying down on marks bed, its always so big and comfortable I curled up in the blanket and within minutes was passed out.

I felt mark lay down in the bed trying to be quiet, he put his arm around me setting his hand on my belly he kissed my cheek "I love you darlin" he said quietly trying not to wake me I smiled

"I love you to mark" I said in a cracky voice turning over to face him I seen him smiling

"I was trying not to wake you" he said putting his hand on my face I put mine over his and smiled "You didn't I felt you lay down in the bed" I said with my eyes closed

"Well we must be in sink together baby I feel you every time you move" mark said as I smiled

"That's cause we're meant for each other, hey baby I was thinking maybe tomorrow we could go for a ride on your bike me and you?" I asked opening my eyes to look at him he smiled and kissed the tip of my nose

"Sure right after breakfast" he said as he kissed me "Now close those beautiful blue eyes and go to sleep little girl" mark said as I smiled liking his bossiness I closed my eyes and quickly went back to sleep.

The next morning I smiled waking up I saw mark still asleep and looked at the clock groaning these men must be getting to me its six am, I kissed mark lightly on the lips and ran my hand through his hair god I love him I cant say it enough.

I slowly got up and walked out to the living I smiled grabbing my camera taking a picture of john and D who passed out next to each other with game controllers in their hands d's head moved onto johns shoulder, I smiled snapping the picture I walked to the kitchen and smiled deciding to make the guys breakfast I looked in the fridge seeing we still had a ton of eggs and pancake mix I grabbed everything I needed and started to cook knowing for a fact mark Paul and my dad would be up here in twenty or so minutes.

I felt arms go around me as I flipped a pancake I smiled leaning back into his arms.

"Morning baby" I said turning around I smiled seeing mark he bent down and kissed me lightly

"Morning smells good darlin" he said as he went and got a cup of coffee just as on cue everyone else started to wake up.

I finished cooking breakfast and set it on the table just as marks mother walked out to the kitchen she smiled politely "Oh I wish I would've known you planned on cooking I was going to make marks favorite home made waffles" she said as she sat down I saw marks face kinda get down at the thought of not getting his moms waffles

"Im sorry I figured I'd do something nice for the guys seeing as they never get home made meals when we're on the road" I said

"Well that's okay I guess I just assumed you didn't cook with your age and all I'll make them tomorrow before I leave" she said I bit my lip

"Well you guys enjoy im going to go get dressed and stuff" I said as I left the room, I grabbed a pair of light blue jeans that went low on my hips and a black tap out tank top, I brushed my hair out putting it in a pony tail and put my boots on.

I sighed shaking my head as I put my make up on I walked out and went into what's going to be Kevin's room poor guy been having to sleep all my stuff in here still, I smiled picking up the picture frame on the night stand of me and D with his son I smiled putting it in the box I already put in here last time we were here.

An hour later I had half the room packed when mark came in he smiled at me "Wow you got a lot done, hey you ready for that ride?" he asked I looked up shocked figuring he'd want to spend time with his mom.

"I figured you'd want to spend time with your mom" I said as I finished putting the blanket in the box mark smiled

"Yea but I'd like to spend some time with you to come on" he said I smiled standing up fully we walked out to the living room

"Well im going to take this little girl for a ride I promised her last night" mark said handing me my jacket I smiled and put it on

"Another women who rides, mark I really wish you wouldn't keep riding one of these days your gonna get hurt" she said

Mark bent down and hugged his mom "Ill see you in a little bit mom" he said as we walked out to the garage were we had all the bikes I smiled seeing mark get on his plane black Harley mmm baby I got on behind him wrapping my legs around his waist as he started the bike up I put my arms around his waist and laid my head on his shoulder as we took off, I closed my eyes just breathing as I felt the wind hit my face right now this moment everything was okay no bitchy soon to be mother in laws no joeys no randys or saras no nothing just me and mark on his bike.

I felt the bike come to a stop and opened my eyes seeing we were outside of the woods mark got up and held out his hand for me I smiled taking it as we walked into the woods I followed mark as we walked over to a set of rocks mark sat down pulling me into his lap, he wrapped his arms around me as I leaned back against his chest.

I felt his lips on my neck I moaned laying back, mark flipped me around to face him as he kissed me I moaned feeling him ravish my mouth with his tongue.

I moaned feeling him lightly lay me down he took off my jeans and unbuttoned and un zipped his I felt him enter me and moaned out in pleasure.

"Mmm mark" I moaned out feeling him grabbed my breast while he thrusted in and out of me twenty minutes later we're getting dressed and heading back to my house I kept smiling at mark as he put his arm around my shoulders he kissed my forehead.

"I love you darlin" he said I smiled

"I love you to" I said

Thirty minutes later we came back home, mark had one am wrapped around me as we walked into the house I smiled at every one as I sat down next to john who was playing the Xbox.

"can I play?" I asked trying not to smiled

"No" John said I looked shocked

"John I can to its my game system" I said

"True true but you're not allowed to play with me brings me down to much" john said as I laughed standing up

"What ever dork I need to get the laundry started any ways didn't wanna play with your smelly ass any ways" I said walking away I heard everyone laugh

.

I sat down on the bed I sighed closing my eyes I felt my phone vibrate and looked at it it was a reminder me and randy was supposed to go see a movie tonight, I looked at the date not believing it no no no I stood up and walked to the calendar no no no fuck fuck I need to go to the store now I grabbed my keys, shit they're not going to let me go buy myself I sat thinking steph's here.

I walked out and saw mark outside with his mom sitting on the porch I walked to Stephanie quickly.

"Want to go to the store with me please?" I asked my eyes pleading with her she smiled

"Sure sweetie calm down" she said I just nodded telling my dad I needed to go to the store I grabbed some cash I had and we walked out mark grabbed my hand.

"Where you going darlin?" he asked

"Um to the store steph is coming with me I'll be back" I said and leaned down kissing him lightly on the lips and walking to my car with Stephanie.

"Look I need to go to the store for something really important and before I tell you I have to get your word you wont tell anyone else" I said pulling onto the high way Stephanie nodded and gasped as I told her she smiled telling me she needed the same.

I sighed sitting in the bathroom staring at all five tests all of them saying the same.

"Its okay Jenna marks a great guy his going to be so happy" Stephanie said after walking out of the stall with her test I just nodded Blankley Stephanie squalled and I smiled hugging her "I'm happy for you steph" I said I handed her the keys still in to much shock to drive we drove home in silence I turned on the radio listing to country mark drove my car last but this song got to me hard.

_Oh there's something 'bout a man in black, Makes me want to buy a cadillac, Throw the top back, And roll down to Jackson town,_

_I couldn't help but start to think of mark I just sat back and listened to the rest of the song_

_I wanna be there on the stage with you, You and I could be the next page two, Hear the crowd roar, Make 'em want more, Kick the footlights out,_

_I wanna love like Johnny and June, Rings of fire burnin' with you, I wanna walk the line, Walk the line, 'Till the end of time, I wanna love, Love ya that much, Cash it all in, Give it all up, When you're gone, I wanna go too, Like Johnny and June, I wanna hold you baby right or wrong, Build a world around a country song, Pray a sweet prayer, Follow you there, Down in history, I wanna love like Johnny and June, Rings of fire burnin' with you, I wanna walk the line, Walk the line, 'Till the end of time, I wanna love, Love ya that much, Cash it all in, Give it all up, When you're gone, I wanna go too, Like Johnny and June, Like Johnny and June, More than life itself, No-one else, This endless promise, They don't make love like that anymore, Is that too much to be askin' for, I wanna love like Johnny and June, Rings of fire burnin' with you, I wanna walk the line, Walk the line, 'Till the end of time, I wanna love, Love ya that much, Cash it all in, Give it all up, When you're gone, I wanna go too, Like Johnny and June, Like Johnny and June, And when we're gone, There'll be no tears to cry, Only memories of our lives, They'll remember, remember, A love like that_

.

At the end of the song we pulled in the drive way I still felt shocked at the news I found out every one was sitting in the kitchen talking I went straight into my room I walked into the closet where I put the big box of old picture and pulled one of me and Harley out I looked at it and felt the tears roll down my face I wiped them away and leaned back looking at picture I smiled at each on till the one I got to in the bottom.

It was me when I was little at the bar I smiled it was me and Harley Gail the bar tender holding the cake my eyes closed tight as I blew out my candles I remember my wish I saw the light bruise on my cheek and sighed wiping the tears.

I stood up and walked out to the living I saw mark and his mom outside marks arms crossed he looked inside and saw me he mointed for me to step out there I put my hand on my stomach taking a deep breath walking out there

"Hey hunny" mark said as I sat down I smiled.

"Hey" I said quietly

"So did you get what you need from the store" mark asked I stood staring at him and just nodded.

"Uh yea I did" I said I stood up "Im sorry guys im kinda tired so im going to go and lie down" I said and walked back inside I went into the room and curled up underneath the blanket I couldn't believe this I felt tears falling I don't know if I want to be happy sad or what I don't know how I feel about this, I heard the door open and wiped the tears away I felt the bed sink in and sighed.

"what's wrong darlin?" mark asked I sighed staring up at him am I ready to tell him I kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Mark I uh I'm"

A/N uh oh cliff hanger


	32. Chapter 32

I trembled kissing mark I sat on the bed feeling dizzy I put my head in my hands as mark came and bent down in front of me I looked at him he looked worried I smiled

"Baby im pregnant" I said I watched as mark took it in he smiled picking my up holding me

"This is awesome baby" mark said putting me down he looked at my stomach smiling as he kissed me but then he pulled back "Why were you so upset about this?" he asked

"I thought you would be mad" I said looking down mark sighed sitting on the bed pulling me to him.

"naw darlin like I said last go around it takes two" he said as he put his hand on my stomach I smiled hugging him now becoming very very excited I smiled kissing him as I crawled up on his lap I heard a moan escape his mouth as I pulled away from him.

"I love you" I said

"I love you to darlin now when do you want to tell everyone?" he asked

"If its okay with you I'd rather wait a little bit you know?" I said as mark nodded and we stood up heading back out to the kitchen.

I sighed walking back into the arena holding marks hand, we were a little late today.

I felt mark grab me putting behind him I looked up to see Joey and my mother heading towards us.

"Easy big man" Joey said putting his hands up I gripped the back of marks shirt as mark stared a death whole into him my mother smirked stepping up.

"Calm down mark calm down I just needed to give these to glen and cant seem to find him hope nothing has happened to him" she said as I went to step in front of mark he put me back behind him.

"I can take them" he said holding his hand out

"I don't know they are court documents and its very important glen gets them" she said

"Women give me the damn papers" mark said

"Alright and Jenna sweetie keep your bags packed" she said as I looked confused she handed the papers to mark and walked off I stepped to his side as he cursed underneath is breath.

"What mark?" I asked

"baby your mom is suing glen for custody of you" he said I looked at the paper's shocked I looked up at mark with tears in my eyes he sighed pulling me close.

"Don't worry about it" he said as I nodded and we headed to the locker room I saw my dads bags but not him I sighed sitting down putting my head in my hands I heard the door open and looked seeing my dad and mickie.

"What's wrong?" my dad asked as mark handed him the paper's my dad read throw them he threw them and hit the wall

"Shit" he said I looked back down mark sighed

"I have an idea" he said he held his hand out to me

"come on darlin" he said as I took his hand he looked at my dad who nodded and we left heading to the ring I looked at mark confused.

"Just trust me darlin" he said as his music hit I griped his hand as we headed down to the ring.

We climbed in and I stood next to my dad as mark grabbed a mic holding the paper work.

"So the women who had her daughter kid napped stalked and abused wants custody of her now, she is suing Kane for custody wait isn't this the women who faked her own death and the state handed custody over to Kane? Yea so here's my solution Angie get your boy toy and yourself out here" mark said we stood for a moment and heard joeys music hit.

"Taker this has nothing to do with you" Joey spoke up first as I put my hand on my stomach.

"this has everything to do with me, my best friends daughter and my fiancé, So Joe you and I we have a match this Sunday no hold bars why don't we put a stipulation, if I win you two leave Jenna the hell alone, if you win then angie gets custody" mark said I looked at him shocked, _just trust me, _marks voice came over in my head again Joey leaned over talking to my mom.

"That's fine taker your on, Jenna like your mom told you keep your bags packed." Joey said as they walked off I looked at mark as he nodded to me and we headed to the back.

Later on I was at ringside during my dad's and mark's match mark just got the pin for the win I climbed in the ring and hugged my dad and then went over to mark all of a sudden I felt myself being pushed away as mark was being attacked by Joey my dad had me behind him.

"Dad help him" I said as I saw some other people jumping in my dad went as I stood in the corned feeling defenless I felt myself being pulled on and saw joeys hands on me I tried to pull away just as Joey brought me in front of him and I felt myself falling and everything fade to black.

MARKS POV

I looked up to see Jenna trying to get away from him I grabbed a chair just as I went to hit Joey he pulled Jenna in font of him it was to late I saw he fall and Joey and them leave the ring I bent down in front of Jenna looking at her unconscious body I put my hand on her stomach.

"Jenna darlin wake up" I whispered in her ear "come on wake up" I said again I picked her up walking to the back the medical kept tying to touch her all I saw was my wife and my baby.

"DON'T fucked touch her" I growled at hem as glen walked up I laid her down on the couch I heard her moan and let out a breath.

JENNAS POV

I opened my eyes groaned as I sat up I felt dizzy and couldn't really focus my eyes, I looked at mark and smiled lightly

"Im sorry Jenna" he said as I nodded

"Its not your fault but I need to see a doctor" I said as I felt sick mark picked me up making me laughed as my dad shook his head following us.

I sighed as mark went out the door after having to argue with him the doctor checked me out, I had to go to the hospital after admitting I was pregnant he emt's didn't want to touch me, I don't even know what my dads thinking about all this the doctor checked me out as I laid my head back.

"Alright miss. Jacobs everything looks good you do have a concussion your going to have to take it easy for the next few days" he said as he left I started to get dressed as mark walked in looking concerned.

"I'm okay the baby's okay I just got a little concussion is all" I said as he nodded I got up and smiled taking is hand

"Now lets get back to the hotel im exhausted" I said knowing I still had to deal with my dad

I stood at my dad's door the next morning holding coffee and donuts I knocked and waited for him to answer he smiled answering the door as I walked in.

"Tell me one of those is deaf or tea young lady" he said as I smiled holding the one marked decaf I smiled as I sat down getting a donut.

"Your not mad?" I asked my dad sighed

"Naw I mean I stopped looking at you and mark with your age in front I see how happy you guys are so im happy and plus maybe I can make it up to you y being there for my grand baby" he said as I smiled feeling my heart melt

"Thanks dad I love you" I said smiling as I finished the donut we heard a knock on the door my dad smiled standing up opening the door were mickie and mark were both standing.

"Hey baby" my dad said

"Hey hunny" mark said with a smirked as my dad shook his head

"Shut up man" he said as he hugged mickie mark walked over to me kissing me on the forehead

"That better be decaf little girl" he said as I smiled shaking my head

"It is jesh you sound like my dad" I said as mark smiled sitting down

"So we're going to have a little taker running around?" mickie said as I smiled

"Yup in about eight months" I said

"So man you ready to train?" my dad asked as mark nodded he leaned in kissing me

"See you in a bit" he said as I nodded I smiled at mickie as she sat down taking out a donut.

"So you happy?" she asked

"Im so happy hey I need to talk to Stephanie wanna come with?" I asked

"Naw im good" she said as I nodded I bent down hugging her, I pulled up the sleeves of mark's long sleeve Harley Davidson shirt I was wearing I walked to the front desk I smiled at the guy.

"Hey can you tell me what room Stephanie McMahon is in?" I asked he nodded

"Room 203 fifth floor" he said

"Thanks" I said and walked over to the elevator

I heard someone come behind me and turned around to see randy I tuned back to the elevator

"Jenna please" he said as the doors opened I stepped in with randy behind me

"What randy?" I said pissed of hitting the five button as he hit the six bottom.

"Im sorry Jenna im so sorry I should have never done that shit" randy said I sighed rubbing my forehead.

"Why would you randy come on we were best friends you know you could've talked to me" I said he sighed

"And say what Jenna I know your madly in love with mark but guess what Im madly in love with you" he said I looked at him

"It would've been better" I said he nodded "You know mark would flip if he knew I was talking to you randy but I do miss you, you're the only one who ever seemed to just get me you know?" I said not knowing where this was coming from.

"I know sweetie and no matter what im always here for you" he said as he hugged me I smiled hugging him back as the elevator stopped and opened

"This is me I'll see you around Orton" I said and walked to Stephanie's room.

"_MARK" I yelled feeling myself being pulled from him he lost he promised he wouldn't lose how could this happen,_

"_Get off of me dad, dad" I yelled as they faded to black_

"_Your mine now you little bitch" Joey hissed in my ear._

I sat straight up in bed barely able to breath mark sat up

"What's wrong?" he asked sleepily I sighed laying back down with him

"Um uh nothing baby just a night mare" I said as he drifted off to sleep me on the other hand was wide awake and far away from going back to sleep…..


	33. Chapter 33

I woke to Mark on top of me kissing my neck I moaned sleepily as I wrapped my arms around him he slipped my shorts off and he entered into me Mark grunted grabbing a hold of my thigh tightly I throw my head back moaning out mark bent down and kissed my breast as he flicked the nipple with his tongue I moaned out grabbing his hair mark moaned out slamming into me.

"Oh god mark" I moaned out

'Mmm Jenna I'm cumin" mark moaned out he held onto my hip cumin I moaned out as he laid on me he rolled off of me pulling me to him, I smiled

"What a lovely way to wake up" I said smiling as mark rubbed his fingers over my stomach

"Yea it is" he said I turned around facing him I smiled kissing him yawning.

"Honey take a nap" mark said I smiled

"I'm not sleepy" I said while yawning mark chuckled

"Oh yea I can see that one take a nap" he said I sighed nuzzling my face in his neck I lightly kissed it as my eyes got heavier as I drifted off to sleep,

A few hours later I woke up hearing my dads voice I pankied until I felt clothes on me oh good mark dressed me I smiled sitting up oh god I feel sick I groaned putting my hand over my mouth.

"You okay?" Kevin asked I shook my head no

"no I feel like oh god" I said as I ran to the bathroom mark came running in behind me he bent down pulling my hair back and started to rub my back I sighed leaning back against the tub mark got up walking over to the sink getting the mouth wash for me I smiled putting some in my mouth after a few I spit it out in the toilet mark smiled flushing it he held out his hand helping me stand up I laid my head on his chest.

"You okay baby?" mark asked I smiled up at him how can I not be okay in his arm god I love this man.

"Yea I guess I just got my first case of morning sickness I guess" I said as mark nodded kissing my forehead I smiled "Oh and by the way thanks for dressing me" I said as he smirked

"Well as much as I was enjoying the view of your fine ass I'm sure your dad wouldn't have" mark said as I rolled my eyes walking back out to the room I sat down on the bed as my dad looked at me concerned.

"You okay Jenna girl?" my dad asked I smiled

"Yea guess I got morning sickness for the first time" I said as mark came and sat down behind me pulling me to him I smiled and laid down in his lap mark started running his fingers through out my hair I smiled relaxing.

"So Jenna girl mark and I have been talking and we decide it would be best and safe for you if this weekend you went home Kevin and D said they would come with you but we need you home" my dad said I sat straight up instantly pissed.

"No I'm staying here" I said stubbornly standing up mark sighed looking at my dad who nodded mark stood up.

"Jenna listen please I need you at home Sunday okay I need to focus on this match" mark said trying not to blow up at me I shook my head this wasn't my mark he would tell me I'm acting like a damn brat and I was going home, I put my hand on my hip deciding I would push his buttons.

"No mark I am not going home I need to be there was it you who was kid napped, was it you who was gagged and bond how about this mark was it you who was damn near raped by that man, so why don't you guys stop thinking about how to make things easier on you because through out this whole ordeal no one and I mean NO ONE went through as much as I did" I said mark sighed I could tell he was getting pissed off.

"Jenna you are going home damnit, I need to focus on this match and I don't need to worry if you in the back safe or if Joey and your mother has something planed damnit!" mark snapped at me I shook my head.

"Well god for bid I'm such a distraction to you!" I snapped back

"Fine ya damn brat do what ever the hell you want to!" he yelled I stopped short the last time he said that….I felt tears coming

"Fine mark I will remember what happened last time you said that to me, you can go to hell mark!" I said and stormed out of the room I raced to the elevator getting in before he could catch up but to my surprise no one came out of the room, nice mark.

MARKS POV

"Damnit Jenna" I yelled heading to the door but glen stopped me

"Let her go blow off some steam she's okay" he said I ran a hand through my hair yea last time I said that she was taken damnit.

Damn women I'm just looking out for her safety and what do I get for it a damn hissy fit from her.

"Dad want me to go talk to her?" Kevin ask she never seemed to flip out to Kevin

"Yea go ahead" I said sitting down

"She's going home mark it's the best spot for her on Sunday" glen said I nodded I agree but she never talked about it that way never.

JENNAS POV

I sighed walking outside I sat down on a bench outside of the hotel, thankfully mark put me in a pair of sweats and one of his shirts I sighed as tears came running down my face.

"Jenna?" I heard randys voice I sighed as he came over sitting next to me "Hey what's wrong?" he asked I sighed

"Mark and my dad wants me to go home this weekend" I said as I wiped tears away

"I'm sure they're just protecting you"randy said I sighed

"I know they are but randy I can't go home I need to be there" I said as randy sighed putting his arm over my shoulders.

"Talk to mark about it maybe you can change his mind" he said I laughed a little as randy laughed to

"Randy have you ever met mark?" I asked as we both laughed knowing once marks mind is made up there's no changing it/

KEVINS POV 

I walked out the front of the hotel where the guy said she went through I looked around walking around and stopped instantly in my tracks seeing her and Orton sitting together and Orton's arm over her I grabbed my cell from my pocket calling my dad.

"hey dad, yea I found her, I need you to come down to the front of the hotel, just come" I said hanging up knowing my dad is going to flip a lid how could Jenna do that to him after she cheated on my dad with him.

Back to JENNAS POV

"Your right mark wont change his mind for no one, but I don't know his seems to really be in love with you if you to just talk maybe you can come up with an idea" Randy said I smiled nodding my head but still knowing that that aint going to happen, my eyes widened seeing mark heading our way and steaming before I could say anything he had randy up by his shirt.

"Stay away from her Orton" he said through gritted teeth randy pulled out of his grasp I stood up frozen in my spot.

"Man chill out I was just talking to her seeing as she came out her crying" randy said

"I don't give a fuck if she came out her smiling crying stay away from her Orton" mark said through gritted teeth

"What if I don't want to taker" randy said next think I know marks fist is hitting randy's mouth I screamed and ran over to mark putting my hands on his chest.

"Mark baby please don't" I said as he looked down at me randy came up and drew his fist stopping when he saw me.

"Yea boy swing that fist and see how quick you will be eating your teeth "Mark said as randy stormed off mark grabbed my arm.

"Let's go back to the room now" mark said in gritted teeth

"Mark let go your hurting me" I said as mark dragged me to the hotel room bitching at me the entire time he was livid.

"Let go of me your not my boss mark" I snapped at him as we got into the hotel room mark slammed the door shut.

"I told you to stay away from Orton!" mark yelled at me making me jump slightly but I wasn't going to back down

"Mark you can't boss me around" I yelled back at him

"God damnit! Women you are hard headed and stubborn!" he boomed at me

"Well isn't that the pot calling the kettle black!" I yelled right back at him

"I see you around Orton again Jenna and I will tan your ass!" mark snapped I rolled my eyes

"You aint my daddy mark and is that the only way you can control your women but hitting them" I yelled mark walked over to me picking me up and putting me against the wall putting our faces together.

"I don't beat my women little girl and you know that, hell you would probably get more turned on by it then hurt" mark said I glared at him knowing he was right I leaned up kissing him I moaned feeling him stick his tongue in my mouth ravishing it, I moaned when he pulled away he put his fore head on mine.

"Stay away from orton"he said softly I nodded my head yes "And baby please go home this weekend I already have a flight out Sunday night to go home to you but please" mark said I sighed but nodded my head yes mark slowly set me down I gripped his fore arm holding onto him.

"Mark why don't we just get married this week, go to Vegas" I said he stared down at me shocked.

"I figured you wanted a huge wedding darlin" mark said I smiled

"I do but I would rather just get married to you mark, hunny as long as you there saying I do and my dad is there to give me away I don't care and plus if we get married this weekend win lose or draw I'm yours, I'm your wife and you're my husband we belong to each other" I said as mark kissed me I moaned.

"alright hunny lets get hitched, I'm going to call your dad and the airlines and get a room booked for all of us in Vegas you go get mickie and Stephanie and go get a dress for you" he said handing me his visa card I smiled at him kissing him and running out of the room

I went to Stephanie's and knocked on the door I smiled at Paul who looked nervous when he answered the door.

"Hey Paul is Stephanie here?" I asked just as Joey and Angie with Stephanie came around I looked at them feeling sick looking at those two Paul stepped out to my side as they left.

"Hey ya squirt" Joey said

"Don't talk to me and don't call me that" I said pissed

"Well get used to it because on Sunday we're stuck with us" Joey said and laughed I couldn't take it I reached back and hit him as hard as I could he stumbled back holding his jar Paul grabbed me moving behind him.

"Jenna stop think about the baby" Stephanie said as my hand went instantly to my stomach my "mother" looked at my hand and back to me

"Your?" she asked acting shocked

"Yes I am and yes its mark and no it isn't the reason he asked me to marry him" I said in gritted teeth, she grabbed jeoys hand.

"Uh Joe come one lets go thanks Stephanie for the contracts" she said and they walked away.

"You okay?" Paul asked I smiled remembering why I came here

"Oh yea I'm fucking great actually steph wanna help me find a dress?" I asked trying not to jump up and down

"Sure for what?" she asked

"My wedding this week in Vegas and you and Paul both are coming" I said just as Pauls cell rang and mickie came running down the hall Stephanie squalled hugging me as did mickie.

"Well let's get out of here and get that dress!" she said as we laughed

"Well that was mark we are leaving tonight you girls need to be back her by five, Jenna mark said he will have you packed" Paul said as I nodded and us girls left, I'm so happy by the end of this week I will be I cant wait!

A/N I am so sorry you guys my stupid friend who was supposed to be watching my two year old and her two year old while I was at work fell asleep and when I came home I found them in my computer room coloring my lap top with a sharpie after ripping half the keys off so its been hard to type I just said forget it and bought a keyboard hooking up to my laptop, please forgive me please please tell me what you think I really enjoy getting reviews, also please go check out my new story gun powder and lead THANKS you guys for the support of this story!


	34. Chapter 34

"You nervous?" Stephanie asked I smiled truthfully I wasn't surprisingly I wasn't.

"Actually no I'm excited" I said smiling as she bent down and started to do my make up "I never thought mark and I" I trailed off as Stephanie smiled applying my eye liner

"I know I felt the same way with Paul" she said.

"I have something for you" she said I nodded she walked in as I put on my new earrings she instead for my something new, I don't know where I'm going to get the rest of those things but Stephanie insisted I do it she came in the room and set a small bag on the counter.

"Here is your something blue" she smiled handing my a blue garter I put it up on my thigh seeing as I hadn't gotten into my dress yet.

"Your something old, this was my great great grandmothers" Stephanie said as she put a tiara on my head

"Oh I can't use this" I said she smiled pulling out a gold bracelet that had a heart hanging from the side; she clasped it onto my wrist I smiled.

'Thank you" I said trying not to cry she smiled

"not a problem now no crying I don't wanna do that beautiful make up over again" she said smiling I laughed nodding my head I stood up walking into the room where my dress was hanging up I smiled it was beautiful it was an ivory color strapless and knee length it had separate layers twirling to the bottom I smiled slipping it on Stephanie came and zipped it up I smiled looking at myself in the mirror.

Stephanie had done a good job mark was going to be blown away, my hair was down except for a small part pulled up in the front by bobby pins it was curled in tight ringlets and my make up done in light pinks mickie came in the door and stopped.

"Oh my god girl mark is going to be floored" she said I smiled

"Thank you guys" I said

"Well the limo is here you ready to become ?" mickie asked I laughed nodding my head yes

"More then ready" I said smiling as we walked out of the room.

I don't know how mark managed to do it but he managed to get us to be married in an actual church he just winked at me and said he had a favor owed to him when I asked I left it at that I saw my dad standing outside of the church in a simple black suit, mickie and Stephanie got out first then me following my dad stood looking at me.

"You look very beautiful baby" he said I nodded now it was hitting me mark was in the church I would become his wife I stood frozen as everyone outside looked at me.

"I...i can't do this" I said not being able to breath my dad walked over to me as I bent down

"Jenna girl listen to me okay, I went through the same thing all of us have at our wedding you can you just put one foot in front of the other you love him you can do it" he said I nodded standing up.

"okay yea I can, I oh god" I bent over throwing up my dad quickly moved my hair out of my way as everyone turned their head my dad rubbed my back.

"Its okay here" he said handing me a bottle of tiny mouth wash I gave him a look as he smiled "Your pregnant and getting married I took a hunch that you were bound to puke" he said as I smiled spitting the mouth wash out I handed it to him

"Lets get this show on the road" I said my dad smiled walking me into the church I smiled seeing mark he had on a black suit and his hair pulled back in a low ponytail he looked so handsome I wanted to pounce on him, oh yea a license to rape this man, I smirked at the thought as we got to mark.

"Who give this woman away?" the priest asked as my dad smiled

"I do" he said he bent over giving me a kiss on my cheek.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of one Jenna Jacobs and one Mark Caloway the couple has chosen to write their own vows" I smiled slipping marks ring on his finger.

"When I was growing up I didn't have a normal mom and dad or a regular family like everybody else, and I always knew something was missing, but I'm standing here today knowing looking at you I know that you are everything I'm ever going to need, you are my family" I said slipping his ring completely on he smiled as I felt tears start to fall.

"Jenna Baby when I first so you I knew instantly you were going to be a huge part in my life, you are so caring and beautiful your soul is beautiful, I love you girl I couldn't imagine my life with out you in it" mark said I smiled as he put my ring on my finger

"I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss your bride" The priest said mark smiled leaned down and kissed my I smiled in the kiss I couldn't help it he pulled away laying his forehead on mine

"Hello " he said

After going out to eat mark and I went back to our room I laughed as he carried me throw the front door he gently set me down on my feet he bent down kissing me I moaned I pulled away.

"Go lay on the bed and I have a surprise for you" I said he smirked walking over to the bedroom in our suit I walked into the bathroom slipping out of my dress I put on a bright red teddy I had bought the other day for mark I put on bright red lipstick to match and made sure my hair was still good I smiled walking out to the bed room mark had his eyes shut laying on the bed I smiled biting my lip I climbed on top of him kissing his neck as he opened his eyes.

"wow darlin" he said then kissed me I moaned as he laid me down on my back he slowly undressed me while placing small kisser's all over my body he looked me in my eyes.

"I promise you girl I'm going to take care of you" he said I smiled as he kissed me.

We spent all night making love to each other, this man defiantly owns me heart and soul.

I smiled walking into our house mark behind me I smiled hugging my dad tightly.

"hey Jenna girl" he said laughing mark went and put our bags in the room I noticed Kevin glaring at me, alright what's that all about?

Mark and my dad had to leave tomorrow morning I sighed sitting at the table tired but wanted to spend some time with my dad, and husband aw man that sounds nice.

"So how was your two days in Vegas?" my dad asked I smiled as mark walked out

"great mark got me a wedding present" I said as my dad looked at me mark took off his shirt to show my dad his new tattoo, it was my name done in cursive right by his heart he said he had it put there to let me know that's where I'm always going to be.

"Nice" my dad said smiling as mark sat down I could tell he was tired

"baby go lay down and I can start dinner" I said smiling he looked at me "Don't agure go take a nap I'm going to have plenty of time to nap with you gone" I said standing up mark stood up shaking his head.

"Damn little girl put a ring around your finger and you think you're my boss" mark said I turned my head looked over my shoulder smirking as I pulled out a pot roast I sat in some hot water deciding on a roast for dinner.

Thirty minutes later I had dinner started as I sat down tired my dad smiled at me

"How ya feeling Jenna girl?" he asked I smiled

"Exhausted yet very very happy dad" I said there was a knock at the door

"So you and mark going to look for your own place or stay here?" my dad ask I bit my lip I never thought of that, what if my dad didn't want us staying here now that we were married, I mean there is plenty of room but what if?

"Um I don't know we haven't talked about that yet" I said getting up to check on the roast I smiled looking back at my dad "I'm going to go lay down can you make sure I'm up in an hour so I can get dinner finished" I said my dad smiled nodding his head yes.

I smiled lying down next to mark in our bed I put my hand over my stomach slowly drifting off.

I don't know what's going to happen this Sunday but what I do know is I'm mark's wife


	35. Chapter 35

Sunday came mark and dad made me stay home I sighed I want to be there so bad especially since Friday when mark and dad Kevin's been a total ass to me thankfully d showed up on Saturday and we been just kicking it in the living room, I cant sleep in mine and marks bed, it makes me miss him to bad.

I sucked my breath in seeing them show a clip of mark getting ready for the match shadow boxing I smiled he had his chain on with his wedding band on it I put my hand on my stomach happily.

Two hours into the show it showed Joey standing in the middle of the ring with a bunch of guys around him and angie he smirked.

"what taker you were smart enough not to allow Jenna to come tonight but you think I was dumb enough to go into a fight with you by myself? I don't think so so taker come on out or you can just forfeit and we can bring Jenna home" Joey said I rolled my eyes looking down at my wedding rings

"dead man walking" blared and the fans went crazy I smiled leaning forward mark came out and looked hot as hell no shirt and blue jeans and his boots with a mic his hair pulled back.

"so Joe you think I'm a stupid man don't you, you see I've been cashing in favors from all over the place but mostly cashed in a favor with this rowdy group of bikers I know" he said as a BUNCH of bikers came out mark slowly walked down the ramp putting on his gloves slowly.

I rooted him all the way mark was whipping joeys ass and then Joey did something that shocked me he got up held his hands up shaking his head no and ran out of the arena, I closed my eyes tears coming its over im free

I felt arms wrap around me as d hugged me whispering those words in my ear its over now.

Mark and dad was on their way home I smiled grabbing the bank card deciding to go grocery shopping.

What the fuck my car stopped not even half way down the dirt road on the way back I sighed fuck I called marks phone.

"hey darlin"he said I felt the tears coming I sighed

"hey baby where are you?" I asked

"just got on the free way why?" he asked fuck its like hundred degrees out here and im stranded I started crying

"cause the fucking truck just died on me im not even half way down the fucking thirty mile dirt road we deiced move to and I have a truck full of groceries" I said

"ok call Kevin tell him to bring my truck out there and to get you and the groceries call me back ok" he said I sighed

"alright" I said hanging up calling the house no answer I called his cell

"what?" he said I sighed

"hey my truck broke down at the begging of the dirt road and I have groceries your dad said to take his truck and come get me and the groceries" I said not in the mood for his attuide

"how is that my problem Jenna you took the truck out its your problems walk" he said hanging up oh I was livid you dumb little sun of a bitch

I called mark back "I don't fucking know what's Kevin's problem is with me mark but I bout to knock him on his ass if he don't stop" I said trying to start the escalade the black escalade god damnit

"what happened?" he asked calmly

"I called him told him im broke down I need him to come get me and he told me its my problem and to walk" I said

"he fucking said what alright your dad and I are about twenty minute away are you going to be ok?" he asked I sighed

"yea I guess" I said as we hung up I sighed laying the seat back closing my eyes.

I groaned hearing knocking on the window I smiled relived seeing mark I flung the door open hugging him he laughed.

"someone's happy to see me" he said laughing.

We got home and mark asked me not to say anything I sat down next to my dad drinking water.

"KEVIN GET OUT HERE" mark boomed from the kitchen pissed off

"hey dad" he said I rolled my eyes

"did Jenna call you and tell she was broken down and needed a ride home?" mark asked in a dead calm voice the one that I hate

"yea but"

"no buts Kevin one she's pregnant and it's a hundred degrees out two you never ever leave someone especially a women what the hell were you thinking?" mark asked pissed off

"I don't know dad im sorry" he said mark shook his head

"don't tell me im not the one that was roasting in the heat and now at least two hundred dollars worth of groceries are wasted" mark said Kevin looked down guilty

"im sorry Jenna I should've came and got you I figured you had someone else to call like d or I don't know you and randy been talking again and his in town" he said my eyes shot up to him what the hell?

"what the hell are you talking about I haven't spoke to randy since that day in the parking lot and you fucking know that Kevin, I don't know what kind of game you are trying to play but you cant take your bullshit and lame ass apology and shove it" I said standing up and walking out of the room I cant believe he would try to cause a fight between me and mark like that.

I slammed the door hard sitting on the bed pissed I sighed taking my prenatal as mark walked in he leaned against the wall I looked up at him he had his arms crossed over his chest

"don't tell me you bielve him" I said he smirked

"no but I do believe you and him need to talk and figure out what's the issue between you two" he said I nodded

"yes but not right now, right now I want you on this bed and on me" I said smirking mark smirked raising his eye brow

"I think I can do that baby" he said walking to me……….

a/n sorry i havent updated this in a while i've been stuck on where to go with it, i dont want to end i feel like there should be more to it but i cant firgure out how, thank you all who read and review my stories, if you havent already please check out my new story morden day cinderalla....let me know what you guys think


	36. Chapter 36

I sighed rubbing my forehead, I was about to throw a plate at Kevin if he didn't shut up.

He was bitching over helping mark fix my car, my dad walked over to me rubbing my shoulders.

'how you feeling kid?" he asked, I looked up at him smiling.

"I'm good dad" I said, placing my hand on my stomach, I sat down at the table "I think I'm going to stay home for a little bit, its kind of nice just being able to relax" I told him, looking at him, he nodded.

"don't blame you kid"

"GOD DAMNIT KEVIN, JUST GO INSIDE THE FUCKING HOUSE" I heard mark bellow at his son, I looked at glen as we both quickly got up walking out side to them.

"what's going on?" I asked walking over to mark, he just shook his head.

"I'll be back darlin, I need to go ride" he said bending down kissing me lightly, leaving, leaving me and my dad confused, I sighed walking inside the house.

"Kevin what happened?" I asked, he shook his head glaring at me.

"you know I was supposed to find my dad and get to hang with him, that was the plan, but no you had to open your legs and get knocked up, probably not even by him, and ruin it" he said, my mouth dropped in shock.

Before I could say or do anything my dad had him up against the wall.

"you better apologize now boy" he said through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry Jenna" Kevin choked out, my dad let him down, I just shook my head, wiping the tears.

"dad can I use your truck?" I asked, he nodded.

Thirty minutes later, I pulled up to the lake, I saw mark sitting on his bike, by the lake, just staring.

I slowly walked up to him "I knew you'd find me" he said, not even turning to see me, I walked in front of him, as he put his index finger into the pocket of my jeans, that I had the button un done, he smirked looking at my belly "I think its time to get you some new pants hunny" he said, I smiled nodding my head yes.

"so what happened back there?" I asked

"maybe it might be good if you stayed home for a month and I took Kevin alone on the road with me" mark said, I bit my bottom lip, Kevin's words still fresh in my mind.

"uh yea that's fine, I was planning to stay home any ways" I said trying not to show it bothered me, I don't want to become a problem between mark and Kevin. "I got to get back home, start dinner" I said, quickly walking away from mark, who amazingly didn't try to stop me.

I got home, and started dinner, I stayed quiet the entire time, I just got done setting the table when mark walked in, I looked over at him, he looked as if someone had just shot him.

"dinners ready" I said quietly, I sat down eating, the table was quiet the entire time, I couldn't even finish, I got up and walked into the room, shutting the door, I laid down on the bed.

"you going to pout the rest of the time I'm home?" mark asked standing at the foot of the bed, I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not pouting mark, I'm just a little irrated" I said he sighed. Laying down next to me.

"I know darlin, but I think it might help, if I spent some time with my son" he said, I nodded my head, yea his son who called me a slut, I felt mark put his huge arm around my waist pulling me to him.

"you know I would much rather share a hotel room with you'' he whispered in my ear, I just nodded as mark started kissing down my body, I groaned not able to fight him off.

The next week went by and to say I felt relived to get Kevin away from me was an under statement, he always had this look like ha-ha I win.

I was dropping them off at the airport, and truthfully I was trying not to cry, I didn't think it would be this hard.

"hey just think about darlin now you can do all that stuff you cant when I'm around" he said as he put his arms around my waist.

"I do all that stuff with you around any ways" I said pouty, which made him chuckle as he put his head on top of mine.

"sugar I'll see you in two weeks" he said just as his plane was being called, he sighed leaning down kissing me.

"just be careful darlin, I know I took care of him but just still be aware, I love you" he said in between kisses, I pulled away smiling.

"I will I love you to" I said as my dad walked over hugging me telling me the same.

I watched them walk off and sighed placing my hand on my stomach.

"well kid its just me and you" I said, heading out towards the exit.


	37. Chapter 37

I sighed walking around the house, extremely bored after only two days of being home, I plopped down on the couch, turning the TV on.

After serval minutes of flipping through the channels finally finding something to waste the time to.

I sighed deciding this whole being home by yourself thing sucked, I miss mark so bad.

Mark's POV

I groaned walking into the arena, I cant wait to go home to her, I closed my eyes, something about that little girl just damn, I contunied to walk when trish stopped me with another blonde girl towing behind her.

"hey hows are mama to be?" she asked, I smiled at the mention of Jenna

"shes good missing the road" I said, trish smirked putting her hands on her hips "well then why don't you buy the girl an plane ticket and fly her ass out her" she more said then asked, I wish, I promised my son I would spend time with him.

"any ways, mark this is Michelle, Michelle this is mark, aka taker, shes one of the diva search girls" trish said, I nodded shaking her hand.

"nice to meet you" she said with a southern drawl, I smiled nodding my head.

"you to trish I will have Jenna call you, talk to you later" I said walking off to my dressing room, I tossed my bag down on the floor fuck I need my girl here.

Jenna's POV

I groaned waking up hearing the phone ring, I smiled answering it "hey you" I said sleepily curling into his pillow.

"hey, did I wake you?" he asked "yea but its okay, whatcha doin?" I asked noting something not right in his voice.

"just got to the hotel" he mumbled, I hear him sigh.

"you okay?" I asked him biting my bottom lip walking into the kitchen, getting a bowel and ice cream

I heard him sigh again "I'mjust tired darlin, I miss you" he said, I smiled not gettign this side of mark ofton.

" I miss you to honey" I said taking a bite of my ice cream I heard him sigh again.

"do me a favor we

re gonna be in phoenix in two days, go online buy yourself a ticket, I need you here" he said in his demanding way, I smiled happily wanting to jump up and down.

"okay" I said hearing him chuckle at me.

"alright darlin I'm going to lay down, I'll talk to you in the morning" he said as we hung up, I smiled for the first time happily going back to bed.

The next morning I woke up getting online, I smiled booking my plane ticket out to phoenix Arizona, I headed out a day early.

I just got into the hotel, I got a suit, after talking to Stephanie who was the only one who knew I was here early, she laughed thanking god, I shook my head mark couldn't have been that bad.

I laid down on the bed taking a nap, before heading down to the arena, I smiled at everyone finding out mark was down in the ring helping train, I smiled walking down to the ring I stood where he couldn't see me watching him work.

I noticed the blonde he was working with, normally I don't mind him working with the girls, but when he helped her up the way she smiled up at him, and made sure she rested her hand on his chest for a moment, I shook my head deciding to make my apprence right now.

I whistled walking down the ring, making mark spin around, he jumped out of the ring jogging up to me, wrapping me up in his huge arms holding me tightly, I returned the gesture holding onto him tightly, I smiled taking in his smell, he lightly kissed me, taking me by the hand as we walked up to the ring, he helped me climb in as I hugged my dad, Paul, and Stephanie.

I looked the blonde over who was staring at me like I had five heads, she quickly smiled "I'm jJenna glens daughter and marks wife" I said poiletly, she smiled.

"I'm michelle, nice to meet you, mark thank you for working with me today" she said climbing out of the ring, I didn't think anyone saw me roll my eyes, until Stephanie coughed, I looked over at her as she raised her eye brow.

"i thought you were goin to be in till tomorrow?" mark asked, I smiled.

"surprise" I said smiling, he pulled me close to him, as we all deiced to go out to lunch.

Mean while, Michelle was storming down the hall way trying to find Kevin, she finally did grabbing him and shoving him into dark room.

"what the hell Kevin!" she screeched at him, he glared down at her shocked she would be screaming at him like this, crossing his arms over his chest waiting for her to make sense of herself "you said she wouldn't be coming out for another month, that he was getting lonely, and bam here she is and his no longer lonely!" she hissed.

"Who?" he asked still somewhat confused, she rolled her eyes putting her hands on her hips "Jenna" she sneered angerily

"well she wasn't supposed to be here, let me figure something out, don't get your panties in a wad, you'll get my dad and she'll end up all alone" he said laughing to himself.

a/n I hoped you liked, im kinda in a writers block for this, also please check out my new story a privalleged life, the summart sucks and it starts out with Shawn micheals, but taker is thrown in there please read it and let me now what you think!!! thank you guys


	38. Chapter 38

We were all sitting in catering eating, Stephanie and I talking about our pregnancy, I smiled feeling mark place his hand on my lower back.

"hey mark just so you know im stealing her in the morning for breakfast" my dad said winking at me, I laughed and just smiled.

I looked up to see Kevin walking in, I tensed up knowing he was going to throw a hissy fit, Stephanie noticed and smiled.

"hey mark im going to steal her for a few hours before you have her locked away, come on jen lets go shopping" she said, I just nodded and leaned over giving mark a kiss, telling my dad and Paul bye.

Stephanie and I got into her car, and she smiled over at me "between the roll of the eyes you give Michelle and the tense feeling I got from Kevin, I know we have some gossiping to do" she said making me laugh.

Later on in the day-

I moaned into the kiss mark and I were locked into going into my room, he kicked the door shut picking me up, walking into the bedroom he lightly set me on the bed climbing ontop of me.

He sat up looking at me for a moment he leaned down lightly kissing me, slowly undressing me, I titled my head staring at him "I missed you so much" he said coming back down and kissing me.

An hour later both of us sweaty and out of breath, I moaned feeling mark fall down next to me, I rolled over facing him smiling "I missed you to honey" I said as he chuckled, putting his hand on my swollen belly.

"How's the baby?" he asked. I smiled looking down and back up "She's good, she missed you to" I told him, as he chuckled like he always did, when I called the baby her or she, saying I couldn't just know.

"So was Kevin mad that I was here?" I asked nervously

" He pissed and moaned about it until I told him to bad, what happened between you two? You used to be friends" mark said, I sighed not yet telling him what happened that night between Kevin and my self, I propped myself up on my hand and looked at mark.

"Truthfully I think it has to do with the whole Randy drama, in-fact I know it is just by something he said to me" I told him, I felt his hand on my lower back.

"what did he say?" he asked I sighed.

"Just I ruined his plan of getting to know you by getting pregnant and it was probably not even your baby, and then there a couple times his mentioned the baby is probably randy s" I told him, he sighed looking up shaking his head.

"That's bullshit and he knows it, boys got to much of his mother in him and im about to knock her out of him if he doesn't stop" mark said, I just closed my eyes laying my head on his chest.

A few hours later, we were walking into the arena, I groaned seeing the camera on us, making mark smirk a little.

He put his hand on my lower back guiding me past the camera's and into his locker room, where he had to get ready, I smiled watching him shadow box, he looked at me smirking "what little girl?" he asked walking towards me, towering over me.

"Your just the sexist man I have ever seen" I told him, he smirked bending down kissing me as there was a knock on the door, he sighed going to open it.

"Taker can I just ask with yours and Jericho's issue's right now, why would you bring Jenna to the arena?" I heard what sounded like Todd Grishman

"Jenna wanted to see me, and she has some friends here that wanted to see her, is that okay with you?" mark asked him, he stuttered for a moment "Yea that's what I thought now if you'll excuse me" mark said shutting the door, he turned to look at me shaking his head.

"So rember a few months back when you asked me what I wanted to do with my life?" I asked him, he sat down next to me nodding his head "I firugred it out, I want to help people like me, teenagers like me in a bad spot, help them get out of that dark spot I was once in" I told him, for some reason I felt nervous, as if he would make fun of me for this.

"I think that would be perfect for you" he told me, I smiled happily kissing him.

Mark leaned over kissing me "I wont be too long" he said winking at me I shook my head smiling watching him walk out.

A few moments later I heard a knock on the door yelling come in, I smiled standing up hugging Mickie, she smiled looking at my belly "Wow your pregnant" she said, I laughed nodding my head yes.

""Yes Yes I am" I said as we sat down talked, when the door opened up and Chris Jericho and Paul Wright came in, I looked at Mickie and back to them.

"Can I help you?" I asked standing up

"Yea you can get taker to back off, before {he looked me up and down stopping at my stomach for a moment and back up to my eyes}someone gets really hurt" Jericho said

"Look this isn't my business, you need to get out of here" I told him, when I heard Mickie suck in a breath, Big show grabbing her by the neck, I groaned why cant I just come visit my dad and husband without drama.

"Now listen this Sunday I could end his carrier, and then would your unborn child be?" he asked I jumped out of the way, seeing mark coming her grabbed Chris by the throat throwing pushing him against the wall.

"Mark" I yelled right before big show hit him over the head knocking him to the ground, I backed up against the wall, as the big man kept coming towards me, he put his hand on my stomach "Lifes a bitch" he growled out, before getting smacked with a boot, I looked over to see my dad, and for the first time noticed the cameras.

Later on we were all in my hotel, I sighed my back hurting my "you OK?" mark asked my for the hundredth time in between his and my farther rants and raves "I'm fine my back hurts a little is all" I told him, he sighed sitting down next to me.

"They're not getting away with this" my dad said looking at me and Mickie who was icing her neck, I just nodded leaning into mark, I already knew mark would deal with this for me, I didn't need to hear the words.

KEVINS POV

I walked into the dim lighted room, to see the two men in the corner, I sat down next to them pulling out the envelope of cash in it handing it to the bigger man.

"God job guys" I said as the big man handed the money to Jericho

"Why do you want Jenna gone so bad?" Paul asked eying me, I sighed

"She just gets in the way, is all, she drama" I told them getting up and walking away

I saw the blonde standing by the elevator, I went to press the up button "They take it?" she asked looking forward, I nodded my head yes, the plan was starting to roll.

BACK TO JENNAS POV

I sighed as mark made me lay down surrounded by pillows, he put some iced water on the night stand, I kept having some back pain.

"im so sorry darlin" he told me sitting next to me, I smiled grabbing his hand

"Its fine hunny don't worry about it, it's not your fault" I told him rubbing my thumb across the top of his rough hand "Yea but fuck what the hell was Paul thinking, his wife is at home pregnant, I swear when I get my hands on him" he said gritting his teeth, I just smiled, knowing he would take care of this.

"Why don't you come and lay down with me, and we'll just forget about this for tonight" I told him, he smiled nodding his head as he kicked off his boats walking to the other side of me laying down next to me, putting his arm protectively over me and our unborn child.


	39. Chapter 39

I slowly opened my eyes waking up, I looked over and saw mark sound asleep, his face so relaxed, something you hardly see when his awake, I ran my fingers down his cheek, and then cupping it.

"Darlin I love you but if that clock says anything before nine, I am going to tan your hide" he growled out to me, I smiled shaking my head, same old bossy bastered his always been.

"well I guess I lucked out cause its nine o five" I told him smiling a little, he peeked one eye open and smirked shaking his head pulling me down to him.

"I love you girl" he told me, I smiled only getting this mark once awhile, once Stephanie asked me how do I deal with him, that if I was her and he was Paul they would've been divorced, its the moments like these that make the rest worth it.

"I love you to" I said closing my eyes, slowly falling back asleep in his arms.

Later on that day, I found myself hanging around while mark was in a meeting with Vince, I pulled my laptop out, surfing the web and what not, I saw a shadow and looked up seeing Michelle standing there, I sighed.

"Marks in a meeting" I said looking back down to my laptop

"I know, I wanted to talk to you" she said, I nodded my head, still not looking back up to her, I heard her sigh and she sat down next to me "You know I feel this vibe like you don't like me or something, and I couldn't understand it, until I talked to Liz" she said, this made my head shoot up, I stared at her.

"Michelle, don't get into something you cant get out of" I told her calmly

"Well I just wanted to let you know" she leaned in real close to me her eyes darting around and whispered "You have every right to be parionoed and jealous, just think of what mark does when his on the road with out you" she said, then stood up walking off, before I could respond.

I slammed my laptop shut, pissed off, I put everything in its case walking to marks locker room, I felt myself shaking, I tossed my laptop case on top of our bags, and started pacing, who in they hell does she think she is, I heard the door open and saw mark, he looked at me concerned.

"Whats wrong?" he asked, I shook my head trying to find the right words to say with out causing a fight between us, cause im sure that's what the slut wants.

"I just, I don't know how else to ask this and I need to ask this before I got and rip a bitches head off, mark are you fucking Michelle?" I asked him my teeth gritted, anger shaking down me, mark looked at me with a mix of shock on anger on his face.

"What the fuck would make you even think to ask me that?" he roared at me, I ran my fingers through my hair, knowing he would react this way.

"Because that's what she just implied to me out in the hall way" I told him, he sighed shaking his head.

"Darlin I am not now nor ever will cheat on you" he told me a little more calm I nodded my head

"Well then you or someone needs to get that trick on a leash before I whip her ass" I told him pointing to the door.

Mark held up his hands nodding his head walking off.

I sat down taking a deep breath putting my hand on my stomach "Baby girl why does everyone got to be messing with me and your daddy" I said down to my tummy.

I laid down closing my eyes before I knew it I was passed out.

Marks POV

I stormed down the hall, I took a deep breath seeing Michelle standing there talking with some of the other girls, including trish, I slowly walked up to her, glaring at the other women who quickly scattered, with the exception of trish.

I grabbed Michelle by her throat squeezing enough to put some fear into her but not enough to hurt her pushing her against the wall, gritting my teeth I leaned down real close to her face "I'm only going to tell you this once, stay the hell out of my business and away from my wife, I don't what game your playing little girl but if you want to keep it going, it will be one you lose" I let go letting her fall gasping to the ground, I nodded at Trish walking back towards my locker room.

I smiled seeing Jenna passed out on the couch her hand rested and her slightly swollen belly, her hair falling over her face, I bent down in front of her putting my hand over hers, all the anger all of a sudden gone.

I smile lightly seeing her stir and peek her eyes open, she smiled at me as I leaned down kissing her lips lightly "Its all taken care of darlin" I whispered as she nodded closing her eyes again.

A/n I AM sooo sorry guys, I am currently nine months pregnant and have had a complected pregnancy and um yea here it is, don't worry drama is going to happen soon, also please check out my newest story a privileged life let me know what you guys think, thank you all who have been kindly waiting......


	40. Chapter 40

I smiled happily stepping off the plane, we flew home for marks days off and my appointment today to find out the sex of the baby was this afternoon, I smiled looking up at mark happy he was going to be here, I have postponed this appointment so many times so mark could be here to find out.

I smiled laying on the exam table, my shirt lifted up and the cold jelly on my belly,and going to another position

"Okay, you two our going to have a healthy little girl" she said showing us, I smiled as she printed

As we left the office and got in the truck I looked at mark smiling "you happy?" I asked he grabbed my hand kissing it.

"Yes darlin I am" he said as we headed back home, we just chit chatted the whole time, it was nice being with him, we pulled home, I sighed seeing Kevin was home already, I was trying but I just couldn't get over the stuff he said to me.

"Hey so what am I having another little brother or a little sister?" Kevin asked actually sounding excited, I smiled over at mark.

"A little sister" he said as Kevin hugged me taking me back a little, just then my dad walked in

"So?" he asked, I smiled

"A little girl" I told him excitedly as he hugged me, I laughed letting go walked into the kitchen to get a bottle of water.

I sat down, Kevin was acting weird, I sighed I'll just have to keep my guard up, he made it perefectly clear he doesnt like me.

A few days later I sent mark off on a plane back to work while I stayed home, feeling alone and depressed, I didn't want him to leave, I would be flying out to him in the next few days I just had some appointments here to take care of, but still.

Kevin had deiced to stay here and "Help" me if I need any, I still get the feeling his up to something I just don't know what, I sighed walking into the house from going to the collage.

I stopped listing to Kevin on the phone "No don't worry about it, all is going to plan here soon we'll both have what we want, no noone suspects a thing, I swear this plan will work just do your end and ill work it from my end bye" he hung up.

I quickly walked into mine and marks room wondering what that was about, what plan? And who doesn't suspect what? I shook my head laying down, quickly putting that out of my head and falling into a deep sleep.


	41. Chapter 41

_"Joey how can you do this to me?" I cried he slapped me roughly and I felt my cheek bone pop, I groaned I sighed feeling his hand go up to my breast and I wiggled away he grabbed my face squazing it_

_"Listen here you little spoiled bitch, you will lay here and you will like this!" he hissed in my ear his hand moving underneath my underwear touching me I closed my eyes and brought my knee up hitting him in his dick he rolled off of me and I kicked him repatly I grabbed a lead pipe that was laying on the floor and hit him in his head with it, I tied him up and kicked him in his head, I spit in his face_.

I woke up sitting straight up in a cold sweat from the same nightmare I've had for months now, I slowly got up sleeping my slippers on walking out to the kitchen, I nodded at Kevin who was in the living room watching a movie, I wish him and I could go back to being friends like we were, hell in my eyes his a hero to me, he saved me, I know I wouldn't have made it to the arena that day if it weren't for him.

I wiped the couple of tears from my eyes getting a glass of cold water, I sat down at the kitchen table taking a drink of water, rubbing my forehead.

"You OK?" I heard from behind me, I sighed nodding my head yes.

"Just a bad dream" I said barely above a whisper taking another drink of the water.

"of what happened to you?" he asked, I shot him a look and he nodded as I turned my head back to the table.

"Well nothings going to happen to you" he said, I shook my head looking at him

"What are you up to Kevin, you went from being just fine with me and then you hated me and now what?" I asked him fed up with feeling like I was playing a game with him that I didn't know, I heard him sigh sitting down in front of me.

"when I saw you with randy that day I thought you were cheating on my dad, and truth was I couldn't blame you, or be mad, so I made myself, I had to for my dad" he said I shook my head.

"You couldn't blame me? One I love mark with all my heart, I cant imagine being with anyone but him, so I would never cheat on him" I told him my eyes locked on his.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it badly, its just Randy younger around your age and you and him did kiss, well he kissed you, but you and him are a lot closer then age I mean you are only seven teen Jenna and well we know how old my dad is, I just could understand if you did is all" he said

"you know your right Kevin most seven teen year old wouldn't want to be in my place right now and in a week I'm going to be eighteen, but given my life, I'm going to tell you the same thing I told mark, I've lived a entire life of hurt, and not knowing what love is, that I know in my heart what your dad and I have is something special, age doesn't matter"i told him standing up "now im going to go to bed, I have a busy day tomorrow, night Kevin" I said walking back to my room.

I groaned the next morning hearing the phone ring, I smiled knowing who it was, I picked up with out looking answering it "Hello love" I said barely above a whisper my eyes closed.

"Hey darlin, did I wake you?" I heard his sexy voice, I smiled "Yea but its OK I need to get up any ways" I need to wake up any ways, I told him while sitting up, I took a long drink of my water.

"Hows my girls?" he asked, I smiled putting my hand on my stomach "We're good just missing daddy" I told him with a smirk on my face, I heard him groan.

"Darlin I miss you to, just another week and we'll see each other again, I gotta go I'll call you later OK I love you" he said quickly then hanging up, I sighed looking at the phone not even able to tell him I loved him back, I groaned getting out of bed, I had a meeting down at the school today to get my GED classes set up.

I quickly jumped in the shower and got dressed in a pair of simple blue maternity jeans and a white t-shirt, I brushed my hair leaving it down, and put on some light make up, looking at myself in the mirror I saw a totally different girl, not a girl anymore I saw a women, I know that sounds weird right? But I could just tell a year ago, I would've caked the make up on and worn something skimpy and tight pregnant or not, my hair bleached, and now its back to my naturele brown color, light make up and decent clothes.

I felt as if I was finally at peace with myself and my life, like as if everything with me has become full circle finally, I shook my head walking out putting my shoe's on and getting into marks huge truck.

I smiled pulling up to the school, I smiled being greeted by a couple of elder women, we sat down talking and making up a plan for me and my schooling since I was so close to finishing high school I only have to go to three prep classes starting at Monday through Wednesday next week, Wednesday being my eighteenth birthday and mark was coming home, I felt very good.

I stopped at Burger King texting Kevin, figuring hell I'd give him a chance, asking him what he wants, I got the food and drove home.

Half way home and not realizing my speed, I groaned seeing the flashing lights in my rear view mirror, you got to be kidding me, I groaned pulling over on the side of the road I rolled the window down.

Smiling at the officer "Hi officer whats the matter?" I asked, he took of his shades looking at me.

"Do you realize how fast you were driving?" he asked I shook my head no "you were doing ninety maim, and in your state you shouldn't being taking any risks like driving that fast, license registration and insurance" he said I nodded I pulled out my license from my wallet searching for marks insurance info and registration, I sighed flipping down the visor when the paper's and something else came falling down, I handed the officer the papers and looked at what else.

I felt my tummy turn as I looked at the picture, it was of mark and sara, her smiling n laughing leaning against him, he had one arm wrapped around her with a smile on his face, why would he have this? I thought to myself.

The officer came back and cleared his throat making me jump "I'm sorry yea" I said, he looked at what I was looking at and nodded "I'm going to give you a warning this time, slow it down maim, I don't know how many accidents happen on this high way'' he said, I nodded thanking him as he handed me everything back, I put everything back and headed home still in shock.

I got home in time for raw which mark and my dad was on tonight, I sat down handing Kevin his drink and food as he turned on the TV. I stayed quiet only nodding my head yes or no to Kevin and quickly telling him about the school.

I barely ate not having much of an appetite, my stomach flipped seeing mark on screen, god I love this man, I shook my head maybe im just not good enough for him. I sighed not feeling like watching cleaning up the small mess we made in the living room.

"I'm not feeling well im going to go lay down" I mumbled walking into my room, laying in our bed which suffocated me of his scent I finally let the tears roll slowly drifting off to dream land.

A?N I had my baby on easter morning thanks to all with well wishes! Hope you all enjoy this chapter things are about to get very intresting for Jenna and Mark


	42. Chapter 42

It's Wednesday morning, I sighed having to leave before mark called but told Kevin to let his dad know I would pick him up from the airport today, I am very excited I get to see my hunny today and I am eighteen finally!

Kevin's POV

I watched Jenna leave and shook my head, she told me about the picture she found the one I planted there, I smirked if all went well they would be split up before that baby even came, I turned the TV up propping my feet on the coffee table, here soon I'll have my dad all to myself, truthfully this is all for Jenna's best.

Marks POV

I sighed auguring with Vince "Vince today is Jenna's birthday I have her picking me up at the airport!" I came back with to him wanting me to stay on the tour for another week "I Understand that I know I can have her come here, Vince come on man, when have I ever told you no on something like this, I need to go home today man" I sighed looking down at the huge two gift bags jammed full of stuff Trish and Steph helped me get for Jenna and the baby, I been dragging them around with me for three days already "Fine Fine Vince but you owe me man and when my daughter gets here I want a lot more then a couple weeks off" I told him hanging up, I sighed rubbing my forehead, how do I tell her, she's been so distant and upset sounding this past few days I've talked to her.

I should go home and make sure all is okay with her, she just doesn't sound like her but what am I supposed to do, I sighed trying her cell phone "Hey you know what to do" I heard her sweet voice, I sighed hanging up calling the house getting the same thing "Hey darlin it's me listen don't go to the airport I kinda got stuck working, I'll call you tonight I love you and happy birthday I love you" I said and hung up I flopped back on the bed feeling horrible.

KEVINS POV

I heard the phone rang seeing it was my dad's number I knew he was probably calling for Jenna so I let it ring and the vociemail picked it up, I smirked listening to the vociemail has I hit erase and deleted the call, smirking, oh this was just too easy, just hopefully he didn't leave a message on her cell.

JENNAS POV-

I sighed hauling ass down the dirt road, home I sat at that god damn airport for two damn hours, I parked in the garage slamming the door shut, I walked in the house to see Kevin in the kitchen "Has your farther called?" I asked him, he shook his head no, I went over to the answering machine nothing, that son of a bitch! I grabbed the phone right when it started to ring.

"Hello?" I said through gritted teeth "hey darlin whats wrong?" I heard mark ask on the other end I shook my head lived kicking my shoe's off.

"What's wrong is I waited at that damn airport for two fucking hours for you mark, your ass don't know how to pick up the phone on call?" I yelled

"Slow down I called I called your cell got no answer then the house same there and left a message why don't you check the message's before you start screaming women" mark said trying not to yell back.

"There ain't no call from you on the house phone, or a vociemail, and I asked Kevin he said you haven't called, I had a missed call from you tried to call you back and as use ale nothing!" I screamed

"Darlin you are testin my patients if you don't want me to put you over this knee when I get home you better stop screaming at me, I don't care if your pregnant or not, I did call there must be a short in lines or some shit, I don't want to fight with you on yer birthday" mark said throw gritted teeth

"Yea happy fucking birthday Jenna I get ditched by my husband with some lame excuse of messed up wires in the phone lines fuck off mark" I said right before hanging up

I sighed going to my room wiping the tears, mark's not one for lie's so why would he on this, I checked the answering machine, Kevin was home all, I stopped mid track, that little mother fucker, I got up walking out of my room, seeing Kevin sitting at my table, I walked into my dad's room where the answering machine was blinking one message, I pressed play and felt like I was going to puke hearing marks heartfelt message, I felt like such an ass, why would this happen.

I sighed sitting down on my dad's bed, I picked up my phone dailing mark's number, "Come on baby answer the phone" I whispered biting my lips trying to blink back tears.

MARKS POV

I looked down at the phone after she cussed me out and hung up on me, damn women, I left a message ain't my fault she didn't get it damn women, I sighed picking up my key card leaving the room going down to the hotel bar,

"Jack on the rocks leave the bottle" I told the bar keep, he nodded his head doing just that, I sighed taking my first drink finishing the glass pouring another, I sighed Jenna wouldn't say she didn't get the message if she had so what happened?

She said Kevin was home all day then why didn't he pick up the phone when I called, something didn't seem right, Jenna's understanding when I have to work, so I know it couldn't be this, yes she might be a little upset but she understands.

"Hey mark" I heard a feminine voice from behind me, I groaned realizing it was Michelle

"Michelle" I said with a nod taking another drink, I watched as she sat down and cleared her throat.

"Um I would just like to apologize for the stuff I said to Jenna, I don't know why I did that" she said, I nodded pouring another drink "And I would really love it if you would train me again" she said

"maime would you like something to drink" the bar keep asked her,she ordered some girlie drink, I took a long drink sighing.

"Michelle my wife is hormonal enough as it is I don't need to add reason to it" I told her right when my phone began to ring, I sighed as Michelle started rambling about something, I saw it was Jenna, I sighed silencing knowing it would make things worse if she heard Michelle's voice.

Jenna's POV

I sighed getting marks vociemail "Hunny I'm so sorry your message was erased on the living room machine but not in my dad's room, listen baby if you cant come to me for my birthday I'm going to come to you, I'm booking the flight now, packing a bag and out the door, I love you so much please call me, if not I'll see you in a few hours, love you" I hung up the phone, I booked my ticket and went to pack a bag.


	43. Chapter 43

It's Wednesday morning, I sighed having to leave before mark called but told Kevin to let his dad know I would pick him up from the airport today, I am very excited I get to see my hunny today and I am eighteen finally!

Kevin's POV

I watched Jenna leave and shook my head, she told me about the picture she found the one I planted there, I smirked if all went well they would be split up before that baby even came, I turned the TV up propping my feet on the coffee table, here soon I'll have my dad all to myself, truthfully this is all for Jenna's best.

Marks POV

I sighed auguring with Vince "Vince today is Jenna's birthday I have her picking me up at the airport!" I came back with to him wanting me to stay on the tour for another week "I Understand that I know I can have her come here, Vince come on man, when have I ever told you no on something like this, I need to go home today man" I sighed looking down at the huge two gift bags jammed full of stuff Trish and SStephhelped me get for Jenna and the baby, I been dragging them around with me for three days already "Fine Fine Vince but you owe me man and when my daughter gets here I want a lot more then a couple weeks off" I told him hanging up, I sighed rubbing my forehead, how do I tell her, she's been so distant and upset sounding this past few days I've talked to her.

I should go home and make sure all is okay with her, she just doesn't sound like her but what am I supposed to do, I sighed trying her cell phone "Hey you know what to do" I heard her sweet voice, I sighed hanging up calling the house getting the same thing "Hey darlin it's me listen don't go to the airport I kinda got stuck working, I'll call you tonight I love you and happy birthday I love you" I said and hung up I flopped back on the bed feeling horrible.

KEVINS POV

I heard the phone rang seeing it was my dad's number I knew he was probably calling for Jenna so I let it ring and the vociemail picked it up, I smirked listening to the vociemail has I hit erase and deleted the call, smirking, oh this was just too easy, just hopefully he didn't leave a message on her cell.

JENNAS POV-

I sighed hauling ass down the dirt road, home I sat at that god damn airport for two damn hours, I parked in the garage slamming the door shut, I walked in the house to see Kevin in the kitchen "Has your farther called?" I asked him, he shook his head no, I went over to the answering machine nothing, that son of a bitch! I grabbed the phone right when it started to ring.

"Hello?" I said through gritted teeth "hey darlin whats wrong?" I heard mark ask on the other end I shook my head lived kicking my shoe's off.

"What's wrong is I waited at that damn airport for two fucking hours for you mark, your ass don't know how to pick up the phone on call?" I yelled

"Slow down I called I called your cell got no answer then the house same there and left a message why don't you check the message's before you start screaming women" mark said trying not to yell back.

"There ain't no call from you on the house phone, or a vociemail, and I asked Kevin he said you haven't called, I had a missed call from you tried to call you back and as use ale nothing!" I screamed

"Darlin you are testin my patients if you don't want me to put you over this knee when I get home you better stop screaming at me, I don't care if your pregnant or not, I did call there must be a short in lines or some shit, I don't want to fight with you on yer birthday" mark said throw gritted teeth

"Yea happy fucking birthday Jenna I get ditched by my husband with some lame excuse of messed up wires in the phone lines fuck off mark" I said right before hanging up

I sighed going to my room wiping the tears, mark's not one for lie's so why would he on this, I checked the answering machine, Kevin was home all, I stopped mid track, that little mother fucker, I got up walking out of my room, seeing Kevin sitting at my table, I walked into my dad's room where the answering machine was blinking one message, I pressed play and felt like I was going to puke hearing marks heartfelt message, I felt like such an ass, why would this happen.

I sighed sitting down on my dad's bed, I picked up my phone dailing mark's number, "Come on baby answer the phone" I whispered biting my lips trying to blink back tears.

MARKS POV

I looked down at the phone after she cussed me out and hung up on me, damn women, I left a message ain't my fault she didn't get it damn women, I sighed picking up my key card leaving the room going down to the hotel bar,

"Jack on the rocks leave the bottle" I told the bar keep, he nodded his head doing just that, I sighed taking my first drink finishing the glass pouring another, I sighed Jenna wouldn't say she didn't get the message if she had so what happened?

She said Kevin was home all day then why didn't he pick up the phone when I called, something didn't seem right, Jenna's understanding when I have to work, so I know it couldn't be this, yes she might be a little upset but she understands.

"Hey mark" I heard a feminine voice from behind me, I groaned realizing it was Michelle

"Michelle" I said with a nod taking another drink, I watched as she sat down and cleared her throat.

"Um I would just like to apologize for the stuff I said to Jenna, I don't know why I did that" she said, I nodded pouring another drink "And I would really love it if you would train me again" she said

"maime would you like something to drink" the bar keep asked her,she ordered some girlie drink, I took a long drink sighing.

"Michelle my wife is hormonal enough as it is I don't need to add reason to it" I told her right when my phone began to ring, I sighed as Michelle started rambling about something, I saw it was Jenna, I sighed silencing knowing it would make things worse if she heard Michelle's voice.

Jenna's POV

I sighed getting marks vociemail "Hunny I'm so sorry your message was erased on the living room machine but not in my dad's room, listen baby if you cant come to me for my birthday I'm going to come to you, I'm booking the flight now, packing a bag and out the door, I love you so much please call me, if not I'll see you in a few hours, love you" I hung up the phone, I booked my ticket and went to pack a bag.

I hauled ass to the airport feeling like my life depended on getting to him, maybe not my life, possibly my mood though!

I got to the airport just in time, sitting in my seat, I put the headphone's on to my iPod knowing in just a few short hours, I would be right where I belong.

KEVINS POV

Jenna didn't say a word to me as she ran out the door, but I did see the bags, knowing exactly where she was going, Fuck Jenna why do you always have to ruin my plans! I groaned texting Michelle letting her know Jenna's on her way.

Jenna's POV

I paid the cab driver and grabbed my bags, I had texted my dad asking him what room mark was in, I smiled going to the front desk, after telling them I was his wife they gave me a key.

I waved at a couple of people hurrying to the elevator, it felt like eternity waiting for the elevator to get to his floor, I quickly walked to his room, putting the key in.

I saw him sitting in the chair, his eyes about popped out of his head, he jumped up seeing me, I smiled.

"I take it you didn't check your messages?" I asked by his surprised expression.

"No darlin I was down in the bar area, didn't hear my phone" he said hugging me tightly.

"Well I'm here, now and im sorry" I started until I heard the bathroom door open, I looked up, and shoved mark off of me "What the fuck?" I asked pissed seeing Michelle coming out of the bathroom.

"Darlin she had to use the bathroom shes on here way out" mark said as Michelle grabbed her purse, I shook my head.

"No I'm on my fucking way out, you and your little friend have a good night" I said picking up my bag and walking out of the room, I felt the tears coming, even if they didn't do anything the fact he had her, HER! In his room, after what she tried to pull, I heard mark calling me as I quickened my pace, my vision blurred with tears.

Mark caught up to me grabbing my arm "Lets go back to the room and talk about this like adults Jenna" Mark said I yanked my arm away from him.

"Talk about what mark? I fly out here to spend my birthday with you since you couldn't come home today, to find HER in your ROOM! What is there to talk about mark huh?" I yelled making people come out of their room's, including my dad.

"Lower your voice and lets go back to the room" mark growled out at me.

"No you go back to your room, and have a great night with your little friend, im going home" I said yanking my arm out of his grip and getting on the elevator.

Happy birthday Jenna...is all I could think while I headed straight back to the airport.

A/N hope y'all like it, also please check out my new story, love story, it also has undertaker in it, thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story, I think in a few more chapters it will finally be done! :)


	44. Chapter 44

Kevin got the call from Michelle plan well done! But its been hours and Jenna hasn't shown up yet, he couldn't help but feel a little worried, it took two hours for the plane to get here, his dad has called servral times, guess he cant get a hold of her either, he even tried calling.

I sighed I didn't go back to my dad's I went to the only place I know and feel safe, I went to harleys house that he willed to me, I laid down in his bed that still smelled like him, a mix of oil and old spice, I curled up letting the tears run down my face, maybe im over reacting, I don't know something just isn't adding up here.

I sighed not being able to eat,or sleep, not sure what to do, I heard the beep of my cell phone, I grabbed it off of the stand seeing another missed call from mark, my vociemail is full and my texts are about full. I sighed turning on my back staring up at ceiling,

MARKS POV

I throw my phone in the wall "God damnit!" I yelled watching the cell shatter, I knew I shouldn't have let her come up, I knew I should've checked my phone.

I flopped down on my bed staring at the ceiling, after listening to her message, she sounded so sincere and anxious to get here, I don't know how the message got erased in the living room but when I get home I sure as hell will find out.

The next morning I walked into the arena already pissed off, I didn't have time to get a new phone, Cant fucking get a hold of my wife who thinking god knows what. I threw my bag in the locker room and walked out not saying a word to anyone. Already running late, thankfully I just had to do a run in.

JENNA'S POV

I walked out of my doctor's appointment, I wasn't scheduled for one for another couple of day's but I kept having pain in my lower stomach so I wanted to get checked out, I felt like my whole world was crashing around me and there was nothing I could do to fix it, I felt completely unable to control anything, and I really hate that feeling.

I stopped at the grocery store and picked up a little bit of food and milk, I knew mark was due in tomorrow night, I wasn't sure how to face him, I mean I am having his daughter and we are married so someday I will have to face him, but right now I don't know if I can.

I pulled into harelys drive way seeing two familiar face's sitting on the pourch, I sighed grabbing the few bags and gallon of milk I had out of the back of my truck, I knew if anyone would find me it would be him, but I didn't think he would drag my dad also, they grabbed the bags and milk from me, as we walked inside.

My dad put the stuff away after telling me to sternly sit down, I sighed sitting, as I looked across at D, he looked worn out, I wonder what was going on with him.

"I knew you would find me" I told him, he smirked.

"Well I know you J, and bedside's you don't have many place's to run girl, and you gave me my key back when we broke up so this was the only place I know you would go to" he said, I just shrugged looking down as my dad sat down next to me.

"So what's going on Jenna, all I know is you call me on your birthday tell me your going to surprise mark and then you two are in the hall way bout to kill each other" MY dad started, I sighed standing up getting a glass of water. I leaned against the counter.

"Well I got a key to his room I walk in, he hug's me very tightly, and now that I think about it, mark doesn't hug like that, last time he hugged me that tightly was when joey took me, anyways, and then Michelle walk's out of his bathroom" I told them as I started to wipe tears away.

"Do you really think he would cheat on you?" D asked me, I looked up at him.

"I didn't think you would" I said my voice emotionless "I don't see Mark doing that, but after what I found in his truck and I left a vociemail hour's before I got there, him and I got into a huge argument cause I called him a lair" I told them as I sat back down.

"what did you find in his truck?" my dad asked me, I shook my head an angry smirk coming on my face "A picture of him and Sara, in his truck, and then the argument and then seeing Michelle, my head's just spinning" I told them.

"Sweetie I cant explain Sara's picture, or Michelle the only person who can is Mark,And you need to deiced if you trust him to take his word and move past this and if anything in you even a small part of you don't believe him or trust him, then you need to figure something else out, but you cant just hide out and not ask him, how can this be fixed if your run off and hide" my dad said, I nodded knowing he was right.

"I know I will when he get's home tomorrow so..." I said trailing off making my dad smile and laugh.

"I'll make sure we're gone, or I can send him here if you would like" he said, I smiled nodding my head "Yea just have him come here when ever after nine, I'll be here" I told my dad, he nodded putting his big hang over my little one and squeezing it.

MARKS POV

I just got done with my match, sitting down on the bench in the locker room, I put my elbow's on my knee's and my head in my hand's trying to think, I was heading home early this morning leaving at two am, I changed my flight praying she was at home when I got there, my cell rang, I quickly grabbed out of my duffel bag.

"Yea" I said gruffly, seeing glen's number

"Hey man we found her" he said, I felt my heart leap, and little relived knowing someone knew where she was.

"well where the hell is she?" I asked jumping up

"Whoa mark, listen she told me some other stuff, and you and her really need to talk, she's very upset right now, she's excepting you tomorrow morning anytime after nine, no sooner mark"Glen said

"With all do respect Glen she's my wife, now where the hell is she!" I demanded from him.

"And with all do respect Mark she is MY Daughter and first priority and that baby's she caring, so im not telling you tell you get here and its closer to the time she said, otherwise have fun finding her man" With that he hung up, I cursed standing up, not even bothering with a shower, I threw a t-shirt on and headed out.

JENNA"S POV

I groaned waking up, finally getting a little bit of sleep, I have to admit I feel slightly relived knowing I would see and talk to him today, also very nervous, I sighed getting into the shower and made myself some breakfast, I put on some overall's and a black tank top, and braided my hair in two pigtails, decing to work on the front yard while I waited for him to show up.

MARKS POV

I walked into the house at five am, tired and worn out, normally I would be happy I would walk right into our room and climb into bed, and kiss her, I walked into our room half excepting to see her there waiting for me like she always is, but she wasn't, I walked to her side of the dresser to see a lot of her clothes gone, I had to feel a little relived to see not all of them were gone, women don't leave there clothes behind, I know that much.

I grabbed some clothes and jumped in the shower quickly washing and getting out, I braided my hair down and put a bandanna over it. I sighed laying down on our bed, her scent still strong on her pillow, the smell of lavender and vanilla, I slowly closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep.

A few hours later I heard the alarm going off, I jumped up seeing it was 9:05, I put my boot's on and walked out to the kitchen, I hugged Kevin and looked over a glen.

"So its after nine where is she?" I asked getting straight to the point, some of the other guy's where here as well.

"She's at Harely's but before you go im going to tell you you have to be very careful with her right now, she's extremely upset and fragile, she was at the doctor's yesterday" Glen told me

"Everything OK with her and the baby?" I asked first, he nodded telling me she was having some pain and her blood pressure is up, her doctor told her to take it easy and relax, I sighed, nodding grabbing my keys and sunglasses and headed out.

JENNA"S POV

I sighed it was nine forty five, where was he, my dad told me he changed his flight to an earlier flight, maybe his sleeping, I snorted pulling more weed's wish I could just sleep, okay Jenna girl calm down you don't know. I heard a loud truck turning into the little culdasac, it was black, and it was him, I sucked in my breath seeing him get out, god I just wanted to go and jump on him, he had on blue jean's with a black muscle shirt, a black bandana wrapped around his head with his hair braided.

MARKS POV

I groaned seeing her as I pulled up to the drive way, she looked so damn sexy, I wanted to grab her up and fuck her, yea that would help a lot mark, I grabbed the bag's, as she stood up, I could tell she was nervous, as I walked up.

"Hey" she said quietly, I nodded and we headed inside, I could tell she had done a lot of cleaning up in here. I set the bag's down and followed her into the kitchen,

"You want something to drink?" she asked.

"Na I want you" I told her, she looked down and sighed getting a glass of water and sat down at the table.

JENNA'S POV

I wanted to tell him how much I wanted him too, to take him back to the room and just fuck him, but I couldn't we needed to fix this, I needed to know if I could trust him or not, I sat down, and watched as he took his shade's off, he looked like shit.

"You look tired" I said quietly, he nodded "Are you still in love with Sara?" I asked him, he looked at me confused.

"Girl if I just spent a week going through hell over some bullshit my ex-wife told you months ago im going to be pissed" he said, I shook my head, pulling the picture of them I had found in his truck out of my pocket "I found this in your truck" I stated calmly sliding it to him.

I watched as he stared at the picture his face not changing "Darlin, I didn't have this in my truck" he said staring at me, I rolled my eyes.

"So that's how your going to play it mark? I found it in your visor when I got pulled over last week" I told him as I fought back tear's, his seriously gonna play me for a fool.

"Hunny I didn't put it in there, this isn't adding up, I hate Sara" he said, I nodded

"And Michelle?" I asked slightly pissed off

"After you hung up on me, I went down to the bar to have a few drink's she shows up talking to me, I told her to go away, she said she wanted to apologize to me and to you, then I went to head up to the room, she asked if she could use my bathroom, I asked her what was wrong with her's she said her room wasn't ready yet, hence why she was in the bar, I nodded and let her and then you came, I didn't answer my phone because she would shut up and I knew if you heard her voice all hell would break lose between us, I thought I was making the right choice" he said, I nodded.

"Okay I believe you on Michelle" I said "But mark come on who would've put a picture of you and her in YOUR truck?" I asked him, just wanting him to tell me the truth.

"Darlin you know I ain't one to lie and if I wanted Sara I would go and be with Sara, not you, I want you, but I ain't going to sit her and play into you imagination" he said, I stood up pissed,

"I'm not imagining this picture being in your truck mark!" I yelled, he stood up as well.

"Little girl you need to sit back down and handle this like an adult" he boomed back, I sighed sitting back down.

"I don't know how that picture got in there I didn't put it in their, you can believe me or you don't, im not going to admit to something I didn't fucking do" he said, I knew he was getting pissed off, I shook my head.

"you know what mark, go to hell and get the hell out of MY house" I said standing up, he looked at me slightly shock, I pointed to the door and walked back to the bedroom, the tears finally uncontrollable, I shut the bedroom door and laid down on the bed letting out a hard sob. I heard the front door slam, and his truck speed off.

MARKS POV

I couldn't believe she told me to leave, I sat there for a moment confused as she walked back to the bedroom, I wanted to go after her, but then my anger took over, I stood up, she wants to act like some immature little girl then fuck it, I slammed the front door shut, and got in my truck taking off.


	45. Chapter 45

Jenna's POV

I looked at my phone vibrating, it was my dad, not too sure to answer or not, I really didn't want to talk I sighed answering knowing if I didn't he would be on his way over as soon as mark got there.

"Hello" I said sounding as miserable as I felt

"I take it things didn't go well?" was all my dad said before the tears came pouring down, I heard a door slam, and then another slam, mark must be home " I'm going to come over" my dad said before I could say anything he hung up.

Glen's POV

I sighed hanging up I walked to mark's room and knocked, he yelled come in, I walked in seeing him packing a bag I raised my eyebrow questioning him. He tossed the picture she had shown me yesterday "She say's she found in my truck, Glen Sara took all of the picture's of us the one's that were left I burnt" mark told me, I nodded.

"Well I'm going to go over there bring her something to eat, and uh calm her down a bit, I'll talk to her man" I told him he just nodded and countied to pack his bag, "Where you going man?" I asked him.

"To pay someone a visit, someone is pulling shit between jenna and I, this picture, the vociemail, and im going to put an end to it, I love your daughter man with all my heart I would never hurt her" mark said looking me straight in my eye's, I nodded.

"I believe you man, and if I didn't you would've already been throw a wall, but if you want my opion I don't think you have to go far to find out what's going on between you and Jenna, I think the person's a lot closer then you think, but do what you gotta do, im going to go get to her" I said and walked out of the room, I had a sneaky feeling Kevin wasn't far behind all this drama in my daughter's life. I got in my truck and headed off.

Jenna's POV

I started to clean out one of the spare room's right next to mine for the baby's room, it wasn't much in here, just some boxes that was marked picture's and what not, I moved into the living room, I heard the door bell ring and yelled come in, I slowly stood up and wabled out of the room, my dad held out a brown bag and a big soda drink, I smiled sitting down as he pulled out a couple a burger's and some fries.

"You OK?" he asked, I sighed shrugging my shoulder's "After he left I went into the room and cried for a bit and then I just been cleaning a spare room out for the baby, keeping myself busy" I took a big bite out of the burger not realizing how hungry I was.

"You know your more then welcome to come home, mark can find a place, I don't know how I feel you being here alone" my dad told me, I kinda laughed at that one.

"Truthfully dad, I was more alone home then I am here, when you and mark went to work, Kevin would ignore me, at least here I've already made a friend across the street, Samantha and got a job babysitting her little boy Christopher, and im closer into town here, if anything happened I am a little over eight months now dad" I told him he sighed nodding his head.

"I just wish I could figure all this out for you" he said, I shrugged getting up throwing the wrappers in the trash.

"There's nothing to figure out for me dad, mark is the only one who can fix us, I believe what he told me about Michelle, I think most of Michelle is me and pregnancy hormone's and what she told me, but how did that picture get in his truck, I've driven that truck and million time's and have flipped that visor down a gazillion time's and that picture was never there until now? It's weird" I told him taking a drink.

"Did you maybe think someone might of stuck it there?" he asked

"That did but mark keeps his truck locked all time's, only him and I have a set of key's so it would have to be someone close o us, you wouldn't do that to me, and what point would Kevin have to make his dad miserable"

"why would Kevin think you were cheating with randy and tell you he would understand if you did, Jenna I can't shake this feeling Kevin is behind all of this, even Michelle" my dad told me, I sat back for a moment thinking.

"Where's mark?" I asked him

"I don't know he said something about someone being behind this and he was going to pay them a visit, Jenna girl I know he love's you and this is killing him" he told me, I nodded.

"Well if I can or he can or someone can prove this is all someone fucking with mark and I then that's awesome, cause I love him to, I really really do" I said as tears started coming down, I sighed wiping them, I turned my head towards the living room where I saw the bags mark gave to me.

I stood up going to them I sat down grabbing one, it had my name on it, I pulled out a long jewelery box, it was a diamond cross necklace, I pulled out some other stuff, bubble bath stuff, I stopped looking through it it made me want to cry.

I grabbed the other bag that said baby girl on it, I pulled out a couple of stuffed animal's, and onsie's, I sighed I miss him so much.

"I don't know dad, All I know is I need some answer's that make sense" I told him, he sighed coming over to me and hugging me tightly, he kissed the top of my forehead and told me if I needed anything not to hesitate to cal land he loved me.

I sighed alone again, I walked back to the baby's room sitting down finishing the box I was going through, I want to call mark and talk to him, it did make sense of someone planting that picture in his truck, why would it all of a sudden show up in his truck after, damn near a year of us being together?

I leaned against the wall wow it had only been a year? With everything that has happened it felt like so much longer, like a lifetime, I know in my heart his the one for me, but I don't want him to be with me if he doesn't want to be with me, u groaned hearing my cell phone ring, god cant people leave me alone with my thought's? I groaned getting up walking back out to the kitchen.

I didn't requnize the number "Hello?' I said confused

"Is this Jenna?" I heard a women ask "This is she" , I heard a deep sigh

"Jenna don't hang up this is Jodi, Kevin's mom, well I need to speak with you immediately, its about you and mark, and my son, well actually my other son need's to speak with you, we're in Texas mind if we stop by?" I sighed looking up to the sky, Seriously? How much more can be laid upon me?

MARK'S POV

I pulled up the long drive way that used to be my home, mine and Sara's home, I planned on raising our children here, but all that was over, I put my truck in park as she walked out onto the porch surprising the hell out of me with her pregnant belly, I got out.

"Mark look I'm sorry for my involvement with Angie and Joey I thought most of that was scripted, I just wanted to try one last time to get you back, but I realized that was a mistake and you and I are done now, but I don't need any trouble" she said from the door way, I shook my head holding up the picture as I walked up the step's she sighed taking it, a small smile on planted on her face.

"Sit down, are you thirsty?" she asked, I shook my head no as she sat down across from me.

"What bring's you by mark?" she asked

"This" I told her putting the picture on the little table that separated us, she picked it up smiling.

"What about it?" she asked, I sighed my patience being tested.

"Well Sara you and I both know that I gave you all the pictures of you and us back when we divorced, and my wife found this in my tuck and now im a deep world of shit" I told her, she looked at me confused.

"Mark your son and some blonde haired girl, not Jenna but some one else came here, saying you and Jenna were separating and you were wanting a picture of us, now I thought it was weird cause let's not full us mark your not a sentimental type of guy, at least not that way, but I know not to argue with what you want so I just gave it to them, from there I don't know" she said.

I watched her every move, she wasn't lieing, I sat all the way back cursing, son of a bitch my own son? Why? I shook my head standing up, this day looks like its going to be a long one.

"Thank's Sara, and congratulation's on yer baby" I said walking back to my truck.

JENNA'S POV

I sighed opening the door for Jodi and Mark's youngest son Gunner, not sure what to think of this, I led them into the kitchen offering them some tea, as we all sat down at the table, I sighed putting my hand on my stomach which has been hurting for the past hour.

''Jenna the first time you and I met wasn't well, and since Kevin left I've done a lot of reflecting, I lied on those court paper's you know it, I know it, anyone who knows mark knows it, so this has nothing to do with that, but Gunner you need to talk to this women and tell her what your brother told you now" she said changed her tone from speaking women to women with me, to a mother in an instant.

"I uh well Kevin told me that he was going to break you and dad up, so he and I could have dad all to ourselves cause if you were out of the picture dad would move to phoenix and be with us" Gunner told me, I sighed getting another pain making me lean against the table.

"And tell her about the girl" Jodi said, I felt sick there's more? How do I tell Mark all of this?

"Wha (I cleared my throat) um what girl?" I asked, my mind racing with all sort's of thought's, I could tell the immediate difference between Kevin and gunner, Kevin is sly and sneaky, but very out going and forward, Gunner I can tell is very shy and quiet and this really bothered him "ratting" his brother out.

"I don't know I guess there is a girl at dad's work that like's him and Kevin and her, when Kevin was traveling with dad they met and figured out some plan" he said drifting off, I sighed sitting back, putting my hand on my stomach.

"Um wow" I said qeutly, I groaned as another sharp pain came Jodi walked over to me looking concerned.

"Are you OK?" she asked, I bit my lip trying to breath

"No I been having these pain's all day and I called my doctor, he was out but the other doctor said its sounded like braxton hicks but there more frequent and longer lasting" I told her, she grabbed her phone and told me to tell her when another one started, I told her a little bit later and she timed it, we did that for about ten minutes.

"Jenna I think you need to call your doctor, these are real, there about three to four minutes apart and lasting about a minute to two minutes long" I sighed getting up, I could tell Gunner was starting to freak out asking his mom if I was going to be OK.

I went into my room, it was after five which meant I would have to leave a message and wait for a call back.

I felt like I had to go pee, I sighed getting up from the better and felt my legs get soaked and a sharp pain come, I screamed bending over.

Jodi came in and her mouth dropped, I doubted this is what she thought was going to happen when she came here "Get my cell and call mark please" I said as tears came running down my cheek's, its six week's until my due date this is way too soon, and I am not ready for this baby, we don't even have a name picked out yet.


	46. Chapter 46

Mark's POV

I rubbed my hand over my tired face, driving down the long highway about twenty minutes out from home, I called glen and told him what Sara had told me and to make sure my son was home when I got home, he and I was in for a talkin, I heard my cell ring looking down I saw it was Jenna.

"Hey darlin" I said

"This isn't Jenna, mark it's Jodi, and you need to get to Jenna now she's in labor" was Jodi said and I heard Jenna scream, I hung up the phone my heart racing as I hauled ass to her, she's not due for another six weeks!

Why is Jodi's at Jenna's, I swear to god if that women did anything...

JENNA'S POV

We didn't have time to make it to the hospital according to Jodi, she laid down fresh sheet's on my bed, and had propped me up, she told me she's a nurse for the matrinty ward in phoenix, so I trusted her, I had a call into my doctor and Jodi was on the phone with him now, I bit my lip wondering if mark would even come after I treated him.

I groaned as another contraction hit and stronger this time, they were getting closer together and stronger, I closed my eyes breathing through them.

"Okay sweetie, I guess there's a horrible storm heading our way, your doctor doesn't think you'll make it to the hospital in time, so your delivering your baby right here, I have a call into getting some paramedic's out here but with this storm I don't know how quick they're gonna be here" she said I nodded my head closing my eyes.

"And Mark?" I asked, she patted my leg

"He is on his way" she said, I sighed relived "You sure his coming?" I asked her , she smiled.

"Yes Mark be a lot of thing's but a bad dad he is not" she said, as she wiped my forehead with a cool wash cloth, I raised my eyebrow at her and she smiled sitting down.

"I lied, we all know it, I was just so anger, at myself for fucking such a wonderful thing up, and at him for walking away even though it was my fault and I knew it, I was young and hurt and I knew the best way to hurt him back as much as I was ,was to take the boys from him as time went on, I was afraid mark would really kill me if I admitted I lied and he lost all this time with the boy's" she said standing up "Okay sweetie im going to check you again" she said, as I nodded.

Mark's POV

I called glen and told him, I was almost there but this fucking storm made things slow down for me, I sighed in relief pulling into the drive way, I quickly turned off my truck and got out, hearing Jenna scream I slammed the door shut running into the house, I saw glen, Kevin, and Mickie in the kitchen as I ran to the bedroom to see her holding her leg's and Jodi telling it to push through the contraction.

JENNA'S POV

I screamed as Jodi told me it was time to push and to started pushing through this contraction, I felt a hand go over mine, and opened my eyes to see mark standing there, I felt slightly relived as Jodi told me to stop pushing when the contraction stop's, I sighed stopping.

"Okay Jenna I can see her head she's almost here, I think you'll have this baby in just a couple more push's" Jodi said, I nodded looking up at mark terrified, he leaned down kissing my forehead.

"its okay darlin im here, your OK, the baby is OK' he said, I nodded and screamed as another contraction hit.

"AHHHHH" I gripped mark's hand as hard as I could, Jodi grabbed my hand bringing it down and I felt a head full of hair.

"there's your girl Jenna, just keep pushing she's almost here" Jodi said, I groaned pushing hard as I heard a cry I laid my head back seeing her as tears fell down my cheek's I heard the siren's from the ambulance's as mark caught the umbilical cord, my eyes felt extremely heavy and I felt very sick.

"Mark" I whispered as everything started spinning and then I saw just black.

A/N So they have they're baby girl, trust me there's plenty of drama to come :) thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story, or altered it :) thanks!


	47. Chapter 47

Mark's POV

I leaned over her bed, the hospital said the trauma from the sudden birth and quick deliver she had made her body shut down, I felt my throat tighten as I gripped her hand, "Darlin we need you to wake up, me and our daughter need's you hunny" I told her as tears started to form, Its funny how us men think that we are the biggest and the baddest. But when it comes to that one girl that we love we turn into big babies when we lose them, or how bad we feel when we are the ones who hurt them.

I heard a throat clear and looked up to see Glen standing there "I'm heading out man, you need anything?" he asked, I shook my head turning back to her, I heard glen sigh and walk out of the room.

JENNA'S POV

"Darlin" I kept hearing his voice but everything was pitch black, I kept trying to yell but my voice wouldn't come, come on Jenna open your eye's girl it cant be to hard.

"Darlin you gotta wake up we need you here with us, I need you and our daughter needs you hunny wake up" im trying help me, somebody please.

Glen's POV

I sighed watching mark hold her hand and talk to her, his voice cracking, I know he blame's himself, I just got back from the baby,

"Hey man im heading out you need anything?" I asked him, he just shook his head grabbing Jenna's hand, I sighed walking out back out to the waiting room where everyone was.

"How is he?" Paul asked holding Stephanie, as Mickie came wrapping herself against me, I sighed putting my arm's around her.

"Not good, he refuse's to leave her side until she wake's up" I told them, all the guys just looked down and women looked like they could cry.

I sighed as we all left, once again leaving my Jenna girl's fate in the hands of god and her being a fighter.

Mark's POV

"here " a nurse said handing me a cup of coffee I cleared my throat "thank you" I said looking out the window seeing the sun rise, I stood up watching the nurse check her and her vita's.

"Is she doing any better?" I asked my voice scratchy

"Her vita's are good, her bleeding is good especially for a first time delivery" the nurse said

"so if all that is fine when is my wife going to wake up?" I asked looking over at her

"Unfortanlly we don't really know that" she said and patted my shoulder while walking out, I sighed sitting down once again taking her hand into mine "Come on baby wake up" I asked her again.

Jenna's pov

It's still black I keep running where's the light?

I stopped running when I saw me mark and a little girl about a year old in a front yard, she had red curl's a looked like a perfect mix of mark and I.

Mark was grilling and she was running around, as I sat on the step's watching her, until she fell, I ran over to her picking her up.

"Mama Owy" she cried out as I kissed her hands

"There you go rorie baby all better"

"No eve me mama" the little girl said clinging to me

"mama would never leave her princess" I told her hugging her to me.

My daughter I have to wake up, come on Jenna wake up.

All of a sudden there was light, I groaned pulling at wires 'mark' I croaked out, he lifted his head jumping up.

"Darling you awake, hold on let me go get the doctor" he ran out of the room and a few seconds later he returned with a doctor, mark came over holding my hand as the doctor checked me out.

"Well everything seem's fine, if your not having any memory problem's I'm not going to order a cat scan since this wasn't a head trauma coma, how are you feeling?" he asked, I squeezed mark's hand.

"I'm ok, how's my baby?" I asked, mark rubbed his thumb across my hand "Baby's actually really good for being six week's early, right now we have her on some breathing tube's, now your husband wanted to wait until you woke up but there is a drug we can give her that will put her lung's to a full size baby's " the doctor said, I nodded.

"Can I have a minute with my husband please?" I asked, he said yes and left, mark sat down on the side of the bed. I leaned up and hugged him tightly "Baby I am so sorry, I should've listened and believed you, gunner told me a lot when he talked to me and I love you and I miss you" I told him as tears came rolling down my eyes, mark smiled and wiped them with his big thumb.

"Darlin I love you too, let's get passed this with our daughter and we'll talk about the rest" I nodded hugging him tightly to me, I took in his scent, god how I missed him his smell, his touch.

"What do you want to do about the baby?" I asked him, he took a deep sigh.

"Darlin the doctor's say this thing they do is fine, the only concern is they normally do it before the baby is born, so she'll have to be monitored and checked out a couple time's a week until she hit's a certain age, other wise she'll stay here in the hospital until she can breath on her own" he told me as I nodded my head.

"So all it mean's is extra work for us?" I asked, he nodded his head yes "then let's do it that way she can come home with us and we can finally be a family, how big is she?" I asked, he smiled

"she is four pound's eight ounce's and is 16 inches long, she's very small hunny" he said I nodded.

"Have you seen her?" I asked feeling slightly jealous, mark smiled

"When she was born but not since I wanted to wait for you" he said, I smiled as the doctor walked back in.

"Would you like to go see your daughter?" he asked, I smiled nodding my head yes frantically making both him and mark laugh, he took the tube's out of my nose and stuff as I slowly stood up, somewhat sore, and dizzy, mark grabbed my hand and helped me walk to the nursery.

I smiled sitting down in a rocking chair as a nurse handed her to me, I felt tears come in my eyes as mark bent down beside me, she was so tiny, has big blue eye's and a head full of reddish hair.

"Look at her hunny she's so tiny" I said, I didn't like seeing her with all these wire's and tubes hooked up to her.

"Have we thought of a name for this little girl?" the nurse asked, I smiled looking at mark nodding my head yes.

"Aurora Harley Rose Calaway" I told her, she smiled saying it was beautiful and left giving us some time. We just sat there staring at her, while she slept, I noted how she looked like a mix of both mark and I.

A couple hours later we had gave aurora the medicine for her lung's and they would in another couple of hours take her off the breathing tubes if she showed progress, I hoped she did, if this medicine works she can come home when I get discharged tomorrow, I smiled as my dad walked in, he hugged me tightly.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again little girl, you in the past year has officially made up for lost time in the grey hair factor" he said as I laughed.

"I promise dad I wont do that again" I told him as he sat down and we told him about aurora's name and the medicine, we went back down to the nursery as my dad of course took picture's I went to hand her to mark and smiled at how tiny she was against his large frame.

"Here darlin take her im afraid im going to squash her" he said I shook my head no "Your fine hunny, you're her daddy your never going to hurt her" I told him he just shook his head.

We went back to the room and I layed down "hunny we'll you go to the house and get me my shampoo and stuff and a change of clothes so I can shower please?" I asked mark, he smiled nodding his head yes as he stood up he bent over kissing me and hugging me tightly.

"I'll be back shortly, get some rest, I love you" he said, I smiled telling him I loved him too, my dad deiced to go with so I can rest a little.

I smiled laying my head back and closing my eyes, until I heard someone clearing they're voice I opened my eyes to see Kevin standing there "Can we talk?" he asked nervously


	48. Chapter 48

I sighed shaking my head wow he defiantly had some ball's to him "Kevin I don't think we should talk right now, that whole mess you created can wait until another day" I told him

"Jenna I'm going home with my mom, I would like to know things are ok with you and I" he said , I shook my head.

"So was it getting rough at your mom's?" I asked him, he looked at me confused "Well it's going to be rough here for a little bit so your leaving to your mom's so im just wondering, was it getting rough at your mom's?" I asked him, I looked up seeing mark standing in the door way, Kevin looked back at him.

"I don't know, I'm just going to go" he said trying to walk out of the room when mark stopped him.

"Your mom isn't leaving, she got a job here in Houston, her and gunner are staying and so are you, so one way or the other your going to face this son, now's not the time" he said as Kevin nodded and left mumbling bye.

I sighed looking at mark as he handed me my bag "Are you ok?" he asked, I nodded my head yes slowly getting up.

"I'm going to take a shower and I'll be right out k?" I asked him he nodded kissing me, I watched him lay out on the couch that was in the room, I smiled walking into the bathroom shutting the door.

I moaned feeling the hot water hit my body it amazes me how a nice hot shower can make you feel better, I got out and got dressed thank god mark brought lose jammie's for me.

I walked out and sat on my bed, I looked over to see mark passed out, I smiled grabbing my camera and taking a picture of him, I smiled at the nurse who just walked in.

"you are one lucky girl" she told me as she hooked up the blood pressure on me and heartbeat thingys onto me, I smiled.

"Yea I am" I told her.

"you know he wouldn't leave your side, and just kept talking to you" she said writing stuff onto my chart, I smiled at her.

"Okay baby is doing great we just took her off the machine's, here is some paper work about the drug we used on her today, and some number's to call if you need any help, we offer this to all our new parent's here's some paper work about learning baby cpr and ham lick which comes in handy when they start eating solid's" she told me handing me some paper's I nodded my head " Okay and for mom! Here is some signs to look for infection, you did tear so we're sending you home with some witch hazel pad's and some numbing spray' can you walk to the bathroom?" she asked, I nodded as I followed her to the bathroom "Ok now when you have to pee or poop for the next week to two you will use this no toilet paper, this is a suds' bottle you just fill it up with warm water and well you know" she said smiling handing it to me "No bath's for a week possible two, you will probably be told all this again tomorrow I like to do it the night before that way you guys don't feel so overwhelmed going home with a new baby" she told me as we walked out back to the room, I looked over seeing mark was awake.

"Thank you" I told her she smiled and left as I put all the stuff in one of my bag's, I laid back down on the bed as mark walked over.

"Are you ok?" he asked, I smiled nodding my head yes telling him she just wanted to give me some information. I was a little bummed my dad wasn't here I figured he would be here.

"So aurora is off the tube's you wanna go see her?" I asked him smiling, he laughed nodding his head as we went back down to the nursery, I smiled it was just in time for her feeding so I got to feed her, I smiled up at mark.

"She's so tiny hunny" he smiled sitting down

"Darlin we need to talk" he told me, I looked up from her looking at him, he sighed "I only got a week off right now and then I have to go back for two weeks before I get my time off" I looked at him feeling upset but just nodded "That's fine hunny" I told him quietly looking back down at here, I guess this is the life I have to deal with, if she was on time I know he wouldn't leave if he didn't have it just sucks.

Later that night mark had to leave since I was no longer icu they made him go home, he kissed me passionately telling me he'd be here first thing in the morning to pick us up. I was freaking out I didn't have anything to take her home in, her room at home wasn't ready, we didn't even have a car seat!

I finally fell asleep, the morning felt like it came quickly when I was being woken up by mark "Morning darlin you ready to go home?" he asked, I slid up as the nurse started checking all my vitals'

"hunny we don't have an outfit for her, a car seat nothing" I said panicking, mark smirked pointing to the corner where sat a pick with butterflies car seat and a pink dipper bag he brought the bag over to me, it had dippers and a couple different set of clothes, I smiled as they wheeled her in to me.

I picked out a butterfly sleeper gown, and a butterfly onsie to on underneath with white socks and hand mittens, I giggled at how big everything was on her even though they were preemie sizes.

I smiled sighing the release paper's as mark carefully put her in her car seat, I grabbed a blanket tucking her in "you think she's warm enough?" I asked making everyone laugh, I looked behind me to see my dad.

Mark grabbed aurora as my dad grabbed the bags the hospital gave me a bunch of stuff to take home for her.

We got into mark's truck, I wasn't sure were to consider home "mark were are we calling home?" I asked him

"I thought you wanted to stay where your at from what your dad said" he told me, I nodded my head "Yea I just wasn't sure" he nodded putting his hand on my knee as I looked back at aurora sleeping, I smiled thankful we both were okay, that all three of us are ok actually.


	49. Chapter 49

I smiled looking over at mark on our way home, he seemed kinda nervous, he kept driving all slow, I smiled shaking my head looking out the window.

As we pulled up the driveway I saw my dad's truck and a couple other car's, I looked at mark who shrugged, I sighed, I really didn't feel like company I had so much to do for aurora.

Mark grabbed the baby as we walked into the house, I stopped dead in my tracks my jaw dropped 'SURPRISE!" everyone said, I smiled looking around, they had decroacted the living room in pinks with a banner that said welcome home baby aurora and mommy.

Stephanie came over to me hugging me "Since we were going to do your baby showered next week, but certain people couldn't wait to come, here you go sit" she said making me laugh as she walked me over to the recliner, she put a princess crown on me.

I smiled opening up presents, I got a bunch of stuff, Stephanie and paul got me a huge dipar cake full of stuff I would need.

I got a bunch of preemie and newborn sized stuff, and boxes of diapers of all sizes, I shook my head feeling tears coming "thank you guys so much" I said hugging mickie and Stephanie, all the guys sitting in the kitchen.

"Well darlin we got one more surprise for you" mark said, he came behind me walking me with his arms around my waist, we walked to the room that I was working on for her, mark put one hand over my eyes opening the door.

He walked me in, I could smell paint, he moved his hand, and I gasped, there was a crib, a dresser, a dipar changing station, I smiled at the rocking chair sitting in front of the window, the room was done a a bright pink with brown trimming.

I turned around kissing mark and hugging him tightly. Later on that night everyone left and mark and I cleaned up, I was in aurora's room putting stuff away.

I sighed standing up finally finished, I heard the dryer beep which told me the last bit of aurora's clothes were cleaned, I went and got them out of the dryer walking into the living room.

Aurora was asleep in her bassinette and mark was sipping a beer watching TV I sat down on the couch and started folding her clothes, mark muted the TV and looked over at me.

"c'mere' he told me, I slowly got up walking over to him, I felt slightly awkward knowing we still had so much to talk about. He pulled me down onto his lap wrapping his arms around me "we still got stuff to talk about girl" he told me, I nodded.

"Mark im sorry just everything was so confusing, the picture, and then seeing her in your room" I told him, he nodded.

"do you trust me?" he asked I nodded my head yes "So granted everything ended up looking bad on my end, next time listen to me believe me" he told me

"im sorry hunny" I told him, he nodded kissing me, I moaned getting into it, I sighed pulling away hearing aurora crying, I put my forehead on marks as he chuckled.

"Welcome to parenthood mama' he said smacking my ass as I got off of him walking over to the baby, I smiled picking my daughter up, yes everything will be just fine .


	50. Chapter 50

I sighed mark has been gone going on a month straight now, a couple more weeks and hell be home for at least four months but still.

I have completely redone the house and moved mine and marks stuff from my dads over here.

I smiled looking down at Aurora while she ate, she's such a happy baby, and very healthy for being so early, she's up to almost six pounds, her doctor is very happy with her growth.

I heard the phone ring "must be daddy" I said smiling at the infant, I leaned over answering.

"hello"

"hey darlin what are you doing?" I smiled at his voice

"im just sitting here feeding your daughter" I told him

"mmm I miss you guys"

"we miss you too hunny" I heard someone in the background tell him it was time I heard him sigh.

"I gotta go darlin I love ya, give my baby kisses from daddy"

"We love you too" I said as he hung up, I sighed looking down at her, she was now asleep, I put her in her bassinet turning on the TV it was live smackdwon tonight, at least I get to see him this way.

I pulled out some boxes going through Harleys stuff, I smiled hearing marks music hit, looking up I moaned I cant wait till his home, I listened to the match going through some paper work.

My eyes stopped at a piece that said Samantha's adoption, I opened them, I didn't know Harley had a kid, I read through the papers my eyes widing seeing my moms name, none of this made any sense.

"Whoa takers down"

"these are moments you hope his family isn't watching" I heard making me look up, mark was on the mat holding his knee screaming, he wasn't due to get hurt yet, I saw my dad running down the ramp with the emit's.

My heart started racing, please tell me the changed the script please, oh god, I covered my mouth as I watched my husband lean against my farther and head to the back, the show going to commercial, I looked down at the paperwork in my hand and back to the screen.

I couldn't get a hold of anyone all I could do is sit and wait, the show came back on "Ladies and Gentlemen, the undertaker was just hurt, these are moment we don't like to report about" I heard Michael Cole say, they replayed the footage I watched mark do his thing and then just went down, he did nothing wrong.

Finally the phone rang I ran to it answering "Hello hello" I said quickly

"Jenna his okay, we're going to the hospital, he thinks he blew his knee" my dad voice came.

"What do I do dad?" I asked tears falling

"You wait, there's no point in jumping on a plane right now, I will call you as soon as we know and we will go from there okay? Relax I love you" he said hanging up, I snorted yea relax my ass.

I walked out to the kitchen and made some coffee, this was going to be a long night either way, I sat down at the table looking at these papers, it names my mom has her mother and Harley as her farther, she's two years younger then me.

It didn't say who adopted her but it did have the agencies name, I opened my laptop looking up this agency I saw it was still open and had a number, I started reading there info when the phone rang.

I answered it hearing marks voice "Hey darlin" he said sounding in horrible pain.

"How are you? Do they know what's wrong?" I asked

"Waiting on the mri's results I wanted to call and make sure your okay" he said, I smiled.

"Um yea just worried about you" I told him getting a cup of coffee, I heard him chuckle.

"Okay darling the doctors in here ill call you right back" he said hanging up.

I sat down at the table, a sister why didn't Harley say anything? I wonder what she's like, I hope she's had a great life.

Mark called back saying he had to have surgery he had torn the muscle off of his knee, I instantly got online booking a flight for me and aurora, I went packing our bags and everything I would need for at least a week, I dressed aurora in some warm jammies and loaded her in the car after loading up everything else.

I sighed sitting on the plane I couldn't get there fast enough to him my heart was racing.

I got off the plane and smiled seeing my dad, we got our stuff and headed to the hotel first, he was going to watch aurora while I went and saw mark.

"Okay she should be good I just changed her dipar, and hooked her heart machine up to her, it will go off and loudly and you'll have to reset it, she will probably wake up soon wanting a bottle I make four ounces sometimes she take it all sometimes she only drink two" I told him, he had this amused smile on his face I just laughed as he handed me the keys, I kissed my baby and headed off to the hospital.

I finally got there walking into the room I smiled seeing mark awake watching TV, he smiled at me as I walked over to him." come here darlin" he said patting the side, I sat on the side of the bed and bent down kissing him, he pulled me closer hugging me.

"MMM I missed you so much darlin" he said

We sat and talked for awhile, I looked at his knee, it was swollen and huge they had ice on it and it elevated.

"So what's wrong with you?" he finally asked me, I sighed he knows me all to well.

"Well right before you got hurt I was going through some of Harleys old boxes and mark I have a sister, Harley and my mom had a baby and gave her up for adoption" I told him

"wow I didn't except that, what are you going to do darlin?" he asked, I shrugged "I don't know part of me wants to find her and meet her but the other part of me doesn't, what if she doesn't know, or she does but doesn't care, I don't wanna walk into her life and mess it up" I told him.

"hunny you gotta make that choice, hey I have an old wrestling friend he adopted his daughter ill talk to him and see what we can do, go from there okay?" he asked, I nodded.

"god I love you" I told him kissing him, he pulled me beside him turning the TV on wrapping one arm around me holding me.

"your not going anywhere tonight darlin" he said I laughed shaking my head.

a/n sorry its so short wanted to get something up, what do you guys think, think she should go find her sister or no?


	51. Chapter 51

It had been a month since marks surgery all went well an we have been home for three weeks now, I have enjoyed it very much, mark and I didn't have much time after rorie was born.

I sat down looking at the adoption paper work on my sister, I had deiced to find her, I had called the agency and mark and I went in to see the lady who gave me my sisters information, since she had an open adoption they had this.

I looked down at the names, Samantha shamrock, parents ken shamrock and Lisa shamrock, mark knows them apparently, knows my sister also, and right now is in his den talking to ken. I heard the door open and looked at mark who was putting the phone on its charger.

"Well get online and book us some tickets to califona,ken wants to meet with you first and then we can go see her, she does know about the adoption she found out two years ago, so yea" he said bending down kissing the side of my head "I'll go pack" he said as I was already online.

I walked into the room climbing on the bed behind mark, I wrapped my legs around his waist putting my chin on his shoulder "have I told you lately that I love you" I asked him kissing his neck, he moaned putting his hand on the back of my neck. He quickly turned around kissing me pushing me down on to the bed, we hadn't had sex since before aurora being born with all that crap.

I gasped when he reached up and cupped my now exposed breast .

"I can't wait to taste them." He said as he started sucking on my breast's.

"Mmmm Mark." I moaned out arching my back.

"Feel good baby?"

"oh god yes."

"just wait darlin its just getting started." Mark said.

"You're so damn beautiful darlin." Mark said looking at me as if he hadn't seen me before. He kissed me passionately. Mark continued to assault my mouth as his hand slid slowly up my thigh and under my skirt until he found my wet waiting center through my panties.

"You're all nice and wet for daddy aren't you baby?"

"I want you so bad" I moaned out needing him in me now

"I'm gonna give you what you want in just a minute baby I want to taste you first." Mark said as he slowly peeled my underwear off of me

He kissed me from my neck to my breast stopping at each one to suck my nipples making them rock hard before continuing to my belly until his face was at my pussy.

"Mmmm honey you taste so sweet darling." Mark said after licking my wet slit. Mark continued to lick at my pussy and suck my clit until he felt my body tremble violently as an orgasm tore through me.

"Markkkkkk Ohhhhh god!" I Screamed.

"That's it baby cum for me." Mark said. He kept licking until I stopped

"I want you inside me Mark, Please." I begged wanting him in me now

"What my baby wants my baby gets." Mark said as he stood quickly shed his shirt and jeans. "You see how hard you make me baby." Mark said as I starred at his huge cock, I licked my lips, I remember you He slipped his cock halfway in causing me to tense a little. "Don't tense up baby." He told me I nodded it just hurt from not having sex in almost four months and from the birth.

Mark continued He pulled out and in one quick thrust was deep inside me. He was still for a minute "You ok?" Mark asked looking down at me

"I'm perfect baby, now please fuck me before I go crazy" I said making him chuckle

"Damn baby you're so tight." Mark said as he fucked me harder.

"Oh my god, Yes Mark! More!" I moaned out matching his thrust, I felt myself starting to come, as I wrapped my legs around mark, "oh god mark im Cuming" I yelled out

"Jenna" mark screamed out as he came a few minutes later I was wrapped up next to mark both of us sweaty and still panting.

"that was great" I said as mark kissed my forehead "I love you so much" I told him

"I love you to darlin" he said as we both drifted off to sleep.

"hunny we should get going." Mark said kissing me awake.

"Can't we just lie here a little while longer?" I asked looking up at Mark.

"our flight leaves at two its eight now we have to take the baby to your dads still." Mark told me I sat there for a minute waking up when I got a huge smile on my face.

"What's that smile all about?" Mark asked curiously.

"I have an idea. We can just shower together that way we have a little more free time."

"I like the sound of that darling." Mark said kissing me.

"I didn't hurt you last night, did I?" Mark asked with concern.

"hurt so good." I joked with him making mark laugh "Seriously though it only hurt for a second " I told him kissing him

"Mark."

"Hmm?" Mark said as he stroked my hair.

Do you know when I knew I loved you?"

"No darlin."

Do you want me to tell you?"

"Yes."

"It was the night I was supposed to be in that accident the fake report."

"Why, what was so special about that night?" Mark asked curiously.

"it was then I realized someone else could care about me, and I cared about someone other then my dad being hurt, you were so scared it was written all over your face so panicked, I know it sounds dumb nothing romantic but that was it for me I was stuck on you"

"Is that why you went from being so secretive with our relationship to not caring if we got caught?" he asked me, I nodded "also I seen you naked before we were together" I told him making him laugh "when?" he asked

"when my dad first got me, I was trying to find him and they sent me to your locker room well, I went in and the shower was running, and well I peeked, I only had seen D naked so I was just curios" I told him looking up at him.

"Did you like what you saw?"

"What do you think?" I asked laughed

"Want to see me in the shower again?"

I jumped up from the bed running into our bathroom starting the shower.

Twenty minutes later I was out and dressed changing auroras dipar, I was going to miss my baby, "your gonna spend the weekend with papa'' I said smiling at the cooing baby as I dressed her, I picked her up kissing her.

I walked into the kitchen handing her to mark as I made her a bottle, I went to take her and he just shook his head taking the bottle "go finish getting you two ready" he said, I smiled

I finished getting all of aurora's stuff packed her favorite stuffed animal and what not, I walked in the room getting dressed deciding on a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt.

I felt like crying leaving aurora for this long, my dad laughed at me telling me to enjoy myself, I kissed aurora for the hundredth time as we left.

We boarded the plane and mark took my hand "'she's going to be okay" he told me I nodded.

"I know that baby, its not her its this trip" I told him he squeezed my hand leaning in to kiss me "im here darlin" he told me, I nodded laying my head back.


	52. Chapter 52

I laughed having lunch with ken and my yes MY little sister, and her little boy, it amazed me how alike her and I are, even not being raised together. Ken explained to her who I was, she already knew she was adopted, after this we had to go back to the airport but Sam was going to come out in the summer for a couple of weeks.

I sighed hugging my sister bye as we boarded the plane mark grabbed my hand while we were sitting down looking at me "You OK?" he asked I looked at him and smiled.

"You know I for the first time in my life, feel complete, thank you" I told him leaning up kissing him lightly on the lips.

I smiled running into my dad's house "There's my girl!" I said excitedly picking up Aurora from him, he smiled kissing the top of my head, mark came in behind me smiling.

"Hey man, so how was it?" my dad asked as we sat down

"It was good, she's going to come out on her summer break, she has a little boy named Christopher, his so cute" I said smiling, mark smiled putting his hand over mine.

"Let me see my munchkin" he said taking aurora from me, I smiled watching him with her.

Later that night we were finally home, I smiled realizing I loved just being home "Honey do you just want to order some take out?" I asked mark he nodded his head yes barely taking his eyes off of the TV, aurora was asleep next to him.

I just smiled realizing I enjoyed this, way to much, I wish I could have this all the time and he didn't have to return back to work.

"What are you smiling about?" mark asked I shook my head.

"I'm just really enjoying this is all hunny" I told him, he smiled putting his arm over me pulling me to him.

"I am two got some greasy Chinese food and my two favorite girls, what could go wrong?" he asked I shook my head.

I groaned hearing pounding on the door, I looked at the clock it read four am I shook mark "Yea I know" he mumbled getting up grumbling, I got up and followed him he opened the door and I felt like a ton of bricks just hit me.

"Aunt Chris what are you doing here?" I asked her shocked letting her in.

"I know its late but I have some news, might make you happy but its considered to be bad, hunny your moms dead" I looked at her raising an eye brow.

"For reals this time or is she going to pop back like before?" I asked, she shook her head no, I sighed telling her to have a seat mark pulled me aside.

"Darlin if you don't want to deal with this" he start but I shook my head

"I'm good why don't you go back to bed" I told him, he just nodded kissing me walking back into the room.

I put on a pot of coffee waiting tell it was finished I poured a cup for myself and my aunt and sat down at the kitchen table "So what happened?" I asked her she sighed.

"She was high as per the norm she flipped her car eight times, she died on impact, I confirmed the body myself" she said I just nodded taking a drink.

"Well aunt Chris im sorry for your lost, I don't feel anything though im sorry if you came here to console, you don't need to I cut ties with my mom when she had me kidnapped almost raped and killed" I told her shrugging.

"I know sweetie, I know your mother did you horrible wrong and I am so sorry I didn't save you from that, I just thought you should know" she said, I just nodded not sure what to feel.

"Thank you" I said quietly looking around.

"This is a nice home you have here was that your husband?" she asked, I smiled.

"Thank you and yea that was my mark" I told her smiling, she smiled patting my hand "I've never seen you look as happy as you do now congratulations"

we sat there talking for a while, catching up, I offered her the guest room so she could get a few hours of sleep before she left but she said no she needed to go I nodded understanding, I gave her a hug.

I sighed laying down next to mark, I felt him grab my hand "you OK?" he mumbled half asleep, I smiled.

"Yea baby im fine" I told him he leaned up kissing me pulling to him, wrapping his huge arms around me, I closed my eyes and for some odd reason knowing my mother was gone from this world put me at peace. I placed my hand over his and closed my eyes drifting back into an easy sleep.


	53. Chapter 53

SIX MONTHS LATER

I giggled watching mark chase our almost one year old, life has been amazingly good for us, I feel complete for the first time in my life, mark set her down and came over sitting next to me "I wish I had as much energy has she does" he said making me laugh nodding "Yea you and me both honey" I told him, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders pulling me to him.

I watched him grill with my farther I wish he was home more, I smiled at him before going back into the house, I smiled looking at my daughter who was sleeping on the couch. I placed my hand on my stomach smiling, I never thought in a million years I would want or have this life.

I sat down at the kitchen table thinking, how far ive come in the past three years, I have over come so much, from my own drug problems to my trust issues, I have a husband who loves and adores me, a beautiful little girl, my farther whom I have become the biggest daddy's girl myself, and a group of friends that loves me no matter what.

I knew life couldn't get any better then this, how could it? Well that's what I thought until I went to my check up, im about five weeks pregnant with mine and marks second child, timing not the best but hey how can anyone be upset over a baby?

I got up and started on the salad I wasn't sure how to tell mark though, we never really talked about having another kid just yet, I looked up to see mark walk in when all of a sudden I felt real dizzy and sick, I bent over breathing, mark quickly rushed over to me "Are you OK?" he asked, I nodded.

"Yea im sorry I just felt a little dizzy" I told him smiling as he helped me up

"Why don't you go lay down I got this" he said, I nodded kissing him walking into our bedroom. I laid down my eyes quickly getting heavy as I fell asleep.

I groaned feeling something crawling on me I opened my eyes to see aurora smiling at me "Ma" she giggled, I smiled hugging her, I smiled at mark.

"I tried waking you for dinner but you were out of it" mark said, I sat up looking at the clock it read 7 30 I saw aurora was already for bed "I'm sorry honey" I said strechng and yawning.

"Well I'm going to lay her down then I wanted to tell you something" I told him standing up he nodded kissing me as I walked aurora into her room I sat in the rocking chair holding her, it took about thirty minutes for her to fall asleep, I smiled putting her in her crib and covering her up "Good night princess" I said smiling.

I walked out to the living room where mark was sitting in his chair watching some sport show, I sat down on his lap and leaned in kissing him, I moaned feeling his hand on my bare back, he turned me to where we were facing each other as we deepened the kiss, I moaned arching my back as I felt his hand move up to my breasts playing with my nipples.

Before I knew it we were completely naked making love in his chair "oh god mark" I moaned as he entered me, he put his hands on my hips holding me as we both moved to each others motions, just staring at each other, a good forty five minutes later I collapsed against him "Mm mm" I moaned out smiling.

"So what is it you needed to tell me?" he asked

"I'm pregnant" I whispered he pulled me forward looking at me a smile slowly going on his face "How long?" he asked

"Five weeks" I told him smiling, he leaned forward kissing me passionately, that started round two of a long night of love making between us. Oh yes life couldn't get any better then this.

SIX YEARS DOWN THE ROAD-

I laughed watching Aurora whos now six and Our son Conner whos four and a half run around chasing there dad in the back yard, mark and I are still as happy as we could be, his retiring this year from wrestling, so he can be with the kids.

I laughed as he came and sat down next to me out of breath "Seriously? Where do they get their energy from?" he asked out of breath shaking his head, I laughed.

"I don't know honey" I told him as he pulled me to him giving me a kiss "I love you" he said I smiled "And I love you" I told him leaning my head against his shoulders as we sat and watched our children play, yup life couldn't get any better then this.

A/n So I hoped you all enjoyed this story I felt like it was time to wrap it up :) thanks to all who have reviewed this story and stuck with it ;)


End file.
